


Legendary Prompts

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 112,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is where all my collections of prompts will go now. I'll leave the other short drabbles where they are, but any prompt I receive on tumblr, through ff.net, or on here involving Captain Canary or Rogue Canary... Will more than likeyly be posted here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Hidden Feelings

_prompt:  Captain Canary + “Would it really kill you if we kissed?” and/or “All we do is think about the feelings that we hide.”_

\-----

 

Sara was anxious. It should be _her_ on this mission with Snart and Rory. Not Kendra. Kendra was untrained in missions that required stealth. Sara had nothing against her, but the girl was a barista not too long ago, whose only worry was battling customers who claimed their order was wrong. No… Sara should be out there with them, and despite her arguing with Rip until her cheeks were red, she was benched. Rip insisted it was a good training experience for Kendra but… Sara knew there were other missions that would better qualify for a training experience.

She told herself again and again that she felt like this because she was better suited for the mission, _not_ that because she wanted to protect the two people who made her feel _normal_. Human. _Not_ because Mick and Leonard were the only people who didn’t flinch when she did something simple like sneeze, as if expecting her to lose control like that one time when the pit dreams overtook her in the night and she woke up with a blade being held to Ray’s throat and Leonard shouting in her ear to  _“wake the hell up.”_

Since that night. She insisted Gideon lock her door, until she otherwise instructed her to…And when she’d wake up screaming with her throat sore and hoarse, she’d open her door to work off some aggression and Leonard or Mick (sometimes both) always found her shortly after. Making sure she was okay, without actually saying they cared. 

But she cared… She cared a lot… Which was why she was pissed at being benched. She’d probably never tell either of them what they meant to her, because they were tough bad guys who didn’t let their feelings get in the way of… Well… Anything. Sara would flirt and banter with Leonard with her desire bubbling right to the edge, she would maybe press her hand to Mick’s shoulder for a second before stepping away to show she was on his side… But she’d never tell them just how much they meant to her. 

…because she wasn’t quite so sure they felt the same…

“We have a problem,” said Snart over the comm, the sound of gunfire making Sara tense. “Hawkgirl jumped the gun and decided today would be the day she got us all killed.”

Sara’s eyes, blazing with anger, snapped up to Hunter. Hunter actually looked a little sheepish but Sara didn’t have time to deal with his feelings right now. Right now her… _Team_ … Needed her. 

“Where are you?” asked Sara. 

“Sending coordinates now,” said Kendra. 

“Better hurry,” said Mick. “Looks like more are comin’.”

“I’m on my way,” said Sara. 

“We’ll be waiting.”


	2. Place Your Bets

Note: I’m so close to finishing part two of 2046 but i’d like to re-read and redo some areas before posting every and i’ll do that tomorrow when i get home from work. since i promised an update tonight i decided to do this prompt! as always, feel free to send me any prompts you all want! (also, feel free to do it off anon so then i can tag u when i post it!)

Dis: I don’t own LOT

Prompt: from anon, " _Captain Canary + "everyone knows you have a thing for each other, just admit it already damn it"_

Characters: Sara, Leonard, Jax (mainly)

.

.

.

“…everyone knows you have a thing for each other, just admit it already damn it!”

Sara paused in eating her cereal, milk dripping from the spoon and getting on her black sweater before she put it down, the metal of it clinking against the ceramic bowl. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Jax who was fidgeting in his chair now that she was glaring at him. 

“Excuse me?” she asked, blue eyes still narrowed. 

“I mean… C’mon…” He smiled, licking his lips while trying to play it cool. “You two _do_ like each other, right?”

Thing was, Sara knew something was up, no matter how smooth Jackson tried to be. He was a horrible liar. Just an hour ago Kendra had asked during their training session how “ _things with Len_ ” were. Stein had made a comment about them being a logical couple while she’d been on her way to the armory. Even Mick, of all people, had just bluntly stated they should “ _just kiss already_ ” while her and Leonard argued over the easiest way to handle patrolling guards around one of Savage’s Compounds last night. Sara had just thought it was Mick being Mick but… Something else was going on. So she reached smoothly into her boot and started playing with a small knife while eyeing Jax suspiciously. He swallowed nervously, Adam’s Apple bobbing. 

“I, uh, need to go,” he said, starting to rise from his seat, but Sara hooked her booted foot around the leg of his chair and yanked it forward, making him tumble back down in his seat. 

“What’s the rush, Fire Boy?” she asked, tip of her blade barely pressing against the skin of her index finger as she slouched in her chair, tossing her hair back with a flick of her head. 

“I just remembered I needed to-” Sara quickly brought her hand down, stabbing the table in the process and making the dishes on the surface clatter. Giving the knife a little twist, she leaned forward in her chair, looking every bit like the assassin she was in the past. Jax was hiding something and without Stein around he was easily manipulated. He gulped again, very loudly, and looked up at her with very wide eyes. 

“People have been very curious about Leonard and I… Why is that, Jax?”

“I, uh… No reason?”

Sara tutted. “Jax…”

“Fine! But don’t tell Mick I said anything! There’s a bet…”

“A bet?” asked Sara. 

“A bet on when you and Snart… You know…”

Sara lifted a brow, silently demanding he continue.

“…hook up,” he finished lamely. 

“And is today your day?”

“Yeah…” He looked down. “Well, this morning is. After noon its Rip’s slot.”

“I see…” Sara got up, propped her foot up on the chair, then slipped the knife inside. “This is how we’re going to play this…”

“Wait… You’re not mad?” asked Jax, a suddenly relieved. 

“Oh I’m pissed, but, since you told me… You get a pass,” said Sara. “And… Maybe some cash. What’s the take?”

“500.”

Sara whistled. “I’m going to give you an opportunity to earn some of that…”

Jax knew that his time was running out, and now that Sara knew about the bet, she was his key to winning. He didn’t miss how she said ‘ _some_ ’ but that was better than none. 

“Okay… What’s the plan?”

.

.

.

“Hey.”

Leonard looked up from his cold gun to see Sara strolling into the common room. It was a small room, but a place to sit and relax if your sardine sized quarters were feeling a bit constricting. He saw a wicked gleam in her eyes and knew she was up to something but played dumb while nodding at her in acknowledgement. 

“Assassin… What do you need?”

Sara straddled the bench beside him then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Want to pull one over on the team and earn some cash doing it?”

“What do you have in mind?” he asked softly. From across the room he saw Mick staring at them with a large frown on his face. “Does it have something to do with Mick looking at us as if we stole his heat gun?”

“Apparently…” Sara brought her hand to his chest, then slowly started trailing it down over the black material of his sweater. _Interesting_. “Mick started a bet on when we hook up.”

“ _Really_?” he asked, his larger hand covering hers but not stopping her movement as her hand went over his hip then rest on his thigh. 

“Mmm… Fireboy spilled to me just now. Its his time-slot we’re currently in. He wins, and _we_ get most of the cash.”

“ _All_ of the cash,” corrected Leonard, tilting his head closer to her, his other hand coming up, thumb caressing her lower lip.

Both of them grinned evilly before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The kiss was hot and perhaps a little playful. Leonard pulled Sara closer, telling himself that they really needed to sell it while Sara bit his lower lip before soothing it with a sensual kiss. 

“Get a room!” shouted Jax, who just so happened to enter, as according to plan. 

“Oh we definitely will be,” growled Leonard, quickly getting up from the bench before offering his hand. Sara gave him an amused look before taking his hand and standing. As they left the common room they both heard Jax shout “Pay Up!” and Mick grumble about their shitty timing. Leonard and Sara paused at the entrance of his room as Ray and Kendra came around the corner. 

“Hey guys,” greeted Kendra. “What are you up to?”

“Sex,” answered Sara and Leonard at the same time, making Ray choke on his breath. 

“W-What?” gasped Ray around his coughing. 

“If you need us for anything…” Leonard opened his door and let his hand trail down to the small of Sara’s back to guide her inside. “…too bad!”

“Sonuva-” started Ray but Sara and Leonard didn’t pay him any mind as the door closed behind them. 

“Okay, _that_ was fun,” said Leonard, finding his bed then stretching out on it. “The look on Palmer’s face was worth all of it.”

“The look on Jax’s face when we take all the winnings will be worth it,” said Sara, looking for a spot to sit. She was about to settle on the floor when Leonard sat up and cocked an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing?”

“I was just…”

“We have to win this bet fairly…” Was he making a move? The thought had Sara tensing, her blue eyes seeking out his. They were beyond serious, and beneath it all she saw the desire beneath them. What had started out as a joke to her. Was he serious? “Well?”

“What the hell,” she said. “Why not?”

“Way to make a man feel wanted, Lance,” said Snart, leaning back on his bed to watch as she started taking one knife after the other off her person. This was his favorite part, guessing how many weapons she was carrying and seeing if he was right. That tight little black number she wore housed over twenty… He was guessing since they weren’t on mission there had to be a smaller number. Five? No… Seven.

She just laughed as she pulled her sweater up and off, revealing porcelain skin and a lilac colored bra. Snart smirked as the bra fell and Sara was soon joining him on the bed.

After, Sara found Jax and held out her hand. Reluctantly he handed her the cash and Sara gave him 100 of the 500. 

“To be fair, you really _did_ win,” she said with a smirk, making Jax’s jaw drop. “Thanks, Jax.”

“Yeah, _thanks_ Jax,” growled Mick from the corner menacingly, his hands in fists as he glared at Sara and Jax.

“Oh, Mick! Hey…”

“You _knew_?” asked Mick, eyes now on Sara as he got into her space. 

“Hell yeah I did,” said Sara, not phased by his threatening stance one bit.

“Then I call foul! We all should get our money back.”

“That’s not how this is going to work,” said Leonard, stepping in behind Sara, pressing a kiss to her neck as she held up his take. He eagerly grabbed the wad of cash while his blue gaze fell on the dumbfounded look Mick was giving him. “You made a bet, and you lost.”

“Fine,” grumbled Mick before his eyes found Jax. “Snitches end up in ditches, Kid.”

“I thought snitches get stitches?” asked Sara conversationally, all while ignoring the suddenly scared shitless Jax. 

“Not this time,” answered Mick. 

“Ah…See ya!” said Jax before hustling out of the room. 

Sara laughed, wondering how long Jax would be looking over his shoulder for. Mick looked at the new couple and grumbled something under his breath and Leonard slowly started thumbing through his cash. 

“Sara…”

“Yes?” she asked, hands behind her back as she slowly started backing out of the room.

“I’m fifty short,” he said, looking up at her with a quirked brow. 

“Guess you’ll have to come get it later,” she said with a grin. “I know how much you like watching me undress, Crook.”

“Oh… I _knew_ there was a reason I liked you.”

**END**


	3. Prompt: Drunk!Sara, Amused!Mick, and caretaker Leonard!

Note: Holy hell I had fun with this, and the disastrous episode next week that has Mick at odds with the team makes me sad. So I wanted to rectify that with this awesome prompt you gave me! thanks again for sending it in! :)

Prompt (by archer973): Leonard has to manage a really drunk, clingy Sara, much to Mick's amusement

Dis: I don’t own LOT

.

.

.

“Why are we going _away_ from all the girls?” asked Sara, a pout on her face as she started dragging her feet. They were in 1999, and Sara had found the perfect bar to settle in. A bar they were now walking away from and she wasn’t happy. The team had been ready to go and realized Sara was nowhere to be found. Rip had thrown a tantrum about  _“not having time for Sara’s shenanigans”_ and Mick and Leonard had offered to go look for her solely for the reason that they couldn’t handle hearing Hunter complain about the integrity of the mission one more time. They had found her, dressed in a bright purple belly shirt and ripped jeans, drinking tequila shots off of drunk sorority girls. Snart had been tempted to let her have her fun, even turned the communicator off to ignore Rip, but something about the White Canary was off tonight. He wasn’t sure what, but he was about to get to the bottom of it. So while Mick had demanded an encore, Leonard had demanded they all get back to the ship.

“I’m sure there will be girls where we go next,” assured Leonard, eyes on her, making sure she didn’t fall over. Despite being drunk and in heels, she had great coordination and was walking almost normally. Had to love that assassin training.

“Hmm… Has anyone told you, you’ve got pretty eyes?” asked Sara, earning a snort of laughter from Mick as Sara leaned into Leonard, back pressing to his front while she cupped his cheek and started dancing to music only she could hear. “Dance with me, Lenny!”

“Yeah, _Lenny_ , dance with her..”

“Not helping,” scolded Leonard, eyes snapping to a highly amused Mick. 

“You two are usually fun,” said Sara with a pout. “Why are you being so _boring_?”

“You wanna party, birdie?” asked Mick, drawing an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s party!”

“I _knew_ you were the fun one!” cheered Sara.

“ _Mick_ …” It was like the 2046 debacle all over again. Leonard was losing control of the situation quickly. It was like he had two toddlers running around his feet and he was doing his best to get them to cooperate. He took a deep breath, calming the frustrated anger that was bubbling in his chest, before speaking. “Sara… Darling… I think you’ve had enough.”

“I have… I have had enough…” said Sara, raising her hand up to her forehead. “I”m up to here in enough…” She stumbled and Mick chuckled before wrapping his arm tighter around her to steady her. “Which is why I need to get blitzed! Imma do it with or without you, so…”

“I’m in!” said Mick, turning them toward another bar. 

Leonard’s jaw started to tick and he looked up at the dark sky as if asking for strength, taking another deep breath before exhaling it slowly, and then followed. _Someone_ had to babysit the terrors. So he followed the sway of Sara’s ass through the crowd, though the boisterous laughter of his partner was enough to keep him on track. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he was certain they just made a crack at him. 

“Change of plan,” he said after tapping his earpiece.

“What? What do you mean?” asked Hunter. 

“Looks like we’re going to be a while… Sara is quite keen on drinking every drop this town has to offer…” Leonard smirked as he heard a string of curses release from Rip’s mouth. “Relax, Rip. We can easily go back in time tomorrow. Ever hear of shore-leave? I think the team has earned it. Let the kids out to play… We can be back to business in the morning…”

“Fine,” said Rip. “Just… Be careful…”

“Never,” answered Leonard before cutting the comm and following in the direction Sara and Mick had gone. It didn’t take him long to find them. He easily slid into place at the bar and watched as Sara and Mick downed a line of shots, leather jacket crinkling as he shifted into a seat. “Having fun?”

“Yes!” Sara’s eyes were a little glassy, and her cheeks rosy, but she had a smile on her face. “I am. How about you, Mick?”

“Could be better… I say we hit up a bank after this!”

“Yes!” cheered Sara, clapping her hands.

“No… No robbing or thieving tonight.”

“Aw…” pouted Sara. “Party pooper.”

“Yeah… _Party Pooper_ ,” agreed Mick, clinking his beer with Sara’s. 

“Instigator,” countered Snart, making Mick smirk. Finally, Snart sighed before holding up a finger to indicate he wanted a beer. “When in Rome…”

“How did you two meet?” asked Sara. 

“Funny story…”

Leonard stayed in his seat, nursing his drink while Mick and Sara swapped stories back and forth. Perhaps he’d been mistaken in wanting this night to end so fast. Sara, and even his partner, were having fun. They were getting to know each other, and this was good for Mick: who still struggled to fit into the team at times. 

When last call was made, Sara sighed while bracing her head up on her hand, elbow digging into a peanut shell. Her charcoal rimmed eyes suddenly turned sad as she used her free hand to swirl her drink, watching the amber liquid carefully. 

“Today is the day I died,” she said sadly. 

“Damn…” Mick’s brows furrowed. “How’d you go?”

“Arrows to the chest. My exes sister was possessed by her evil father and killed me under his orders… Or something like that… Either way… Today is the day…Then I was brought back by the pit and, well, u know about that…”

“Shit… Well… Here’s to living,” said Mick. 

Leonard now knew what had seemed off about her. Frowning he finished his beer then slid off his stool. He braced his hand on Sara’s shoulder and shared a look with Mick. Mick’s face was a rare vision of sadness and sympathy, as was Leonard’s. Dying wasn’t something either of them feared, but to welcome the embrace of death only to be put back in this world? They couldn’t imagine all the dark places she’d gone to so far, probably a lot darker than where she was at now.

“Okay, Sara… Time to go…Besides… It’s past midnight anyway. It’s a new day… You’re alive and kicking and that’s what matters, right?” asked Leonard, placing his leather jacket over her shoulders.

“Whatever…” murmured Sara, standing as well, shoving her arms into the sleeves of his coat. She grabbed Leonard’s wrist then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning into him heavily before reaching out and taking Mick’s calloused hand. The man had no idea what to do other than let her. “You two are great… You know that? Just great… I can… I can smoke weed and drink and do all this stuff… I can’t do that with the others… Maybe Kendra…Leonard you smell nice, really nice... You smell good and have pretty eyes, why don't you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?”

“We’ll talk about that another time,” promised Leonard as they made it outside, breathing the fresh air over the stale inside, his long-sleeve sweater offering protection from the cooler weather. "And next time we can invite Kendra..."

“Okay… but not the others. Stein partied in his day but… He’s old. Rip is depressing and that’s saying something coming from me! Ray is… A pretty boy who is probably tattling on us right now.”

“Ray isn’t so bad,” said Mick. “He took a beating for me once.”

“Mmm… Okay…” Sara pointed across the street. “Sure we can’t rob that bank? It’s just sitting there. Begging us to take its money.”

“Not tonight…” said Leonard. “But I promise you, the next time you want to rob a bank? We will. All right?”

“Okay…” Sara snuggled up closer to Leonard, if that were possible, almost clinging to him while holding Mick's hand with an iron-grip. "You really do smell nice..."

"I really like drunk Sara," said Mick. "She makes you all... Awkward with the touching..."

"Shut up, Mick."

They made it back to the ship, Sara and Mick only stumbling a little, Leonard guiding them both down the halls. He dropped Mick of first, then walked Sara to her room. They paused at her door and she looked up at him still wrapped up in his jacket, and he didn’t have the heart to ask her for it back. He’d let her keep it, and get it back in the morning. 

“You good?” he asked. Meaning more than just making it to the bed.

“Yeah… Yeah… Tonight was… Interesting.” Sara smiled before leaning in, pressing a kiss to his cheek, her wild curls tickling his neck. “Thanks for tonight. I appreciated it.”

He didn’t answer, just smirked before turning away. He jumped when seeing Mick behind him with a bag of chips munching away. 

“You know I don’t like it when you sneak up on me,” snapped Leonard.

“Sorry, Boss,” said Mick around a mouthful of potato chips. “So why’d you get a kiss and not me?”

“Because I’m the one with the pretty eyes, remember?” 

Mick nodded in agreement before offering his bag. “Chip?”

“Pass…” said Leonard. “Goodnight Mick, don’t stay up too late, busy day tomorrow!”

Tomorrow they were going even further back in time, and Leonard really couldn’t pass up the opportunity of robbing a bank in the fifties. Of course, he’d make sure to ask Sara if she wanted to tag-along… He did make a promise after all. 

And he always kept his promises.

**END**


	4. Undercover Lovers

Prompt from eleanortheprincess: captain canary + being undercover as lovers

Dis: I don't own LOT . . .

.

.

.

The roaring twenties was known for its financial excesses, technological milestones, the flair of jazz music, dance, and over-the-top fashion which to this day is considered timeless. The prohibition went ignored in speakeasies and the mobsters ran a multitude of towns and cities. Leonard Snart began to wonder if he’d been born too late. He’d have flourished during this time. Money came easy to people like him, which was why they were there. 

In 1929 the Stock Market crashed, which made the easy-going country  used to having their greedy bellies full, starve and snatch up dirty pennies from the floor just to put dinner on the table. Rip Hunter believed that Savage profited greatly off of the United States falling on its ass, and also believed Savage had a hand in making sure the crash happened. They were in New York, New York… Looking for a contact who had handled Savage’s books during this time, and looking to rob the man blind. 

There was a party happening with the elite of New York. Mobsters and everyone in their pockets from doctors to lawyers to policemen would be there, along with their target. Leonard’s and Sara’s names ended up on that list as Frank and Audrey Smith. Gideon had outdone itself and produced a suit Leonard didn’t mind wearing (he hated the things) of a midnight blue color, the vest a raven black which had a pocket which housed a handkerchief matching the color of the suit He just slipped on his fedora over a freshly trimmed head as the clicking of heels sounded behind him. He turned and a slow smile formed on his face as he eyes traveled from the top of Sara’s head, back down, and up again. 

“Nice…” he said, meaning it. 

Sara rolled her eyes before bringing her hand up to her hair. It was curled and pinned, a large clip keeping it brushed aside which glimmered like diamonds. The dress she wore was a soft peach which hugged every curve at the top of her body and showed just enough cleavage, and at her hips it flared out slightly in sheered layers. Costume jewelry had been a hit in the 20′s and Sara had on a multitude of pearls varying in lengths and bracelets around her wrists. Her legs were covered in sheer stockings and her feet comfortable in t-strap heels. Over her arms she held a large, fur coat which she shrugged onto her shoulders. Leonard had no doubt she had weapons hidden within the lining of that coat. 

“Let’s get this over with,” she replied. 

“Now, Sara, you’re forgetting one important thing.”

“What’s that?” she asked. 

“This,” said Leonard, holding up his hand. It was a ring and Sara’s eyes widened at the large diamond before Leonard took her left hand and placed it on her ring fingers. “We _are_ husband and wife.”

“You’re enjoying this a little too much,” said Sara, eyeing his own ring on his finger. 

Leonard shrugged. “I’m a stickler for details.”

Sara gave a low whistle before holding up her hand. “Who’d you steal _this_ from?”

“No one who will miss it,” he replied, offering his arm. “Shall we?”

.

.

.

After checking their coats (much to Sara’s disappointment) they started to mingle. Illegal alcohol was served as well as expensive foods. Sara and Leonard blended well enough without having to mingle too much. Leonard said they were from Boston, a thick accent forming. He quickly inserted himself within the factions so smoothly Sara was impressed. She played the doting wife on his arm, giving him coy looks through her lashes and playful rubs on his arm. She had to admit she was enjoying herself, pressing her head to his shoulder like they were lovers (well, they were husband and wife), pretending that he was everything in her life while the men looked at Leonard jealously. Hell, she was getting a few glares herself from many females in the room as well. She soon saw their target and she gave the signal, going up on her toes to whisper in his ear. 

“Excuse me, I need to go find the powder room,” she said. 

“Hurry back, Doll,” Leonard answered with a smack to her bottom (oh, she'd get him back for that later), blue eyes quickly scanning the room, and when he found the target as well he finished his drink before raising up his empty glass. “Excuse me, Gentlemen.”

Leonard swam through the crowd until he came upon the bar. He signaled for another drink and leaned casually against the bar while eyeing the target, who was speaking to a busty brunette wearing a hot red number. The man had her hand and was speaking in low tones before leaning in for a kiss, of which the woman brought up her hand and pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Sorry, Mac, bank’s closed*,” said the woman before sauntering away. Sara saw this as her opportunity and struck up a conversation, putting an extra sway to her hips.  

“Your dame playing hard to get?” asked Sara, Leonard hearing everything through his earpiece. 

“Nah, she’s nothin’ to me,” answered the target, Mac Finnegan. He was a high-level accountant and Sara needed to get him alone. Mac was eyeing her like a dog did a piece of steak. “Besides, you’ve got much nicer gams.”

“Audrey Smith,” said Sara, offering a hand which the fellow took and pressed a kiss to at the knuckles. “Pleasure.”

“Pleasure’s mine, doll, tell me: what’s a classy lady such as yourself doing in a joint like this?”

“Oh, I just go where Frank goes!” said Sara. “He’s my husband.”

“Married, huh? No free birds anywhere!”

“Aw,” said Sara with a pout. “Just because I’m married, doesn’t mean I’m not free…”

Leonard grabbed a drink and smirked into his glass while Sara seduced the man. Mac soon asked if she wanted to leave and Sara agreed. It wasn’t long before Leonard heard the sounds of a struggle and he put his glass down when the struggles stopped. 

“Got him.”

“I’m on my way.”

.

.

.

“You… You played me for a sap!” shouted Mac, his face red as he struggled against the cuffs that kept him attached to the chair. Sara had a bored expression on her face with her arms crossed over her chest while Leonard took off his jacket. Leonard looked ever much liked a mobster, especially when he undid the cuffs of his shirt and started rolling up his sleeves. “What do you want?”

“Information,” said Leonard. “You have a client we’re very interested in.”

“I have many clients.”

“Oh I think you’ll remember this one,” said Sara. “Vandal Savage.”

The man’s face paled. “N-Never heard of him.”

“I think he’s lying!” said Leonard theatrically, twisting to looking to Sara. “How about you?”

“Definitely,” said Sara, reaching into her hair, and pulling out a push dagger which had been incorporated into the style. Leonard had to take a deep breath, because this woman always surprised him, and it was quite attractive. She pressed the mini-knife to the man’s throat. “Start talking.”

“He’ll kill me!” shouted Mac. 

“ _I’ll_ kill you,” threatened Sara, pressing the knife more into the skin, drawing a little blood. Leonard’s hand slowly went to hers, fingertips caressing her wrist. 

“Now, Darling, he can’t talk if he bleeds out onto this nice mink rug.”

Sara quickly pulled back. Leonard watched as she slowly came back to herself with a blink. She offered him a thankful look before backing off, twisting and flipping the knife in her hand and acting as if she were bored. 

“Now, Mac…” Leonard grabbed another chair and set it in front of Mac before sitting. “Will you sing my tune or am I going to let my lady here slice your throat open?”

.

.

.

“We got the info, on our way back,” said Sara. 

“That was fun,” said Leonard. “Never seen a man cry for mercy like Mac.”

Sara laughed while they got their coats then started heading out the doors. Leonard just put his fedora on when his eyes caught someone familiar. He tensed then reached out to take Sara by the elbow to pull her in close to him by the wall. His fedora masked his face for the most part and his arm wrapped around her waist to pull him close. 

“What’re you doing?”

“We’ve got company,” he said. “Savage.”

“Oh…”

“Just because we haven’t met him yet in this timeline, doesn’t mean I want him seeing my face,” said Leonard. 

“Good plan,” said Sara, bringing her hands up to his face before pressing her lips to his. The kiss wasn’t planned, but Leonard was starting to learn to roll with plans not being met. He pulled her in closer, kissing her back more passionately than expected by either of them. The kiss deepened and he pressed her into the wall fully and if they’d been alone Sara just might have brought her leg up to wrap around his waist to keep him in place. Leonard broke the kiss with a nip to her bottom lip. Both were struggling to breathe evenly. “He gone?”

“Not sure,” he said. 

“Me neither…” said Sara, leaning back up. “Maybe we should kiss more…”

Shouts from the inside had them sighing in disappointment. 

Someone had found Mac. 

“Time to blow this popsicle stand,” said Leonard, rushing with Sara out the doors, down the steps, and onto the bustling street. They never slowed their pace, and eventually hailed a cab to take them to a different hotel before stealing a car to get back to the ship. Both settled comfortably in the cab after telling the driver where to go. “That was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

“Kiss?” asked Sara with a quirked brow. 

“Among other things,” said Leonard, lazily turning his head to look at her. His blue eyes searched her face, as if it held the answer to some complex formula. It was as if he was studying every little freckle and Sara soon shifted under his gaze. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he said, looking away to look out the window. Sara sighed before placing her hand on his knee. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed before looking back at her. For a moment, their eyes just met, and they didn’t say a word until Sara leaned forward to press her lips to his. This kiss wasn’t like the first, this one was slow and sensual. It was a glide of lips and sexy as hell until the cab driver shouted at them. 

“None of that in my cab!” he shouted. “This ain’t no whore house!”

“Until next time,” said Sara, wiping off smudged lipstick on Leonard’s bottom lip with her thumb. 

“Can’t wait,” he answered, taking her hand, then pressing a kiss to the knuckles. 

**END**

 

gams=legs 


	5. Prompt: best friends...in love

Anon Prompt: ''i see the way you two act. you’re like best friends who are in love.''"

Thanks for the prompt anon! :)

Dis: I don’t own LOT  
Characters: Sara, Leonard, Kendra

.

.

.

Sara took a small drink from her water-bottle to hide her smirk. Kendra was doing her best to catch her breath, eagerly gulping down water before toweling off her sweaty face. They’d just finished training and Sara had pushed today. The missions were getting riskier, and Sara wanted Kendra’s skills to be better than where they were at. Kendra had some moves, but her stamina was still too low. It had all mostly been cardio that day, since they were taking a break and parking it in 2016. They were in the outskirts of Central City. Barry had already came to visit, much to Leonard’s annoyance. The look on Barry’s face when told the great Captain Cold was helping the heroes had been priceless: and Leonard had looked like he’d bitten into the sourest lemon when Barry told him he was proud of him. 

“So… What are your plans tonight?” asked Kendra. 

“I dunno,” said Sara with a shrug. “Probably stay in. I’m not going to stop into Star City this time… They’re all so busy…”

“You can come hang out with team Flash!” suggested Kendra. “We were all going to go out and catch up. I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

“Maybe next time,” said Sara. 

“Okay…” Kendra followed Sara as she started walking back towards where the ship was cloaked. The small field they were parked in was filled with wildflowers and Sara took the time to let her fingers trail over the petals. “So… What’s Leonard and Mick up to?”

“Not sure,” said Sara with a frown. “I’m a little worried about them, to be honest. I mean… With everything that’s happened to Mick, Leonard has kinda… Taken a step back to keep him on track, you know?”

“Yeah,” said Kendra. “They’ve been friends for so long though. Must be rough to have a friend turn on you like that. From both sides.”

“Lucky for us, Leonard won the last battle,” said Sara. “You know Hunter cornered me to ask me if we should ditch Mick?”

“Really?” Kendra frowned. “Why did he only ask you?”

“Honestly? Because I think he thought I’d say yes,” said Sara, a thoughtful look on his face. “He didn’t look happy when I suggested we’d give him a second chance. I mean we’ve all made mistakes. Obviously if he tries to kill us all again we ditch him somewhere… Without his heat gun.”

“Totally,” agreed Kendra, doing as Sara was, and trailing her fingers over the blooming flowers. “So… Are you and Leonard…”

“Are me and Leonard what?” asked Sara. 

“Dating?”

“What? No!” Sara laughed, shaking her head while brushing stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear. “What makes you think that?”

“I just… I see the way you two act. You’re like best friends who are in love,” said Kendra. “When we found you and him last week you were all snuggled up and close. You had his jacket on-”

“I was cold,” pointed out Sara. “He’s a gentleman.”

“Hmm…” Kendra took another drink of her water. “I don’t know Sara… Take it from someone who used to be in your situation. I see how you two look at each other. Don’t fight it because.. Well I fought it and now I’ll never get that chance to act on it.”

Sara frowned at this, putting her hand on Kendra’s shoulder, the warmth of her skin from the sun hitting her back seeping into her fingertips. Kendra offered one last smile before stepping onto the ship but Sara wasn’t ready to follow. Suddenly she had a lot to think about. So she just walked until coming to a large rock. She climbed it then perched on the edge, feet barely brushing the ground. Was Kendra right? She’d felt a sort of… _Spark_ … With Leonard.  She could easily call him friend, and he was the most easiest to talk to of the whole team aside from Kendra. 

Sara admired the protectiveness in Leonard’s voice when he tried to defend Mick, or on the rare occasion: talked about his sister. Sara also had to admit she was attracted to the mystery of the man with blue eyes as haunted as hers. While she’d grown up in a loving home, he hadn’t… But where she had turned into a soulless killer—He hadn’t… Though some would debate on whether he had a soul or not due to his past misdeeds. As Sara thought about it, they had a lot more things in common. Both would do anything for the people they loved, and both wanted to leave the past in the past and just not talk about it. 

“Hey…” Sara looked over her shoulder, and there he was, casually strolling up to her with his hands deep in his cargo pockets. “What’s going on?”

Sara gave him an inquisitive look. “What do you mean?”

“Kendra said something about you looking upset when she left you,” said Snart, easily maneuvering up on the rock to join her before settling next to her. Habit had her wanting to scoot over to make more room for him but something in her made her stay, her thigh pressed against his as he settled beside her. 

“Oh…” _I’m going to kill her._  “It was nothing. Just…” _C’mon Sara, think of a reason._ “…just thinking about Laurel and Dad.” _There… That was close!_

“I heard you weren’t going to see them,” said Leonard. “Any reason why?”

“Why aren’t you going to see your sister?” countered Sara.

“Touche,” he said, relenting with a nod. 

“How’s Mick?” she asked, looking up as the sun started to set. In the distance she could see Kendra, Ray, and Jax leave the ship. Stein had left earlier in the day. She saw Kendra wave in their direction and Sara narrowed her eyes at her and hoped she felt the heat from this distance. 

“Pouting,” said Leonard. “Upset that we are laying low on this trip home instead of robbing someone but… He understands.” Leonard then looked at her intensely. “I heard you and Rip.”

“Oh.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, hand reaching then pausing above her knee, fingers clenching before going to rest back on his leg instead. “He… He sometimes gets…Stubborn. He looses sight of things but he knows, _now_ , that what we’re doing is more important.”

“Saving the world?” asked Sara. 

“Taking out the competition,” he insisted, but she could read between the lines. Whether Leonard Snart wanted to admit it or not, he cared. He was saving the world for more than just making money. Sara could read that in the set of his jaw, and the way he looked away from her to stare off toward the treeline. “Honestly, could Rip have parked any further away from town?”

“Maybe it was his way to make sure some of us were deterred from going out as well,” said Sara. 

“Well, it worked on us,” he said. 

“That it did.” Sara was suddenly nervous. She remembered that just a moment ago he’d almost rested his hand on her knee. Her body had anticipated the touch and the area of her knee still tingled. If this backfired, it might be awkward between them for a moment but they were both adults. “So, I still have some of that weed I jacked from Stein back in ‘75. Wanna get weird in 2016?”

Leonard smirked, rolling his head back toward her. “You stole weed from Stein? And after all this time you just _now_ decided to share?”

Sara shrugged a shoulder. “Take it or leave it.”

“Can…” He looked down. “Can Mick come?”

‘ _Oh_ ,’ thought Sara.  _‘Maybe Leonard and Mick were a thing? Maybe I read this all wrong? I’m going to kill Kendra!’_

“Yeah,” she said with a nod, looking away herself to stare at the treeline herself. “The more the merrier.”

“Thanks,” he said, this time his hand hovering over her shoulder before settling. The hair bundled in her ponytail brushed over his knuckles as she turned to look at him again. “I just want him to feel more included with everyone… Espec-” He cut himself off, taking his hand off her shoulder. “I should get back.”

“Especially me?” she called after him, making him pause on his walk back. He didn’t turn back around. Sara waited for his answer, the sound of the wind rustling the grass around her and the leaves of the trees the only answer for a minute. He was collecting himself. She’d caught him off guard. She watched as he took a deep breath before answering. 

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because I care,” he said simply, as if he were talking about the weather. Sara stood and hopped off the rock. He waited for her, cool calm and collected on the outside but she had to wonder if he was just as nervous on the inside as she was. She was a trained assassin and she was acting like some girl with a crush. So, taking a deep breath, she took his hand when she got to his side, her thumb caressing his knuckles. 

“So do I,” she replied, and his fingers twitched against hers before making his grip more firm. 

“Good,” he said.

“Good.” Leonard started walking and she followed, keeping their hands clasped. This wasn’t something she was used to. She didn’t walk through fields of flowers holding hands. She didn’t bask in the warmth someone made her feel in her gut. Oliver had been some crazy, wild fling and Nyssa had been her attempt to feel normal among assassins. This was… Different. “Let me get cleaned up and you can meet me in my room in thirty minutes?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing his lips against her knuckles, his breath warm and creating goosebumps down her arm. “See you soon.”

“Cold shower,” mumbled Sara as she rushed to her room. “I need a cold shower…”

.

.

.

Later, Sara would be happy she invited Mick. She saw it in his eyes, the regret, and she welcomed him with an open smile. He relaxed when seeing it. He’d already apologized (with prompting from Leonard) but now Sara could see the honesty there. Soon the three were settled and Sara had a couple movies and found an action one and put it in. The boys had brought beer and Sara had stolen the much needed munchies from the mess a while ago. They ended up watching two movies before the boys took their leave.

“Thanks for a bitchin’ night, Lance,” said Mick. 

“Anytime.”

Mick yawned and strolled toward his room. Leonard leaned against the doorway and eyed her almost playfully. Sara returned the playful attitude. She was drunk and high and happy as hell. Her hands slowly went up his chest and to his shoulders while his hands easily settled on her hips, fingertips playing with the ends of her hair as she tipped her head back to look up at him. 

“Have fun?” she asked. 

“Yes, but that might be the weed talking,” said Leonard, earning a laugh. “Though I’ve always enjoyed _Lethal Weapon_.”

“It was a movie I watched with my dad,” said Sara, the personal comment coming out without her thinking about the pro’s and con’s of him knowing that information. 

“Mine was more of a _Beverley Hills Cop_ kinda guy,” said Leonard. “When he was sober enough to actually watch a movie…”

Sara saw the darkness slowly creep back into Leonard’s eyes. He was going somewhere deep and cold, the bright blue transitioning to an almost black. Sara wanted to stop it and quickly pressed her lips to his. Her eyes fluttered closed as her palm traveled over his stubble-covered jaw up into his graying hair. She felt his fingertips clench against her hips before gripping the fabric of her shirt and pulling her close to him. He was warm despite his moniker and tasted like the beer they’d been drinking. She sighed when one of his hands wound into her hair. Eventually she had to break the kiss, but nuzzled against his neck, the scent of his soap tantalizing her nose. 

“Hmm… Good kiss,” she commented, hugging him to her now, a hug of which he was returning. 

“Agreed,” he answered as the sound of their teammates returning from their evening started filtering down the hall. “Until next time.”

He pulled away with one quick kiss to her temple and suddenly Sara found herself standing alone in her room. She sighed before closing the door. Her room still smelled like weed and the main menu of the last movie they watched was still on the screen of her small TV. She flipped off the TV, cursed while tripping over a beer bottle in the dark, then fell into bed. 

For once the nightmares didn’t come that night and Sara knew who to thank for that: Kendra, Mick, and _definitely_ Leonard. 

**END**


	6. Prompt: Jealous!Leonard w

Note: Thanks for the prompt, meggerrsss! 

Dis: I dont own LOT

prompt: jealous leonard when sara meets her female love interest

.

.

.

Leonard Snart was not the jealous type. When he saw something he wanted, he took it, and if he couldn’t take it: he moved on. However, that was with things such as money, precious gems, and valuable art pieces. He never had that desire with a person before, that was, until now. 

He’d just started getting to know Sara Lance. She was a remarkable woman with a certain fire he respected and was drawn to. She was one of the first of his team he’d considered a friend, and he’d always had her back. He knew he had been developing something more in regards to his feelings for her. She had his respect. She had his friendship… But tonight was perhaps a much-needed reality check for him. 

They were in 1958, looking to find a target to crippling Savage’s rise to power, and they ended up in the most boring town Leonard had the displeasure of visiting. It was every cliche he’d ever witnessed in old black and white television shows and despite having robbed every bank in town (they were calling he and Mick the Midnight Muggers) he was still bored and over this place. 

And it had nothing to do with the nurse Sara had grown accustomed to. Leonard remembered her name was Lindsay, a cute little number who apparently was down in the dumps. Leonard felt some sympathy for the girl born in an era that frowned upon same-sex couples even more than the time he was from. Hell, who was he kidding, the only thing that’s really changed was that it was legal now. There were still ignorant people out there, preaching about how anything other than the straight-and-narrow offended them and how it was up to them to “save those that wandered off the path…”

The same people who look the other way when it came to rape, adultery, honoring thy neighbor, and the occasional murder… Hypocrites. 

“Having fun?” he asked when Sara finally came up to the bar. 

“Yeah,” answered Sara with a smile. “I am.”

“Good…” Leonard looked at the blonde girl again. “You’re getting too attached.”

“How about you mind your own business?” asked Sara as she got the beers. Leonard stilled her with his hand on her wrist, his eyes boring up into hers. 

“Just remember that after all of this, you get to leave. You get to go back to 2016 where you can live and love as freely as you want. She can’t. She’s stuck here… All I’m saying is-”

“I got it,” snapped Sara, taking her hand back. “You don’t know what it’s like.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t?”

“No, you don’t, so fuck off, Leonard. She’s a scared woman, who thinks what she feels is wrong…”

“So you’re here to educate her?”

“To tell her that what she feels isn’t wrong,” clarified Sara. “That it gets better.”

Leonard sighed. “Whatever. It’s not like I care. Have fun with the blonde.”

He watched her go, his drink suddenly tasting bitter as he finished it. He slammed his glass down, tossed down a very generous tip, then left the bar. Sure enough, when it was time to leave to a different decade, the Lindsay girl had been distraught. She even pleaded Sara to let her go with her. (Sara had used the excuse that they had to leave town only, not the actual year.) Sara had to let the woman down gently, and the nurse had ran off in a fit of tears. Sara had looked at him and warned him not to say any form of “I told you so” and he just held up his hands in surrender. 

Later, she would find him, and say that he had been right and that her getting attached hadn’t been fair to  Lindsay. Leonard countered that Sara had a caring heart and made the comment that it was something he lacked so while he personally didn’t understand why—He still got it. 

“You’re a good friend, Leonard.”

“I am not,” he argued. “I’m no one’s friend.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

He would. Because he was going to start taking his own advice. From this day on, he would keep his relationship with Sara professional. He didn’t need this attachment. He didn’t need this unsettling urge to hit something every time she looked at Rip or laughed with Kendra. Snart promised himself that he’d stop caring, that even calling Sara a friend would be a stretch: and that when this was done he’d leave them all behind without looking back. 

He always kept his promises… but a nagging at the back of his head was shouting at him to not keep this one…

END


	7. Prompt: Arguing & Preventative Measures

_Prompt (Anon): sara and leonard had a huge argument and haven't been talking/are just provoking each other for days. the rest of the team can't take it anymore so they decide to do something about it._

Thanks for the prompt anon!

Dis: I don’t own LOT

.

.

.

Disgruntled yelling coming from the armory had Jackson and Stein pausing. Jax sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes while Stein cleared his throat while his emotions and Jax’s emotions, for once, were balanced when it came to the White Canary and Captain Cold. 

“Again? Man, that’s like, their third fight today!”

“Do you happen to know what started this feud?” asked Stein. 

“I don’t know,” said Jax with a shrug. “It started shortly after Mick got all crazy in the head.”

“I see…” 

Jax saw the pensive look on Stein’s face. “What are you thinking?”

“It was a trying time for our friend Leonard. He had to choose between his partner he’d known for many years and his new friends he’d just recently gained. I believe… That a large part of him choosing us, had to do with Ms. Lance.”

“What, you mean he likes her?” asked Jax. 

“Precisely.”

“Why doesn’t he just say that, then?” asked Jax, folding his arms over his chest. “I’m tired of walking on eggshells around them.”

“Why don’t you go tell Kendra how you feel?” countered Stein, earning a glower from Jax. “Things get complicated.”

“Right…It’s too bad we can’t just lock them in a room together or something.”

Stein was about to agree, but then stopped himself, pondering the idea. Jax knew his way around the ship, it would be easy for him to make that happen. Seeing this and practically hearing his thoughts, Jax raised his hands up and started to back up. 

“Nuh uh, I’m not helping you with that! The last thing I need is a pissed off Sara coming at me. Snart I could handle, but she scares the crap out of me!”

“No one has to know it was us…” 

.

.

.

Sara was starting to get pissed off. Leonard had been picking fights with her all week and she was starting to pick some of her own. Their largest argument had been whether Mick was ready to come back on missions or not. Mick had a lot of his privileges taken away after his stunt, but he hadn’t been kicked off the team. He was having sessions with Rip and could be seen helping Ray on occasion. Leonard had been upset that they were treating Mick like that and Sara countered that it was for the safety of the team. 

Leonard hadn’t liked that comment very much.

Now, any little problem he had it was _her_ fault. Even now, with something short-circuiting in his cold gun, he had the nerve to glare at her for it. 

“I never touched it,” said Sara. “And you know that, so I don’t know why you’re blaming me! What’s with you lately?”

“Nothing,” he said shortly. 

“Nothing?” she asked, getting in his space now. “Really? Is this about Mick?”

“I suggest you take a few steps back,” he said. 

“I suggest you go fu-” The lights suddenly went out and the doors to the armory sealed shut. The emergency lights went on immediately. “What the hell?”

They both went to the door and tried opening it, but it was sealed shut. Leonard immediately went to his comm and tapped into an open line. 

“Someone mind telling me why the hell Sara and I are locked in the armory?”

“Really?” asked Rip. “That’s odd… I’ll look into it!”

“I’m on my way down to the control room,” said Jackson. “I’ll see if something is going on down there.”

“Great,” muttered Sara, resting her head against the sealed door. “Just great.”

“This isn’t a picnic for me either, Sweetheart.”

“Ready to blame _this_ on me, too?” 

“Not yet,” he said. 

“Yeah, like I’d want to be stuck in a room with you ever again.” Sara sat on a bench and folded her arms over her chest. “Asshole.”

Leonard slid down the wall and sat on the floor, hunched in his parka and avoiding her gaze. Luckily this time, Sara had been in a thick sweater and wasn’t freezing with the power out in this room. They were only in the room for ten minutes before Snart started talking. Snart, though he liked things being calm and quiet, wasn’t a fan of awkward silences. Since he was a kid, when things got tense, he started talking, and it was a habit he still carried from time to time. 

“Look… Perhaps I’ve been a little… Unfair. Seeing it from your side of things, I’m willing to say sorry for how I’ve been acting.”

Snart was talking so matter-of-factly and precise. As if reciting something he’d heard a shrink say or something. In fact, Sara suddenly felt like she was in a marriage counseling exercise. She gathered her knees up to her chest and rest her chin on them before speaking. 

“Why _have_ you been such an ass?” asked Sara. “I mean I get you being upset about Mick but I fought _with_ you to keep him on the ship… Despite what happened. I just don’t think he’s ready yet to be on actual missions. _Yet_ , meaning eventually, he could be…”

“Things haven’t been going according to plan on this mission. At least to my plan. It was about taking out the competition and coming out rich in the end. Mick saw his dream in 2046-″ Sara shivered at that. Mick’s dream had been her nightmare. “-he wasn’t happy I made him leave. He wasn’t happy that… That I chose the team, over what he wanted. And he wasn’t happy when I told him I agreed with you and the others that he should take some time off to reflect…”

“He felt betrayed.”

“And I’ve been taking out my anger on you.”

“Why just me?” asked Sara, and Leonard looked up at her. “You chose everyone over-”

“No. I didn’t.”

Sara paused, her chest suddenly tightening as she sat straighter. “Oh.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Leonard stood at this and started pacing. “This was an in and out operation. It wasn’t supposed to take much time and we were going to leave and be kings and now… Now I’m feeling these things and…And despite me not agreeing with benching Mick, I told him I agreed because I didn’t want… I don’t want…” Leonard stopped, taking a long breath, eyes closing as he collected himself. “I don’t want you two at odds.”

Sara’s eyes widened at this and Leonard abruptly turned his back on her to tap back into the open channel. “How much longer, Fireboy?”

“Almost got it!” said Jax. “Like… five minutes! Tops!”

“Make it two,” said Leonard before cutting out of the channel. 

“Leonard…” Leonard tensed now. He’d made things awkward, he knew he had, but they were both adults. They could handle this… _He_ could handle this. He jammed his hands into his parka pockets to keep from fidgeting with them, and steeled himself before turning around. He almost jumped when seeing she’d gotten up and gotten close. Damn assassin needed a bell. “Are we done fighting?”

“Yeah, we are,” he said. 

“Good.”

Then she was hugging him. _Hugging_ him! Leonard wasn’t sure how to take it. Normally he instigated touching. He’d offered his arm to lean on when they’d been stranded in a cold room. He was the one that put his hand on her shoulder first. Hell, even with other team mates, if there was someone close in his space, it was because he allowed it first. The scars on his body made it so that he remained cold and distant and if anyone ever got in his space he’d let them have it. But this was Sara… And he did care about her. Slowly, he brought his hands out of his pockets, and hugged her back. It took a few seconds but his body relaxed into the embrace with a slight shiver. As if by magic, that was the time the lights came back on and the door opened. 

“Something tells me this was planned,” murmured Sara against his chest. 

“You think so?” asked Leonard. 

“I don’t blame them. This time anyway. Next time there will be blood,” she teased before stepping back and Leonard fought the urge to pull her back. “How about we make a deal? Next time something is bugging us, we tell each other.”

“Agreed,” said Leonard. 

“And maybe we can all go out, Mick included, to bond more as a team. I remember what he said about not feeling like he belonged and I don’t like that. I want him to feel wanted…” Her eyes said more, as if she also wanted Leonard to feel wanted. By her. 

“He’d like that,” said Leonard, his own double meaning behind his words. “He wouldn’t admit it, but he’d like it.”

“Good,” said Sara. “Let’s go gather the team then.”

.

.

.

“Well, that worked out better than expected,” said Jax, who’d been upset about being served water while his team drank, but could suck it up due to seeing Leonard and Sara laughing and being friendly with each other again. Beside them, Ray and Mick pouted as they lost a game of pool. Mick actually handled the loss well before suggesting they switch up teams. Everyone, much to Ray’s embarrassment, fought over who got to play with him as a partner next. 

“Indeed it did,” said Stein. 

“What worked out better?” asked Kendra as she leaned against their table, shoulder brushing Jax’s, making him fight a blush. 

“Jax locked Sara and Leonard in that room together,” said Stein. 

“Dude!” said Jax. “What happened to ‘ _no one has to know?’_ ”

“You did that?” asked Kendra, turning her head to look at him directly. 

“Uh… Yeah… They’d been fighting and, well…”

“That was a good idea, Jackson,” said Kendra with a bright smile. 

“Oh, really? Thanks.”

“And don’t worry… I won’t tell Sara,” said Kendra with a wink before leaving. 

Jax smiled before sipping his water. He ignored the smirk from Stein and basically everything else around him. Today had been a good day. Sara and Leonard were getting along, Kendra agreed with what he’d help do… Yeah… It was definitely a good day. 

**END**


	8. Prompt: Singing Sara

Prompt (llamawithsocialanxiety):  _"can you do a captain canary+with sara being a really good singer(singing to someone who's dying/afraid) and leo just hears her and melts"_

Dis: I don’t own LOT

In 1980 Savage was in Tokyo, Japan. The plan was to steal an artifact that held immense power and to get out before he had a chance to get it. However, when the team heard that Savage was going to target an orphanage to create chaos and turmoil in the city, the team had decided to split up and stop it. Gideon and Rip had warned about the timeline and the team countered that they didn’t care. These were _children_ , and they had to be saved. The team accused Rip of not having a heart when he suggested they just focus on the artifact and it was Sara who finally argued the case. 

While Leonard, Mick, and Rip went to go steal the artifact. Sara, Kendra, Jackson, and Stein went to save the children. The children had been fascinated with Firestorm and Sara spoke fluent Japanese and spoke with the workers about the area being in danger. It was only highlighted when men showed up in dark clothing. They went to battle. The men, thinking their job would be easy, had been taken by surprise. They had almost finished when one decided to set off a charge. It was in the car, but still did significant damage. Luckily, the children had been safe. They were ready to leave when Sara heard whimpering. She found a child hiding behind a dumpster, wet and dirty, scared out of his mind. 

 _‘It’s okay,’_ she said, her Japanese perfect. 

_‘I’m scared.’_

_‘The bad men are gone.’_ Sara offered her hand and the child took it. She tapped her ear piece. “Area is secure. The children are safe. A charge went off but there were no lives lost… Except for Savage’s men.”

“We have the artifact, we will rendezvous back at Waverider,” said Rip. 

Sara nodded but before she could cut off her comm, she was distracted by the young child tugging at her shirt. Sara picked the young boy up and started carrying him towards the others. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her chest, and his little hands had a death grip on her sweater. She remembered a job once, where Nyssa and her had to take out a dirty businessman selling slaves to the highest bidder. After the kill, a young girl had come out of her room looking for her father. Sara had been frozen, unsure of what to do, but Nyssa had taken the girl’s hand and lead her back to bed. She even sang her a song that put the girl to sleep. After, Nyssa insisted on taking the man out of the room, because of the child. It wasn’t protocol, but Sara had agreed. They put the man on the roof, so that the girl didn’t have to see her father in that state. It was someone who went on a smoke break who found the body instead. Sara, remembering the song, started to sing it.

Unbeknownst to her, the whole team could hear. Leonard paused in his steps as the sweet alto invaded his ear. The song was unfamiliar, but Leonard could hear the sad tones. Practically _feel_ them. Sara’s voice was pure and filled with emotion and Leonard found himself leaning against a car just to listen despite having just stolen from the museum a few blocks away. Turning his head, he saw that Mick and even Rip had slowed their pace, but they hadn’t stopped like he did. Leonard listened and felt another part of him warm up to her. Despite his barriers, despite his need to keep the whole mission professional and according to plan: Sara Lance was throwing a wrench into it. Her singing to the kid was something he used to do for Lisa when she was scared: except he would tell stories filled with happy endings all while their father made it impossible to believe monsters weren’t real.

It wasn’t until she handed the boy off that he started moving, the demons from his past swirling in the back of his head, but the warmth her voice filled him with fought them off. 

“That was beautiful, Birdie,” said Mick, of all people, who fell into step with Leonard. 

“T-Thanks…” answered Sara, embarrassed that the whole team had heard. 

“Truly, Sara, that was amazing,” said Rip, the suck-up. 

Sara cleared her throat and with one last thanks, cut off the communication.

 Leonard would find her later, alone in the common room, nursing a beer. He slid into a chair beside her, nicked her beer to take a long swallow himself, then pushed it back to her. He canted his head to the side, studying her with serious eyes which widened when she leaned into him: head pressing into his shoulder. 

“You okay?” he asked awkwardly, a hand hovering over her person before settling on her shoulder. “Didn’t take you as the cuddling type.”

“They were _children_ , Leonard. Savage was going to murder a building filled with children just to make a statement,” said Sara bitingly. “I wish it wasn’t just Kendra who could kill him. I’d hunt that sonuvabitch down now if I could.”

“I know,” said Leonard, pulling her in closer. Today had struck a cord with Sara and in some ways, it did him, too. Leonard started rubbing her shoulder, her golden curls brushing against the top of his hand. “We stopped him today… And we’ll stop him tomorrow, too.”

“Yeah…” She sat up and suddenly he was missing her warmth. Missing the contact, despite not being a touchy-feely type person. “Thanks, Len.”

Sara looked at him now and offered a sad smile before picking up her beer and finishing it. She left the bottle on the table before rising, pressing her hand to his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving him behind. Later, he would try and sleep but nightmares he hadn’t had in a long time would find him and soon he’d be back in the common room: and within moments he had company. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, the roles reversed as she was the one to steal his hard drink and take a sip for herself before giving it back. “Me neither.”

She shifted closer, her warmth making him sigh, and he didn’t fight the urge to pull her in closer: the legs of her chair scraping the floor as he did so. She rest her head on his shoulder again and soon both were relaxed. This need to be near someone was new and a little scary for the both of them. Just yesterday they were fine on their own. That mission had messed with both of them and neither were refusing the comfort the other was offering. 

They weren’t sure how long they sat there, but Sara stood first and offered her hand. He took it and they walked silently back to her room. This night wasn’t sexual, it was about comfort. So when they started taking off their shoes and outer layers there was nothing urgent about it. Leonard settled into the bed first, keeping his pants and thin undershirt on. Sara kept her sweats and a tank on before settling into his arms and sighing in contentment as he pulled the blanket over them. 

“Goodnight,” she said, insisting that this uncharacteristic behavior of hers would be a one-time thing. 

“Goodnight,” he answered, promising himself the same thing. That tonight would just be a fluke and tomorrow would go back to normal. Despite how good it felt to hold her, despite his selfish desire to be WARM for once instead of cold: he refused to believe that he NEEDED her. 

But, when it came to the two of them, things rarely go as planned: especially when they wake up the next day realizing that the nightmares never returned.

**END**


	9. prompt: Sara With Leonard's Jacket

_Prompt (anon): Sara doesn't give Snart's jacket back to him and he doesn't ask for it. She usually uses it on Ship, like it was always hers._

 

Dis: I don’t own LOT  
  


.

.

.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. The leather was like a second skin, it was his armor: and he was missing it dearly. He had his larger parka, and another jacket, but _that_ one had been his favorite. He hadn’t given it a second thought when he’d offered it to a freezing Sara. He was, after all, a gentleman… Plus, they’d been dying slowly, and he’s been so damn cold he hadn’t been thinking clearly. He blamed it on that, and not that he’d actually cared whether she froze or not. She’d worn it while fighting Mick before he saved her from his partner’s blaze. She’d worn it while running to stop him from killing Mick, to knock sense into the both of them: and to tell Mick that the team didn’t agree with what Rip said. That they still thought of Mick as a member of the team and would take him back without a thought because they were friends—and that this wasn’t who either of them were anymore. 

Apparently, that asshole Rip had pushed Mick to the edge, and had taken a large part in putting Mick on the other side. Things between them were still shaky, but Sara had helped fix it. The others had too but… Sara had stopped him from killing his friend just as he had stopped her from killing Stein. Sara had put the team back together. Sara had brought Mick back from the edge and even was one of the first to volunteer him on missions at her side much to Mick (and Rip’s) surprise. . 

Perhaps he let her keep the jacket as a bit of a reward. If it had been anyone else he’d have taken it back, but it was _Sara_. She normally only wore it on the ship, and Mick had once made the comment that it looked better on her anyway. 

Which wasn’t a lie. It looked _damn_ good on her. She acted like she’d always worn the jacket and like it was hers. Well, honestly, it was hers now. He was letting her have it.

Even now, as they ate together as a team (Rip was pouting in his office and Leonard didn’t give a shit) Sara wore the jacket and no one made a comment about it. Perhaps they were afraid she’d kick their ass for asking. Leonard did know if someone made a smart-ass comment he’d be taking out his cold gun and freezing their mouth shut. 

“You gotta be kiddin’ me, Lance, you gotta eat the crust!” argued Mick. 

“You like it so bad, you eat it,” said Sara, offering her plate. 

Snart smirked behind his glass of water. Sara had gotten under his skin. Before, it was only his sister and Mick who he’d die for. Now… Now her name was on that list. He wasn’t sure when it happened. If it was because of Mick or before when she managed to get him to open up about his past. Whatever it was that caused it, Sara was now in the top three of the list of people he died for. 

Well, okay, that list only had three people on it, but still…

“I agree with Mick,” pipped in Jax. “The crust is the best part!”

“Oh whoa, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, I didn’t say it was the best part,” said Mick before nicking a the uneatten crust off Lance’s plate. “But its still damn good.”

“Whatever man, I’m on your side,” said Jax, tearing into his pizza crust with his teeth. Which was the truth, because despite Rip ordering him not to, Jax had told everyone what Rip had said to Mick during their capture: shedding a new light on the whole situation, and prompting Sara to run after them when Gideon announced they were off the ship. 

“Help me out here, Snart,” said Sara. 

“Sorry Lance,” said Snart, nodding down to his empty plate. “You’re on your own.”

The group laughed, Sara scowled, and for once the whole team was at peace.


	10. Prompt: Len getting shot/ hurt & sara helping him

_Prompt (anon): How about Len getting shot/ hurt & sara helping him_

Dis: I don’t own LOT!

.

.

.

“No!” shouted Sara, falling to her knees, sliding against the wet grass before her hands went to his chest. Her wide eyes took in the blossoming blood stain on his parka and she practically ripped the article off of him before using it to apply pressure. Her hands were already stained red. It was bad. Really, really bad. 

“We need to get out of here, _now_!” shouted Ray Palmer, zapping everything that moved. “Rip! Get us out of here!”

Leonard Snart lay on the ground, unconscious and bleeding out, because he’d pushed Sara out of the way and took a bullet for her. Her hands threatened to shake while the team made a circle around them to protect them. Sara looked up at him now and he was pale, too pale, his dark lashes a stark contrast against his almost white skin. It had all happened so fast. Sara had turned and seen the gunman. She’d already had a plan to turn a way so that if the bullet hit her it wouldn’t be fatal. But Leonard had suddenly been there, arms wrapped around her to take the shot and use his body as a shield. His startled blue eyes met her unbelieving ones and for a split second time had stood still. It was like she had shared a breath with him, before his eyes fluttered closed and he’d crumpled at her feet. Sara had grabbed a throwing knife and hadn’t even given it a second thought before throwing it to embed in the throat of the man that shot her teammate. 

“Leonard please,” whispered Sara as the familiar hum of the Waverider hit her ears, making the men from 1920 scatter in fear. Leonard finally opened his eyes, flashes fluttering. Everything was blurry, but he could make out the shape of Sara, see her worried expression, and the flutter of her hair… When she talked, it sounded like she was miles away instead of right beside him. “Hang on, okay? Don’t die…”

Everything faded to black. 

“…please don’t die…”

.

.

.

It took Sara almost an hour of scrubbing to get the stain of Leonard’s blood off her hands. Even then she still hopped in the shower and scrubbed until her whole body was raw. Between shampooing and conditioning a sob had escaped her lips and she had screamed in rage before punching the hell out of the shower wall, leaving crumbled tiles in her wake. She’d busted up the knuckles of both her hands and cleaned them until the water faded from red to pink. After drying off, bandaging her hands, and getting a fresh set of clothes: she made it back to the Med Bay. Mick sat in a chair beside Leonard who was stable but still not out of the woods. He shared a look with Sara and nodded before standing. 

“I… uh… Didn’t want him…”

He didn’t want Leonard to be alone. Sara reached up and touched his shoulder, a moment of understanding passing between them. 

“I’ll sit here if you want to get cleaned up. I think Kendra and Ray were making a quick dinner for the team.”

“I’ll be back,” he said with a nod, his eyes falling to his friend, a look of uncertainty and restrained rage shadowing his features. “For a while, I wanted to kill him. After everything that’s happened. Seeing this now…” He looked down, hand clenching. “…I’ll be back.”

Sara watched him go before grabbing the chair and scooting it closer to Leonard’s bed. 

“What’s his status Gideon?”

“Mr. Snart has suffered numerous internal injuries-”

“-but he’ll be fine, right?” interrupted Sara. 

“There is a ninety-two percent chance of a full recovery.”

“Good.” Sara reached up and took his hand. No one was around and no one would see. Slowly she traced her thumb over his knuckles, her expression sad but determined. “I don’t understand why you’d do that. Why did you take that bullet for me? We say again and again that we don’t like each other but we’re always doing this same song and dance. Remember Prague? And how pissed you were when I caught a knife in my hand and sliced it open so it didn’t hit you? I thought you were about to shoot me with your cold gun but you shot the perp instead before taking my hand and wrapping it for me, making me promise not to do that again. Yet, here we are…”

Sara’s grip tightened slightly and she sighed shakily when his fingers fluttered against hers. 

“Just don’t do this again, okay?”

“No promises,” he said weakly, making her gasp and look up at him. She grinned as she stood from her chair. He winced, his free hand going to his wound. 

“Hey!” Sara kept holding his hand. “I’d ask you how you’re feeling but I know. I’ve had a few bullet wounds myself. Just so you know, when you’re on your feet again, I’m socking you for being so stupid.”

“This is the thanks I get?” he asked. “Threats?”

“And this,” said Sara, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, making his eyes droop. He’d blame the drugs for the fluffy feelings he suddenly felt when feeling her lips on his skin. Plus she was warm. And shiny. And… Yeah, he was definitely high on the morphine. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He tapped his bottom lip. “Though normally I prefer my kisses here.”

Sara laughed. “Okay, but maybe I’ll wait until you’re not doped up on morphine.”

Leonard pouted before closing his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep.


	11. Prompt: Things You Say While Drunk

_prompt (anon): "sara and len + things you said when you were drunk"_

how about some angst? 

dis: i don’t own LOT

.

.

.

For a split second she thought she was alone but Sara soon realized that the small common room was far from empty. The lights were dimmed down to almost nothing but she could make out the form of Leonard Snart hunched over what appeared to be a full glass and a half empty bottle. The atmosphere of the room was tense but she didn’t let that deter her as she moved further in. She knew he’d been feeling conflicted as of late. Since the night he’d returned without his partner and demanded they go. Sara wasn’t sure if anyone else had caught the dried tear tracks down his cheeks, puffiness in his eyes, or the way his voice had been hoarse as if he’d been crying. 

Sara knew he’d been crying but she hadn’t asked that. Hadn’t asked if he’d been okay. She knew what it was like to be stuck in the whirlwind of black emotion and a part of herself hated that she hadn’t stopped him like he’d stopped her from killing Stein. She wasn’t sure if he’d killed Mick, a part of her was thinking he hadn’t… But he’d been there for her during her tumble back into the darkness… And she hadn’t been there for him. 

“What’re you drinking?” she asked casually, sliding into the seat across from him. 

“Vodka,” he answered, taking a long drink and swishing the liquid between his cheeks before swallowing it. His glass made a loud crack against the table before he took the bottle and started pouring himself another glass. “I’d prefer whiskey but this is the only hard stuff on this damn ship.”

“Leonard-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” he ordered, snagging his glass, his eyes taking on a little anger as they squinted at her in the dark. “Don’t give me that ‘I _feel sorry for you_ ’ crap, Lance. You’re better than that.” He drank his drink quickly, as if it were a shot, before pouring himself another. “ _I’m_ better than than.”

“You’re right…” Sara watched as his jaw ticked. Watched as he licked his lips and contemplated his next move. The next drink he took was more like a sip before he put his glass down. “I know you don’t want to talk about it. People like us? We bury it deep and close the lid on it.”

“Don’t forget the part where we lock it with a key then toss it,” said Leonard, looking at her now with shiny eyes. His cheeks were flushed and he unzipped his leather jacket before aggressively rubbing his face, then the top of his head: the short hairs scratching against his palms. “ _Fuck_ …”

Sara reached for the bottle and slid it away before taking his glass. There was still some liquor in there so she drank it quickly before putting the newly empty glass next to the bottle. The burn of alcohol from her lips to her gut gave her the heated determination she needed to reach out and take his hand. His fingers tensed in hers and he wanted to pull away but he didn’t. Looking at her now was like looking in the damn mirror. 

The pain. 

The guilt.

The fiery anger that threatened to swallow him whole for the first time since he could remember. He’d gotten good at burying that anger. The mantra of ‘don’t being like dad’ echoing in his ears whenever he started getting annoyed with Lisa or even Mick. He heard that mantra now with Sara. He wanted to scream and yell and throw things. He imagined taking that bottle and smashing it against the wall… But he didn’t. Despite being would up tight, and despite the sudden increase of his pulse… He remained still. 

However, he’d had just enough vodka, that despite most of his body remaining still: his lips betrayed him.

“It’s because of you,” he spat, hand tightening around hers. It wasn’t painful, but Sara fought the urge to pull away and instead continued to look at him. “All of you. These… These _feelings_. I hate them. I now know Mick was right. I’m getting _soft_. There was a time when I’d have killed you all without blinking, and left you all out to dry and now? The thought of it makes… Makes me doubt _myself_. But you? You make it worse… I almost relented in 2046, for Mick, but _you_ were in trouble. When Mick came on with those pirates I was ready to tell him we could go home to 2016 but then he had you pinned down…” 

“What are you saying?” asked Sara and Leonard pulled back before standing. Shrugging off his jacket because it was suddenly too warm. He tugged at the sweater beneath, tempted to just show her all his scars that lay beneath just to cool down his already overheated body. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and his lungs suddenly felt too full and he wanted to scream. 

Too much. 

This was all too much. 

“Hey!” Then, Sara was there, cool hands on his flushed cheeks: a calming presence that had him just… Stopping. Being still, and calm. _Breathing_. In and out… Steadily. “It’s okay…”

“It’s not,” he protested, his voice angry, but soft. 

“It _will_ be…” Sara’s thumbs caressed his cheeks before her hands dropped down so that her arms could wrap around his middle. She hugged him tightly and once again he was tense. She was surrounding him. He could smell the wildflowers of her shampoo as her hair tickled his nose, feel her breath against the skin of his neck, feel her calming heat as it penetrated his sweater and washed over his skin beneath. 

He would deny it the next day, but he hugged her back. His face burrowing deeper into her hair, his eyes fluttering closed as violent tremors traveled through his body. He’d let her lead him to her room, where the bed Kendra normally occupied lay empty. He didn’t comment on it, didn't ask if she was spending her nights with Palmer or the kid that’d been pining for her for months. She’d pull back the covers to her bed and guide him beneath, helping him with his boots before pulling a blanket over him. 

“I’ll be here…” She promised while guiding her fingers through his short hair, and in his inebriated state, he sought out her other hand with his. “I’ll be here all night for you… Okay?”

“Thanks,” he said, meaning it. He’d kick his own ass later for being such a weak piece of shit. He was better than this. Better than the man who was cowering beneath the covers and taking comfort from the woman he’d die for. The woman that made it past the armor he’d worked his entire life to craft. The woman he’d chosen… Over his own partner. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Her lips at his temple finally had his body relaxing then falling under. He’d wake up sometime later with her weight against his chest. A small part of him had wanted to run. He’d sobered up, and now realized how vulnerable he’d made himself to the Canary. But she murmured something in her sleep and smacked her lips in a way that was nothing but adorable and he was soon guiding her blanket back over the both of them before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer: choosing comfort and warmth over the cold and empty room two doors down the hall filled with his regrets and sorrows. 

**END**


	12. Prompt: Leonard Is Arrested

_prompt (wingsofdreams12): len manages to get arrested in star city and is taken to the police department coincidentally at the same time sara is visiting quentin_

 

thanks to everyone who has been reading and taking the time to review! it means a lot to me to see the kudos/comments! it also makes me want to write all the more! i posted a couple drabbles here, as well as a couple new captain swan stories for those in the ouat fandom as well! hope you all have a good night!!! ♥♥♥

dis: i don’t own lot

.

.

.

“Hey Dad!”

“Hey Honey,” said Quentin, bringing his daughter in for a hug and kissing her on her temple. “How are you? How’s that mission you can’t tell your old man about, making him worry day in and day out about you?”

Sara smirked, tightening her hug before releasing him. “It’s fine.”

“Where were you before you came here?”

“London,” answered Sara, putting her hands in her pockets and leaning back onto the balls of her feet. 

“London?” Quentin made an impressed face while nodding. “Okay then…”

What Sara didn’t tell him that it had been 1892 and miserable as hell. 

“Ready to go to lunch?” she asked, hiking her thumb over her shoulder. 

“In a minute, Sweetie, we had a sighting of a criminal that had escaped prison and we’re bringing him back in. Been having problems with the computers all day though. Can’t even find his damn arrest warrant but my contacts in Central City say he somehow escaped prison-”

“Is it Leonard Snart?” asked Sara with a pained expression on her face. 

“Yeah,” said her father, shuffling some papers around. "Why do you ask?"

“…well… because he _might_ be on that mission I told you about… Hence why you can’t find his record…” Sara gestured awkwardly toward her dad. “So…”

“Oh no,” argued Captain Lance, holding up a hand. “I’m _not_ letting him go.”

“But-”

“You know how many people this guy has killed? He killed his own father for christsake!”

“His dad wasn’t a good person,” said Sara seriously. “I think you know that, too. And… He’s changed.”

A commotion had her looking back and through her dad’s office windows she could see Leonard being brought in cuffed. Sara had to fight a smile at the annoyed look on his face as someone roughly shoved him into a chair. As if sensing someone was watching him he looked around and stilled when their eyes met. She offered a little wave with her fingers and he gave her an unamused look that clearly said she had to get him out of there ASAP. 

“It’s okay if you can’t get him out,” said Sara, going to the door. “I’ll figure something else out instead.”

“Sara! Don’t you even _think_ about breaking him out,” ordered Captain Lance, shaking his finger at her. 

“Oh… I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Sara. “This is too good.”

Sara waltzed over to where Leonard was sitting and braced her hip against the abandoned desk. A smile broke out of her face and he slouched in his chair with an almost pout on his face. 

“Enjoying the show?” he asked, sounding bored, but he was definitely pouting. 

“Bet your ass I am,” said Sara, sitting in a chair next to him while the police scrambled around him. Leonard sighed, rolling his head back, and Sara swore she heard him counting. “There is absolutely no record of you in their database. It’s driving them crazy.”

“Good.” Leonard lifted his hands up. “Can you fix this, too?”

“Sorry. You might have to stay a while. How’d you get caught?”

“I might have been… _Browsing_ … The museum down the street. A guard there remembered me from another time I nearly froze his hand off.” Leonard shrugged. “The man held a grudge.”

“He do this?” asked Sara, reaching out and grazing his slightly bruising jaw.

“Maybe, but his face might have a bit more splash of color than mine,” said a now fully smug Leonard as he leaned into her touch, then closer into her space.

“Sara.” Sara looked up at her Dad. He was tense and she knew why. How it might look with her cupping Leonard’s jaw and speaking to him quietly. Hell, she couldn’t really correct him either. Leonard wasn’t helping either. Her dad looked like he wanted to toss him out the window. “Ready to go?”

“Sure.” Sara offered Leonard a wink. “See you soon.”

Leonard made sure to watch the sway of her hips all the way to the elevator. 

.

.

.

“How’s daddy dearest?” asked Leonard later that night, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and one knee slightly bent while his foot braced some of his weight against the wall. He was waiting for Sara outside her bedroom door and watched as she strolled up with a couple shopping bags. “Glad you could go shopping after leaving me to rot in that hole.”

“Aww… You survived. Besides, I served as a distraction while the team got you out. You know how many questions  I had to answer before Laurel came to save me? I thanked her with a shopping trip! So… How _did_ the mission go? Obviously it was a success.”

“Let’s just say Stein makes a horrible lawyer… Just about got caught himself before they cut the power.” Leonard picked at imaginary lint on his sweater before nodding toward the bags. “What’s in those?”

“These?” Sara shook the bags before smiling, rising up on her toes to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw near the bruising the guard had left behind. “You’ll see… _Later_ …”

“Oh?” interested, he tried peeking in, and she pulled the bags back before walking backwards into her room after opening it with a wave of her hand. Slowly, he followed her, like a jungle cat that had gotten a whiff of its prey. “How about _now_ , instead?”

Sara bit her bottom lip, which only made his desire to see what was in the bags even higher. Sara put a hand to his chest, then pushed him, making him growl slightly. 

“ _Later_ ,” she said more sternly. “I promise, you won’t be sorry…” She leaned up on her toes, her tone sultry. “Though I’ll give you a hint… It’s blue, and something you’ll want to take off very, _very_ slowly… But you only get to see it if you listen like a good boy…”

Damn woman knew how to play dirty. His blood was pumping and his hands wanted to grab her and have his way with her but his mind kept going back to those damn bags… His curiosity had to be sated… So he’d wait.

“ _Fine_ ,” he said as Sara’s phone rang. He saw that it was her father and couldn’t fight a laugh when seeing her frown at the name. He moved to leave her room, needing to go do something to keep his mind busy until later that night. “Tell Dad I say hi.”

“Fat chance!”


	13. Prompt: Stolen Gift

_Prompt (hannigram-palace):  while out on a mission, len makes a quick stop at a bank/museum and steals a precious stone/gem/artifact and gives it to sara. he has no idea why he did it, but he really wanted to get her something special._

 

Dis: i don’t own LOT

Note: thanks for all the support and reviews and kudos! right now this is my most popular story/thread on AO3! Because of you all! :)

.

.

.

He’d known from the moment he’d seen it, that he’d wanted to steal it. Anything that shimmered and shined like the piece behind the glass always got his attention. It was a nineteenth century Ottoman dagger with a  green glass hilt and gems of every color embedded in the pure gold sheath. He knew he’d make a pretty decent amount off of this piece but, he’d had something else in mind. It was the sapphires that made his mind up for him, as deep of blue as the color of her eyes when they flashed in anger or drooped in lust. Or perhaps it was the rubies, a deep shade of red he remembered her lips being after a particularly passionate kiss and the color of her flushed skin right before her climax. Maybe the emeralds, the same color of the dress he’d ripped off of her their first night together…Most definitely the gold that was the hilt and the etched design along the curve of the blade. The dagger just screamed Sara Lance. Hence, why he was stealing it. 

Fingertips lovingly caressed the glass case like they would a lover. Numbers flashed in his head while he worked out how long he had before that guard getting another cup of coffee would be back. He was alone so he didn’t have a lookout, so he had to be precise and exact. 

He didn’t want anyone on the team to disrupt his plans either. He wasn’t sure why he had the urge to get Sara something. No one knew they were together but them, and really… They weren’t exclusive. They didn’t have labels. They were… Having a good time. He wasn’t sure where this sudden desire to get her something came from. He also didn’t like the doubts in the back of his head about stealing his first gift for her instead of buying it like a normal person. 

Then again, neither of them were quite normal. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he got to work. He opened a panel, disabled the security, then got a glass cutter to open the case. Any sort of shattering would alert the guard. When his hands enclosed around his prize he smiled before taking off. Down the hall, pause for the passing guard at the opposite end coming back with his coffee… To the emergency exit where he’d already cut the power for the alarm, and finally out into the open alley way. Breathing deeply he sighed, a plume of steam rising from his hot breath meeting the much cooler air. He made it back to his spot just in time to check in with the team. 

“No activity on my end,” he said sounding bored. 

“I might have something on my end… Yeah there’s some funny business going on down at the docks,” said Ray over the comm. 

“I’ll meet you there,” said Leonard just as the alarms started to blare in the background. 

“What’s that?” asked Sara. 

“Nothing…” said Leonard, smirking while straddling his bike, revving the engine loudly. “See you all there!”

.

.

.

“So…” Sara rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbow while her free hand slowly grazed over her lover’s chest. “Mind telling me what those alarms were about earlier?” She then stopped caressing his skin to hold up a finger. “And don’t lie to me about it either. I know there was a museum by where your stakeout spot was.”

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at her before sitting up to lean his bare back against the cool wall of his room. Sara adjusted, sitting up to stare at him, not even bothering to cover her bare chest. She pulled her hair over her shoulder though, and started playing with the ends of it while staring him down. 

“I got you something,” he said, making it sound like it wasn’t a big deal, despite the hammering in his chest. 

“You mean you stole it,” she said accusingly. 

“Crook, remember,” he asked, making her scoff while reaching over to the table. He hadn’t really wrapped it or anything, just put a velvet cloth around it. He hesitated a moment before handing it to her. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Sara didn’t want to take it. He’d stolen it. They were supposed to be better than this. Better than their past. But she was curious. Slowly she reached out and took it. Fingertips pulled back the velvet cloth and her eyes widened at the beautiful dagger beneath. 

“Leonard…” She took it in her hands, pulling it out of the sheath, the gems glimmering even in the dull light of the room. “This is beautiful.”

“Like you,” he said in a rare moment of vulnerability, leaning forward to play with the ends of her hair like she had been doing not long ago. “I hope you keep it.”

Sara bit her bottom lip in contemplation. “But you stole it…”

“Something like that shouldn’t be behind a locked case where no one can touch it, _feel_ its power,” he said, fingers going deeper into her hair, his hand cupping the back of her neck. “Keep it, Sara. You’ll appreciate it more than the people who pay thirty bucks to take a glance at it before turning to something else.”

“I’ll think about it.” She really, really wanted to keep it. But a small part of her also really wanted to return it. “Okay?”

“It’s all I ask,” he said, disappointment flashing in his eyes before he hid it away with a smirk. “In the meantime…” 

Sara smiled wickedly, putting the dagger back on the table, before wrapping her arms around her lover and pulling him back down onto the bed.

Months later, he’d find it, stashed away in her drawer with a few other trinkets he’d procure for her in a more honest way (stealing from the bad guys instead of museums). He didn’t tell her how much it meant to him that she’d kept his first gift, but deep down he was certain she knew. 

.

.

.

END


	14. prompt: training Jefferson

Dis: I don’t own LOT  
note: thanks for the prompt!! :)

.

.

.

Sara and Leonard were walking down the hall together after having eaten some lunch. Sara laughed at something he said sarcastically about a past job gone wrong before the both of them stopped in their steps. They shared a look when hearing what sounded like someone beating on a punching bag, and with a shrug they both decided to check it out. 

They _were_ bored, after all. They’ve been stuck in the timestream for a week with nothing to do but play cards and watch old movies. They entered the training room just as Jefferson took a swing at the bag. Sara and Leonard watched for just a minute before Snart spoke up.

“What are you even trying to do?”

Jefferson jumped before turning to face them. “What’s it look like?”

“Like you’re out to get yourself killed,” said Snart. He and Sara parted as they came to stand on either side of Jax. “You’re leaving yourself so open even Stein could take you down.”

“Hey man, Stein is a hella scary dude,” said Jax, remembering how he’d been rescued from the space pirates with the help of Stein. 

“That’s beside the point,” said Leonard, brushing the comment off, looking down at Jefferson’s feet. He tapped at his ankle with the toe of his boot. “Open up your stance.”

“Yeah, and when you punch, don’t follow all the way through,you lose some of your power,” inserted Sara, putting her hands on Jackson’s upper body. “Yeah, like this. Now, watch me.” She demonstrated, a quick punch that had the bag swinging much more than his had. “There… Now you try.”

They stayed in there for a good hour. While Sara and Leonard didn’t even break a sweat while showing him different attacks, Jefferson was dripping it. His body hurt like hell. He wasn’t so sure he’d have come down here to practice if he’d known these two would be intervening. But he had to be thankful. Aside from Ray, he was one of the weakest when it came to hand-to-hand combat. He was pretty much useless without Stein. He wanted to make it so that if he were alone in a situation, he could handle himself like Sara or Snart. Hell, even Kendra!

“I think that’s enough for the day,” said Sara, clapping him on the back. “Well start again tomorrow.”

“What?” asked a breathless Jax, hands on his knees. 

“Oh, lovely. We can introduce some weapons in,” suggested Snart. “Nothing too crazy. A knife or two.”

“Good idea,” said Sara. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jax held up his wrapped hands, looking between the two of them. “What are you two talking about?”

“Continuing your training, of course,” said Sara. “What, did you think you’d suddenly be better by just practicing an hour?”

“Well…”

“Oh! Kendra could join us! I’ve been training her,” said Sara, looking at Snart. “She needs someone more her level to spar with. Someone who doesn’t have to hold back.”

“Hey,” said Jefferson, pretty sure there was an insult in there somewhere.

“Cool your jets, flameboy,” said Snart. “It’s not a bad idea. You and Kendra could use the practice. Hell, even Ray.”

The chance to beat on Ray? Okay… Jefferson could work with that. 

“Fine,” said Jefferson. “I’m in.”

.

.

.

**END**


	15. prompt: sara's bloodlust

_prompt: sara's bloodlust kicks in and len unfortunately is the first thing she sees._

dis: i don’t own LOT

‘ _Shit_ ,’ he thinks before putting his arms up in defense. She comes at him in a flurry of punches and kicks he can’t block all at once. She snarls in a way that makes him wonder if she is the monster she claims to be. As he holds her by the shoulders to push her off of him, his eyes meet hers and it isn’t Sara staring back. It’s something primal and haunting. Leonard would almost go as far as saying she looked possessed by the devil itself. 

It doesn’t matter that he screams her name. She’s gone. Hell, they were all on edge on this case from the start and the bird finally snapped. This one involves children being sold away like pieces of cattle to the highest bidder. The scene they walked in one a few minutes earlier had all of them losing their minds. The slavers were dead, the last took a blade across his throat. It had been was triggered Sara’s lust for blood and violence. The rest of the team were leading the children out and he was alone. 

“Sara…” He talks to her like he would a snarling dog ready to attack. Like how he talks- _talked_ -to Mick before he went over the edge. Sara tilts her head, acknowledging his voice, but not standing down. “Sara, I don’t want to shoot you. So _back_. **Off**.”

Sara leaps forward again and Leonard tenses, knowing that what was about to happen was going to hurt like a sonuvabitch, and wails on Sara without holding back. He couldn’t hold back. She can kick his ass from one end of the room to the other. He, however, also has a few tricks up his sleeve. His back hits the ground and as she comes down at him with a new blade in her hand. He rolls and the blade hits the concrete instead. He finally takes out the cold gun, aims, and fires. He doesn’t hit her, but her weapon, and she grunts as she drops it. Shaking out her hand. It’s all the distraction he needs to roll to his feet and then charge. He goes down with her and they slide on a sheet of ice that’d formed in the earlier fight. He clocks her in the jaw and it dazes her. 

“SARA!”

She blinks. 

“SNAP OUT OF IT!”

She blinks more rapidly and the fog clears. “Leonard?” She groans, holding her jaw. “What happened?”

He sighs. Dropping his hands at his sides, his gun clanking against the concrete. He’s still straddling her but he doesn’t move. He’s tense as hell and for good reason. Sara’s eyes get wide, especially when she drops the new knife she realizes she’d been holding. Fuck, he hadn’t even seen it. Had she not come back to herself in time, he’d be bleeding on the floor.  

“Oh God… I… I lost control… Didn’t I?”

“You did.” He finally stands then offers his hand. “Luckily I was here to knock some sense into you.”

“I could have killed you!” She stands on her own, turning her back to him. 

“You didn’t,” he says, holstering his weapon. “It’s okay, Sara.”

“It’s not okay!” she shouts, whirling on him, hands fisting as she stomps closer. Her eyes travel over his face, over the front of his body, as if to make sure he wasn’t hurt. “It’s not…”

“Hey…” He forgets himself, cups her face as if they were lovers instead of friends, and his gaze is intense. “You didn’t. You didn’t hurt me. It wasn’t anything I haven’t handled before. Sara… Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

Her eyes close but he sees the unshed tears before she does her best to him them. She takes a calming breath, licking her lips before speaking. “I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you. You’re important to me.”

“Don’t get all soft on me now,” he says, thumbs caressing her cheeks for a moment before he drops his hands to his sides.  She laughs, eyes opening. They’re still close, her looking up at him, the height difference threatening to put a crick in her neck. She takes a step back, because its too much in that moment. 

For the both of them. 

“Thanks for bringing me back,” she says. “I mean it. You have a habit of pulling me out of the dark.”

He smirks. “Anytime, Lance. Let’s say we get out of this dump, huh?”

“Good idea…” Sara brought her hand back up to her jaw. “Gotta say though, Snart… Your right cross is getting much better.”

“Well, you have no one to blame for that but yourself.”

**END**


	16. Prompt: Len takes the fall for Sara

_prompt: sara kills and leonard takes the fall for it..._

 

Dis: I don’t own LOT

“Why did you do it?” she asked, fingers clenched around the black phone, blue eyes wide and desperate as they sought out his gaze. He didn’t look at her, just smiled sadly, his own bruised fingers tight around his phone. There was a pane of glass separating them but it didn’t stop him from reaching up and pressing his palm against it before looking up at her. She almost gasped at the swirling vortex of emotions on his face. 

Angst. 

Fear. 

Sadness. 

 _Love_. 

“You _know_ why.”

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat. It was her fault he was back in prison, the obnoxious orange almost making her stomach hurt with the look of it just as much as his swelling eye and busted lip. Apparently, Leonard was already making friends in prison.

A place he shouldn’t be at, but her recklessness got him in.

It had been a simple mission. In and out, stealing some plans to stop a future plot for Savage. It was a bank and those who were supposed to be gone had showed back up. Good people, who had no idea who they were working for, but defending their work. One had pulled a gun on Leonard and Sara had seen red. 

She’d snapped… And snapped his neck. 

Others had come. Guns drawn. Leonard had taken the fall, saying he’d done it all and kidnapped her to be a hostage if things went south. They’d bought it, which was why he was in jail and she wasn’t. 

Now, the team had to get him out. 

“Plans are in place,” she said simply and he nodded, putting his hand down. 

“Leonard, I…”

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, not wanting things to get emotional. Sara just nodded, biting her lower lip to keep from saying something she’d probably regret later. He hung up his phone first, his blue eyes still burning into hers. Its her turn to put her hand on the glass as she puts her phone in place before rising and leaving the jail. 

When he walked back onto the ship, all swagger and sporting his black and blue eye with an almost pride, Sara is the first to greet him. A part of her is scared he’d hate her. Hate her for what she’d done and what he had to go through because of it. Only… His hands go to her shoulders and he asked her if she was okay. Perplexed she nodded. 

“Good.”

“You aren’t…” Sara looked behind her, the team think _he_ is the one who killed the man instead of _her_. She wanted to tell them, but Leonard made her promise not to. Not to say a damn thing, because he’d take the fall… Just like he’d done for Mick despite the man still being alive. “You aren’t mad?”

“No…I _chose_ this, Sara. Don’t forget that.”

“I-”

“Mr. Snart, welcome back,” said Stein coolly. 

“Good to be back!” quipped Snart. 

“Did you kill anyone else in prison?” asked Jax, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Not that anyone can prove,” said Snart with some snark. 

“Enough, guys,” said Sara. “I told you he did it to save me. I’d be dead if it weren’t for him.”

“Yeah… Okay…” said Jax. 

“We believe you,” said Stein, still wary. 

Sara sighed as Snart put his hand on Sara’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered in her ear as they turned away, making her eyes close. 

It really wasn’t…but she put her hand over his anyway and squeezed. 

She knew why he took the fall  for her. 

Just as he knew why she’d killed a man to protect him. 

**END**


	17. prompt: hurt leonard

prompt: leonard and mortally wounded on a misson...

dis: i don't own lot

.

.

.

is: i don’t own lot  
thanks for the prompt!

.

.

.

They were ready to celebrate. Ready to say that it was a job well done, when a dull thud had heads turning. Eyes widened as he fell to the ground, clutching his side. Sara was the first to move, frantically pulling at his jacket and opening it. She felt where his hand was, the black material hiding the blood that now soaked his shirt. 

“Leonard?”

He doesn’t answer. His eyes are open but there is nothing there and so she screamed his name louder. It’s Mick who pushed her aside to pick him up and bring him to Gideon. Sara looked down at her hands and when she saw the blood she just about lost it. Trembling she got up and stumbled after Mick, Kendra guiding her from behind. 

Sara is aware of many things being said at once but words are jumbled. Mick is pacing, yelling at Gideon to fix his partner. Sara is numb as Leonard’s body jolted with a shot from the machine. The blaring alarms making her ears ring. 

What if he’s gone?

What if he dies?

There was still so much she wanted to say.

To do.

They were a secret, a dirty secret no one but Mick knew about. 

If she lost him…

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

He’s alive. Sedated while Gideon repaired what she believed to be a stab wound. Sara promised herself to yell at him later for hiding it. For hiding his pain, and his suffering… Tell him that he didn’t have to do that with her. Not if it meant losing him. She isn’t aware she’s crying until Mick put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. 

They’re a like.

Leonard keeps them both afloat the chaos in their heads. 

“He’ll be okay, birdie….”

She nodded and smiled… Allowing the tears to fall, because she knew if she wiped them away she’d get Leonard’s blood on her face. She just turned away instead and cleaned herself up before going back to the medbay to wait for him to wake up. When he does he’s a little delirious… He asked where Lisa was and then smiled brightly when he finally saw _her_. His face open without a hint of the mask that sometimes slammed into place if they get too close. 

“I love you,” he whispered right before going to sleep , fingertips intertwining with hers on his chest. 

She whispered it back, lips at his temple, pulling back only to see a soft smile on his face. 


	18. prompt: leonard falls into the pit

seaspectre160 requested this one! thanks for the prompt!

prompt: on a mission that takes them to Nanda Parbat, Leonard is mortally wounded and accidentally falls into the pit…

dis: i don’t own lot

.

.

.

“No,” whispered Sara, watching as Leonard fell into the very thing that gave her nightmares every night. “No!”

Sara grunted as she blocked another attack. The Time Master’s had the bright idea of attacking Nanda Parbat around the time she’d be there. Untrained and vulnerable. Those who knew her as Sara Lance at this time thought her to be dead and the timeline wouldn’t be affected much here. Now, she was in disguise, while her younger self watched in fear while bring protected by Nyssa. Sara had seen Leonard shot. Their eyes had met for a brief moment before he fell back into the pit. 

The magical water splashed as Sara and the others continued to fight. Sara’s bloodlust was right beneath the surface and she appeased it by slitting the throat of the person who shot Leonard. Mick, with his mind fully back and in control of himself, snapped the neck of another. Ray stunned two more while Kendra picked up the last man, and threw him into the stone walls before he fell to the ground unconscious. Sara ran to the edge of the pit, Mick right at her shoulder as they both peered down. 

“Is he…”

“I don’t know,” said Sara, blue eyes scanning as Kendra landed on her other side, wings fluttering. “Leonard…”

The water was still and the room silent. No one seemed to even breathe. These new memories were coming to her as it was happening. It was weird. She remembered being scared, remembered wondering who all these people were. Remembered reaching out and grabbing Nyssa’s hand before being lead away to a private room to calm down.

Sara began to whisper the words of the prayer that was known to her. It was tradition, and a superstition. That one would not come back without the words said. Despite knowing what the pit did to her, a small part of her couldn’t let Leonard go. So she whispered the words, the same words spoken on the day she came back to life and it was at this moment that Leonard leaped from the pit, gasping for air, blue eyes wide and angry as he scanned the room. He looked at Kendra, then at her, then at Mick. 

With a yell he launched forward at Mick, who grunted before landing fully on his back, doing his best to fend off Leonard. Sara and Kendra tried intervening but they were kicked back. Leonard suddenly could hit a lot harder when he wasn’t in full control of himself. Ray managed to stun him and while the League was in disarray they escaped. They rushed Leonard to Waverider and Sara fought tooth and nail to put him in the holding area. They argued he’d been shot but Sara insisted it was healed and it took her ripping his coat and shirt apart for them to believe her, the skin healed where the bullet hole had been. 

“He’s a danger to us all right now,” said Sara. “The bloodlust is strong when you first wake up. It happened with me and it happened with Thea.”

“Shit,” muttered Jax. “Will he be okay?”

“With time,” lied Sara. To this day, she still wasn’t okay. Together they set him inside the very cell Mick had been in, and closed the doors behind them. 

“What do we do?” asked Mick, rubbing his jaw. Leonard had decked him pretty good. 

“We wait.”

.

.

.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly. He took in his surroundings. He was in the brig. His hands went to his chest immediately and he frowned as his memory caught up to him. He’d fallen in that damn water. Is it what healed him? Sara had told him and a small part of him hadn’t believed, but considering his chest had a healed bullet wound smack dab in the middle of it? He certainly believed now. He knew what she meant about the bloodlust, too. He could feel it. Right beneath the surface. He wanted to kill someone. He wanted blood. 

“Hey.” His head snapped to her, blue eyes filled with rage and death. “You all there?”

“Mostly,” he sneered, standing fluidly, going to the clear wall that separated them. He placed his palms on it and leaned forward. “So… _This_ is what it feels like to be brought back from death. _Not_ a fan.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, really meaning it. “I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.”

Leonard pushed away from the glass and started pacing. He was like a caged cat, wanting to be free to maul unsuspecting prey. He was pretty sure if she opened that door in that instant, he’d attack her. Or at least try to. 

“Should’ve just killed me when you had the chance,” he said, making a fist and hitting the wall. His knuckles busted and he looked at the blood. Fascinated by it. “Would have been for the best.”

“I can help you.”

“You can’t even help yourself,” he said, pulling no punches at he looked at her now, not missing her wince. He frowned now. “I’m a liability.”

“We can help you.”

“I’m not like you, Sara. There is no light left in me to find. It died out a long time ago. The only thing inside me is death and pain and before? Before it was a dull ache in the back of my skull. Now? Now its a howling presence that wants to be set free.”

“Whether you believe it or not,” said Sara. “There is a light in you Leonard. I’ve seen it.” He scoffed at this and turned his back to her. “We aren’t going to kill you. You’re a member of the team. A member worth saving.”

He didn’t answer her. After a while she left. One after the other they came to visit him. He now knew how annoyed Mick had to have been. All the pep talks. All the promises.

Sickening. 

Then Mick came in. 

“Ah, _finally_ … Been waiting for you, Mick…”

“Snart.”

They just stared at each other through the glass. Their stances mirrored each other with crossed arms and bored expressions on their faces. 

“What? At a loss for words? Shocking.”

“Tell me,” said Mick, ignoring his words. “You wanna kill me?”

“A little bit,” said Leonard, picking at the lint on his sleeve. 

“Rip? Ray?”

“Always,” said Leonard, a little bored now as he canted his head to the side and cocked out his hip. 

“How about Sara?” Leonard pursed his lips and glared. “Lisa?” Now he snarled. “Hmm… I’ll take that as a _no_.”

Mick left and when he did Leonard howled.  **“LET ME OUT!”**

.

.

.

It was Sara and Mick who opened the doors. Leonard’s body had been tight and tense but he didn’t strike out. The lust was howling for him to. His hands shook. But they lead him down the empty halls to his and Mick’s room. The small comfort of a shower and a change of clothes helped. As did the large bottle of scotch. 

When he saw Kendra for the first time he raised his hand to strike, then stopped himself and put it down with an apology. Ray and Rip hadn’t been so lucky. Ray had a bloody nose and Rip a fresh stab wound to the shoulder. Stein got off lucky and the kid made sure to keep ten feet between them. 

Leonard practically attached himself to Sara’s side. She taught him techniques to calm his buzzing mind. When he finally was allowed to go back on missions, he thrived on the battle. He used his gun less and his fists more. Seeing this, both Sara and Mick trained with him. At the same time, so that if he were to lose control (it DID happen) the other was there to help put him down. 

One day nothing helped. The meditating. The sparring. It was all pointless. Leonard could see Sara struggling, too. Could see the bloodlust dancing in her eyes just as certain as he was she could see it in his. They’d been stuck on the ship for three weeks with nothing to do. Something was bound to snap, and so he did the only thing he thought could help. 

He surrendered to another form of lust… And she fell with him. 

.

.

.

“Is it getting better?” asked Sara, fingertips trailing over the bare skin of his chest. They were in her room, laying in the dark, naked with their limbs tangled together. 

“You know the answer to that,” said Leonard. 

“There are some herbs that can help. The next time we are on solid ground with dirt beneath our feet… I’ll go find them. They helped me at my worst.”

“Okay…” His fingertips trailed down her back, over the area of her spine, making her shiver. He chuckled. “Cold?”

“Quite the opposite,” she whispered, cupping his stubbled cheek before pressing her lips to his. “I’m burning up.”

He laughed. An honest laugh reserved for her and no one else on this ship. “I think I can help you with that.”

He still wanted to kill. He still had the bloodlust just beneath the surface, but Sara was keeping his head above the water. It wasn’t just her. Mick and the others helped, too. Therein laid his other fear. If something were to happen to them. _Any_ of them…

There would be no one to stop _him_. 

.

.

.

“Gideon…”

_“Yes, Mr. Snart?”_

“I need to know if I hurt someone in the future.”

 _“You have to be more specific,”_ said Gideon, as Rip came into the room. 

“What is going on?” asked Rip. 

“I need to know…” Leonard sighed, arms over his chest defensively. “If my being alive is a liability. That my bloodlust…”

Rip nodded before opening the computer. “Gideon, allow Mr. Snart to have full access of his future. Authorization code A-Z-1-6-9.” Leonard slowly looked over the screen, a different reason making his chest tighten. “As you can see, Mr. Snart. Your future is anything but bleak.”

“How is this possible?” he asked, fingertips trailing over one article in particular. He looked happy in it. As did his bride. His _wife_. Shit… “This was never part of the plan.”

“The future is still uncertain,” said Rip. “This is just one of many possibilities. Just know, Leonard, that it is up to _you_ to decide how happy or sad you wish it to be. I, for one, am fighting for my happy ending right now… Will you?”

It wasn’t until that night, laying in the arms of his future wife, that he’d decide that he’d fight until his dying breath for her. For them. 

END


	19. prompt: What Are You Doing? (Rogue Canary)

this prompt was from TKDGirl2015, asking for the prompt: “What are you two doing?”

thanks for the prompt, and as always, this is my disclaimer: i don’t own any rights to LOT—so don’t sue me ;p

this started off as CC… but my fingers decided that some Rogue Canary was needed too…

.

.

.

 

“This is a bad idea,” she said in a whisper, fighting a laugh as she huddled next to the man beside her. Despite his condition he was dexterously picking a lock. She pulled strands of her blonde hair out of her face while her fingers remained enclosed around the  neck of a tequila bottle. 

“Bad ideas are always the fun ones,” he answered, his blue eyes slightly glassy. Sara knew he was drunk, but so was she. It took her more, but the both of them couldn’t walk a straight line if their lives depended on it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been shit-faced drunk. 

“What if he finds out it was us?” she asked, looking over her shoulder now. 

“Do you really care?” he asked, humming as the lock opened. “Yahtzee!”

“We should totally play Yahtzee after this,” she said, pulling out a tube of toothpaste. 

“Agreed,” said Leonard, pulling out his own. “Now, let’s get to work before the good Captain comes back.”

“What are you two doing?” Both of them paused, the tubes of toothpaste in their hands being snatched behind their backs as they turned toward the disgruntled Professor Stein. He was fiddling with his glasses while peering at them in the hall. He looked like he’d just woken up. “Sara? Snart?”

“Nothing,” said Sara innocently. “Just…”

“Dropping off some papers for Rip that he wanted us to look at for the next job,” said Leonard. 

“Oh.” Stein looked confused. “Next job? I didn’t hear anything about this?”

“Thieves and assassins only,” said Snart with a slight wave of his free hand. “Sorry.”

“Oh, hm, well… Carry on,” said Stein, walking away. Sara fell into Leonard with a laugh and Snart smirked evilly as they continued their deliciously evil plan. 

Find every shoe Rip had on this boat and fill it with toothpaste. 

Perhaps it was childish, but they were bored, and card games kept them entertained for only so long. When they were done they disposed of the evidence in the trashcan. 

“Gideon?” asked Snart. 

 _“Yes, Mr. Snart?_ ”

“Don’t tell Rip.”

_“As the Captain of this vessel, it is my duty to report all happenings on this ship to Mr. Hunter.”_

“Think of this as…” Sara scrunched her nose. “As a gesture of friendship.”

The A.I. paused, and was probably buffering in its own way to show confusion.

“See, humans play pranks on one another,” said Snart. “It’s all in good fun. Its a way for us to make sure the good Captain feels welcomed.”

 _“Very well, but if he asks, I will have to inform him it was you,”_ said Gideon. 

“Dooley noted,” said Snart as Sara wrapped an arm around his waist. Normally, if someone did that, he’d flinch or tense but he was drunk as hell and didn’t really care at the moment. He liked Sara. _A lot._ So she was allowed to be touchy feely. For now, anyway. When he sobered up he’d probably avoid her touch even more. So he grabbed the tequila bottle she’d been holding and took another shot for himself. “You know… The beach is just a short walk away from where we’re parked.”

“Skinny dipping!”

“What?” Suddenly he felt warm under his collar. “Uh, Sara…”

“Let’s go,” she said, taking his hand, leading him toward the exit. A part of him wanted to drag his feet. 

“What are you two doing?” asked Kendra as she and Ray exited their room holding hands. 

“Skinny dipping,” said Sara. “Want to come?”

“Pass,” said Ray. 

“C’mon Ray, that sounds fun!” said Kendra, teasing him with a smile. 

“R-Really?” Kendra laughed, tilting her head back in the process. “I’m joking…”

“Your loss!” said Sara as they made it outside. The air was warm and smelled of the salt from the ocean nearby. She turned to Leonard, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

They made it to the beach and Sara started laughing while tossing off her shirt. She turned to Leonard, eyes full of life and joy. Something he hadn’t seen from her. She soon was standing before him in just a red bra and black panties and he’d yet to take off his leather jacket. 

“C’mon, Snart!” She waltzed up to him and he didn’t stop her as she slowly took the bottle from him and took another shot. “Strip!’

He made a non-amused face before taking off his jacket. He toed off his boots and socks. He hesitated, fingers tight around the hem of his sweater, before pulling it off. He had an undershirt beneath, but his arms were bare. Sara nodded before pointing to his pants. 

“Maybe some other time,” he said with a smirk. “Unless you _really_ want a show.”

Sara’s eyes became hooded as her eyes drifted to the crotch of his pants. She licked her lips and he sighed before taking her hand. It was time for the both of them to cool off. When they hit the water she shouted gleefully as the water washed over her heated skin. He didn’t mind the water, but was having more fun watching HER enjoy herself. They swam around for a little while, splashing one another, until Sara got a serious look on her face. 

“Sometimes, I worry, that I’ll start to hate the water… Because of how I was brought back. Because of the ship that sunk and nearly drowning. But I still love it. Is that weird?”

“No.”

Sara nodded, getting closer to him now. Her eyes trailed over his face before stopping at his lips. Her hands went to his shoulders and he sunk lower in the water, standing on his knees which were sinking in the sand beneath. 

She kissed him. It tasted of tequila and salt. He wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her back. Both of them had warning bells blaring in their heads but they ignored it. They were living in the tequila-infused moment. 

“What are you two doing?”

They broke apart to see Mick and Jefferson standing on the beach, Mick raising his hands up in question. 

“Uh… Kissing?” answered Sara. 

“See? I told you!” shouted Jefferson, smacking Rory on the arm, making the arsonist growl and glare at him. “Dude. Chill.”

“Wanna join us, Mick?” asked Leonard, suddenly sober when seeing the fiery jealousy in his partners eyes. Since 2046, their partnership suffered greatly. Though never one for labels, he still cared for his partner and would do anything for him. The same sense of feelings he now felt for Sara. He loved them both, and was now in an awkward position with them both. “There’s always room for one more.”

“The more the merrier,” said Sara, catching on that something wasn’t quite right. “But I’m afraid to join this party you’ll need to partake in the tequila.”

“Beat it kid,” said Rory, grabbing the bottle. 

“But-”

“ _Now_ ,” said Mick, almost draining what was left of the bottle. 

“Fine…”

Eyes on Sara and Leonard, Mick took off his shirt, cargos, and everything else. They watched, tense as he waded in the water completely nude. Sara appreciated the view the entire time. When he made it to the two of them, he brought his hands up. He placed one on Sara’s cheek, then the other on Leonard’s. 

“So… What’s a guy gotta do to get a kiss, hm?”

.

.

.

“What are you two doing?” asked Rip from the ramp of the Waverider. Mick and Leonard looked at each other as Sara stepped out from behind Rory. “Sara? You, too?”

“Captain,” said Sara with a salute before turning to Mick and Leonard and saluting them. “Boys. It was fun…” She grinned. “ _A lot_ of fun.”

“Likewise, Blondie,” said Mick, gripping her by the back of the head and pulling her into a hot kiss that had Rip shifting and Leonard smirking in amusement. Mick broke the kiss then wrapped an arm around Leonard. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, my partner and I have a lot to catch up on.”

“Have fun,” said Sara. 

“Now, Mick, are we really going to shut our new friend out of the fun? She’s the reason we’re able to have this little get-together.”

“You know, I’m a fan of watching,” said Sara, making Mick throw his head back and laugh before wrapping his other arm around Sara. 

“Fine!”

The three walked past Rip, ignoring him on their way  back to the boys’ room. 

“What the hell did I just see?” asked Rip, confused. 

**END**


	20. prompt: this is why we can't have nice things

dis: i don’t own lot

prompt: this is why we can't have nice things, from anon

.

.

.

“Well…” Leonard brought down his cold gun to his side. “ _That_ wasn’t part of the plan.”

The man he’d meant to shoot was on the floor on his belly. He’d seen Leonard coming and hit the deck, making him hit the ONE thing they’d come here for. 

“Really? _Really_?!” Rip brought his hands up to his head, shaking it. If he tightened his fingers any more he’d be pulling out chunks of hair. “You just blasted the only core console in the galaxy!”

“See _this_ is why we can’t have nice things,” quipped Sara after knocking out the guard, eyes meeting Leonard’s, both of them smirking at each other. 

“Oh, _haha_ , quite funny Ms. Lance,” muttered Rip, walking to the large computer in the Time Master’s base at the outer edge of the galaxy, not even jumping as a large portion of it started to spark. Well… The part of it not covered in ice. “We could have cut off weeks if not years in our quest at finding Savage at his most vulnerable.”

“Can’t we just salvage some of it?” asked Leonard. “Let the nerds put it back together.”

“This isn’t like some jigsaw puzzle,” said Rip. “It’s delicate circuitry and—”

“Whatever,” said Snart, waving his free hand. “I’m sorry I broke the toy you wanted but I estimate that in the next minute this room will be filled with guards that aren’t taking a nap on the floor. So grab what you need to grab and let’s go.”

“Talks to me as if forgetting I’m the Captain,” muttered Rip as he kicked away some of the ice and managed to make a large enough hole to reach some of what he needed. 

“Someone’s going to be on the naughty list for a while,” said Sara. 

“I’m _always_ on the naughty list,” said Snart, offering her a smirk. “Life is more fun that way.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Got it! Let’s go before Mr. Snart decides to shoot something else we all need!”

“A long, _long_ while,” commented Sara as she and Leonard walked out of the room together, side-by-side. 

“Trust me when I say I’m deeply troubled by it,” he said as they rounded the corner and headed back toward Waverider. The mission might not have been a total success, but the look on Rip’s face when he realized what Leonard had hit had been worth it. 

**END**


	21. prompt: strip poker

i decided to open a Sara Lance RP named [**slwhtcnry** f](http://slwhtcnry.tumblr.com)eel free to check it out! and RP with me! ;p

dis: I don’t own LOT

prompt: strip poker  
rated: m  
pairings: Rogue Canary, Captain Canary

.

.

.

Sara looked at her cards, tongue in cheek while organizing them. Believe it or not, she really had to try when it came to poker with her teammates. Well… Most of them. She was pretty sure Jackson and Ray were counting cards. Mick and Leonard were cheating. Somehow… She wasn’t sure yet. Stein, too… He made a comment about learning from his father, but Sara just wagered he was good and reading tells. Kendra? Of them all… She had the most clothes on. She was a damn good bluffer. 

“I call,” said Sara, smoothly pushing a stack of chips into the middle. Her eyes connected with Snart. He had a sly look about him, like he knew one hell of a good secret. Sara remained unimpressed. Maybe because she didn’t fear taking off her clothes. She had scars, but she wasn’t afraid to show them. She’d taken off her sweater, revealing her tank top beneath. She was missing both her boots and one sock. Leonard, thus far, only had to take off one of his boots and his parka. 

“Bad move, Assassin,” said Snart, plucking a card to show an ace of spades. All show? Maybe… Maybe that was the best card he had in his hand. Either way, Sara had a full house she refused to part with. 

“We’ll see, Crook,” said Sara as Ray called and Jefferson folded. The rule was, if you folded right away you were in the clear. If you stayed in and took a draw then folded you had to take off ONE article of clothing. In the end, if you showed your hand and lost… You had to take off two. Hence… Why Mick was just sitting in his boxers and under-shirt. The guy could care less about being nude in front of the team. “Either way, Mick is going to be giving us a show.”

“Not if I win,” he said, a little agitated that he’d yet to win a hand. 

“I’d fold now, Mick,” said Snart. 

“No way, Boss,” argued Mick. 

“Suit yourself.”

Leonard showed his hand first. A straight flush. 

“No!” whined Ray, looking like his puppy got kicked before tossing down his hand. He grumbled while taking off his shirt, nipples immediately puckering, making him cover them with his warm hands. “You’re cheating!”

“Prove it,” said Snart as Mick took off his shirt. 

“As much as I would love to continue this lovely game, I will be retiring for the evening,” said Stein. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Martin, it doesn’t look good on you,” called Leonard over his shoulder, earning a scowl. 

“I quit, too, I have some work to do,” said Ray, gathering his clothes and holding them close to his chest. 

“I’ll help,” said Kendra. 

Slowly, they all filed out, leaving Sara with the Rogues. 

“You going to quit, too?” asked Leonard. Sara stood, and both men watched her with interest as she popped the button of her jeans and slowly drug them down her legs. Mick whistled as he caught a glimpse of her red, lacy boyshorts. Leonard’s eyes sparkled with something akin to humor as he took in her lean form. 

“I don’t quit,” said Sara, kicking her jeans to the side. 

“How about we raise the stakes?” asked Leonard. 

“Sure!” agreed Mick. 

“Says the guy with just one piece of clothing on,” argued Sara, making Mick shrug. 

“Next hand, winner take all, the losers have to show all.”

Sara bit her bottom lip at this, eyes trailing to a nodding Mick then back to Leonard. 

“Fine. But I deal,” she said. 

“Suit yourself,” said Leonard, not worried in the least. 

Sara shuffled, fingers moving over the cards easily and she slid the deck to Mick for a cut. She dealt out the cards. When she looked at her hand she did her best not to groan. She had shit. A big pile of-

“Shit,” swore Mick venomously, making Leonard chuckle. He hadn’t even looked at his cards yet. Mick noticed this and nodded to Leonard. “You gunna look, Boss?”

“I’m good,” said Leonard, making Sara look at him then frown as she put down three cards. 

“Really?”

She’d dealt the cards. There was no way he knew what he had. 

“Really,” he replied, bridging his hands, leaning back in his chair. 

“Suit yourself. Mick?”

“Book me.”

Sara gave Mick all new cards then took two of her own. She had two queens. It could be worse. Mick cursed before tossing down his hand. He had absolutely nothing and made quick work of his boxers. Sara took a quick moment to appreciate the view, Mick’s leer making her chuckle before she looked to Leonard. 

“Well?” she asked. 

Leonard shuffled in his seat before plucking up one card. He studied it with a raised brow before setting it down. A two of hearts. Sara answered with the three. Leonard picked up the next card as Mick shuffled around the room in the nude to grab another beer. He placed it down. The ten of spades. 

“Uh oh,” said Sara, putting down her hand just to get it over with. Two queens, a jack, and a five of clubs to go with her three. 

“Uh oh indeed,” said Leonard, putting down another ten. 

“I swear to God if you-”

He now had a two, two ten’s, and an eight. He needed a two, a ten, or an eight to beat her. She inhaled and held her breath, eyes fixated on the one card he had in his hand. He looked at it now, his face betraying nothing, before he placed it down on the table

“Son of a bitch,” muttered Mick. 

It was a two. 

Sara put her head in her hands, groaning. Leonard calmly leaned back in his seat and gestured for Sara to continue stripping. She wasn’t one to back out of deals being made so she pulled off her tank top, toed off her other sock, then stood again. 

“You two are going to get some major payback after this,” she warned, hands going to the clasp of her bra. 

“Don’t blame me, I’m naked, too,” said Mick, eyes eagerly watching as she let her bra fall to the floor. “Hmmm… Nice.”

“Thanks,” said Sara with a smile that was far from humorous. Then, she looked to Leonard. She connected her eyes with his and decided to just have fun with it. She gave him a sultry look, biting her lower lip in a way that had Mick groaning, before hooking her thumbs in her panties. She trailed them down her thighs, then released them as then slid past her knees to her feet. She delicately brushed them to the side. 

“Fuck _me_ ,” muttered Mick. 

Leonard was still looking at her eyes. He was enjoying the challenging fire in them. Slowly, he looked down. Down her freckled neck, to her breasts which were full with pebbled nipples, lower to the scars he saw on her abdomen, and lower… lower… lower…

He shifted in his seat. 

“How about we take this party to my room?” asked Mick, making Sara snort before bending to retrieve her clothes. 

“In your dreams.”

“More than likely,” said Mick. Sara slipped on her panties and tank top before gathering the rest of her clothes. She started walking out the room but paused at Leonard’s chair. She bent down to whisper in his ear. 

“One day, these roles will be reversed.”

“We’ll see,” he replied craning his neck to watch her leave the room, eyes zeroed in on her ass. 

He always did like staring at her ass. 

**END**


	22. prompt: rogue canary feelz

_prompt (from goldandcold):  I just adore the dynamic between Mick, Len and Sara, so anything with them would be awesome._

 

dis: i don’t own lot

Mick Rory was starting to realize he had a soft spot for Sara Lance. He wasn’t sure when it first started. Maybe when she kicked that guys ass in the seventies when he refused to take no for an answer. Maybe it was when she’d stolen weed from the younger version of Stein then came knocking on his and Leonard’s door offering to share. Either way, the day he’d been ready to take the ship over for the pirates, he _hadn’t_ wanted to kill her. He’d felt a small part of himself come back when she’d talked to him about Snart, and he’d had a hell of a time getting his ass handed to him as she out-drank him. 

He admired her. Admired her skill and her ability to take care of herself. 

And he wasn’t the only one. 

Things with him and Snart still weren’t completely back to how they used to be. Mick was still tense around him. Partially from guilt of what he did as Chronos. Partially because he was still sore over Leonard taking the team’s side over his. In his absence, he’s realized that Snart has gotten _a lot_ more comfortable with Sara. A part of him was jealous. That used to be _them_. Side by side and ready to take on the world. The other part of him? The other part of him knew he deserved it. He’d almost killed his friend. 

More than once. 

Leonard deserved better than what Mick had to offer. 

He remembered just a few minutes ago, how Snart and Lance acted as he cleaned his heatgun just a few feet away. Snart was cleaning his gun as well while Sara polished her knives. They were sitting close, her knee brushing his thigh if she moved a certain way. Sometimes Snart would say something and she’d laugh and playfully swat his arm: and he wouldn’t flinch. Mick knew how Leonard was about touching, knew he needed a warning before it happened. But with Sara? It was fucking natural. Hell, even Snart initiated the touch sometimes—and yeah. That had him squashing his jealousy and liking Sara even more. 

He couldn’t remember a time when Leonard would willingly let someone in his space. Even Lisa would get a sarcastic comment before he’d back away, uncomfortable thanks to his dick of a dad Mick wished HE’D been able to kill. 

“You and Snart are close,” he said now while on mission. She looked at him curiously, an eyebrow lifting in question. “Don’t mean nothing by it, Blondie. Just making an observation.”

“We’re friends,” she said with a shrug before turning back to the scope of her rifle, eye on the movements of their targets. “That’s all.”

“It’s more than that,” said Mick, relaxing in the dirt and behind the dried weeds. “He cares. He doesn’t care easily. Other than Lisa-”

“And you?” she retorted. 

“Yeah,” said Mick, rubbing the back of his neck. “Now you.”

“You’re reading too much into this,” said Sara, sounding amused. 

“I’m really not, Sara.”

She tensed, took her eye off the scope, and looked at him with a frown. As if using her name made it all the more serious.  

“Is that okay? With you?”

“At first, no, but…” Mick grumbled while shifting his position. “With what I put him through… He needs someone. Someone he can trust 100 percent. I hurt him too much to have that again. I threatened Lisa-”

“You weren’t you,” she reminded him. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Mick sighed. “Of all the others I trust you the most. Hell, Blondie, you’ve grown on me. When it comes down to it, if I can’t be at his back…” His eyes met hers. “I’m glad you are.”

“Always,” she said, meaning it. 

“Good.” He cleared his throat. “Enough of this. Tell me we can go in and start killing.”

“Soon,” said Sara, eye back on her scope. “Really soon.”


	23. prompt: first kiss, first i love you

Their first kiss had been a necessity. They’d been undercover and looking for a weak point in the perimeter of a building, the entry point that could get them in and out quickly to procure information that could help take down Savage. They’d rounded a corner and saw Savage just down the street. He knew their faces after their stints in the earlier years, but Leonard had been confident they were far enough away. So he took her hand and twirled her to face him before dipping his head to kiss her. 

“What the hell?” she muttered against his lips, but not pulling away. 

“Relax,” he murmured back, one hand going to her hair while the other stayed at her hip. “He’s watching.”

“I’m _so_ getting you have for this,” she threatened, arms looping around his waist.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” he’d answered before re-initiating the kiss. 

Both of them would lie to themselves later and insist they hadn’t let the kiss go longer than necessary. 

.

.

.

Sara said it first.

When it came to Leonard and Sara both: they weren’t fans of sharing feelings unless their lives were on the line. She’d been shot in a similar place Thea’s arrows had hit after pushing Leonard out of the way. He’d killed the man who shot her with his coldgun before gathering her up and pressing his hand to her wound to try and slow the bleeding. The blood had already stained most of her canary outfit red, and it was oozing through his fingers and one cough had Sara spitting more blood out of her mouth. 

“It’s bad…” she managed to say, her hand going over his. 

“It’s not,” he insisted, blue eyes wide. He was scared. When he was scared, it was bad. He tapped his comm. “Sara’s down! Get here now!”

“On it.”

Ray had been the one to answer.

“L-Leonard…” She put her hand over his. “D-Don’t let them… Don’t let them put me back…” She coughed and groaned. “…in the pit.”

“Gideon will fix you,” he insisted. “We won’t need it.”

“Promise me…”

“I promise you, that Gideon will fix you.”

Sara laughed, then groaned, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Hey… Stay awake, Sara.”

She’d opened her eyes and smiled, bloody hand now going to his cheek. Warm and wet. “I love you.” 

Her eyes closed. 

“Sara? Sara! Open your eyes, damn it. Open them!” he’d order with a slight shake. “Let me see those beautiful…” He’d break off, taking a deep breath, his face breaking. “Please don’t go… I love you, too…”

Ray would arrive shortly after and gather her in his arms before flying back to Waverider. Leonard sat there for a while, her blood covering him, mulling her words over in his head. Then, he ran, he ran as fast as he could with his thighs and lungs burning with the effort. Past Mick, past Rip… All of them until he was in the Med Bay. 

“Tell me she’s okay,” he demanded, his voice frosty and sharp. 

“She’s stable,” said Ray, his helmet off. He also had her blood on him. “Gideon is fixing her now.”

It wasn’t until a few hours later, that he’d get to say those words back. She’d wake up, groaning at the pain in her gut, eyes  focusing on Leonard who shot up from the chair he’d been sitting in to take her hand. 

“Hey,” she’d say, voice scratchy. 

“Hey.” He’d press his lips to her knuckles. He’d been sitting in that chair for hours, mulling the idea of loving her in his head again and again. He’d wanted to tell her for some time but… Everyone he loved eventually left. He didn’t want her to leave. Ever. But…But she said it first. That meant a lot. So, he’d made his decision.  “I love you, too.”


	24. prompt: sara finds out about laurel...

dis: i don’t own LOT

prompt: sara finds out about laurel and leonard comforts her (anon)

.

.

.

“Ms. Lance…” Rip Hunter shifted from foot to foot, a pained look on his face for what he had to do. What he had to _say_. “I’m afraid I have some terrible news…”

“What is it?” she asked with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ray try to reprogram Gideon again?” When Sara noticed the look on Rip’s face her smile fell. Her eyes fluttered to Leonard, who was leaning against the main console on the bridge and listening in, before going to Rip. “What happened?”

“Perhaps we should speak privately-”

“Just tell me,” she interrupted, a feeling of dread deep in the put of her stomach. 

“Your sister,” he started. “She has passed.”

Sara’s eyes widened and she felt all the air leave her lungs. Leonard straightened at this news, his face now full of concern for Sara. He knew what it was like to know your sibling was in danger. _Could_ be in danger. But this?

“How?”

Instead of answering her, Rip just pushed a few buttons and the newspaper article came up. Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, dying to save the city. Sara read the words, but didn’t quite process them. She felt more than saw Leonard come stand at her back, reading the same words as she did. 

“We can go back, right? Stop this from happening?” she was speaking in an eerily calm voice. As if talking about the weather instead of her sister’s death. 

“Ms. Lance I’m sorry-”

“No. No!” she shouted, now showing emotion, whirling on Rip now. “I’m **not** risking my life to save the timeline and **your** family just to watch _my_ family die! My sister DIE! If I wasn’t here, I could have saved her I could have stopped this from happening! **YOU** kept me from protecting her!”

“Laurel Lance was destined to die that day.“

“Your family is destined to die, too…” Sara raised her hand and pointed to Rip. “You’ll help me fix this, or I’m out.”

She walked away quickly. Her eyes were burning with tears as she frantically tried to find an escape. She couldn’t leave Waverider, so she was stuck on the ship. She couldn’t breathe and every corner she took there was someone there, asking her what was wrong. 

A hand came around hers and she whirled, ready to strike, but Leonard quickly let her hand go and put his up to show he wasn’t a threat.

“Follow me.”

“Why?”

“Trust me.”

Sara did so she followed him and soon they were in a room after he touched an area on the wall that opened it. It was dark, quiet, and no one was around. It was what she needed. She wanted to ask how he knew about this room because she’d never seen it before, but all that came out was a broken sob as she brought her hands up to her face. 

“L-Laurel…”

“Hey…” His tone was soft, something she wasn’t used to. He hesitated before reaching out again and pulling her in. She fell into the light embrace, slightly soothed by the touch of his hand going up and down her back. “We’ll fix this. The team will want to help.”

“It should’ve been me. If I was there… It would have been me,” she whispered, dropping her hands from her face, instead pressing her cheek into his chest. His presence, his scent, it was soothing and was keeping her grounded at the moment. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” She closed her eyes. “I’ve cheated death so many times. This is my punishment. HER punishment, for bringing me back.”

“We’ll fix this, Sara…” She chanced a look up at him and he reached with his free hand to brush some tears from her eyes. A move completely uncharacteristic of him. “Even if we have to force Rip to listen.”

She nodded, hesitating just for a second before bringing her arms around him to return his embrace. She felt him tense, felt his breath catch, before relaxing. “Do you mind if we stay here for a minute?”

“Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Sara… Anytime.”


	25. prompt: leonard and sara named their daughter alexa

dis: i don’t own lot/flash

“Mick…” Leonard’s hand hovered over the doorknob of the small home he shared with his fiancee and partner. “I’m getting that feeling again…”

Mick straightened, hand on his heatgun. “Alexa?”

Leonard grabbed his coldgun, safety off. “Alexa.”

Both were tense. They knew Sara was home. If Leonard was getting a bad feeling then he knew she was in trouble. Slowly he opened the door. The house was silent save for the low sound of the air conditioner. Despite their heavy boots, their footfalls were almost silent on the wooden floor. They broke apart. Mick took the kitchen and saw a pot of spaghetti on the stove on warm. In the oven was a wrapped loaf of garlic bread. He met Leonard in the study. 

“Dinner on low,” said Mick. “No signs of struggle.”

“Hockey game was on mute in the livingroom,” said Leonard. “Also no signs on my end.”

They moved to the staircase. They skipped the third step because it squeaked. Mick went down the hall while Leonard stepped into the bedroom he shared with Sara. The light was on in the attached bathroom and he went to the door. His hand went on the knob and he took a deep breath before opening the door. He found Sara, sitting on top of the toilet with the cover down, holding a pregnancy test in her hands. She looked up at him when he entered, eyes red and blotchy, mascara smudged over her cheeks. She’d been crying, **a lot** , and she started again now while he rushed to her and knelt in front of her.

“Sara?” His eyes drifted to the test and he felt his own panic well up in his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, almost choking on her words as she tapped the test against her palm. “I thought we were careful but…” She broke off with an almost bitter laugh. “I’m pregnant!”

“You’re sure?” he asked. She showed him the test before tossing it in the trash. “I see…”

“I know this wasn’t in the cards for us…” She looked down at her hands now, wringing them together. “I’m not ready for this, but…”

“Hey…” His hands went to her knees. God, he was shaking. Shaking so hard. A dad? He couldn’t be a dad. He _knew_ he couldn’t. What if he was like HIS dad? The thought of hurting his kid made him almost want to throw up in the bathtub sitting next to them. “I… I’m not ready either, but…”

They didn’t speak. She put her hands over his on her knees and he looked at their hands before looking up at her. Seeing her so sad, so lost, so damn scared: snapped him out of it and he pulled her down to him. She curled  against him on his lap and he held her close, fingers gliding through her hair as she pressed her face to his neck. 

“We’ll figure this out,” he said. “I promise. It’ll be okay.”

“God I need a drink,” she sighed after five minutes of just sitting there. “Guess that’s out the window now. And coffee… Oh God, I have to stop drinking coffee.”

Leonard laughed, looking up as Mick peeked his head into the bathroom. He nodded at his partner, a signal that things were okay. Mick looked from Sara, to Leonard, then nodded back before leaving.

“I’ll stop both with you. God, Sara… A part of me is scared, too. About what kind of Dad I’ll be…”

“Nothing like yours,” she assured. She read him so well. “You’re better than that.”

“Lisa is going to go insane,” murmured Leonard, pressing a kiss atop her head. “Your dad… You go on ahead and tell him when I’m out of town.”

Sara laughed, rubbing the rest of her tears away before taking a deep breath. 

“I was worried you’d leave me.”

“I’ll never leave you,” he promised, cupping her face. “I’m not one for being cheesy, so listen closely. I love you. I’ll never leave you **or** our kid. Okay?”

“Okay…” She wanted to cry for another reason. “I love you, too…”

Sara composed herself enough and stood. Leonard stood with her and they exited the bathroom and went into their room. Leonard pulled her in for another hug. He was scared shitless, but he’d do this with her. 

 _For_ her. 

“We should go get some spaghetti,” he said. “Mick probably has half the pot eaten by now.”

“Okay… Yeah, that’s a good plan…”

Nine months later Alexa Laurel Snart was born. Knowing that they would have a girl, Leonard had suggested the name. Sara had frowned, remembering a time he said that name had mean something bad. He’d just answered that Alexa meant sometimes things don’t go according to plan, but that’s alright. 

“It means knowing when to quit when you’re ahead, and right now Sara. I’m ahead in life. I have you, I have Alexa… I don’t need to keep looking for the next big score. You and her? _You’re_ my big score.”

END


	26. prompt: leonard doesn't kidnap people, just borrows them

prompt from [@bookworm-becca](https://tmblr.co/mBjRhzIg6_phcoiCK6C64zQ) “I don’t kidnap, I just temporarily borrow a person.” (Captain Canary) 

dis: i don’t own legends of tomorrow

“What is it with you kidnapping people?” asked Sara as she strolled into the holding area. The young man standing there had brown hair, twinkling blue eyes, and an air about him that spelled trouble. He didn’t look much older than twenty, maybe twenty-one. Sara recognized a well-trained person when she saw them. She also noticed that this person had many knives on them. Why hadn’t they fought Leonard? They could have easily slipped a knife from their coat and stabbed him.  

“I don’t kidnap,” argued Leonard. “I just temporarily borrow a person. Especially when said person tries to kidnap _me_.”

“Oh.” Sara came to stand by Leonard’s side. The person continued to stare at Leonard, not blinking in the slightest. Their stare turned to Sara and they smiled. It wasn’t creepy or anything it was almost… Loving? “Okay who are you? And stop smiling at me like that!”

“Honestly, I didn’t think this would work. Glad it did. Rip is going to kill me though. Well, he can try, but I was trained by the best,” drawled the boy, now looking back at Leonard. “You’ll thank me later. Promise.”

A moment later, Rip Hunter came in, his face red as he looked from Sara, to Snart, then back at the kid. He had a bit of a panicked look to him, as well of one of annoyance. 

“Bloody hell this family is going to be the death of me.”

“What family,” asked Sara before pointing at the young man with her thumb. “You know this kid?”

“Erm… Perhaps it would be best if you both go and-”

“Don’t even _think_ about keeping us in the dark on this one,” said Snart, saying his words slowly, each syllable dripping with persistence. “The kid tried to jump me. Now you stand here and act as if you know him.”

“I do, in a way…” Rip shot the kid a glare, the kid just grinned with his hands behind his back, swaying back on the heels of his feet. “This is…”

“Name’s Mick,” said the kid with a salute. “Mick Leo Snart.”

“The timeline!”

“Oh _piss_ on the timeline,” said the kid, waving Rip off. “It’s fine. See? Not fading away. No implosions of gargantuan sizes!”

“Wait, wait,” said Sara, holding up her hand. “Mick _Snart_?” She looked from the kid, to Leonard, then back to the kid… The kid had Leonard’s eyes. “Holy shit…”

“Okay this isn’t funny anymore,” said Snart, pointing at the kid. “Tell me what’s going on. Right now.”

“You were supposed to die today,” said the kid sadly, looking at Snart. “I decided to change it, otherwise… Well, you leave _her_ alone to raise me. Couldn’t have that.”

The kid looked at Sara and she felt the blood leave her face as her hands went to her stomach. The kid gave her a wave. 

“Hey, Mom.” The kid looked at her stomach. “Hello Little me!“

**END**


	27. prompt: so you like older men/women

_prompt (from nyxisis) so you like older men/women?_

dis: i don’t own LOT

Sara was moving with the music, eyes closed as the sweet sounds filled her ears. Her body slowly started to sway. People around her gave her space. There was something about her that had them not wanting to bother the woman in the white dress and red flower in her hair. At least, the smart ones kept away. There was always that one person who didn’t quite have the survival instincts most humans had, that always wanted to start something. 

This guy was taller, had a few piercings on his eyebrow, and dressed in all black. Sara opened her eyes when she felt someone in her bubble and frowned at the guy was thought he had permission to dance with her. 

“What’s your name?”

She ignored him. 

“Mysterious? I like that. So… You here alone?”

“No.”

He frowned at that. “No? Sure looks like it.”

“Well, I’m not,” she said, making a gesture with her hand, indicating that he was excused. He didn’t like that much, and instead got closer, hands on her hips. She scowled down at his hands before stepping back. 

“C’mon, Babe, don’t be like that.”

“I’m not your babe. I’m not your anything.” Sara looked over her shoulder at the man at the bar. His blue eyes were shining in the dimly lit club. Shining with anger and violence and she brought her hand up to soothe his worries. She had this handled. The guy noticed where she’d been looking and laughed. 

“So, you like older men, huh?”

“Doesn’t matter if they are a man, woman, younger, or older…I like anyone who doesn’t get on my nerves.” Sara took his hand that he tried putting on her again and she snapped his wrist. He cried out, the people made an even wider circle around her. “You’ve put me in a _mood_. Unless you want your other hand broken, I’d suggest you walk away.”

“Crazy bitch,” said the guy, stumbling away. 

Sara soon felt a familiar presence at her back and she smiled as Leonard’s hands came to her hips. She turned to face him, looking up at him with a smile. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he said, looking in the direction the guy went. “You handled that beautifully. Kinda wish you broke his other hand, too.”

Sara laughed, arms enclosing around his neck as they swayed. 

“I almost did.” Those around them relaxed when they realized she wasn’t about to hurt Leonard. “I thought you only liked watching me dance?”

“Consider this an extra special exception,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Just for tonight.”

“Hmm… Okay.” She rest her head on his shoulder. “I can live with that.”


	28. prompt: len teaches sara how to cheat

prompt from kismetkomskaikru: leonard teaches sara how to cheat at cards

 

 

 

Sara furrowed her brow, biting her bottom lip while arranging her cards.

“Stop that.”

She glared up at Leonard Snart. “What?”

“I can tell your hand is crap just by looking at you,” he said casually, arranging his cards as well. They were sitting on her bed, backs to opposite walls, in their stocking feet because unlike him she had a thing about boots on her sheets. “Half the reason I win all the time is because its written all over your face.”

Sara sighed. “And the other half?”

“Luck.”

“ _Bull_.” Sara folded her hand in her lap, giving him a pointed stare. “You cheat. Even in a game like gin you win all the time. So… Show me.”

“Show you what?” he asked, feigning ignorance. 

“How you cheat!”

Leonard sighed. “Some of it is counting cards. I’ve talked to you before about how I’ve made my plans in the past. It’s all about numbers. I see my hand and count out probabilities of getting the hand I want. I fold when the numbers aren’t in my favor. It’s as simple as that.”

“So it’s all math?” Sara made a face. “I never liked math.”

“No kidding?” he asked, being a smartass. She stuck her tongue out at him. “Well, there is _one_ more thing.”

“What?”

He flicked his hand and a card came out from beneath his jacket at his wrist. “Always have an ace up your sleeve.”

“You sonuvabitch!” She tossed her cards at him and he laughed, barely putting his hand up in time to block a pillow she tossed at his head. “I _knew_ it! Show me!”

“Okay, okay, but first thing’s first… Gotta get some sleeves on you, Lance. That tank top just won’t do…”

An hour later, Leonard showed Sara many ways to hide cards, the importance of reading tells, and the easiest way to count cards. Sara wasn’t one for counting cards, but the fact that she could hide knives on her person so easily… She was a natural when it came to hiding cards as well. Finally, when they started up playing their game of cards again, it took Leonard a bit more of an effort to beat her. 

Oh, he still beat her… He wasn’t stupid, he didn’t tell her EVERYTHING.


	29. prompt: len braids sara's hair

prompt (anon): Len braids Sara's hair

dis: i don’t own LOT

.

.

.

Sara sighed, glaring at the mirror and her crazy hair. She wasn’t one for caring about her hair. She liked wearing it down. She just ran a brush through it after a shower and left it. If it got annoying, she put it up in a ponytail. Today, though, she was feeling something different. She’d wanted a braid. Nyssa had braided her hair dozens of times. Laurel too. Sara was wishing she’d paid more attention. When the doors of her room opened she looked over her shoulder at Leonard who was casually walking in with his hands in his pockets. 

“Rip wanted to know how much longer you’ll be,” said Snart. 

“What time is it?”

“8:15.”

“Shit.” She’d spent so much time trying to do her hair, she’d lost track of time. “Ugh, forget it, I’ll just wear it down.”

“What were you even trying to do?”

Sara bit her lip, contemplating on whether she wanted to tell him or not. They were friends, but not that close of ones, and she didn’t need the man teasing her. She dropped her hands out of her hair, letting it fall down over her shoulders. 

“I was… Trying to braid it. It’s harder than it looks.”

“Ah, I see.” She narrowed her eyes at him while turning away from the mirror and he held up his hands. “No, I _know_ its hard.”

“How would _you_ know?”

Leonard came up to her. He grabbed a chair and put it in front of him and motioned for her to sit. After a small moment of hesitation, she sat. Her shoulders tensed a little as she felt his fingers in her hair, smoothing out some of the tangles. 

“My sister. Growing up, we didn’t have a mom or anyone to help with stuff like this. One day, Lisa came home in tears because all her friends had _“pretty hair_ ” and she didn’t.” Leonard started making sections in her hair and Sara had to fight the urge to let her eyes droop. She’d always liked the sensation of people playing with her hair. “So, I taught myself with the help of some magazines I found. Took some time, but soon I could braid Lisa’s hair and do other things with it.”

“You were a good brother,” said Sara, biting her lower lip as his fingers brushed against the back of her neck. He was almost done. It took him barely five minutes to do what she’d been trying to accomplish for over an hour! 

“Sometimes,” he said, reaching his hand out over her shoulder. “Tie?”

Sara pulled a tie off her wrist and handed it to him. He secured her braid and tucked in a few stray pieces of hair before telling her he was done. She stood up and looked in the mirror. It was a french braid. She saw the start of it at the top of her head and she reached back and let her fingertips glide down to the ends of her hair.

“Wow, this is really good.” She turned to look at him, a smile on her face. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, _don’t_. Especially to the others.”

“I won’t tell.” Sara looked at the clock. “Suppose we should go.”

When Rip complained about her taking too long, she’d patted her head and said it took time to look this good. That had just earned an eyeroll before he started the meeting about their next move against Savage. 

Sara shot Leonard a wink when no one was looking, earning a very small smile in return. 

**END**


	30. prompt: don't let go, don't you dare let go

agentmarymargaretskitz prompt: Don't let go, don't you dare let go!"

 

Something happened. They weren’t sure what, but the cargo doors had opened. The ones on the floor. It had happened so fast and Sara suddenly felt a large push at her back and she was skidding to safety while Leonard started to fall. His hand reached out and managed to grab some netting that had gotten tangled during the chaos around one of the security straps attached on the wall. He grunted as his body was tossed to and fro. Looking down he did his best to not let his fear of heights get the best of him. 

“Leonard! Leonard!” Sara’s head poked over the ledge and down at him. Her eyes widened. “Don’t let go, don’t you dare let go!”

“Wasn’t planning on it!” The netting started to tear. “But I might not have a choice!”

“Fuck! Just… Hang on!”

No shit, he thought. His fingers were already burning. He was about to call up to her when a rope was eased down. He grunted while grabbing onto it, wrapping it around his arm. He trusted Sara. So when she shouted at him to climb, he let go of the netting and climbed the rope. It took him some time but with her help in pulling he managed to crawl back in and make it to safety. They lay together for a moment, panting, he on his stomach and she on her back. 

“What the hell just happened?” he asked, getting up. 

“I don’t know, but I say we go find out.”

“I swear to God if this was another experiment with Palmer and that damn control panel I’m going to kill him!”

END


	31. prompt: reunion fic

summary: team!flash assists in bringing snart back  
post-destiny

dis: i don't own lot

.

.

.

This was a shot in the dark. A Hail Mary if you will. Savage had been taken care of and lost to the very time he tried to manipulate. The Time Masters were in disorder, deciding what to do now that the heads of their organisation had been chopped off and their means of control disabled. They were taking advantage of the chaos, and hoping they’d be able to bring one of theirs back. 

Maybe. 

“This is it?” asked Cisco, arms full of equipment. 

“The Oculus Wellspring,” said Sara, eyes scanning the darkness for any threat. The room was like a tomb. _Is_ a tomb. Dust motes tickled her nose as she walked further in. Debris from the building was on the floor and they had to step around. Holes in the walls and ceiling enabled them all to look up at the peaceful night sky. Where there had been a glowing green light show at the heart of the Oculus was now dark as she stopped at the platform. A flash of painful memories had her looking away and her lips tingling. 

“I just don’t want you guys upset if this doesn’t work,” said Cisco. He’d been getting weird vibes of Snart lately. He wasn’t sure what they’d meant until he’d seen Kendra again. She’d relayed the message to everyone else and they’d come to the conclusion that Snart was trapped. Somewhere. A pocket of time? They weren’t sure. But they came here because Cisco said he had some experience with this when he had to get Barry out of the speedforce. Barry was with them as well. Carrying equipment with others and helping them set up. 

“We have to try,” said Kendra, coming to stand by Sara. Her friend had been sad since the day Snart had passed. She knew Sara missed him. Hell, they all did… But Sara and Mick? They both had a connection with Snart that the others hadn’t had. “The others are watching from outside. If we get company. Now that there is no threat in here I’ll go join them.”

She expanded her wings and flew up and out through a hole in the ceiling. 

“Okay,” said Mick. “Let’s get on with it.” 

It took them a while to set up. Ray was there to help. Cisco would get annoyed if Ray started counteracting his method. “I’m sorry. Have you dealt with tech like this before?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then shut up and let me work!”

“You heard the kid, Haircut,” grumbled Mick. “How about you go patrol with the others.”

Ray sighed. “Fine. But if he blows you all up don’t come crying to me.”

“He won’t,” assured Barry before giving Cisco a side look. “You won’t, right?”

“Dude…” Cisco shook his head at his friend. “C’mon. Of course I won’t!”

Cisco finished setting up and he put on a pair of glasses. A dim light sprouted out from the machine he was using and he took a deep breath. He motioned for people to step back and they did. Mick and Sara stood in the front, shoulder to shoulder, and waited. Barry came to stand by Sara and she looked at him, hope in her eyes as the light grew brighter. 

“He knows what he’s doing,” said Barry. It was Sara he’d had to assure the most. “If there’s a way…”

“He’ll do it, Blondie,” said Mick, patting his pocket where the ring sat heavy against his thigh. 

“SNART!” They all jumped and snapped their head to Cisco. “I see him. He’s… Scrambled? I don’t know… It’s like a television with a lot of static. I can’t get a clear read! I need to adjust the frequency somehow. Barry? Remember when we found out people vibrate differently in each world?”

“Oh, yeah! I do!”

“Listen very carefully…” Sara and Mick watched as Barry and Cisco communicated. Barry would adjust settings and soon Cisco waved him off. “There! Perfect! He sees me- **HEY**!” Cisco pointed a finger at the space in front of him, despite no one being there. He was seeing Snart behind those glasses. “I’m here to save you! Don’t roll your eyes at me!” He offered his hand, the blue light around him now swirling like a twister, making the debris on the floor skitter. “Take my hand you ungrateful ass!”

Sara felt her breath get lodged in her throat as a form started to appear in front of Cisco. Her hand reached out to grab Mick’s, her blue eyes widening. There was a wave of energy that made them all stumble back a few paces. The machines that Barry and Cisco had brought sparked and smoked. Barry stepped back from them as dials spun wildly. There was a loud BOOM that rocked the area then darkness. 

Sara blinked open her eyes and standing there, holding Cisco’s hand (of which he quickly released) was-

“Snart?” Mick tentatively stepped forward. “That you, Boss?”

“Just couldn’t let me die, could you?” asked Snart with a smirk, before falling to the ground. 

.

.

.

 

She and Mick took turns sitting with him. He’d been sleeping for almost two days. Gideon said he checked out in her initial check-up. They were parked in 2016 and the longer he stayed asleep the more anxious they got. Barry and Cisco had to return to Star Labs but were keeping in touch. 

“Nothing yet?” 

Sara looked over her shoulder at Ray. “Not yet.”

“I’m glad he’s back.”

“Me, too.”

“Were you two…”

“No.” Sara smiled sadly, looking back at Leonard. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Ah, I see…” Ray cleared his throat. “You want me to sit with him a while? Get some rest?”

“I’m okay where I am,” she said. “You can sit, too, if you want.”

He did for a while. He talked about Snart and Sara listened. She didn’t think twice about taking his hand, thumb gliding over his knuckles while Ray’s words relaxed her. Silly stories about Leonard being an ass to him but Ray being okay with it because “ _it was how he showed he’d cared. It’s what brothers to.”_

Ray left to get dinner, saying he’d get her some food, when she felt a fingertip twitch in her hand. Her eyes snapped to his and she watched as his eyes slowly opened and focused on her. 

“Hey,” she said, smiling brightly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he said, closing his eyes. “My head is killing me.”

“Any other pain?” she asked. 

“No.” He opened his eyes. “What happened? How am I here?”

Sara told him how they’d gotten him back. 

“Last thing I remember is the boom. Then waking up here.”

“Nothing in-between?” she asked. 

“No.”

“Okay…” She released his hand. “I should tell the others you’re awake.”

“Not yet…” He snatched her hand back and pulled and she smiled, knowing what he wanted and giving it to him. Her lips slanted over his, hands cupping his cheeks while his went into her hair. When they broke apart, both of them had droopy eyes and he smiled. Actually _smiled_. “I could get used to this, Lance.”

“Me, too,” she said. “Gideon?”

“Yes, Ms. Lance.”

“Tell the others he’s awake,” said Sara before leaning down and kissing him again. 

**END**


	32. prompt: de-aged Len

dis: I don’t own LOT

“Can you explain it again?”

Sara was standing outside of the Med Bay with Stein, looking in on Leonard as he slept on the bed inside. His thumb was grazing his lip, as if he was tempted to suck on it but was doing everything in his power not to. Every time the thumb got just past his teeth his body would twitch and the thumb would come back out. 

“His whole molecular structure has changed significantly. His cells are that of a four year old. As you can see. We are uncertain if this is permanent. You say you didn’t see what caused this?”

“All I heard was a scream,” said Sara. “I came around the corner and saw Leonard, still grown up, on the ground. I brought him back for Gideon to look over. I left when the rest of the team came to update you and when I came back…”

“Remarkable.” Sara glared at Martin. “I mean… Such technology is unfathomable in our time. People pay hundreds of dollars to look just a day younger!”

“This is a lot more than a day,” said Sara, glowering. 

“Gideon has yet to determine what has caused this. In the mean time she suggested we just… Take care of him. Hope it wears off on its own.”

“Right.” 

Little Leonard started to move and she sighed. She wasn’t one for being a babysitter these days, not like when she was a teen and making a bundle in the summer time. But no one else was offering. Rip was locked up in his office. Kendra and Ray were busy sorting out their awful love life. Stein looked about as ecstatic as she about the prospect of taking care of a kid. She wasn’t sure where Jefferson was. It was in this moment she cursed Mick for being a dick and siding with those pirates. She’d have totally made HIM take care of Snart. With a sigh she stepped into the room and when little Leonard Snart opened his eyes she smiled and offered a little wave with her fingers. 

“Hey,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

Leonard frowned, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes while and taking in his surroundings. He had a serious look on his face by the time he got to looking at her again. The same look she’d seen on his older face as well. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Sara.” She took a seat on one of the chairs inside the room in front of him. “And you’re Leonard.”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “Where’s my mom?”

Sara did the math in her head. He’d been three when his dad was arrested for having the jewel. At this age his father was still doing time. Lisa wasn’t around yet either. It was just Leonard and his mother. 

“She had to go do something. We’re watching you for a little while.”

“Did she have to go to the doctor again?” he asked worriedly. “Did she get hurt? Dad’s been away, so she hasn’t had to go in a while…”

“No, Sweetie, nothing like that,” said Sara, her face softening even more. 

“Okay.” He frowned again, looking down at the over-sized shirt he was wearing. Sara noticed this and she smiled, standing and offering her hand. “Let’s find you some clothes that fit.”

“What happened to my clothes?”

“Your mom had to leave fast and didn’t have time to pack. So we have some clothes here, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, looking at her hand and reluctantly taking it. She’d seen the warring thoughts on his face. Asking himself if he could trust her. Her ringed fingers gently wrapped around his tinier, bare ones and she lead him to the next room. She guided him behind the screen and released is hand. 

“I’ll get some clothes, I’ll be right back.” She paused before bracing her hands on her knees and grinning down at him. “What’s your favorite color.”

“Blue,” he said, almost shyly. “And red.”

“Okay.” Sara went to the fabricator. “Gideon? Could you make some clothes for him that will fit? A lot of blues and reds.”

“As you wish, Ms. Lance,” said Gideon, and soon she had a small pile of clothing. Including some shoes. 

“Here you go, Leonard,” said Sara, handing him a shirt, underwear, pants, and socks. “Can you dress yourself?”

“Of course,” said Leonard, pausing before worrying his lower lip. “I can’t tie my shoes yet.”

He winced, as if expecting to be punished for that. “It’s okay. I’ll help.”

He visibly relaxed then offered her a smile. “Okay.”

He quickly changed and was soon hopping out from behind the screen. Sara was waiting for him, sitting on the floor with his shoes. He got them on then offered his foot for the laces to be tied. She did it slowly, so that he could watch the movements with each one. Then together they stood. She grabbed the extra clothes and tucked them under one arm before offering her hand. 

“I’ll show you your room, okay?”

“Okay.”

.

.

.

Sara Lance was willing to admit Leonard Snart was one adorable kid. His eyes would widen with each new thing shown to him. In his room he’d stared at the screen of the snowy mountains in slight awe, fingertips grazing over the crystal clear picture. Sara did a quick search of his room and grabbed all the things a little kid shouldn’t be messing with (booze and weapons mostly) and stored them in her room for safe keeping (and maybe to drink some of the booze later). When she’d popped her head back into his room he straightened when seeing her and hopped off his bed. He looked like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should. 

“What do you need, Len?”

“The bathroom,” he said, hands behind his back. “And I’m hungry…”

“Okay,” said Sara with a nod. He was a little on the skinny side. “I’ll show you the bathroom, then we’ll go get something to eat.”

“Okay.” He reached for her hand again and she smiled while walking with him down the hallway. She waited outside while he took care of business in the designated bathroom. She had to give him instructions on how to flush the advanced toilet by pushing buttons and how to turn the water on at the sinks. “I can’t reach!”

Sara popped her head in and sure enough he was up on his toes, struggling to reach the faucet. She easily lifted him up and helped him there as he used soap, washed, then dried his hands on one of the towels available before putting it in the bin. They made it to the kitchen where Ray was sitting and eating a salad. 

“Hey, Buddy!”

“Hey,” said Leonard quietly, pressing more into Sara’s leg. Sara easily lifted him up onto a stool before searching out something to eat. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Ray. 

“Okay.”

“No headache or anything?”

“No,” said Leonard, eyes on Sara, now opting to ignore the man trying to talk to him. Sara bit her lip while tapping in her order. Even the younger version of Snart got easily annoyed by Ray. Poor Ray… He only wanted to be his friend. “Thank you for asking.”

“Wow, manners,” said Ray, standing with his empty tray. 

Sara laughed as a plain cheeseburger and fries materialized. She also got some carrots, broccoli… Healthy items to balance out the junk food she was feeding him. She grabbed a water then set the food in front of the kid. Len’s eyes widened before looking up at her. 

“This is mine?”

“Of course,” she said carefully, her eyes meeting Ray’s. 

“Thank you,” he said, truly meaning it before snatching the cheeseburger and taking large bites. 

“Slow down, Buddy, you don’t want to choke,” said Ray, but Leonard ignored him. Sara say down beside Leonard. 

“Hey.” He looked at her. “No one is taking it away, okay? Enjoy it.”

He slowly swallowed then put his burger down before grabbing his water. Sara smiled before getting her own food. Just a chicken salad with a water as well. She retook her seat and they ate together. Ray said his goodbyes after saying he was going back to work. Sara was amazed as the three-year-old ate the cheeseburger, fries, AND the vegetables. He drank all his water, too. 

“Leonard?”

“Yes?”

“Do…” Sara furrowed her brows, thinking the best way to ask. “Do you get a lot of cheeseburgers at home?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Sometimes mom goes to the place down the street to get them, but…” He bit his lower lip, little fingers playing with the water bottle. “They are considered a special treat if she had a good day.”

“Okay,” said Sara. “Are you full?”

He nodded carefully and she took his plates and hers and tossed them in the incinerator. Sara liked that she didn’t have to do dishes on the ship. She lifted the kid up and both of them stumbled as the ship rocked. 

“What was that?” asked Leonard, scared. 

“I’m not sure.” Another explosion and Sara grunted as she went into the wall. Her arms went around the kid to make sure he didn’t get hurt. “Let’s get you to your room.”

They rushed to his room and he whimpered as she placed him on his bed. 

“It’s okay,” she said, walking away. 

“Sara!” She stopped, looking at the boy who was clearly afraid. “Please don’t leave me!”

“Okay… Gideon? What’s going on?”

The boy jumped as the A.I. answered. “Chronos has found us.”

“Great,” muttered Sara. “Just great.”

“The captain wishes for you and Mr. Snart to come to the bridge. We will be making a time jump.”

“Now? Even with little Leonard,” asked Sara. “Is it safe?”

“I’m not that little!” argued Leonard. “I’m almost five!”

“It is determined that it is safe,” said Gideon. Sara nodded before grabbing Leonard and pulling him up into her arms before rushing to the bridge. He held onto her tight. Sara settled him in his seat and pulled the security guards down. She sat beside him then took his hand. 

“It’s okay.”

His wide eyes took in everything that was happening outside the window looking into space. He was warring between fear and amazement. Sara remembered that she hadn’t shown him outside yet, and he was getting a look at it now. 

“Gideon!” shouted Hunter, strapping himself in as well. “Take us to safety point twenty-two, 1929.”

“Of course.”

They jumped. 

.

.

.

“How is he?”

“Sleeping,” said Sara softly. She was leaning against the open doorway into Leonard’s room. He was covered up and resting after the traumatic events that occurred just over an hour ago. 

“Poor kid. That jump really scared him.”

Leonard had gotten stick to his stomach and everything he’d eaten from the cheeseburger down to the last piece of broccoli had been thrown-up. He’d started sobbing and Sara hadn’t cared about the puke, just easily maneuvered him out of his seat and carried him back to the bathroom. Ray followed and together they helped clean him up. Sara had left Leonard to get some clothes and came back to him wrapped in a towel and shivering. She couldn’t remember the amount of times he’d said he was sorry for getting sick and wasting the food. 

“Any word from the nerds?” asked Sara. 

“None yet,” said Kendra with a sigh. 

“Okay.” Sara sighed. “Can you stand here for a sec? I’m going to go change, check up on the others, and I’ll be back.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, take all the time you need,” said Kendra. 

.

.

.

Leonard woke up hungry. Sara gave him another burger. No veggies this time, but some juice to go with it. She’d felt bad about him throwing up the other one. He’d eaten it quickly and she offered him a cookie as a treat before walking with him to the cargo bay. She opened the door and his eyes widened at the large expanse of field. Tall grass, wildflowers, and the sound of a stream.

“Wow,” he said. 

“Pretty, huh?” Sara ruffled his hair. 

“Like you,” he said with a smile. Leonard Snart apparently was a natural smooth-talker. 

“Go on. Go play.,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll be right here.”

He hesitated for a moment before venturing out. He investigated every little rock and plant and Sara smiled when he started picking flowers. He had a large bundle and was soon running back to her. 

“Here, Sara!”

“Thanks, Leonard.”

“You…” He smiled bashfully. “You can call me Leo.”

“Okay… Leo…”

.

.

.

Dinner was a happy affair. They had pasta and salad and garlic bread. The team laughed and each engaged Leo in conversation. The boy was finally relaxing around someone other than Sara. After, they all gathered in a small room to watch a movie. It was just a small living space, something meant to keep them more comfortable, but a room they hadn’t really used that much. Keeping it kid-friendly they watched Ice Age. Considering the kid was on a spaceship and using advanced tech, it wasn’t that big of deal to let him watch the movie that wouldn’t be out in a few decades for him. He fell asleep close to the end and Sara carried him to his room. She took off his shoes and socks then tucked him in under the blankets. She left his door open before going to her room just down the hall. She changed into a tank top and yoga pants before heading to the training room. After she worked up a good sweat she took a quick shower then retired to her room. She smiled at the little mason jar he’d found in the kitchen that was filled with the flowers he’d picked her. 

An hour later she felt her blood run cold as Leo started to scream. She was the first to enter. He was holding his head and sobbing. She gathered him in her arms and looked up to Stein as he entered while fumbling with his glasses. 

“What’s happening to him?!”

“Mr. Snart’s cells are changing,” said Gideon. 

“What does that mean?!” shouted Sara, holding the boy close.

“Sara,” he cried, weakly grabbing her arms. “Sara it hurts.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.” 

Then he promptly passed out. 

.

.

.

“Ugh…” He slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the light. He put an arm over his face, the movement sending pinpricks of pain throughout his body. “God…”

“How you feeling?” He slowly peeked out from under his arm to see Sara sitting there. 

“Peachy,” he answered, closing his eyes again. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” she asked carefully. 

He frowned. “I came around the corner and got shot with… Something. Hurt like a bitch, too. Then, waking up here.”

“Nothing in-between?” 

“No…” His eyes narrowed as he saw her worried look. “Why?”

“Well…”

.

.

.

He didn’t believe it. Not right away. When he could walk without falling over he had Gideon playback security tapes of that day. Sure enough, there he was, attached to Sara’s hip. She’d been good to him. He fought the smile when his younger self gave her a bundle of flowers. When he went to find her later, they were still sitting in her room. 

“Thanks,” he said, leaning against the door. “For taking care of me.”

It wasn’t easy for him to say that. She just grinned. “No problem… Leo.”

“I came to get my booze back,” he said, looking away from her teasing stare. “Hand it over.”

Sara laughed before getting off her bed to hand him his stuff. He didn’t comment on missing a bottle of whiskey. He’d let her have it for payment of babysitting him and getting puked on. His eyes went to the flowers once more before leaving. From that day on he made sure she always had a fresh bundle of wildflowers in her room. 

END


	33. prompt: sara dies instead, reunites around team flash and oliver

dis: i don’t own LOT

Sara knew what he was planning as they ran their way to Mick. She knew he was going to try and take his place. She felt something for the crook, something fresh and new that made her heart hurt now as she flipped the gun up with her foot and fired shots at the reinforcements. She rushed forward and Leonard pulled down his goggles to speak to Mick. She took a few more shots before getting between Leonard and Mick. He’d been ready to hit Mick, ready to take his place and make HER be the one to carry him back. Of the times he saved her from herself, including saving Stein, it was time she saved him. 

“Sara, what are you-” She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close before kissing him. It was a kiss she’d wish he’d stolen back in her room filled with nothing but a sad goodbye. He broke the kiss, looking at her with half-lidded eyes and she smiled.  

“Sorry, Leonard,” she whispered before attacking his pulse point, making him drop. She looked to Mick, her eyes now determined and practically on fire. “So, you have two options. You get him out of here, or we all die together.”

“You crazy?” shouted Mick. “Just take him and go Sara!”

“Crazy? No. _Determined_.” She looked down at Leonard. “I’m not going to let him die. I’ve already done it twice. He’ll get over me. He won’t get over the guilt of losing you.”

“You sure about that? He cares a lot more for you than you think.” Mick looked to his partner. His weakness. Time was running out. If he could he’d get the both of them out of here and die… but he couldn’t take Leonard with him. “He’s going to be pissed when he wakes up.”

Sara shrugged a shoulder. 

“Let him.” She remembered his pinky ring and pulled off a glove before looking down at hers. Her rings were small but she pulled her favorite off her middle finger and handed it to Mick before shouldering him out of the way. “Something to remember me by.”

“You’re one hell of a woman, Lance,” he said as she pushed down the fail-safe, watching him gather his partner. 

“I _know_ ,” she said with a grin. She felt better seeing them go then looked into the Oculus. She frowned before looking down at her belt and pulling out one of her expandable batons. “I wonder…”

.

.

.

“Where is she?” shouted Leonard, shoving Rip aside. “Where is Sara?”

“Mr. Snart please-” Rip’s words were cut off as Leonard sucker-punched him. He was on his way to running out of the med bay when Mick got in his way. “Get out of my way, Mick.”

“I’m sorry, Boss, she’s gone.”

“No,” said Leonard, seething, the persona of Captain Cold front and center. “ _No_.”

“Snart…” Leonard looked down at Mick’s offered hand. Sitting innocently in his palm was a tiny ring. “She wanted you to have it.”

His body went lax and he braced himself against the doorway as he took her ring and held it tightly in his hand. His eyes closed as grief made him unable to function while every brick that had crumbled down during this mission started reforming around his heart. When his walls were back in place he held the ring even tighter. 

“They’re all going to _pay_ , Mick.”

“I know boss, I know.”

.

.

.

“Laurel?”

“Hey Sara.”

They were surrounded by soft blue light. Sara looked around her and saw no distinguishing landmarks. She saw nothing but her sister. She turned to her now, her brows furrowed as she took her in. Laurel was wearing her Black Canary outfit but didn’t have the mask on. 

“Where am I?”

“The in-between,” answered Laurel. 

“What does that mean?”

“You died, Sara.” Sara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She hadn’t been fast enough. She’d jammed her baton in the Oculus to hold the fail-safe in place so she could run but she hadn’t been fast enough to escape the blast. Sara’s eyes opened as she felt her sister’s hands on her shoulders. “You died, but in a way that gives you a choice.”

“Choice?” asked Sara. 

“Fate does not like to be messed with. When one tries to determine another’s fate, it does not go well. As you have seen. So, you have been given a choice. You can move on. Or go back.”

“Back?”

“To 2016,” said Laurel. 

“How?” asked Sara, making Laurel laugh. 

“I’ve learned not to question their methods.”

“Laurel.” Sara’s stomach dropped in realization. “Why are you here?”

Laurel looked at her sister, a sad smile on her lips. “You know why.”

And once again, Sara Lance’s life fell apart. 

.

.

.

Cisco Ramon jumped, hand to his heart as Caitlin Snow dropped a large file on his desk. “Good lord, Woman!”

“Cisco,” said Caitlin, fixing him with a concerned look. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just…” He rubbed his temples. “Didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’m just a little wigged out. I had this weird dream last night. At least I think it was a dream? I dunno… There was this blonde girl? Telling me to do something but I couldn’t really hear her. Normally I wouldn’t complain about a pretty blonde girl in my dreams, but this is different.”

“Do you think this is a link to your powers?” she asked, going from concerned to curious. “Maybe you were vibing in your sleep?”

“Maybe.” Barry chose that moment to flash in and Cisco greeted him with a smile. “Hey man whats up. What’s with the face, did someone die?” Barry’s anguished look had Cisco instantly frowning. “Oh God who died?!”

.

.

.

Cisco’s freak-out went from a five to about a fifty when he saw the first picture of Sara Lance. He hadn’t known her, not really, but Team Flash wanted to be there for the others. The death was so soon after Laurel that everyone was just numb and in a state of shock. Cisco felt for the dad that didn’t even know, who still thought she was alive somewhere saving the world because no one had the heart to tell him he had another long gone daughter. No, this stayed between the three teams, and no one else.

“Caitlin,” hissed Cisco, looking around before waving her over. “Cait!”

“Cisco…” She shook her head, walking over to the corner with him. “What is it?”

“It’s her!”

“Who?”

“The girl in my dream? It’s her!” That had Caitlin’s back straightening as she looked at the patrons behind them before speaking in her own low tones. 

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” he said with a nod. 

“And you don’t remember anything about your vibe?”

“Just a lot of blue,” he said. “Her image was blurry but I remember her eyes. And she was trying to tell me something. But I don’t know what.”

“Guys, what’s with the secret meeting over here?” asked Barry. 

“Cisco is seeing Sara,” said Caitlin. “In his dreams. I think it correlates with his powers.”

“What?” asked Barry. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know man, but in our line of work, I’ve just stopped asking.”

“So what do we do?” asked Caitlin. 

“We gotta tell them right?” asked Barry. 

“But what if I’m wrong?” asked Cisco. 

“We can’t hide this from them,” said Caitlin. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Okay,” said Cisco. “ _Not it in telling them_!” Caitlin and Cisco looked to Barry, who just rolled his eyes. 

“You _both_ owe me for this.”

.

.

.

“He doesn’t hear me,” said Sara, sounding frustrated. 

“He sees you,” said Laurel. 

“Maybe I should just move on.”

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

“Then try again.”

.

.

.

“Hey, you’re going to want to hear this. It’s about Sara. She might not be dead… I don’t know _how_ … Trust me, I think it’s a long shot too but I wanted  you to know. Will you tell him? Thanks, Mick. See you soon.”

.

.

.

“So you think this will get her back?” asked Oliver, a look of doubt on his face as he looked at the large machine Cisco was attaching himself to. 

“I’ve vibed three more times and every time she’s in a place that reminds me of the speedforce. Obviously it isn’t the speedforce she’s in but maybe I can tap into it while hooked up to this.”

“Explain how this will work again?” asked Kendra before holding up her hand. “In words we can all understand?”

“We’re going to inject Cisco with a sedative. He’s only been able to see her while sleeping,” said Caitlin. “This machine enhances his capabilities. He was able to reach out to Barry and pull him back into this world with a machine like this one. If Sara is out there, we will reach her.”

“Okay,” said Kendra, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“So, let’s do this.”

.

.

.

“Sara?”

“Cisco I presume?”

“Holy shit this actually worked…” Cisco grinned, but the smile fell when he saw the other person trapped with Sara. “Laurel?”

“Did he just say…” asked Ray on the other side, making Oliver straighten and his chest feel tight. 

“Laurel?” he whispered. 

“Hey Cisco,” said Laurel with a sad smile. 

“How are you here? Are you trapped to?”

“Not trapped. Just a guide.” Laurel put her hand on her sister’s shoulder and Sara turned to her with a pained look on her face. “It’s time Sara.”

“Laurel, I…”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” The sisters hugged and Cisco found himself crying, and those around them felt their hearts twist. Sara stepped back from her sister and she faded away. Sara then turned to Cisco. “Okay. I’m ready.”

She reached out then frowned when she couldn’t grab his hand. 

“What’s happening?” asked Barry as Cisco’s vitals started to spike. 

“Guys! I can’t grab her!” shouted Cisco. “Sara! Take my hand!”

“I’m trying!” shouted Sara, pushing harder. She shouted out in slight pain as an icy spark sent her back. Something was trying to stop her. She looked around and suddenly the blue was starting to fade. “Cisco! Something is stopping me!”

“Something is trying to stop her,” shouted Cisco. 

 **“THEN TELL HER TO FIGHT IT!”** shouted a new voice and all heads turned to-

“Snart?” asked Barry. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Fuck off, Allen,” growled Snart, his icy blue eyes going to Cisco. “ _Ramon_.”

“Snart?” asked Cisco, making Sara’s head snap to him. “Ohhhhhh God what is he doing here?”

“He’s here for me,” said Sara, making Cisco look at her. She got a new, determined look on her face as she started stepping closer to him. Every step she took she felt a chilling pain traveling over her body. 

“She’s getting closer,” said Cisco, looking around him, the blackness getting closer. “Sara, hurry!”

Sara cried out in pain as she reached out. It was like she was on fire from the inside out. Cisco watched as the blue twisted around her, fusing to her, and with one last push her hand was in his and he pulled. On the other side the room chilled and suddenly, Sara was there. Her wide eyes took in everyone, who looked at her in awe. She was glowing, radiating blue light. Her eyes were shining and she held up her hands and it looked like thousands of diamonds on her skin. 

“Sara?” Her head snapped to the one person she missed the most on this side aside from her father. 

“Leonard.” He rushed forward, ignoring the light and just focusing on her, enveloping her in a hug that lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, burrowing her face against his neck. “Len.”

“What’s happening?” asked Cisco, slowly sitting up, pulling off the equipment then focusing on Sara and Leonard. “Oh…” He promptly passed out.

.

.

.

“I’m fine.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” said Caitlin, running her scanner over Sara, doing her best to stay relaxed with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory both in the same room as her. 

“Let the Doc look at you,” said Mick. 

“Me and you have a long discussion once I know you’re in the clear,” said Leonard, who refused to let her hand go during her medical exam. 

“I don’t regret what I did,” said Sara. 

“You _should_ ,” he said with a scowl as Caitlin’s monitor beeped. 

“Scan is complete. You’re in perfect health Ms. Lance.”

“In that case.” Leonard took her head in his hands, cupping it lovingly but giving Sara a stare filled with anger, torment, and love. “Don’t _ever_ do that again, Assassin. Do you hear me?”

“I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“Your life is worth more than mine…”

“So they’re together?” asked Caitlin, looking at Mick, putting aside her fear to learn about the mysterious Lance sister and Captain Cold. 

“Yep,” said Mick, reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of gum before offering her the pack while Leonard leaned down to kiss Sara. “Gum?”

.

.

.

A week passed. 

Sara stayed in Central City, always checking in with Caitlin because everyone asked her to. She did it mostly for Leonard, who still couldn’t believe she was alive. At night he held her so tight in bed she could barely breathe but she hadn’t the heart to tell him to loosen his hold. She stayed in regular contact with those in Star City and visited Laurel’s grave one day with her father. 

That day had her wanting to fight something. So she’d donned the White Canary costume and started patrolling. The first one went without a hitch but the second one had her outnumbered. She’d brought her hands up to block a punch and had gotten the shock of her life when an icewall suddenly formed in front of her. She’d twisted, pulling back and sending a man flying with a powerful punch. 

Powerful, because ice encased her from her elbows down to her fingertips. 

_“What the hell?”_


	34. prompt: future daughter

dis: i don’t own LOT

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”

Sara and Leonard looked at each other before the young girl. She couldn’t be more than sixteen. She had a braid that fell over her shoulder, her blonde hair practically glowing in the dim light (much like Sara’s) and her face hidden behind a dark blue mask. She was in a blue hoodie and black leggings and flat black boots. 

“Sorry, Kid, never met you before in my life.”

The teen girl nodded before raising her hands. “Step back.”

Leonard and Sara did and both watched as the girl pursed her lips then pushed with her hands, creating a burst of light blue light. Sara shivered at the sudden coolness in the cell. Leonard didn’t look at all affected. The door froze then the girl did a snap kick forward that had it falling open, the lock mechanism in the cell door shattering. 

“Nice,” said the teen, making fists and shaking them in the air. “Totally nailed it!”

“Yeah, good job, but I have to ask,” said Leonard, voice at a drawl. “Why you helping us kid? Why do you keep acting like we know you? And what’s with the powers?”

“You’ll see,” said the girl, waving at them. “Later! My parents are totally going to freak when they realize where I really went. I’m not supposed to be doing this hero stuff, not yet, but you needed me.”

“Who are you?” asked Sara, eyes narrowing on the girl. There was something about her eyes. “What’s your name?”

“I haven’t really thought of one yet,” said the girl, smoothly deflecting the question Sara wanted answered, speaking of her hero name instead of her actual name. Which would be a dead giveaway to her identity. “Captain Cold is taken.”

“Damn right it is!” The sound of guards had the three of them looking down the hall. “We gotta go. Now!”

“My ride is that way. Uh, you can’t come… but!” She pointed down the hall. “There’s a set of stairs, take two lefts then a right.”

“Why the hell should we trust you?” asked Leonard. 

“Because she’s family,” said Sara with a smile. It was the eyes that had given it away. They were **HER** eyes. And she had a pretty good idea who her father was, what with her powers and all. Now that she was on mission she couldn’t freak out, but she’d certainly do that later. “Go on.”

“Family?” asked Leonard as they ran up the stairs. “Something you’re not telling me, Lance?”

“I’ll explain it later!”

.

.

.

Laurel Snart entered her home and froze when the lights turned on in the kitchen. Standing there was her father with a deep scowl on his face, and her mother with a knowing smile. 

“Busted,” said the teen. 

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?!” asked Leonard, his drawl more pronounced and a bit louder now that he was angry. He then looked at his wife. “Both of you? I can’t believe you never told me until tonight!”

“She was destined to help us, Len.”

“She’s a kid, Sara!”

“Hey!” Laurel pointed at her father. “I just saved your ass back in 2018.”

“I had a plan.”

“You did?” asked Sara. “We were in that cell for an hour and you’re telling me you had a plan?”

Leonard scowled. 

Sara smirked. 

Laurel pointed up the stairs. “I’m just gunna…”

“Oh, you’re grounded,” said Sara. 

“What?!” 

“Just because I’m okay with what you did, doesn’t mean you don’t get punished for sneaking out past curfew on dangerous time-travel missions.”

“Ah, man!”

**END**


	35. prompt: len and sara's dreams

dis: i don’t own LOT  
note: something fun to write before bed. thanks [@ca-staway](https://tmblr.co/m7H6KBzsaFKIi7f-SPDJwOA) for the prompt

.

.

.

The giggle had him looking up from his book, head tilting to the side to study her. She’d fallen asleep during the movie they’d been watching. It had been her, Mick, and him just killing time while in the timestream. When she’d fallen asleep he hadn’t the heart to wake her so while Mick rolled his eyes at him he’d covered her up and took a seat at his small desk to read a book he’d brought along. Another giggle had him fighting a smile. 

“Gideon?”

“Yes Mr. Snart?”

“What’s she dreaming about?” he asked, head tilting to the other side now as he continued to watch her. 

“She’s running in a field she remembers as a child. It’s filled with flowers.” He smiled. “And you’re chasing her.”

“Really?” he asked, marking his place in the book as Sara rolled into her back, smiling still. “ _Interesting_. What else?”

“… I am not at liberty to say.”

“Why is that?”

“Ms. Lance has ordered me to not divulge any information about intimate moments in her dreams.”

 _Intimate_?

“Fair enough,” he said, tossing his book down on the desk before uncrossing his legs then bracing his hands on his knees before standing. “Guess I could always ask her myself.”

He was getting tired himself. He needed his sleep, too. So he went to his bed and put his hand on her shoulder. Since he knew she wasn’t having a nightmare, it was safe to wake her. 

“Sara?” Her eyebrows furrowed. “Sara?”

“Yeah?” she asked, eyes blinking open, making his fingertips twitch against her arm because she looked… _Adorable_. “What is it?”

“I’m tired,” he said. “So scoot over or go to your own bed.”

She laughed, tugging him to come into the bed with her. He knew this wasn’t a good idea. She was still half-asleep, still tangled in the web of the dream she’d been having. 

“Lay with me.”

“You sure?”

“Mmm… I’m sure.”

“Gideon? Dim the lights to two-percent.”

The lights dropped and he toed off his boots before crawling in. She snuggled up against him and he jumped when he felt her lips at his cheek. 

“G’nite…” she whispered. 

“Sara?” 

“Hm?”

“You were dreaming about me, in the field of flowers, what were we doing?”

Her lips were right back at his ear, her whisper sultry and filled with a passion-filled promise. “Making love surrounded by flowers.”

 _Fuck_.

She giggled, propping her head up on her hand, looking down at him. He knew, now, that she was fully awake. “ _Vixen_.”

“You love it.” Her free hand moved to his chest and her fingertips danced over it. “Want me to leave?”

“Fuck no.”

“Good answer,” she said before pressing her lips to his. She pulled away after a minute, both of them breathless and surprised at this sudden turn in their relationship. “So you know, I wasn’t lying, that’s what I was dreaming before you so rudely woke me up.”

“Well…” He rolled them and she laughed, looking up at him now in the dark. “How about I make it up to you?”

She smiled, biting her lower lip as her hands moved under the hem of his shirt and trailed up over tight muscle. “I’d like that.”

END


	36. prompt: training with daughter!cass

dis: i don’t own LOT  
thanks [@mariahj2013](https://tmblr.co/m-mKxRStZYGVMKStll8V3DQ) for the prompt :)

Leonard had known, for some reason, that there was a bond with him and Cassie that went deeper than just both having crummy fathers. When finding out that HE had been her crummy father, well, that had been a kick in the teeth. Vandal Savage, the bastard, had kidnapped his daughter, and raised her as his own. He’d turned her into a vicious soldier. 

A vicious soldier who laid him on his ass a lot. 

“You okay there, Dad?” she asked, looking down at him with a quirked brow and smug grin that reminded him of Sara. 

“Help your old man up,” he said with a slight scowl. 

She offered her hand, pulling her ponytail over her shoulder. He tried to trick her. Tried to get her while she was hunched over him but she saw it for what it was and this time he landed on his stomach, grunting with his arm behind his back. 

“All right, all right, Uncle!” he said, tapping out, and she laughed while stepping back to grab her water. 

“You’re getting better Len,” said Sara from the corner, an amused smile fighting its way out at the corner of her lips. 

“ _This_ is why I use guns,” he said, slowly standing. 

“How about two on one?” asked Cassandra, her cockiness showing. 

“ _That_ would be a mistake,” said Sara, head tilting to the side. “Your father and I as a team are quite formidable.”

“Prove it,” said Cassandra, hands up. 

They did.

Not only _then_ , but when Savage came for their daughter, they were ready. Rip had argued about the timeline, but they refused to listen. That night, Kendra and Carter had been waiting for their signal, and when he came he died. 

Setting them all down a different course since the Oculus had been destroyed. 


	37. prompt: related to rip

thanks [@agentmarymargaretskitz](https://tmblr.co/mGByhDLIZ5X_6YVTG658-kA) for the prompt!  
dis: i don’t own LOT

“You have got to be kidding me,” muttered Sara, eyes on the computer screen. She’d been wanting to get to know the crew a bit more. She’d been curious about them all. When she came to Rip’s file, her eyes had widened. A part of her wanted to shake her head. If the man wanted to preserve the timeline, he should have better safety measures on his personal files. The light of his office turned on and he was standing in the doorway ready to lecture her when she slammed her hands on the desk and stood. “When were you going to tell me and Leonard?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re my great-great-great-great-great….GREAT grandson?!”

“…I can explain…”

Sara wanted to hit him. She wanted to punch him right in his face. No wonder he had been weird with her. Weird about knowing she  _“could be better”_ and all that other crap he pulled on her. He’d been worried about his own skin every time he sat her down on a mission or wanted her to kill Stein. Because if SHE had died that day, he’d never have been born. Not only that, but now Snart, who was looking at her funny because she was in a BAD mood and couldn’t tell him. 

Well, she wasn’t _supposed_ to tell him. Rip pissed her off though. 

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll bite. What did I do?”

“What?” she asked, blinking up at him. “Nothing.”

“You’ve been in a sour mood all night,” he said, fingertips on that pinky ring he’d started wearing, twisting it around. “So if it isn’t _me_ then who put that look on your face.”

“Rip.”

“That was going to be my second guess.”

“Be ready to have a matching look on your face,” said Sara. 

If _she_ had to suffer, _he_ was going to suffer with her. He didn’t believe her. Not at first. He’d laughed, twisting the ring around his finger faster. When he realized she wasn’t joking, he’d gone to Rip’s office. Sara at his back, the three of them started yelling for a good hour. At one point Stein had peeked his head in to ask what the matter was and all three of them had turned and shouted at him to **get out** , making the man scramble his way back out where he came from. 

When Leonard died, and Rip didn’t die with him, Sara went to his office that night and sat at the chair. She’d argued with Leonard that he wasn’t just killing himself. He was killing Rip, and their children, and he’d looked at her so sad and lost and said he was sorry. She’d kissed him, somehow hoping it would change his mind. He’d kissed her back, the hand not holding the trigger in her hair before he whispered for her to go against her lips. She’d called him a selfish bastard before running to Mick. She’d been upset and hurt… Now? Now she was hopeful. 

“How?”

“How what?” he asked sadly,  hand around a glass of alcohol. 

“How do we get him back?” she asked, voice soft and close to breaking. 

“It’s complicated. And it isn’t us who brings him back.” He sighed at her imploring look. “One year. We will see him again in one year. I promise you.”

She nodded before walking out of the office to head to Mick’s room. Rip had begged for her not to tell anyone, but she couldn’t do that to him. So she told him, and he’d nodded before digging in his pocket and handing her Snart’s ring.

“Then we wait,” he said. 

“We wait,” she answered, slipping the ring onto her ring finger.  

**END**


	38. prompt: dating all along

thanks [@kismetkomskaikru](https://tmblr.co/miDnVfxOgLJmAAsqtOTvXAg) for the prompt!  
dis: i don’t own LOT

“I thought we were dating all along.”

She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling, adjusting the cards in her hand. “Oh, you did, did you?”

“Sure. Why not?” he asked, plucking a few cards out of his hand and tossing it in the discard pile before drawing more. 

“You’re trying to distract me,” she said, fixing a glare in his direction. 

“Am it?” he asked, a challenge sparking in his eye. “We go out drinking together, start fights together, play cards…”

“Yeah, because _that_ is what dating is about,” said Sara with a laugh. 

“Well, there are a few things a dating couple do that I wouldn’t mind doing with you,” he said in his slow drawl, his voice going deep and almost husky. She shifted on the bed, cheeks flushing a little as she looked up at him. Their eyes met and both felt that static electricity travel down their spines. “What do you say, Sara?”

She swallowed. What would he do if she just tossed her hand down and kissed him? A part of her wanted to do that now. Just to wipe that smug look off his face. A part of her also feared that if she did that, there would be no turning back, and she wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

 “Just play your hand, Leonard.”

“Hm… And here I thought I already had,” he murmured, almost sounding disappointed.

“I see your hand, Leonard,” she said softly, biting her lower lip, not quite meeting his gaze. “When I’m ready. I’ll call.”

“Fair enough.” He laid his hand out. “Gin.”

“DAMN IT!” 


	39. prompt: sara moves on

dis: i don’t own lot  
pairing: captain canary, sara/ofc  
.

.

.

Leonard’s death had risen Sara’s walls even higher than where they’d been before. She’d grown attached to him, and hadn’t wanted to go through that again. The first two months after his death had been the worst. She’d become reckless, not caring if she lived or died on missions. Her living after the mission, had her finding the nearest bar and drinking everything she could before starting any fights with as many people possible. The only other person she allowed close had been Mick, because he was suffering right alongside her. He sometimes told her stories. Stories about how Leonard could bribe guards in even Juvie… Or their first job together. When Stein and Jefferson left due to missing family, two new recruits came on Waverider. One of which was a girl named Jasmine. Jaz for short. Raven black hair, even darker eyes, and a fierce warrior who she insisted made her Cherokee ancestors proud. She had the power of electricity and could short out any fuse and dismantle any security system with a snap of her fingers. 

Sara found herself getting attached again. Maybe because this woman had the same smirk and profession as Leonard. Maybe because she could play a mean hand of poker that had Sara pouting in the same way she had when Leonard beat her. She got to know this woman, and suddenly she found her walls getting lower and lower. Soon she was smiling and teasing with her. 

And when she wanted to kiss her, she didn’t wait like she had with Leonard, she just did it and it felt amazing. Their lips met and she felt a spark, and not just because the contact created a shock. She soon grew to love her. Where Jaz was, Sara was as well. 

What Sara didn’t know, that at Star Labs, someone had come back. He’d been lost for some time. The first thing he wanted to do was find his old team and tell them he was okay. Lisa had greeted him with a shocked gasp and ran into his arms, shaking in a way that reminded him when he came home from Juvie. Mick was next and his ex-partner pulled him into a crushing hug that had them both fighting back tears. 

When he asked about Sara, he’d been told of everything. From her downward spiral, to her moving on. _Without_ him. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to find her and tell her to choose _him_ over this Jaz person. But… He couldn’t do that to her. He couldn’t break whatever form of healing she’d found. So he made everyone promise not to tell her. _Never_ to tell her that he was back. 

Of course, when it came to Leonard and Sara, things never go as planned. 

She’d found him and slapped him across the face. 

“How long?” she asked, trembling.

“Three months.” She moved to slap him again but he caught her hand. His skin from his elbows down to his fingers tingled. Another gift from whatever sick person was controlling his fate. Powers. He was now a metahuman. He was still unstable and released her quickly. He didn’t want to accidentally freeze her. “Sara…”

“Three  _months_?” She laughed bitterly. “Okay. I see how much I _really_ meant to you.”

“You did.”

“If I did you’d have told me!” she shouted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were happy! Without me!” he shouted back, catching the attention of Jaz, who looked at them with sad eyes. “I didn’t want to mess that up for you. I heard you moved on and I…” He looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.” She looked away, hurt still on her features. She reached up and unclasped a chain around her neck and his eyes widened when he saw what was attached. She took his ring off of it and handed it back to him. “Here.”

“You kept it?” he asked, shocked, looking down at the metal that was starting to turn a little frosty. Sara was watching, too. “After all this time?”

“I did.” She stepped into his space and hugged him tight. He hugged her back. “I’m happy you’re back.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He looked at Jaz, who looked heartbroken. “Do you love her?”

“I do.”

“Then go get her.”

“Len…”

“Go,” he said with a sad smile. “I guess we were never in the cards, Sara.”

She smiled sadly, bringing her hand up to his cheek, before stepping away. What she didn’t know is that he’d slipped his ring back in her pocket. She didn’t find it until that night. So she put it back on the chain, and put it back around her neck: pressing her lips against the cool metal before giving it a snug resting place over her heart. 

**END**


	40. prompt: "you left me, i didn't leave you"

dis: i don’t own LOT  
note: angst, anon? well… you asked for it…

.

.

.

She was at that bar in 1975. It was different. It was empty with not a soul in there but herself. The lights were dimmer, too, save for the bright jukebox. The last time she’d seen it was after Leonard had tossed someone into it, making it spark and fizzle. Now? It looked pristine. New. It clicked and she closed her eyes as ‘ _Love Will Keep Us Together’_ started to play. 

 

> _Love,  
>  Love will keep us together,  
>  Think of me babe, whenever_

“Sara.”

She whirled around. There he stood. In the same blue parka he’d been wearing that day. She looked down and realized she was in her White Canary outfit and not what she’d fallen asleep in.

“Leonard?”

He offered his hand. “Wanna dance, Lance?”

She smiled, taking his hand, he twirled her. “I thought you only liked watching?”

“Remember those regrets I talked to you about? The things I didn’t do?” He pulled her in closer, moving with the music. “Not dancing with you was one of them.”

 

> _You,  
>  You belong to me now,  
>  Ain’t gonna set you free now._

They continued to dance. Sara knew she was dreaming but this was so real. The softness of his hand in hers, the scent of that expensive cologne, and the feel of his sweater against her hand where it rest beneath his jacket at his lower back. He was _warm_.

“You left me.”

“I didn’t leave you,” he said. 

“Sure feels like it.”

“I’m sorry.” He pressed his lips to her temple. The final part of the song coming up. The jukebox started to flicker and she held him tighter. She looked back up at him now and desperately pressed her lips to his. This kiss wasn’t like their first. This one had more feelings attached. More passion. She gripped his parka tightly and his hands were in her hair. When she had to breathe she pulled away, sad eyes opening to find his determined ones. “I’m close. I’m almost there.”

“What?” she asked, confused. 

He smirked. “I didn’t leave you.”

“What does that mean?”

 

> _You better stop_  
>  ‘Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
>  I’ll be thinking of you  
>  Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
>  Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
>  I will, I will, I will, I will

“You’ll see. Soon.” He released her and she reached out to try and stop him but he was already fading. “Goodbye, Sara.”

“Leonard,” she gasped, sitting up in bed, eyes searching her dark room. Tears collected in her eyes as she fell back against her pillow. She curled in on herself, hands finding the ring she slept with and holding tight, unaware of her personal tablet flickering on the desk behind her. 


	41. prompt: "i kissed you b/c of the mission"

“Bullshit,” she said with a glare, pointing her finger at him. “That was _not_ a mission kiss. I’ve _seen_ your mission kisses.”

He gave her a sideways glance. “What do you want me to say? That there were _feelings_ involved? There weren’t.”

“Whatever you say,” she said, standing up from the chair. They were still in their mission clothes and his cool eyes immediately traveled over her form enclosed in tight silk. Her back was bare and he could see the hint of scarring that couldn’t be hidden. His eyes snapped back up to hers as she cleared her throat. She had a smirk that rivaled his on her face. “Just the mission, huh?”

“Hmm…” He brings his fingertips together, pinkies tapping against one another. “Most of it.”

“Goodnight, Leonard,” she said, looking away, putting an extra sway to her ass… Of which he appreciated. 

“Boy are you in trouble,” said Mick, making Leonard jump then scowl at his partner who had apparently popped out of no where. Ah, he had a bottle of liquor in his hand. He’d been in Rip’s stash. “You kissed, huh?”

“We were cornered,” he drawled, brushing it off with a shrug of his shoulder. “Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. The guards went right past us.”

“Uh huh…” Mick wagged his eyebrows. “I’m sure.”

Leonard scowled. “Shut up, Mick.”

“Sure, Boss,” said Mick, giving him a salute before exiting the bridge, leaving Leonard alone to brood. He refused to admit that he cared about anyone other than himself, Lisa, and Mick. Refused to admit that maybe Sara was getting under his skin. Because when he let his walls down, and let people in, it was a chance for them to hurt him. And he couldn’t allow that. With one last sigh he got out of his chair and headed to his room, thoughts of the assassin swimming in his head.

“He’s right,” he muttered to himself, thinking of his partner’s words. “I _am_ in trouble.”


	42. prompt: jax sees sara sneaking in

He was awake but the sound of the door opening didn’t startle him. He knew who it was. He laid still, pretending to be asleep, all while seeing a small shadow move to the bunk directly across from his. He heard a soft murmur from Snart, and the quiet reply from Sara, before blankets were rustling. Bodies moved around on the bed before settling. Jefferson risked a look over and in the dim light he could see Leonard holding Sara, her head on his chest while his fingertips soothingly traveled through her hair. 

Jefferson didn’t mind that Sara regularly came into their room to sleep with Snart. Solely because of the fact that they didn’t do anything. They just lay there, and slept. It was kinda sweet. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. He’d get teased endlessly by the both of them. 

“Goodnight, Jefferson,” said Leonard. 

 _Busted_. 

“G’nite you two,” he replied, rolling away from them. 


	43. prompt: E2Len meets E2Sara

dis: i don’t own lot  
thanks for the prompt [@nyxisis](https://tmblr.co/m_4B3MGmgUqZRMJaMMAoUUw)

Leonard Snart was a man who overcame many obstacles to get to where he was today. He’d always been told growing up that he’d amount to nothing. First from his father who he’d help send to jail because he wanted to protect his family from the abusive man. Then from his mother who blamed him for ruining her life. The woman had been abused for so long that she ended up missing the husband who never treated her right. The school systems were just as bad, always expecting the kid with the troubled past to fail. He’d been caught stealing once, to help Lisa because she’d been hungry, and they had thrown the book at him. When he’d finally gotten out of Juvie it was to see his mother die and he’d been fifteen and alone with his sister. They’d been put in a group home because the state finally took pity on him and didn’t separate the siblings. The foster home was a means to an end. He’d gotten a job to save for his own place when he could legally move out and sign a lease. He’d almost, _almost_ quit school. His foster mother, a woman who liked the bottle and wasn’t afraid to wallop any child that got out of line, actually pushed him to be better. He didn’t want this life for Lisa. He didn’t want her to think that the best they could do would be a rundown hovel while accepting scraps from those that considered themselves better. 

He’d graduated high school with a 3.9 GPA. He’d saved enough money to take night classes at the local college while working his same job. The apartment he’d found at first had been a one bedroom. He’d given Lisa the bedroom and invested in a pull-out sofa. He’d furthered his education and suddenly people started taking notice of the kid who’d grown up on the wrong side of the tracks and bettered his life despite all odds. He’d gotten a job working for Central City, a small administrative gig that he slowly moved up in. Suddenly, he was twenty-five and being offered a seat on a council. Lisa graduated high school and his new job had them moving out of that apartment and into a nicer home with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. He suddenly had things he never thought he’d have. A nice home, a nice car, and a nice job that didn’t have him worried about living paycheck to paycheck. 

He made smart investments. He’d analyzed the numbers and watched his money grow. His moves in politics had people paying attention. Lisa once jokingly said he should run for mayor and he’d laughed it off at first. He was happy where he was, working with the city to help kids in need for a better life instead of cast aside with the label of ‘ _reject_ ’ before they could prove themselves. 

Mick Rory, the one friend he had in juvie, reached out to him and Leonard had offered him a job. If he had to go to high profile events, Mick was always with him. If Lisa needed to be driven somewhere, Mick would take her. Suddenly the man became a part of the family and for the longest time it was just the three of them. 

One day, that had all changed. He’d been in line getting coffee, looking down at the paper when someone bumped into him. His head had snapped up and eyes had narrowed then softened fractionally when meeting the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

“I’m so sorry!” she’d said, backing up and brushing her hand over the area of the suit she’d spilled coffee on. She was biting her lower lip and he’d brushed her off. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Seriously, I’m really sorry, I wasn’t watching.”

“It’s okay, _really_ ,” he insisted. 

“At least let me buy you your coffee?”

He couldn’t argue. She’d paid for him with a smile that brightened her face even more and he was entranced. Her fingers had brushed against his while handing him his cup and he’d felt a jolt at his bellybutton. She’d looked up at him with her blonde hair falling out of its up-do, a coffee stain on her white blouse from when she’d run into him, and suddenly he didn’t want to say goodbye. 

He’d asked her to dinner while adjusting the glasses on his face because he wasn’t experienced with women. He’d been so focused on making Lisa’s life better, _and_ Mick’s life… He hadn’t been that great with his own social life. He was pushing thirty-five and had a space in his heart he hadn’t known needed filling until he met her. 

She was young, barely twenty-one. God, she was Lisa’s age, but there was something about her that he couldn’t shake and thankfully she’d agreed to seeing him again. Their first date went much better than their first meeting. She talked about her father wanting her to get married and have children like her sister. 

“What do _you_ want to do?” he asked. 

“Paint,” she answered. 

A week turned into a month, then six. After six months he asked her to move in with him. She’d said yes despite her father and sister disapproving of moving in with a man without a ring on her finger. Sara wasn’t traditional. Sara was a free spirit who got along easily with Lisa and Mick and suddenly Leonard was HAPPY. Lisa went off to college in Europe wanting to see the world. He hated that she was so far away but she was happy. He’d finally proposed to Sara after a year. 

“Marriage?”

“I know its not your thing… It wasn’t mine either but…” He smiled, looking up at her with open eyes and a diamond ring in his hand. “I want it _all_ with you, Sara.”

She’d said yes. They kept the ceremony private. Lisa had come home and it was just their two families and Mick that attended. Leonard had sold their first home and bought another. Bigger. A furnished basement for Mick with a kitchenette and gym. A room for Lisa for when she visited. A room for Leonard and Sara. Then one more room, a studio for Sara. That one had been a surprise for her one day when she’d come home from one of her art classes she finally decided to take. 

Within five years, Sara Lance was known as one of the best painters in Central City. Her art sold for thousands of dollars due to their organic-something-or-other. Leonard didn’t really follow much of the terminology. He just wanted her happy, and she was. 

“I’m thinking of running for mayor,” he’d said one night, sitting on their back porch, swirling his drink. 

“Do it,” said Sara, sipping her wine. “You’d make a great mayor.”

He ran. And won. Then the Star Labs fiasco happened and suddenly being the mayor had A LOT more responsibility than what he’d originally signed up for. He wasn’t sure if he could do it, but he had Sara and Mick and Lisa helping relieve some of the stress. When Zoom started terrorizing the town he felt a new sort of fear. For the people. For his family. He’d been ready to move away, just to keep them safe. 

Especially when Sara told him she was pregnant. 

“It’s okay, Leonard,” she said as they lay in bed that night, his hand over her still flat stomach. “It’ll be okay.”

“I can’t lose you to some crazy meta-human,” he said. 

He approved of the bracelets because people were dying. 

He approved of a curfew. 

Sometimes it wasn’t enough. A new face on the news being killed by Zoom… but then one day the attacks just… Stopped. The metahumans were gone and it was… Peaceful. 

An _unnerving_ quiet. 

He and Sara had a baby girl. They named her Dinah for her late mother. One night, when the house was still, he sat at the window and looked out into the starry night. 

Thankful for what he had. 

“Leonard?” He looked over his shoulder at Sara, in a silky white robe with her hair down and a smile on her face. She walked to him, offering her hand with a smile. “Come to bed?”

He took her hand. 

And all was well. He still had meta-humans to deal with, the stragglers that didn’t go to wherever Zoom went. He still had the weight of the city on his shoulders. But he was happy. 

Despite the odds not being in his favor, he’d made it.

**END**


	44. prompt: len has no memory

dis: i don’t own LOT  
note: i’ve been wanting to write this for a while, using this prompt as an excuse… ****

One day he was just there. On the Waverider and wondering what the hell was going on. It had been a shock for Mick and Sara both to see him alive, solid, and pissed off as hell. He’d been wearing what he’d been wearing the day he died and when Mick gave his shoulder a shove to make sure he was real, Leonard had shoved him back.

“What’s with you?” he’d asked. “And where the _hell_ are we?!”

Leonard Snart had no memory up until the time Rip Hunter had kidnapped him. Upon seeing the Captain he’d reached down to grab his gun and narrowed his eyes after realizing it wasn’t strapped to his hip. Mick had tried to explain but Leonard remembered none of it. His eyes stared at no one but strangers and Sara had felt a chill go down her spine when his eyes met hers. 

But he didn’t know her.

Didn’t know anyone…

So now Gideon was looking into it. Ray and Stein were too, but Sara thought this was above their heads. Leonard demanded to be brought back to 2016 to his sister and it was only Mick asking him to wait, and asking him if he _really_ wanted to live the rest of his life with a big piece of his memory missing, that Leonard had begrudgingly decided to stay. 

It hurt. 

It hurt to see him so closed off and untrusting of them. Of _her_. Even their first night on the ship hadn’t been this awkward. So she avoided him at all costs, solely because every time he walked into the room her lips tingled and she had to fight the urge to grab him and kiss him again. 

The punching bag started taking more brutal beatings. Sometimes Mick would walk in and she could see his frustration as well and they’d beat the hell out of each other until their punches held no weight and their lungs burned from exertion. After one nasty session that left him with a busted lip and her with a bruised temple and aching back, they made their way to the kitchen. Leonard had been sitting in there as well with Kendra cooking dinner for the crew, a habit she’d started shortly after returning to the team _without_ Carter. Whenever she was stressed or felt the team was stressed and needed a good meal to brighten up their day she was in the kitchen cooking. 

“Hey guys,” said Kendra, turning to look at them as they entered before frowning. “Everything okay?”

“Never better,” said Mick, patting Sara on the back. “Just went ten rounds here with Blondie.” He looked at Leonard and winked. “She packs one hell of a punch.”

“I believe it,” said Leonard, eyeing her bruised face. “So do you, Mick.”

“I’ve had worse,” said Sara, taking the seat across from him. 

“Everyone okay with strawberry cheesecake for dessert?”

“Leonard’s allergic to strawberries, Kendra.” Sara uncapped a water she’d grabbed and started drinking, perfectly aware that Leonard was starring at her. So she stared back, licking her lips before speaking. “You were three. Your mom had given you some and that’s when she found out you were allergic.”

“He told you that?” asked Mick  and Kendra looked between the three of them, knowing she was missing something. 

“Yes,” said Sara, her eyes meeting Leonard’s, blue burning into blue-green. “ _All_ of it.”

How his mother had told him that he was faking being sick. How he’d thrown up and swelled and cried himself to sleep only to wake up in the hospital after being treated. How he’d been spanked because he’d cost her money she hadn’t had in doctor bills… And all the times she’d said she should have just let him die. 

A lot of people knew about Lewis Snart and his abuse.. Not too many knew about his mother having done the same. Having filled the shoes of his father while he’d been gone. Not as viciously, but enough to where he always remembered the worst of it. It was a story he’d told her when she’d innocently offered him a berry from her bowl one night when he’d come to visit her in her room. 

 _“Well, guess that means no making out tonight,”_ she’d said as a joke, making the corners of his lips twitch. 

_“Such a shame…”_

Snart broke the stare first before rising from his seat. 

“Mick? A word.”

“Sure, Boss,” said Mick, rising from his seat as well, patting Sara on the shoulder before leaving. 

“What was _that_ about?” asked Kendra. 

“Nothing,” said Sara before standing herself. “I’ll see you at dinner, okay? Just need a quick shower.”

“Okay,” said Kendra, frowning as they all left before taking a deep breath. “No strawberries. I can remember that. Geez…”

.

.

.

Sara was brushing her damp hair when her door chimed, indicating that someone was standing outside. She prompted Gideon to open the door and standing on the other side was Snart. He took a step in before leaning his shoulder against the doorway. He said nothing at first, just twisting that pinky ring that Mick must’ve returned to him, and she tossed her brush on her bed before quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“Can I help you with something?”

“Mick says we were super-best-friends on this mission,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sara knew him enough that he was being defensive. That it bothered him, _now_ , that he couldn’t remember her. “So… I’ve come to see what _else_ I’ve told you.”

As in, he wanted verification on just _how_ close they’d gotten. 

“Come in,” she said, motioning him with her hand before she opened a drawer. She hesitated before pulling out a deck of cards. His eyes fell to them immediately. “This is our thing. I come to you or you come to me… We hang out, play cards, and get touchy-feely.”

“Really?” he asked, eyes sparking now with mischief. “Touchy feely huh? Can’t say I’m not surprised.” 

She fought the blush on her cheeks before climbing onto her bed. When was the last time she’d even blushed?! It was infuriating that he was already getting to her. She patted the spot at the end and when he went to climb up she wagged her finger at him. 

“Uh-uh… _You_ don’t mind in your room, but no shoes on _my_ sheets.”

“Seriously?” he asked before rolling his eyes. He toed off his boots then joined her up on the bed. She sat criss-cross while dealing, ringed fingers expertly flipping out the cards. “What’s the game?”

“Gin rummy. And don’t even _try_ cheating,” she said. “I know _all_ your tricks.”

“Do you?” he asked, making her bite her lip and shoot him an innocent stare. “Are you trying to take advantage of a man with no memories, Sara?”

She grinned. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t do it.”

He chuckled. “Of _course_ I would. I’m just pleasantly surprised you would, too… So… Tell me… What else have I told you? Did we just sit here and play twenty questions?”

“Something like that. You told me about your crummy childhood… I told you about all the times I’ve died or almost died… It was always a party. Of course, now I can’t say I’m the only one on this ship who has died then come back.”

“Hasn’t that Kendra girl come back? I vaguely remember Mick telling me about that.”

“That’s reincarnation, that’s totally different,” she said, flipping her damp hair over her shoulder. 

He chuckled, arranging his cards before starting the game. He drew a card and he started talking while contemplating his next move. “So tell me about me… And you…”

“And me and you?” she asked, looking at him over the top of her cards, making his eyes flick to hers. 

“Yeah,” he said.. 

“All right…”

**END**


	45. prompt: mick gives sara len's ring

dis: i don’t own lot

“Sara?”

Rip had just left them and they’d been on their way to see their families. Some had a longer way to go than others and she wanted to get back to Star City to see her father, Laurel, and the old gang again. She stopped now, brushing the strands of hair that wanted to blow in her face behind her ear while looking up at Mick. 

“Yeah?”

“Hmm…” He looked uncomfortable, and rubbed the back of his neck before digging in his pocket and pulling out a—ring box?

“Mick, you shouldn’t have,” she said with a grin. 

“I want you to have it,” he said as she opened it and her smile fell, her face turning somber as she took in the pinky ring Snart had worn. 

“Mick…”

“Look. I don’t got a use for it, okay?” he grumbled. “I, uh, have his gun. Which is what I can thank _you_ for, but…I thought you’d ought to have something to remember him by. He liked you, Birdie.”

“I know,” she said softly, pulling the ring out. “I liked him, too.”

“I had help from Kendra and Gideon to resize it. Should fit on your pinky now,” said Mick before nodding. “Take care of yourself, Sara.”

“You too, Mick,” she said before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He was uncomfortable all over again, awkwardly patting her back but she didn’t care. She needed this, in this moment, the sadness of losing Snart hitting her all over again. When they parted she took a deep breath before slipping the ring onto her pinky. She smiled as it glinted in the sun. “Perfect fit.”

“Looks good on you. See you around,” said Mick before walking away, leaving her alone at the drop point. 

She looked up at the sky and smiled. Today was a new day. Today she would see her family again and they’d help her chase away the sadness that threatened to pull her under. 

Little did she know, that in a few hours, her world would come crashing down on her again: and that ring would be the one thing to keep her anchored to her sanity. 

**END**


	46. prompt: "I'll show you my scars if you show me yours"

dis: i don’t own lot  
note: this is kinda au… yeah… au…and a result of drinking too much wine…

Rating: m for some light-pwp

.

.

.

After the mission, Sara Lance found a small apartment in Central City because she found that there were too many painful memories in Star City. Not to mention, a lot of her friends were here. As well as the one member of her team she’d really wanted to keep in touch with: Leonard Snart. When everything was said and done, they’d been rewarded handsomely and Rip Hunter had returned to his time to his alive family to reform the Time Council. 

Sara had spent her money on the apartment, her new bike, and saved the rest. She found herself getting bored and found a part-time job at a bar. She got paid to rough people up who got out of line and she didn’t mind that one bit. When she told Leonard she was staying permanently he’d been pleased and what they had continued to grow. 

It grew _slowly_. 

Their first kiss ended with him dying. Their second started once he was unscrambled in time (Sara was still iffy on the details). They’d been close ever since, spending as much time together, and even sleeping together. Sara was starting to notice a pattern with that, though. Either the lights had to be off, or their clothes had to be on, and at first she’d been ready to feel offended until one night she’d brushed against a nasty scar on his side while trying to take off his shirt: and he’d tensed. 

She soon realized his scars were holding him back. 

“Len?” She’d been thinking about this a while. And here, in the safety of her apartment, and after a few glasses of wine to loosen them up: she found herself ready. 

“Hmm?” he asked, slowly rolling his head to look at her, hand moving to rest on her thigh. She placed her glass down then smoothly moved to straddle him. He grinned, hands moving up her thighs while forgetting about the show they’d been watching. He started reaching for her lamp but she took his hand and held onto it. “Sara?”

“Lights on?” she asked with the tilt of her head, biting her lower lip.

“But-”

“I’ll show you my scars, if you show me yours.” If he wasn’t tense before he sure as hell now. She watched as he started to close himself off to her and she cupped his face with her ringed hands. Despite being tense his eyes stayed glued to hers. “I want to feel your skin against mine.”

His eyes fluttered closed and he shivered. She wasn’t sure from what. Fear? Lust? They were all a viable option. Her thumbs caressed his cheeks and she sighed before pulling away. His hand shot out to find hers and he held on tight. 

“Just give me a minute.”

“Okay.”

He took a long breath into his nose then out of his mouth. Once. Twice. Three times before opening his eyes. There was a war going on in those blue orbs. 

“Do you want me to go first?” she asked and slowly he nodded. She moved to pull off her tank top but his hands went over hers. 

“Allow me.” She nodded. Lifting her arms up as he slowly drew the article of clothing over her body. The familiar warmth of her skin calmed him slightly as his hands moved up her sides after tossing her shirt aside. His fingertips trailed over the three  scars on her front. “The arrows that killed you?”

“Yeah”  She moved off his lap to turn her back to him. He saw where they exited then watched as she took off her bra and let it fall. She looked over her shoulder at him and he smirked, standing to get a better look, fingertips brushing her hair aside and making her shiver as they traced over others on her back. “This one?”

“Katana. When I first joined the League there was no handicap to the new recruits. It hit me twice and I went down. Woke up in a pool of my own blood before ordered to fight again.”

“Damn,” he breathed. “This one?”

“Ninja star.”

“ _Jesus_ , Sara.” She chuckled before holding up her hand. The palm had a little scar and she leaned back against him while showing it. “I was seven. I fell off my bike on to the street. Hit some glass.”

“Hmm…” He took her hand, pressed a kiss to her palm. His lips grazed her knuckles, all the mini-scars from when she’d busted them open barely visible. She bit her bottom lip before hooking her thumbs into her comfortable pair of sweats and pulling them down, turning her head to capture his eyes while doing so. She was now completely bare to him. Why had he waited so long to see her in the light like this? Her skin glowed in the dim light and his hands went to her hips as he bent to press a kiss to her shoulder. She turned to face him, ringed fingers cupping his face once more before going up on her toes and kissing him. 

“We can go slow with this,” she said against his lips. “I don’t need to see it all in one night.”

“Might as well rip of the Band-Aid,” he said. Stepping back. He put his hands on his shirt and played with the hem for a little bit before taking it off. Sara wasn’t sure where to look. He had more scars than she did and that was just the front of his body. She wanted for him and he nodded, offering his hand. She took it and he placed her hand over a speckling of scars on his shoulder that curved from front to back. “My Dad started using me as an ashtray when I was ten. If I pissed him off he’d stub me with his smoke before smacking me around.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. He lifted his arm, a jagged scar ran from his elbow down to his wrist. “He went after Lisa with a bottle once. Cracked it open on the counter and threatened to cut her. I got in his way.”

“Okay,” she whispered, reaching out and finding more. “.38?”

“First time I got shot on the job. I was fifteen.”

“This?” she asked, fingertips running over a jagged scar on his side. 

“Knife. The last scar my old man ever put on me.” He didn’t tell the full story but she just nodded. He turned around to show her his back. “He was creative throughout the years. Never hit my face. Didn’t want the neighbors to know what he was doing to his kids. A couple on there are from jobs gone wrong. Barbed wire… Broken glass… But…” She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Don’t ever feel like you have to hide anything from me,” she whispered and he turned around before reaching down with his hands to cup her ass and pull her up. Their lips met as her legs wrapped around his middle. He walked back toward the sofa and plopped down on it while toeing off his socks. Her mouth fused over his while one of his hands went to her hair, the other to a breast to tease her nipple with light touches from his thumb. To be able to see her pressed against him other than just feeling it gave him a new view to what they were. He let her undo his pants and lifted his hips enough so that they went to his knees. She didn’t bother lowering them any further. Her hand was on him, sure strokes with her thumb teasing the tip and smearing pre-cum over the head of his penis. His head tilted back and his eyes closed at that and that look of pleasure had her getting even wetter. 

“I want you,” she whispered, pressing him against her. She needed him in her. He grunted as she rocked down and soon she was seated on him with him filling her entirely. “Leonard…” She gasped while bracing her hands on the back of her couch. His hands went back to her hips, fingertips clenching as she started moving. Her thighs shook slightly with the effort but she soon leaned back, bracing her hands on his knees while riding him with a delicious twist of her hips. 

Their eyes stayed connected the whole time, fluttering closed when a ball of pleasure struck, only to open again to remain connected not just with their bodies but their souls. She smirked before clenching her inner muscles, making him groan. Soon it became too much, she was so close so she tossed her head back and moved even faster. One of his hands fell from her hip so that his thumb could press into her clit and rub slow circles over it and that had her lips parting as she gave a cry as her climax hit. 

Leonard, as close as he was, thrust up into her a few more times before pulling her in close, trembling as he emptied inside her with  her holding him tightly. They remained like that, catching their breath as their bodies grew lax. 

“Mmm, I need to move,” she said, slowly pulling away from him. He grunted as she stood then turned while stretching out her back. 

“Hey… What’s this one?” She smiled as she felt his fingertip graze her right butt cheek. “I missed this one.”

“That is my first job gone wrong,” she said, settling back down on the couch, draping her legs over his lap.  He rest his arms over her legs. They were comfortable now. She didn’t care that they might be making a mess on her couch cushions by not getting up and hopping in the shower. She’d rather sit here with him. “Thought I was in the clear… Heard a gunshot..”

“Wait.” His lips twitched. “You were shot in the ass?”

“Yep,” she said, popping her ‘p’. 

His lips twitched, then he released a laugh she felt deep within his chest and had the couch shake. His laugh was contagious and she laughed along with him, resting her head on the back couch cushion near his. 

“It’s not funny, I couldn’t sit right for a week.”

That only made him laugh harder. 

**END**


	47. prompt: babysitter!sara

had to change up the ages a little bit…. only because i always had lisa and sara around the same age… if not lisa a little older… so…

len is 21, sara is 18, and lisa is 10

.

.

.

“But _Lenny_ I don’t _want_ a babysitter.”

“Lisa, we talked about this,” said Leonard, grabbing his bag and going through the list in his head of what he needed to bring. Notebooks, pencils, pens… His textbooks for the classes he had that day, his phone charger to be safe… He patted his pocket for his wallet and keys. “Besides, I thought you said you liked Sara.”

“That was before you said I was getting a babysitter. I thought she was a friend of yours!” Lisa pouted. “I’m ten! I’m too old for a babysitter!”

“Not according to this state you aren’t.” Lisa huffed. “It’s just for a while Lisa, until school starts up for you again. I promise that after this summer we’ll get a more regular schedule, okay? These classes I need to catch up. And they are only offered in fall and summer and if I want to graduate college in time I need to take them.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she said with a huff, grabbing her tablet and going to the couch just as there was a knock on the apartment door. “But don’t expect me to like this!”

Leonard sighed, pulling off his glasses to rub at his eyes while walking to the door. He opened it and smiled before putting his glasses back on. The woman on the other side had her hair up in a ponytail, bangs brushed to the side, and a ‘ _Star City Cheer Squad’_ shirt on.

“Hey Sara.”

“Hey Leonard,” she said with a bright smile, walking into the apartment. She had a bag of her own and set it on the small kitchen island while he closed the door and gathered his things. 

“You have my number. There’s pizzas in the freezer, snacks in the fridge. I should be home around eight tonight.”

“Okay.”

He was nervous now. He wasn’t used to leaving Lisa alone. With someone they really didn’t know. He’d gone over her application 100 times and even had his friend Barry help him run a background check on her. Everything had panned out. She was a Police Captain’s daughter for fucksakes and he was still nervous.

“I know that look,” she said, breaking him out of his trance. “Feel free to call and check in… Okay? Any time… The first time is the hardest.”

“That obvious?” he asked, putting his bag over his shoulder. 

“I once babysat for a couple with a newborn,” said Sara. “They made it ten feet out the door before coming back in. What was supposed to be a dinner out ended up being a dinner in and them asking me to stay just to make sure I was the right choice.”

“Oh…” He sighed. “I know its silly but… It’s been just us for so long that…” He cleared his throat. “Anyway… Bye Lisa!”

“Bye Dummy!” Lisa looked over the back of the couch and smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” he muttered before smiling at Sara. “Okay. I might call after my first class. That’s okay?”

“More than fine,” said Sara. 

“Oh my God just go already!” said Lisa. 

Leonard left, locking the door behind him. As promised he called after his first class, just to make sure things were okay. He heard laughing in the background coming from Lisa and that had made him feel much better. He made it home five minutes before eight and opened the apartment door. The lights were dimmed and the scent of pepperoni still lingered in the air. He put his bag down on the table and looked to see Sara and Lisa watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn between them.

“Hey Len,” said Lisa, not taking her eyes off the screen. “Oh! This is my favorite part!”

Surprisingly, they were watching a cartoon. _Lilo and Stitch_. It had been a favorite of Lisa’s when they’d just started living together on their own. He’d been seventeen, had lied about his age to get a place to get them away from their father. Hell… He’d moved across the country to get away from that asshole. How he managed to take care of Lisa and graduate high school he’ll never know.

“This is a good movie.” Sara looked over at Leonard. “I had never seen it. So Lisa said she had to rectify that.”

“It’s almost done, you can stay and finish it,” said Lisa, digging for more popcorn.

Sara looked to Leonard for confirmation and he nodded, more than fine with it. He took out his wallet to take out the promised money. He knew Sara was giving him a good deal. He’d researched the prices before putting out the ad. He’d offered ten an hour, and she was taking eight. He slipped an extra five in there and set the pile of cash on top of her bag before grabbing some pizza for himself and warming it in the microwave. When the timer dinged he sat in the oversized chair and ate while the two girls continued to watch. He studied Sara now, her blue eyes wide while taking in the battling aliens. Her eyes would wander to Lisa and she’d smile before taking more popcorn. 

When the movie was done Sara cleaned up their popcorn mess despite his protests then grabbed her bag: stuffing the cash in the sidepocket without counting it.

“I’ll see you Wednesday, Sara!” said Lisa with a wave. 

“Later, Squirt,” said Sara, grinning. 

“Thanks again,” said Leonard. “And for not freaking out every time I called.”

“It was only three times. You’re fine,” said Sara. She pulled her bag over her shoulder while he opened the door for you. “Goodnight!”

“Night.”

He closed the door, locked it, and then jumped when seeing Lisa standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

“ _What_?” he asked, giving her a funny look. 

“I really do like her.” Lisa shrugged. “Maybe you should ask her out.”

“She’s a little young for me,” he said. 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Not _really_. I’m going to my room.”

“Don’t forget to floss tonight since you had popcorn.”

“Okay, _Dad_ ,” said Lisa, grinning and giving him a hug before rushing to her room.

When he went to bed that night he lay there, thinking about Sara, and frowned. Who knew he’d be thinking about the babysitter. She was JUST out of high school for crying out-loud. She was eighteen but…

No…

It’d be _too_ weird… Right?

So he kept it professional. Every night he would come home, thank her, pay her: and be done with it. However, Fall was soon approaching, and his time with her was running out. On his last day of summer class he’d asked if it was okay to call her if he needed help and she’d agreed. Fall soon rolled around and Lisa was back in school. He managed morning classes and was walking on campus one day when a familiar blonde with a red scarf and coffee in hand fell into step with him.

“Sara?”

“Hey Leonard! How have you been? It’s been a while.”

“Good. You?”

“Same. Excited for my first day,” said Sara. She had a drawing pad tucked under her arm and a large leather satchel across her shoulders that rest at her hip. “I decided on my major finally. As you can see… Art!”

“That’s good!” He slowed because his building was coming up. “You have classes all morning?”

“I’m done at 11:50.”

“Me, too…”

“You wanna, maybe…” She bit her bottom lip. “Get lunch after?”

“Yeah,” he said, making her smile brightly, a slight flush painting her cheeks that he blamed on the chilly wind. “I’d like that.”

**END**


	48. prompt: sara sad w/o len and has flashblack

dis: i don’t own lot

She had forgotten, for a second, that he was gone. She’d had a fleeting thought. One of skipping to his room and bugging him because she was bored, before remembering that she couldn’t do that. 

Not anymore. 

So she went to her room instead, going to her bed, and laying down to stare up at the ceiling. She sighed, eyes closing before she rolled over, reopening her eyes to stare at the wall. She smiled, reaching up and trailing her fingertips over the tiniest black mark on the wall, tears filling her eyes as a memory came. 

 _‘Don’t you dare, Snart!’_  
‘What’s the matter, Sara?’  
‘I’m being serious!’

She’d been drawing. Sketching. A pastime she’d never really let anyone in on. She’d had her knees up and the pad on her lap when he’d walked in. She had smiled, closing her book, but his quick reflexes had snatched it before she could tuck it away. She’d told him to give it back. He’d refused at first, studying the pictures before stopping at one of Mick. He’d said it was good and that she should show the team. She hadn’t wanted to show it, instead demanding to have her stuff back. He’d threatened to share, an empty threat, but she’d still wrestled the book from him with a yank, the pencil she’d been holding marking the wall behind her. Sitting up now she swung her legs over the side of her bed before hopping down. She opened a drawer and pulled out the charcoal pencil and the sketch pad. She thumbed through some of her old workings. Mostly landscapes and portraits of family. The one of Mick had her smiling, it’d been one done on a whim, the scowl on his face having been directed at Ray. The one with Kendra laughing had been drawn after they’d had a girls night and talked about the men on the team that drove them crazy. It had been the last one she’d drawn. So Sara turned the page, intent on drawing something new, and then gasped.

It was _her_.

She was looking up and smiling. A soft smile she didn’t know she could still do, her eyes filled with a light she didn’t think she still had. Her trembling fingertips took in the bold lines she hadn’t drawn. It far surpassed her talent. She looked ALIVE on this page. She cried out, hand going to her mouth when she found the neat signature at the bottom of the page. 

It was signed Leonard Snart. 


	49. prompt: CC AU: sara holding his hand

dis: i don’t own LOT  
note: i had a plan for this, then went a completely different way, but hope u like it… 

Leonard had always had a certain level of anxiety. Since he could remember he wasn’t a fan of large crowds. The pressing of numerous bodies added to the level of noise always had him breaking out in a cold sweat and struggling to breathe. Perhaps it was how he’d grown up that added to it. When he was young, his father had an overly-firm hand that left him always holding his breath when in the same room as him. Something as simple as leaving a light on could mean a new bruise. He’d been a screamer, too, and no matter how hard he’d pressed his hands to his ears: the noise always broke through. 

Leonard wasn’t always upfront about his anxiety. He did his best to hide it, putting on a show on the outside while on the inside he was ready to explode. He was great at deflecting. If he felt overly anxious he’d go on and on until his sister or friends begged him to just stay home. It was simple, it was easy: or at least it _had_ been. 

Then Sara Lance strolled into his life and fucked up his whole process. 

A friend of Lisa’s she’d come over while Lisa was on break from college. Twenty years old and filled with an energy that exhausted him. She always had a smile as bright as her blue eyes and despite his best efforts not to… He’d easily become entranced by her. So one day they were going to the flea market to look for some things for Lisa’s new apartment after insisting she needed her own space and Sara had invited him. The excuses had already been bubbling in his gut but when he looked at her with that smile he just… For some reason he couldn’t say no. 

Despite it being in the mid-eighties he still dressed in layers. A long-sleeved shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, boots… Sara and Lisa both looked at him a little funny. Sara had on a yellow sundress while Lisa wore shorts and a tank top. He hated being touched and needed that extra security and didn’t mind being a little warm for it.

In this moment he hated himself for agreeing to go. There were at least a hundred people, all pushing their way around each other. It was loud, too, vendors shouting out their deals to each person passing by. His shaking hands were already deep in his pockets while Sara and Lisa chatted animatedly over what lamp to get. Someone bumped into him and he closed his eyes briefly and counted to ten before opening them: jumping when seeing Sara so close. 

“Are you okay?”

“Lenny doesn’t like big crowds,” said Lisa, sounding annoyed. “You could have stayed home, Len.”

“I _know_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, looking away from Lisa. He loved his sister, but sometimes she didn’t get it. She’d been so young when most of the bad stuff happened that she didn’t remember most of it. She wasn’t damaged like he was. Had been able to bounce back thanks to him taking her away from their father when he was eighteen. 

“Hey…” His eyes snap to Sara. “We can go. It’s fine.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, his voice sharp and icy. It didn’t phase her, she just nodded. 

“Okay.”

He started sweating when they made it to another booth that had rugs. He was carrying one of Lisa’s bags and was leaning against a wall and taking deep breaths while they bargained for a better price for a little 5x7 woven rug. While Lisa made the final purchase, Sara came to stand by him. Without saying a word she eased her hand around the handle of the bag he was holding, then took it before curling her fingers around his. He didn’t question her as she started walking, calling over her shoulder that they’d meet Lisa at the car. Leonard let Sara guide him through the stifling crowd, weaving through crying babies and complaining husbands. When they made it back to the car he didn’t realize he was having a hard time breathing until Sara eased him against the side of the car. 

“Where are you keys, Leonard?” His shaking hand produced them from his pocket. Sara  first opened the passenger door to ease him in then went to the driver’s side and started the car, blasting the AC. She went back to him and bit her bottom lip. “Can you go inside all the way? I’ll close the door…”

He managed and she closed the door before entering the driver’s seat. He never let anyone drive his car. Not even Lisa. But he couldn’t argue now. He was so damn hot and he couldn’t _breathe_. 

“Here,” said Sara, after digging into her purse and pulling out a water bottle. She uncapped it and handed it to him. “Drink some water. Then take slow breaths. You’re safe in here, Leonard.”

“Thanks,” he said, after a few minutes. 

She didn’t answer, only smiled. Lisa was soon there and she frowned when seeing her brother sitting in the passenger seat looking pale. “You okay, Lenny?”

“I’m getting a headache,” said Sara, fingertips brushing over her temple. “Can we go? Maybe come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah…” said Lisa, looking between the two of them. “Sure…”

Sara started the car, and no one said a word the whole way back to Leonard and Lisa’s apartment. 

.

.

.

When Sara and Lisa graduated from college he’d wanted to do something nice for them. He offered to take them to dinner and they agreed. The restaurant he’d chosen always had that corner table he liked where he could have his back to the wall and not be too worried about other people. When they arrived, however, there were others that Sara and Lisa knew that were celebrating as well. They’d asked for them to join them and the way Sara and Lisa both looked at him, had him feeling pretty damn small. So he agreed with a nod and they all sat together. 

The ones named Ray and Felicity were quick to annoy him. They never shut up and their constant chattering was waging war against his eardrums. He put his hands in his lap under the table, clenching them while quietly sitting and praying for a quick service that night. When the dinner was done he was going home, despite the invitations from the ones named Kendra and Cisco to _“go clubbing”_ after. 

No way in hell. 

Suddenly, cool fingertips brushed over his and he jumped slightly, his knee banging against the table and drawing attention toward him. 

“My bad,” said Sara, smiling at her friends. “Was crossing my legs.”

“You’re always so clutzy, Sara,” said Felicity with a smile. 

“Takes one to know one, girl,” said Sara, making Ray nod in agreement. The attention was soon on the upcoming wedding between two other friends of theirs and Sara turned her attention to him. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he insisted, despite his hands being a little sweaty. And he was holding her hand, holding it like it was a lifeline. The way her thumb slowly brushed over his knuckles was damn-near therapeutic. Someone behind him clattered their fork against their plate and he felt his eye twitch. 

“Okay,” said Sara, keeping her hand in his, turning back to take to her friends. After dinner, Leonard had gone home, the hand that had held Sara’s throughout most of the dinner tingling the whole drive. 

.

.

.

“I’m digging the new place, Lisa,” said Sara, hauling in a box. 

“It’s small, but yeah, I really like it,” said Lisa. “It’s close to my job and-Mick! Careful! Glasses are in there!”

“Sorry, pint-size,” said Mick with a grin that had Lisa rolling her eyes. 

Mick had agreed to help her move it and he along with Leonard were helping with the larger things like the sofa, bed, and table. Sara had managed to borrow her dad’s truck and it had been a large help. When all was said and done, Lisa was ordering pizza while Sara helped Leonard set up the television so they could all watch a movie together. Mick had brought beer, which was now cold in the fridge. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” said Sara, pulling strands of blonde hair over her shoulder. 

“Been busy,” said Leonard. “How about you, Sara?”

“Just trying to find a job,” said Sara. “Have a few interviews, actually.”

“Good,” he said, rubbing a hand over his hair before pulttng in the HDMI cable. “Let’s give this a go, shall we?”

After the movie they helped Lisa clean up then left together. In the elevator, Leonard felt his heart beating for a different form of nerves he hadn’t really experienced before. There was something about this girl that had him feeling and doing things he normally didn’t want to do. Even now, despite there being no one else around them… He wanted to hold her hand. So… Before the doors opened, he slowly reached out and linked his pinky around hers. Startled she looked down at their hands then back up. 

“You okay?” she asked. Always worried for him. Always there for him. 

“I am,” he said, looking down at her and boldly taking her whole hand. He nearly sighed in relief as she returned the gesture.

“Good,” she said, stepping a little closer, her body brushing against his and him feeling…

Fine. 

Absolutely fine. 

He walked her to the truck, then hesitated when at the driver side door. 

“You wanna get a drink, Leonard?” she asked. “I know a place. Great food, great booze— And…” She bit her bottom lip. “Not too many people there around this time…”

“You asking me out on a date, Sara?” he teased, a rare smile on his face. 

“Maybe I am,” she said, answering his smile. “So?”

“I’m in.”

And when they got there, the first thing he did after they were seated, was take her hand


	50. prompt: E1 Sara meets E2 Len

thanks to winterda for this prompt!

dis: i don't own LOT . . .

.

.

.

“I don’t get why everyone is acting so… Leonard?”

Sara Lance had noticed something after she’d woken up that morning. People were acting strange around her. She’d asked Mick about it and he said he’d noticed, too. They’d had it in their heads that as soon as they were done beating the crap out of each other in their daily sparring match, they’d corner the team that had suddenly turned them BOTH away from the Med Bay earlier in the day. Sara had a headache and Ray had cut her off, saying that he had the  _“perfect remedy”_ for that without the use of pills. Mick had gone down there to look for some disinfectant for a cut he’d gotten on their previous mission and Rip had popped his head out for a second to toss him the bottle before sending him away. 

Now? 

They both had decided to storm the Med Bay. No one had seen them coming and the doors had opened and suddenly all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. He was sitting there, on the little bed, getting scanned. When she’d said his name he’d tensed then looked up at her, his blue eyes widening behind his glasses. 

She never knew he’d worn glasses…

“Sara?” He stood, bracing himself against the bed for support, before rushing forward. He enveloped her in a large hug and she felt his body tremble so she held him just as tight. “Is it really you?”

“Of course it’s me…” He stepped back and suddenly all the joy on his face fell and he released her with the saddest look on his face. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, stepping away from her, suddenly a lot paler than before. “I forgot…” He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck before eyeing Mick. “Mick?”

“The _fuck_ is going on?” shouted Mick, making everyone but Sara wince at the volume. 

“There was an… Incident,” said Rip carefully. 

“What kind of incident?” asked Sara, arms crossing over her body, barely keeping it together. Much like Mick. 

“There has been proof found of there being more than one Earth,” said Ray. “Different realities where one decision was made opposite the one made here.”

“Like in one world, the United States never separated from Britain,” said Jefferson as an example. 

“Or JFK was never assassinated,” supplied Stein. 

“So… He’s from another world?” asked Sara, knowing just where they were getting at. 

“Precisely,” said Rip. 

“What a crock of shit,” said Mick. 

“It’s true!” said Ray. “We’re on our way to Central City now. Apparently, our good friend the Flash has some experience with this kind of thing.”

Sara’s eyes found Leonard’s. Except, he really wasn’t _him_ , was he? His features looked a little softer and suddenly she just had to look away. She didn’t say anything as she left the room. She was vaguely aware of someone saying her name but she had to get out of there. So she went to the one place she knew she could let this sudden aggression and frustration out. She made a stop in her room to grab the bottle of whiskey she’d been saving, then headed to the training room. She drank from the bottle, guzzling the alcohol to try and dull her senses just a little. 

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Ms. Lance?”

“Training exercise Alpha. Make it extra hard. No weapons, all hand-to-hand. Level ten.”

“…are you certain?” asked the A.I. Could A.I.’s sound concerned? Gideon sounded concerned. 

“Just do it.”

The training mats faded away. She was alone, in a warehouse, beating down man after man that came after her. She wasn’t sure how long she kept at it. With each hit she closed herself off more. She let them get a few shots in, making her vitals spike. The hits felt real, and made her body react negatively. She didn’t care. She just wanted to forget. Suddenly, the virtual reality faded away. Breathless, she pulled strands of sweaty hair behind her ear, wild eyes taking in the person that had pulled the plug. 

“I wasn’t done!”

“You’ve been at it for two yours,” said Mick. “Time for a break, Birdie.”

“Turn. It. _Back_. _**On**_.”

“No.”

She launched at him with a loud cry and she was so tired and worn out that it didn’t take him long to flip her and get her down on her back. It made her wonder if Gideon had lowered the difficulty for her with each passing minute…He had her arm in a hold and she grunted, screaming into the mat with everything she had left before falling limp. The first soft sob had him letting go of her completely. She curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees as he sat down beside her. He hesitated for a moment before putting his large hand on her shoulder. 

“On his world he’s the Mayor, if you can believe it,” said Mick. “Was in his office one second then _poof_ … On the bridge here. We aren’t sure about the why, but…” Mick cut himself off, taking a deep breath. “On his world… He was married to that version of you.” That had her tensing even more. “He lost her to a metahuman named Zoom. Said he’d done it to teach the Mayor and all of Central City what happened when he tried to get control back. Said he’d been fighting ever since. For you.”

“He tell you all of that in two hours?” she asked hoarsely. “Why?”

“Apparently I was his bodyguard… And friend on Earth-2.”

“Was?”

“…I died protectin’ you… He lost us both.” That had her slowly sitting up, hand going to her head when she got a little dizzy. “Easy there, Birdie…”

“Where is he now?” she asked. 

“…Snart’s old room.” Her eyes closed again and she fought down the fresh wave of angst and sorrow. “Just until we get to Central City. We’re going to make the time-jump soon. It’s why I came to find you.”

“Okay.” Sara stood and Mick followed. He stood at her elbow, just to make sure she was okay, before backing off. She grabbed the whiskey and took a long pull from the bottle before walking out of the room. “Let’s go return him back to his world then.”

.

.

.

Sara composed herself more in the shower. Washing away the sadness and heartache along with the sweat and pain she’d inflicted on herself. She toweled off, letting her damp hair fall down her back before slipping on her bra, tank top, and a thin orange top. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and had her socks and boots in hand just as there was a chime at her door. 

“Who is it, Gideon?”

“It is Earth-2′s Leonard Snart, shall I open the door?”

“Yeah…” She hopped up on her bed, slipping on her socks. “Go ahead.”

The door opened and there he was on the other side. He looked unsure, something she wasn’t used to seeing, and so she offered him a nod while slipping on her boots.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Sara…” She watched as his eyes took in her space. Like he was trying to find out more about her. They paused on her array of weapons on her desk then moved along quickly until landing back on her. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For?”

“I had forgotten myself,” he said, twisting his ring around his finger. His wedding ring. “I thought you were someone else and…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said, hopping off the bed now. “To be fair, I hugged you back. For a second, I thought you were _him_ , too…”

“Were you two…”

“No…” She smiled sadly. “He died before we could… _Be_ something.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. 

“Me, too… Mick told me. About your world…” She paused. “Your Sara.”

His eyes clouded with sorrow and he looked back down at his hands, twisting that wedding ring before nodding sadly. He once again looked around her room and chuckled when seeing an almost empty bottle. 

“Sara always enjoyed a good glass of whiskey,” he said. “We’d go to functions and all the other wives would have glasses of champagne. Not her.”

“Sounds like me,” said Sara with a laugh. She gestured him forward and he walked out of her room, her following behind him. They walked side-by-side, him taking in the ship before making it back to the bridge. 

“Ah, Mayor Snart,” said Rip, eyes going to Sara before back to Leonard. “Shall we?”

Leonard nodded before going to the seat he was asked to sit in. He pulled the shoulder guards down and soon they were rushing back to 2016. Sara felt sympathy for the guy as he fought the urge to be sick, unable to speak right away. When asked about who would go speak to the Flash: Ray, Stein, and Jefferson volunteered themselves to go. Leonard went with them and both Sara and Mick couldn’t find it in themselves to go with. 

Sara kept herself busy in her room, sharpening each knife and she looked up when Mick entered. He had his gun and a towel tucked under his arm. She motioned for him to join her and he sat on the floor to disassemble his gun, clean it, then put it back together. Hours later the team returned with sad smiles. 

“He back where he belongs?” asked Sara as her and Mick entered the kitchen. 

“Yeah.”

“No idea why or how he popped onto our ship?” asked Sara. 

“No,” said Stein. “But for some odd reason I feel like Mr. Allen was hiding something from us.”

“Who?” asked Sara. 

“Barry Allen. The Flash,” said Mick around a bite of his sandwich. 

“Oh.” Sara frowned. “So no answers?”

“Sorry,” said Ray around a yawn. “I’m beat.”

The crew went to their quarters. It’d been a long day. Sara couldn’t sleep though. So while they all retired she walked the ship. She made it onto the bridge when there was a bright light. She shielded her eyes and soon there he was. The Earth-2 version of Leonard Snart wearing those dorky glasses, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of grey slacks. She must’ve made a noise because he was suddenly facing her again. 

“What are you… How?”

“I don’t know,” he said, sounding lost and frustrated and GOD he was looking at her again like… Like she was the answer to his problems or something. 

“Okay…” 

She rushed forward, hugging him tight again, and he reciprocated the hug. He wasn’t HER Snart, but he _smelled_ like him. They used the same soap, or something close to the other. His hands were in her hair and she snuggled closer, ringed fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly at his lower back. She chanced a look up and he was looking down at her, his intense eyes flitting over her face and halting at her lips before looking deeply into her eyes.

“The Universe wants you here for a reason,” said Sara. 

“Not sure what for,” he said, hands trailing down her body, resting at her hips. “Not sure that I _care_ , since it lets me see your face again.”

“ _Her_ face,” said Sara, reminding him.  

“Yeah,” he said sadly, one hand reaching up now to cup her face. “I’m a selfish man, Sara, and find myself wanting to take advantage of this moment. But that isn’t fair. Not to her. Not to him.”

“I know,” she said, eyes closing, pressing into his hand. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, and Sara had never heard him curse before, and his lips were on hers and she just didn’t care, She kissed back. Angry that this wasn’t HER Leonard. Angry that she just couldn’t move on. Angry that THIS Leonard tasted and smelled the same. She stumbled back into the wall and he pressed her further into it, a spark of lust low in her belly making her moan as she rubbed her hips against his. He broke the kiss and both were panting, lips still close so that the heat of their exhales rushed over the other’s skin. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Me neither…”

“Mr. Snart?” They broke apart and for some reason felt guilty as Rip’s wide eyes took in the situation. “What the _hell_?”

“I wish I knew,” said Leonard, crossing his arms over his chest now. “Just like last time I was just… Transported here.”

“Blue light,” said Sara. “I remember it was a blue light. Was it like that last time?”

“Yes,” said Rip, suddenly looking up. “I have an idea. A _bad_ idea.”

“What is it?” asked Sara. 

“The Oculus… In my vision, when Ray died, it was in a blue light…”

“Are you saying…” Sara trailed off. 

“I’m saying… That perhaps the Universe is trying to tell us something…”

That Leonard Snart was still alive.

**END**


	51. prompt: sara slept with lisa... oops?

i combined two prompts from [@kismetkomskaikru](https://tmblr.co/miDnVfxOgLJmAAsqtOTvXAg) and [@hotchnisscm97](https://tmblr.co/matz9t_3UxMGao4mL0Oz1_Q) both of which wanted lisa meeting sara... and having a past together or leonard not being happy for some reason... ;)

.

.

.

“Sara?”

They’d just finished defeating the Pilgrim and saving the members of their family that had been taken. Sara stopped in her tracks upon seeing the familiar brunette. Lisa looked Sara up and down from where she’d been standing alone and cocked her head to the side in slight confusion. 

“Lisa?” Sara’s eyes widened with realization. Leonard’s sister. She put her hand on her father’s arm and told him to go ahead and that she’d catch up, before walking up to the woman, concern now on her face. “Hey… How are you?”

“Totally freaking out. You know Lenny?”

Lisa mentioned a brother Lenny during their time together. Sara just never put the two together. They’d met before, years ago, in Central City. Sara had been on a job, had felt lost, and found a bar. Lisa had been there. They’d talked, gotten to know one another, and one thing had lead to another that night…

Oh _hell_. 

“Yeah. We’re working together,” said Sara. Leaving out the part for now that she was actually dating her brother. In secret.

_Double Hell._

“Imagine that,” said Lisa, a very familiar smirk on her face now as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked out her hip. She looked very much like a Snart in that moment and Sara cleared her suddenly dry and tight throat. 

“You know I was miffed when he didn’t bring me along on this little journey. I’m even _more_ upset now,” said Lisa, a slight purr to her voice. Sara smiled back, hands tucking into the backs of her pockets as she looked up at the brunette. 

“Well… The thing is…” started Sara, only to be interrupted by the man himself. 

“Sara. I was looking for you. I’d wanted you to meet my sister.” Leonard’s arm went around Sara’s shoulders for a brief moment before falling away and realizations suddenly dawned on Lisa and she hid her mouth behind her hand to suppress her giggle. “What’s so funny?”

“We’ve already met, Len,” said Lisa, eyes twinkling with mischief. Leonard’s eyes went from Lisa, to Sara, then back to Lisa. “A _long_ time ago.”

“Sara…” Leonard calmly stared at Sara now. “Did you sleep with my sister?”

“I think I heard my dad calling for me,” said Sara. 

“He didn’t,” argued Leonard, looking over his shoulder now to stare at the police officer who was glaring at him. He sighed. This wasn’t how he had this all planned. He’d wanted Sara to meet Lisa, the two most important women in his life, and to test the waters to see if they’d like one another. _Apparently_ , they did like one another but he was suddenly now very uncomfortable with the idea that Sara… And Lisa… He snapped his head now to look at Sara.  “So… Did you?”

“It was a long time ago, Lenny,” said Lisa, waving it off. “She was sad. I was sad. We enjoyed each other’s company. Have you slept together yet? I seem to remember loving this thing she did with her-”

“No!” said Leonard, putting his hands up. “I’m not doing this!”

He walked away, and both girls shared a look, a smile, then burst out into laughter. Sara, for oldtimes sake, stepped forward and enveloped Lisa in a long hug. Lisa winked at a glowering Leonard while hugging Sara back, pressing a kiss to her cheek just to rub it in a little bit. 

“Thanks for not making this _too_ awkward.”

“Why would I? We were in the past. I’m actually interested in someone else right now…” 

“Good, that’s good.“

“Take care of my brother, Sara,” said Lisa, a slight warning in her tone now. 

“Oh. I _will_ ,” said Sara with a grin. 

“Sara…” This time it was Lisa making the uncomfortable face. “Okay. No longer funny. It’s become awkward for me.”

“What has?” asked Mick, strolling up to the two girls, fully aware of how Snart was now watching him intensely with Lisa and Sara both. 

“Nothing,” said the two girls at the same time, breaking apart, and walking to their loved ones. 

“No one tells me shit anymore,” grumbled Mick. 

**END**


	52. prompt: fluff

She couldn’t sleep so she eased herself out of bed, careful not to wake the man sleeping beside her. She paused while pulling on his discarded shirt she’d found on the floor when his arm reached out, waiting for him to realize she was gone. When his soft snore sounded she smiled, tempted to crawl back into bed but instead slipping on her panties before tip-toeing out of the bedroom. She made it to the kitchen and squinted after opening the fridge, the inner light turning on and temporarily blinding her. She found a bottle of water before closing the door. Uncapping it, she padded over the wooden floor to the balcony door while taking a long drink from the bottle. 

She opened the balcony door after finishing her drink, the cool breeze washing over her warm skin. She took a seat on one of the chairs, pulling her legs up and tugging the shirt over them before setting the bottle of water on the arm of the chair. She looked out over Central City and sighed, a part of her itching to go out and fight the bad guys. She was getting restless after being out of the game for a month. She had made the decision to leave the crime-fighting life behind her. With good reason, too. 

She looked up as her lover and best friend came out onto the balcony. He wore just a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips. His upper chest was bare, showcasing a couple tattoos as well as scars from his past that only she knew knew the stories behind. 

“There you are,” he said, walking to the chair beside her and sitting in it with a fluid grace. 

“Sorry,” said Sara Lance, reaching out to take his hand. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” answered Leonard Snart, fingertips curling around hers. “Not really.”

“You’ve told me before you wake up when I’m not there. I was just feeling… Restless. Needed some air.”

“It’s okay, Sara… Besides, I gotta get used to waking up in the middle of the night.”

Sara smiled. It wasn’t noticeable yet. Not really. After a mission gone south, Sara had been informed she was pregnant and had a decision to make. Vandal Savage was dead, the initial mission had been completed, so she hadn’t felt bad about putting her notice in. Leonard had been right behind her, wanting to be involved with the process despite feeling the same panic Sara did about being a parent. He’d moved some funds around and rented the apartment under Sara’s name only. He was, after all, still a wanted man: even with Gideon wiping his record clean. Not too many people forgot the face of the man that had gone to prison for killing his father in a robbery gone wrong. 

“I suppose,” she said, smiling while running her thumb over his knuckles. “I think about them a lot. The team. What they’re up to, how they are doing…”

“Me, too… Especially Mick. I…” he trailed off, brows furrowed, not wanting to convey too much emotion but also remembering that it was SARA he was talking to. “ _Worry_ … About him.”

“They’re scheduled to check in soon. We can go see them.”

“I’d like that.” He yawned and Sara smiled while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t be out here too long. It’s cold out.”

“This is keeping me plenty warm,” she said motioning to his shirt wrapped around her body. 

“You’re stretching it out,” he said with a mock frown before rising. He bent, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then to her cheek, and finally her lips. The kiss on her lips lingered, a gentle press and glide that had her sighing in bliss. She loved his kisses, especially the sensual ones she felt all the way down to her toes. 

“I’ll be in soon,” she murmured against his lips. 

He left and she took a few more minutes to stare out at the city, finishing her water before rising from her chair. She entered the apartment, locking the balcony door behind her. She disposed of the bottle then opened the fridge again where she found leftover pasta salad. She ate a large portion of that, drank another bottle of water, and then went to the bathroom to pee.

After re-brushing her teeth she moved back to the bedroom. She pulled off the t-shit and let it fall on top of the discarded sweats before sliding between the soft sheets. As soon as she settled she smiled as an arm hooked around her waist. 

“Goodnight, Leonard,” she said, eyes closing as he pressed a kiss at the back of her neck. 

He really did have a hard time falling asleep without her… and Sara would be lying if she didn’t feel the same way ever since they started sleeping together.

“Goodnight.”


	53. prompt: angry kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow  
prompt: angry kiss

.

.

.

Sara awakened with her eyes snapping open on high alert. She took a gasping breath then coughed up some water, turning on her side to spit it on the wet sand she was laying on. The waters of the ocean washed in then ebbed, threatening to pull her back into the dark water. She sat up, groaning as her shoulder pulled a little.

_“Sa…ra… S… in, come… Sa…”_

Sara winced as the earpiece in her ear whined and she yanked it out. Upon further inspection she tossed it into the sand. It was shot. Between the explosion and jumping off an oil rig into the freezing waters of the ocean there was no salvaging it. She gingerly rose to her feet, assessing her injuries. Her White Canary outfit was ripped and stained with blood where one of Savage’s goons had caught her off-guard while helping a surrounded Kendra. In the distance there was a blaze of fire and smoke and she couldn’t help but laugh.

Leave it to her to, once again, cheat death. She should be dead, had been willing to sacrifice herself to save her team. The rig had been one of many Savage had invested in, and they’d been taking them out one by one to cripple his funds. The damages were precise, enough to shut the rig down but not so damning that oil would spill out and hurt wildlife. It had all been going to plan until this one. Savage had finally gotten the memo and had set up a trap for them all. They’d been running, the bomb they placed ticking down, when they came to a door. Sara had been last in line, and could feel the bullets whizzing past their heads. It had been a door that locked on her side and she’d taken the opportunity to close it and lock it before damaging the mechanism that opened it. Her team was safe on the other side, and she could be a distraction to enable their escape.

 _‘What the hell are you doing?’_ Rip had shouted from the other side.

 _'Proving once and for all the type of person I am,_ ’ she’d answered.

 _'Don’t be stupid!’_ shouted Leonard, his fierce blue eyes meeting hers through the small plexi-glass indow. _'Open this door Sara!’_

 _'GO!’_ she shouted before taking off running in the opposite direction. She remembered Snart yelling her name again as she lured the goons the opposite way. She knew she didn’t have much time, twenty seconds tops. She’d found a vent and had shimmied through just as the explosion hit, sending her tumbling to the water below. After nearly drowning and the pit, Sara hated being submerged in water and had to fight the panic before breaking to the surface. She remembered the direction of the island they passed over and had started swimming toward it. It wasn’t until her fingers dug into the sand and she had half-dragged her body onto shore, that she had allowed herself to pass out.

Now, she was here, stranded on a damn island…

 _Again_.

“Team has to be close,” she said, talking to herself while picking a direction to walk. “They tried radioing me. Waverider was on the northern side of the island, so you better start moving.”

.

.

.

His hand was killing him, but that wasn’t what had him in this turbulent mood. Leonard Snart was beyond pissed off, and it wasn’t because of the busted knuckles he got punching the solid metal door to get to Sara.  Just who did she think she was? Of all the plans, of all the numbers he crunched, in the end he hadn’t seen it coming. Had he seen it coming he’d have done something to stop her.

“Gideon…” Rip’s voice was sad, defeated. “Plot a course to-”

The hum of his cold gun had everyone still, but they didn’t tense until they saw where his gun was pointed at. Rip’s head. Mick immediately moved to his side, his hand on his heatgun and ready to fight if need be. Ray had his hands up, and Snart already knew the idiot was going to try and talk him down: but that wasn’t going to happen.

He didn’t leave members of his team behind.

 _Especially_ Sara.

“Belay that order, Gideon,” he said smoothly, head tilting to the side as he stared the self-proclaimed team leader down. “We’re going to have a chat.”

“Snart, what the _hell_?” asked Kendra, wings coming out to play. Leonard just rolled his eyes at her.

“You all honestly want to leave right now?” asked Snart, his tone as cold as the blast from his signature weapon.

“Leonard…” Ah, right on cue Pretty Boy… “We’re all upset, but-”

“But nothing,” said Leonard. “She was a member of my team, and a member of my team gets the benefit of the doubt _always_. We will look for her, and if you have a problem with that then I have no problem taking over this ship right now…”

“Rip… We should at least try,” said Kendra, wanting to diffuse the situation but always wanting to look for her friend. She’d been so used to following orders, she’d been ready to leave without even trying to look for her friend. That idea alone made her stomach clench. “Sara is resourceful. She could have gotten out…”

“Stein agrees,” said Jax, still Firestorm. “As do I.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to look,” said Ray. “Maybe she got clear of the blast-”

_“The probability of Sara surviving the initial blast is-”_

“Not now Gideon,” interrupted Rip. “You’re right. We will start a search party right away just… Put _that_ away.”

Snart slowly lowered his weapon but kept it in his hand. People were soon taking roles in the search. Kendra, Ray, and Jax would take to the skies to search the water. Gideon put up a helpful map of the likely path Sara would take to get to shore. Leonard knew her, and _knew_ she had made the damn swim. Rip would take the shuttle over the area while Snart and Mick walked along the beach.

“We should get your hand wrapped before we go,” said Ray.

“It’s fine.”

“But-”

“You are one syllable away from earning this bloody fist beating on that pretty face of yours,” said Snart, eyes almost black now, and despite having the tech and the advantage in battle: Ray backed off. Leonard shouldered past Ray and headed toward the exit, Mick on his heels.

“We’ll find her boss… We… We always find our own, yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Snart, jumping down to the sand. “We do.”

.

.

.

Sara knew she was close to the area where Waverider was. Every part of her was screaming to rest, but she refused. She lost a lot of blood and knew she had to get as close to them as possible before passing out. She came around the bend and stumbled in her tracks when seeing Snart and Rory in the distance.

“HEY!” she shouted, earning their attention.

“Sonuvabitch,” she heard Mick whoop, and she grinned while getting closer to them. “Damn girl! You’re like a cat!”

“We got her,” said Snart. “Yeah. Alive. No thanks to _you_.”

Sara lifted an eyebrow at Mick who only shrugged back at her. She was about to ask Leonard what he meant by that but he was suddenly in her space. She winced as he touched her bruised shoulder and she looked down when he caressed her side near her bleeding wound and she frowned when seeing his busted and bleeding knuckles. She was going to ask about that but suddenly his hands were in her tangled and sandy hair and his lips were sealing over hers. The kiss wasn’t loving. Nor was it gentle. It was an angry inferno filled with rage and boiling emotion. Punishing and ruthless. Sara was taken off guard by the intensity and could only put her hands on his hips to steady herself. She’d thought she’d been lightheaded before… Now it was even worse.

But in a good way.

“Don’t ever do that again,” demanded Leonard, and Sara opened her eyes. She didn’t remember closing them. He was still close. She could feel his warm exhale on her face and faintly smell his soap. His eyes though, filled with… Was it fear? Of losing her?! She opened her mouth to answer while his fingertips caressed her cheek, but it was at that moment her treacherous body decided to pass out.

.

.

.

“Hey!” Sara looked around the infirmary. She was in a bed and Kendra was next to her with a bright smile. “Happy to see you’re awake!”

“How long was I out?”

“Just a couple hours. Your injuries weren’t as severe as we thought. Gideon said you could be up and kicking within the next couple days.”

“Yay,” said Sara, and the girls shared a laugh, making Sara wince as her side pulled. “I’m just happy you all made it out.”

“Yeah… So about that…” Kendra told Sara the story about how Leonard had made them all stop and look for her. A small part of Sara was hurt that everyone had been ready to just leave her behind. Well… Almost everyone. “I’m so sorry Sara I just guess… With Carter… I should have been a better friend. Like Leonard.”

Sara, remembering the kiss, brought her fingertips up to her lips.

“Y-Yeah… Friends…”

Kendra’s head tilted to the side. “You okay? You look flushed… Maybe a fever?”

“I’m just tired,” said Sara. 

“I’ll leave you to rest.”

“Thanks…” Sara watched Kendra go then quickly slid out of bed. She knew Kendra wouldn’t have let her go. Using her training, and ignoring the pull at her injured side, she made it to Leonard’s room and knocked. “It’s me.”

It wasn’t long before he opened the door. Inside his room it was dark but she didn’t let that deter her from stepping inside and he let her. 

“You look like shit,” he said, closing the door behind her. “You should be in the infirmary.”

“What was that kiss about?” she asked, getting right to the point.

“It…” The great Leonard Snart, cool under pressure, looked beyond awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked put out. Like he’d done a math problem where two plus two equaled five. For Leonard Snart, that was beyond disconcerting. “Sara…”

“Leonard…”

“Let’s just be adults and acknowledge that the kiss happened and move on.”

“Just like that?” she asked, a teasing lit to her voice, making the corner of his lips tilt up. 

“Just like that,” he answered. 

“So… No more kisses then?” she asked, biting her lower lip and looking up at him through her lashes. Despite the darkness of the room she could see how his eyes shined with desire and _want_. 

“That depends…”

“On what?” she asked, fingertips now playing at the hem of his black turtleneck. 

“On whether you take a shower in the next few minutes. You smell like fish and have sand in your hair,” he said, taking a blonde lock between his thumb and index finger. 

Sara laughed, head tiling back, and Leonard offered her a real smile. Not a smirk, not a snide look: but an honest to God smile. 

“Okay… Counter offer?” she asked, slowly backing towards the small, private bathroom they each got in their room. Leonard’s eyes watched as she dragged the small undershirt she’d been wearing up and over her body and let it drop to the floor. “Join me?”

“Now _that_ is an offer I cannot refuse…”

**END**


	54. prompt: len jealous of mick

dis: i don’t own LOT

.

.

.

“So…” 

Sara looked up from the ledger she’d been reading to stare at Leonard. She could still hardly believe that he was back. That he wasn’t dead. It had been a year for her. Only seconds for him. They hadn’t known until an old contact of Mick’s from his days as Chronos reached out to him to tell him that the Time Masters had Leonard Snart. They’d had him on ice, literally, and when they’d woken the sleeping hero up: the last thing he’d remembered had been destroying the Oculus. Gideon had okayed him medically, but Sara could tell there was just something… Off… In the way he acted. 

After a long discussion with the original team members that were still around (Sara, Mick, Ray, and Rip) he’d decided to go back to 2016. They’d told his sister he’d passed, and he wanted to rectify that. However, they needed to remain in the timestream at the moment with the Rogue Time Master’s still hunting down the crew that had taken down their old bosses. Every jump they made had to be planned perfectly. 

“So?” she asked, closing the ledger to look up at him. He took a seat in the open chair beside her, almost slouching as he stared at her. 

“You and Mick have gotten, dare I say, chummy?”

* * *

 

“Yeah…” Sara shrugged shoulder. “What about it?”

“Oh, _nothing_ ,” he said, bringing his hand up, inspecting his nails and keeping his tone bored. But Sara knew better. That small part of her that thought something was off before, was starting to vibe again. “Just an observation, is all.”

“Uh huh…” She tilted her head to the side, blue eyes narrowing. “What’s this _really_ about?”

“Forget it,” he said, picking up the book she’d been reading through and acting as if he cared, flicking through the pages. “What’s this thing about?”

“It’s a ledger we found at an old outpost of the Time Masters. Hoping to find some goodies in there that we can use against them when they decide to come after us again.”

“Ah, the Time Masters, you know… When I’m done showing my sister just how UN-dead I am… I wouldn’t mind coming back here for a little payback. Now I know how Han Solo felt on Tatooine.”

“Huh?” asked Sara. “That’s Star Wars, right?”

Leonard closed his eyes, as if pained. “We _really_ need to watch those.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile, testing out a theory. “Mick has been wanting to watch them, too.” Sure enough, Leonard’s mouth ticked downwards and his hand clenched against the book. “Aha! I _knew_ it!”

“What?” he asked, shifting in his seat. 

“You’re jealous!” she said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. 

“I don’t get jealous,” he insisted, almost slamming the book shut and tossing it back onto the table. 

“There’s nothing going on between Mick and I by the way.,” said Sara. “We’re _just_ friends, Leonard. Nothing more. Besides…” She bit her bottom lip. 

“Besides?” he prompted, suddenly feeling much better. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought it. He’d seen them hugging when he woke up. Seen the way she put her hand on his arm and the way Mick smiled fondly at Sara. Maybe Leonard HAD read to much into it. 

“Well… Maybe I _do_ have feelings for someone,” she admitted, eyes still connected with his. 

“Who’s the lucky guy? Or girl?” he asked. 

Sara pursed her lips, leaning forward slightly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Perhaps I would,” he said seriously, and Sara’s eyes were drawn to his hand on the table, his thumb lightly tapping the wooden surface. “I know it’s been a while for you, Sara, but…” He took a deep breath. “My… _Feelings_ … Haven’t changed.”

“Mine have,” she admitted, making him wince slightly before looking down. He expected it. It _had_ been a year for her, but it still hurt like a bitch. He’d starting feeling for her what he’d never felt before in his life. Love, and not the kind of love he felt for Lisa of even Mick. It had been different—it had been like a ball of warm light had started to form in the middle of his heart, warming it. Well… At least Sara was being honest with him. Maybe, just maybe, he could get over her. 

“I see,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she said. “See… Before? What I felt for you hadn’t been anything near what I felt for you in our final moments together…” He looked up at that, that ugly thing called hope suddenly tight in his chest. “Then you died. And I felt like I lost out on the chance of finding something great.”

“What are you saying?” he asked. 

“I’m saying…” She tentatively reached out, placing her hand over his on the table, fingertips interlocking with his. “That this past year, it’s the things I didn’t do that have been keeping me up at night. And that I’d very much like to talk about me… And you… And me and you. If you’re still-”

She stopped talking as he suddenly leaned forward, and they were as close as they had been the day he’d destroyed the Oculus. She smiled, bringing her free hand up to his cheek, touching him intimately for the first time since he’s been back. 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you again since I first saw you,” she admitted. 

“Why… Why didn’t you?” he asked. 

Sara laughed. “I’ve been waiting for YOU to make a move.”

Leonard shook his head before pressing his lips to hers. Neither of them knew what the future would bring, but this moment? This moment was theirs and theirs alone. When they parted, he smirked after gaining his breath back. 

“That enough of a move for ya?”

“Maybe,” she said. “Kiss me again and I’ll let you know for sure.”

“Deal,” he murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

**END**


	55. prompt: rogue canary 1x01

dis: i don’t own lot  
note: this is your answer [@calmandcalculating](https://tmblr.co/mr2muPbTy1WVF10pbXV18bw) for the prompt of the conversation in the car after the bar brawl! ;)

.

.

.

A group of men lay on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain. Patrons of the bar looked at the three strangers in a mixture of awe and fear. The jukebox sparked and that caused the owner to snap out of it and reach under the bar. Soon, the three fighters were tensing at the sound of a shotgun being cocked. 

“Get out of my bar,” said the owner. 

“To be fair…” Sara pointed down to the man at her feet. “He started it.”

“I don’t rightly care,” said the bartender, motioning towards the door with the double barrel. “Get out before this gets even messier than it needs to be.”

“Let’s go,” said Leonard in his same bored tone. “The beer here sucks anyway.”

The Rogues and the Canary slowly exited out of the bar. People moved out of their way pretty quickly. When they were outside, Mick let out a bark of laughter before patting Sara on the back. She tensed, but didn’t strike out. To be honest, she was still feeling the need to fight and unwind. 

“I like you!” he said with a hint of respect in his voice. “That was fun! Let’s do it again!”

“How about not,” said Leonard. 

“Yeah, I’m a bit partied out,” said Sara, it was a lie, but these two were likely to get her in even _more_ trouble if they stayed. Despite this having been _her_ idea. “Besides, I’m sure the team will be getting back soon.”

“Fine,” said Mick, walking up to a car and opening the driver-side door. “Let’s go!”

“This isn’t our car…” said Sara, eyes meeting Leonard’s, which were sparkling with mischief. 

“Your point?” he asked, walking to the other side. He opened the door, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Shotgun.”

 _‘Oh boy,’_ she thought to herself before opening the back door. ‘ _These two really are a lot of trouble.’_

“Seatbelts,” said Leonard as Mick hot-wired the car, then engine roaring to life within seconds. 

“Is he serious?” asked Sara as she buckled up. 

“Always,” said Mick, struggling with his. “Stupid thing.”

“I never joke about safety, Sara!” said Leonard. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Sara as Mick put the car in gear. With a spit of gravel they were off and on the major highway that lead to their ship. “I haven’t stolen a car in years.”

“Stolen cars, have you? And here I thought you were just an assassin,” said Leonard, rolling down the window to get a breeze in the car. 

“It was a way for me to be defiant of my dad, back in the day when I was the wild child not liking the rules he set.” Sara grinned. “I suppose in a way I still am the wild child.”

“No complaint from us, sister,” said Mick, turning down a small road that lead to where they were parked. Mick couldn’t lie, he was happy they didn’t have to walk back. He hated walking. “Have to say though, that fight was great.”

“It was just a bar fight, Mick.”

“Still a fight, Boss. Did you see the way she made that guy cry for his Mommy?”

“I saw,” said Leonard, and like Mick, he had that respect in his voice. 

“Stop it, you two are making me blush,” said Sara with a grin, feeling good about herself for the first time in a long time. “They were all pigs. They deserved it.”

“Damn straight,” said Mick, raising his fist up in the air, slowly dropping it when he saw what looked to be a battle in progress. “The hell?” 

Leonard and Sara looked through the windshield to see that, indeed, there was a fight going on. 

“Aw man,” whined Sara. “We’re missing all the fun!”

“Punch it Mick,” said Leonard. 

“On it, Boss…” He hit the gas. “Let’s see how this chump likes being roadkill.”

**END**


	56. prompt: sara and len on a bike together

dis: i don’t own LOT  
note: love this prompt, thanks for sending it to me!  
.

.

.

“You okay?”

They’d been on a chase with a man wanted in connection to a murder in Central City. Normally, Leonard Snart couldn’t care less about what other people did so long as they kept off his territory. However, he’d come across _her_. Sara Lance, the woman who looked at him as if she knew him. Well, according to Mick, she did. Had? It was all so confusing. Apparently he’d tried to play hero and it’d gotten him killed and thanks to the kid Barry Allen messing with the timeline he was miraculously resurrected. He still needed to send a thank you card to him... Maybe a cake? 

“I’m fine,” she said, stiffly standing up, hand going to her lower back with a wince. “Just a little road rash. I’ve had worse.”

“I believe it,” he said, eyeing her totaled bike. He knew there wasn’t anything attached to that bike. No name or registration. He’d looked, when he’d first encountered her, and knew that leaving it behind wouldn’t put her in any trouble. In the distance, sirens could be heard and he sighed, shifting up on his seat to offer more space. “Hop on.”

“You serious?” she asked with a quirk of her brow. 

“Unless you’re the Flash, you don’t get special treatment in this city for bring a hero. Hop on... Unless you want to spend the night in jail.” He nodded toward the unconscious killer who was cuffed to his bike, which was also mangled. “He’s not going anywhere.”

She sighed then made the decision as those flashing lights got closer. She climbed onto the back of his bike and he looked over his shoulder at her before sighing himself. He took off his helmet then offered it to her. 

“ _Really_?” she asked, taking it.

“Safety first, Sara.” She rolled her eyes before putting the helmet on. “Here’s hoping we don’t crash. I’m rather fond of this face.”

He revved the engine and her arms easily slid around his waist. He ignored how right it felt to have her there, pressed up against him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that ball of warmth in his heart as he felt her cheek press against that spot between his shoulder blades even through the thick layer of his parka. 

Sara was in the same boat. Being this close to him was dangerous. She was too comfortable. Too content in having her arms wrapped around the man that was still doing bad things. The man that was the same as the Leonard she’d gotten to know... And quite different. 

Gideon had picked up the anomaly on their scanners and they'd come to investigate, only to find Barry Allen had changed the timeline immensely. Some of their stories were the same, but others weren’t. One being that of Leonard Snart. He insisted he’d never gone on the mission with Rip, and had been quite pissed off at Mick for suddenly showing up after he’d been missing for months. Seeing that it wasn’t the Leonard she’d gotten to know she’d refrained from rushing forward and kissing the hell out of him. Instead, she’d went with the rest of the team to see what else was different while Mick stayed behind to reunite with his partner. 

They found Barry, who actually had no idea what they were talking about when they questioned him about changing the timeline. Rip had run a scan to see the point of origin of the anomaly and it had been his mother. Barry Allen had decided to say  _“fuck you”_ to the universe and change his fate. Something Sara wanted to do after finding out her sister was still dead. 

Those on the Waverider had the same memories of their old timeline. Gideon said that, due to being in the timestream at the time, they hadn’t been “ _reset_ ” so to speak. They’d been taken out of the equation. So while those like Leonard and Barry had their stories change.... The rest of them remained the same. Sara still went on the Gambit, she still became a part of the League, she still died once... But with her being gone during the reset she could see that those bonds she’d had before with the others weren’t as strong. Her father hadn’t held her as tightly as he used to. Oliver’s smile had seemed more forced than open.... It was like everyone she’d known had taken two steps away from her. 

Everyone, but Leonard... Who had showed up next to her on the street, parking his bike next to hers, and asking her what she was doing in his city. After telling him that she was out to catch a killer he’d decided to tag along. When she’d asked why, he’d said he was bored. She’d seen it though. The spark of interest she remembered seeing in his eyes their first night on the Waverider. For some reason, he cared about her well-being. When the killer had finally left his apartment on his own bike, Sara told him to keep up, and had taken off quickly. 

He’d been on her heels and had held his breath seeing her stand up on the seat of her bike, then launch forward to TACKLE the man off of his despite the speed they’d been going. He’d come to a screeching halt in time to see her cuff the man securely so he couldn’t run. 

Now, he pulled up to one of his safehouses. He cut the engine and she slowly released him. Somehow her hands hand snaked under his layers and surprisingly the feel of her hands on his bare skin wasn’t... Bad. Soon she was scrambling off the bike and he followed, taking the helmet she offered back to him. 

“Come inside,” he said, reaching out to gently cup the underside of her chin. “Get cleaned up a little.”

“I’m fine,” she said breathlessly, tensing at the feel of his hand on her skin. Was it his imagination or did she lean into his touch a little? “I should go.”

“What were we, Sara?” he asked as she stepped away. “Mick told me stories but I didn’t quite believe it. Not until now.”

Her eyes closed painfully as she looked away. Suddenly she looked so small in that white, leather outfit of hers. For some reason a part of him wanted to hold her. He’d met this woman only once before tonight so why was he suddenly feeling connected to her? Why had he wanted to have her back tonight?

“Sara?” She opened her eyes to look back up at him and the tears swimming in her eyes surprised him. “What were we?”

“We were...” She paused then let out a bitter sounding laugh. “We were an almost, Leonard.”

“An almost?”

“Yeah.” She shook her head. “I should go.”

“Sara?” She paused, back to him, then once again her eyes closed painfully as his hands settled at her shoulders. “I’m sorry I can’t remember. You’re a remarkable woman. He... He was lucky to have gotten to know you.”

Slowly she brought her hands up, fingertips sliding over his. It was dangerous. Her emotions were all over the place, but she just couldn’t help herself. Slowly she turned around and before she could change her mind she went up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was much like their first. Just a press of lips that had both of their eyes closing. She pulled back first, aware of his hands now carefully cupping her face. 

“Goodbye, Leonard... Maybe we’ll run into each other again sometime.”

“Maybe,” he said with a smirk, thumbs caressing her cheeks. “Have a good night, Sara.”

He let her go. She walked away without looking back, though everything in her had wanted to look back. She made it around the corner and sagged against the wall, the tears finally falling as she brought her hands up to her face to cry. It was a good cry, too, and when she was done she was calmer. More determined to get her life back on track. She’d made a promise to herself to stay away from Central City. 

But fate had other ideas. 

Three months later, they’re called back to Central City due to another anomaly. This time, Barry Allen is able to tell them what he remembered. The timeline had been reset and everything was back to normal. Well... Almost everything...

She’d gone back to that safe house she remembered. She’d entered, hoping to see him. Hoping that he’d be there. When she didn’t see him right away she’d deflated and had been ready to leave when his voice had stopped her. 

“Funny thing, time...” he drawled from a dark corner of the room. Slowly he stepped into the light, eyeing her with a familiar sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle she remembered all too well. “...imagine my surprise when I woke up with a new set of memories in my head. Well, maybe not so new...”

“Leonard?” she asked. “Is it really... You?”

“Think so,” he said, patting his body down, grunting as she launched herself forward to hug him tightly. “Careful, Assassin, you have quite the grip...”

“Don’t be an idiot, Crook,” she mumbled against his shirt, still holding him close. When she finally let up on her grip she looked up at him with a bright smile. “Welcome back.”

“Good to be back.”

“But how? In this timeline you’re supposed to be...”

“Dead. I know.” He shrugged. “I’m not one to look the gift horse in the mouth, Sara. Be it fate, the timestream, or some other being that decided to keep me around... I’m not going to question it. Now...” He brought his hand up into her hair, making her eyes droop. “Where were we?”

“Right about here, I think,” she said softly before kissing him. 

This time, when they broke the kiss, she didn’t have to walk away. 

**END**


	57. prompt: Rogue Canary undercover in a strip club

dis: i don’t own LOT  
.

.

.

“Are you sure we’re at the right place?” asked Sara. 

“Quite,” said Rip though the communicators. “I understand your feelings of skepticism but during this time, Kit’s contact is in this establishment.”

“Okay then,” said Sara, walking inside. The lighting was dim save for the stages where the bright lights highlighted those on it. The music played with such a heavy bass she felt it in her chest. Looking around she saw many women and men holding bundles of ones and other men up on the stage dancing. Sara took a moment to appreciate the view of a man in ass-less chaps before heading to the bar. She slid onto a stool before ordering a drink. “Hey! I’ll take a bottle of Bud Light.”

“Sure Sweetie,” said the bartender, looking a little rattled. “Just give me a moment.”

“Busy night?” asked Sara. 

“Busy and understaffed…” Just then a man came up to the counter. Sara fought a smirk as she looked up to see Leonard, looking quite annoyed, reaching for another tray of drinks. “Leonard! Try and smile, Dear, you’ll scare the customers!”

* * *

 

Leonard’s eyes caught Sara’s and her smirk widened into a grin. 

“Well, Al, you’d be this grumpy too if you kept having sixty-year-old women grab your ass.” Sara chuckled and his eyes flashed before boring into hers. “You find this funny, do you?”

“Oh, I do,” said Sara, grabbing her beer and leaving a five on the bar to pay for it. “I _really_ do.”

“Enjoy the show while you can, Sweetheart,” said Leonard, taking the tray and walking away. Sara’s head tilted to the side as she took in the look of his ass in leather pants. He wore a netted long-sleeved shirt and fingerless leather gloves.

“Oh, I am,” she said. 

“I hate you,” he muttered over the comms. 

“Can you two pipe down?” grumbled Mick. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Where are you at?” asked Sara, standing from the bar area to find a table for herself. 

“East door-Hey! Hands off, Girlie or you’re out!” Sara managed to look over to see Mick shooing a woman away who looked to have had one too many. “These women are ruthless. Normally I wouldn’t mind but…”

“Now you both know how I feel when I’m in a bar,” said Sara, finding a table and settling. She made sure to put her foot on the other chair, letting everyone know she was there to drink alone. It was a habit she’d picked up in the past, and she doubted anyone would want to join here here, but she still kept her foot planted. “You know? We should have brought Ray.”

“Why?” asked Ray from the Waverider. 

“I think the ladies would like you up on that stage,” said Sara, keeping her head down so no one thought she was a crazy person talking to herself. 

“Oh… I don’t dance.”

“Don’t think they’d care about that part, Haircut,” said Mick. “So long as you were showing skin.”

“I don’t have a response for that,” said Ray. 

“Don’t be shy, Ray, Kendra has told me stories about—”

“Oh! Hey! How about we focus on the mission, guys?” asked Kendra from the other side, cutting Sara off. 

“What did you tell Sara?” asked Ray. 

“That you have a nice ass,” said Leonard, making everyone silent. “What? It was hard not to listen when they were having the conversation right next to me.”

“I’d like to suggest radio silence until the mark is spotted,” said Rip, sounding very, _very_ tired.

“Agreed!” piped in Ray. 

So they did just that. Leonard worked the tables, Mick watched the door, and Sara drank while keeping her eye on the patrons around her. Around her third beer, Mick spoke. 

“Got somethin’. Just came in. White suit.”

A woman walked in wearing sunglasses and a bun that looked to be pulling her face tighter than it needed to be. Her suit was white but shined pink due to the lights. She slowly maneuvered around the crowd and luckily found a booth near Sara’s line of sight. Leonard was on her instantly, taking her order. 

“You’re new,” she said appreciatively, slowly taking off her glasses to admire him. 

“First night” he said, charm oozing out of him. “So tell me… What can I do for you?”

The double meaning was there and the woman grinned and Leonard smirked back. He took her order with a wink and headed to the bar. 

“She’s definitely hooked,” said Sara as the woman kept her eye on him. “She’s going to eat you alive.”

“Doubt that she could if she tried,” said Leonard. “I put the truth serum in her drink. Give it a couple minutes and she’ll give us all the answers we want.”

“Just be careful. I counted five people with her,” said Sara. 

“Six,” said Mick. “One stayed back out in the parking lot.”

“By choice, I’m sure,” said Leonard. 

“In the meantime,” said Sara, lifting her empty bottle and waving it at Leonard who was looking at her from the bar. “I could use another drink.”

“Go get it yourself,” muttered Leonard. 

“That is not the quality customer service I was promised upon entering this establishment.”

“Children,” said Rip sharply. “If we could _focus_ , please.”

“Yes, Dad,” said all three in sync with each other. 

“Un-bloody-believable,” muttered Rip. 

“ _Relax_ , Rip,” said Leonard. “I got this.”

Sure enough, within the next five minutes, the woman was singing like a bird. She gave dates, names, scheduled deliveries. Hell, more than what they’d needed. The woman couldn’t stop talking even if she’d wanted to. The men that had been with her started getting restless with her talking so long with him, so Leonard made sure to slip her a ground up memory pill with her last drink before going back to work other tables. Despite their reputation to start bar fights, they’d refrained that night. Sara had been the first to leave after a couple more drinks, remaining in the parking lot for a time to appreciate the air before going to the hidden van they’d kept parked in the back. Leonard and Mick soon joined her after closing time.

“Was Al sad to hear you weren’t returning?” asked Sara. 

“Yes, which is a shame,” he said, holding up the large bundle of cash. “These women sure like to toss their money away.”

“You got cash? All I got was felt up,” grumbled Mick. 

Later, on the Waverider, Sara went to Leonard’s room. She frowned as he opened the door in his normal attire. Gone were the leather pants and mesh shirt. In its place were the black jeans and a thick sweater. 

“Ah man,” she complained. “No more leather?”

“No more leather,” he said, amused. 

“Too bad,” she said with a pout. 

 “You know,” he said, stepping into her space. She let him get closer, looking up while he talked, their faces close. “If you ask real nicely, maybe-”

“There you two are,” said Ray, coming around the corner. “I-Whoa-Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” said Leonard. 

“Yes,” said Sara. 

Both were now glaring at Ray. 

“Ohhh kay..” Ray shook his head at the two of them. “Rip says we don’t have time to lose. We gotta move now.”

“Fine,” said Leonard. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

“But-” started Ray, ready to argue that they needed to go NOW.

“In a minute, Ray,” said Sara. Ray left and she turned back to Leonard. “Now, what were you going to say?”

“Hmm… I don’t remember.”

“Crook,” warned Sara. 

“Assassin…” He reached up, hand going to her hip. “We better go before Rip gets upset.”

“Fine,” sighed Sara. 

“But,” said Leonard before she could pull away from his light hold on her hip. “If you like the leather that much. Maybe I’d be willing to wear it again. In a more… _Private_. Setting.”

Sara grinned. “Deal.”

**END**


	58. prompt: sara volunteers at CCPD

_prompt by saralxnces: Leonard is often getting arrested and thrown in overnight jail at the CCPD where Sara works as a volunteer!_

Sara had said at a young age that she wanted to be like her dad. She wanted to be a cop. It was an idea that didn’t change as she grew, much to her mother’s disappointment. Her mother had spent a large part of her life worrying about her now-ex-husband, and now she had to worry about her daughter. She was going to college for her Criminal Justice degree because she eventually wanted to be a detective and after that she’d be enrolling in the academy. She had some bumps along the way, including being arrested when she was a freshman trying to impress some junior boys by shotgunning a beer just as police busted in on a party. She’d never seen such a look of disappointment on her dad’s face before… So from then on she’d decided to do better. 

Even now, during summer, she was here in CCPD and volunteering instead of enjoying her time before going to college in Central City. Her father knew Joe West and he’d pulled some strings to let her help out around the station while offering her a place to stay before the dorms opened up. She helped with mundane things like making copies and taking calls but it also gave her a good look as to what it would be like to work there. 

“Hey, Sara,” said Barry Allen, jogging up to her and looking a little winded. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s seven already?” asked Sara, checking her watch. “Well don’t worry about it, Barry, I had no idea you were even late.”

“Well… That’s good,” he said with a grin. “Joe said he had to work late but he gave me some cash. We can go grab a pizza on the way home?”

“Okay just let me go drop these off and grab my stuff,” said Sara to the younger teen. “Be back in a flash!”

Sara started dropping off the copies she’d been making of blank forms that’d been requested when a ruckus had her looking up. A man was being led in with his hands behind his back and an annoyed expression on his face. He was brought to a chair close to her and practically shoved into it. 

“This is police brutality,” he said, his low drawl piquing her interest even more than the startling blue eyes and black hair cropped close to his scalp. 

“Shut up, Snart,” muttered the officer, un-cuffing him before bringing his hands forward so that he was cuffed to the desk. The officer sighed after securing him. “Not my problem, now. Good luck, Jackass.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. He started looking around the busy room until his eyes landed on Sara. He frowned while looking her over. He saw a slight flush in her cheeks but her blue eyes held a challenge that had hi. smirking. They screamed _“you don’t scare me.”_

“Little young to be a cop, aren’t you?” asked Leonard. 

“I’m not,” said Sara, putting the files down. “I just volunteer here.”

“How _boring_.”

She lifted her chin and glared at him. “Well, I’ll be a cop soon. Put criminals like you behind bars where you belong.”

He laughed at that. She was a spitfire. Reminded him of his sister. He watched as she deposited some files then pulled her purse out from under a desk and slung it over her shoulder. His head tilted to the side as she looked at him one more time, rolled her eyes, and walked away. 

“Toodles,” he called after her, wiggling his fingers at her. 

That wasn’t the last she saw of him.

Three more times as she was working she’d see him be led into the room with handcuffs behind his back. Each time he’d be released with lack of evidence or because bail was posted. Either way, his face was becoming as familiar to her as the detectives. One night, as she was waiting for Joe to finish up some paperwork, she’d taken a seat right next to him. He’d been tossing up and catching what looked to be a stress ball he’d nicked from the desk he was sitting at. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” she quipped, snatching the ball with her quick reflexes. 

“Hey!” he protested. “Give it back.”

“Whatever,” she snorted, now tossing the ball herself. “You stole this.”

“Stole it fair and square.”

She fixed him with a glare before keeping the ball in her hand, tilting her head to the side while she spoke next. “So what did you do this time?”

“Nothing they can prove,” he said smugly. 

“Why do you steal things?”

“Because it’s fun.”

“Uh huh…” She looked over her shoulder to see if Joe was ready yet before looking back to Snart. “Your sister is here. I saw her on my way in.”

She saw a flash of something in his eyes. Regret? The young woman looked around Sara’s age, maybe a little younger. She’d been crying and demanding to see her brother while asking how much she needed for bail. 

“You’re smart,” said Sara. 

“Why thank you.”

“What I mean is… You could be better. Than this.”

He rolled his eyes. “You sound like my parole officer.”

“I looked you up,” she admitted. “Saw that your dad went to prison for stealing stuff, too. Dirty cop?”

“My Dad is a bastard,” he muttered. 

“Yet you follow in his footsteps?”

She’d hit a nerve. Quickly he straightened then leaned forward in his chair, eyes narrowed as his jaw tightened. “I’m _nothing_ like him.”

“Prove it,” said Sara, tossing him back the ball as Joe called her name. “Gotta go. See ya, Lenny.”

“Only my sister gets to call me that, _Sara_ ,” he called after her, making her turn her head back and smile at him. 

.

.

.

“Seriously?” she asked as she saw him again on her last day of volunteering. He was handcuffed but also had a busted lip and a bruised eye. Normally he was a cocky little shit and ready with the snide remarks but today was different. She’d been ready to give him shit but now she could tell something else was wrong. Not caring that others could see she sat across from him then cautiously put her hand over his. “Leonard?”

“Sorry, Sara,” he said, bruised knuckles and fingers twitching at her touch. “Had no choice this time around.”

Another officer came around and Sara could see the look of sympathy on his face as he put a First-Aid kit on his desk. The officer rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. “Your sister is out of surgery. She’s going to be okay.”

“Where is Lewis?”

“Lock-Up. He won’t be out any time soon, Snart.”

“When can I go?” asked Leonard. 

“Soon. Just gotta finish the paperwork.”

“Fine.”

“Tell me what happened,” said Sara softly, taking the kit, and the officer didn’t argue as she slipped on some gloves then started preparing the products. 

“Why do you care?” he asked. “Stay out of my business—”

He broke off as she jabbed his busted lip with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. He practically growled at her but it didn’t deter her. She gentled her tactics and soon had his face cleaned up. She reached for his cuffed hands next, letting them settle in her lap as she cleaned them. 

“He hit my sister,” said Leonard as she worked. She looked up, eyes connecting with his before looking down. “Nothing we’re not both used to but I’d been making sure he was out of our lives. He found our place, demanded money, and when she wouldn’t give him any he hit her and her head hit the counter. I walked in and beat the shit out of him. I realized that Lisa’s condition was serious AFTER I nearly killed my father…”

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Looks like you were wrong about me, Sara.” He smirked before leaning back in the chair. “I saw it all over your face the last time we talked. I could see you thought I could do better. Well… Here I am. Back in the bracelets.”

“You were protecting your sister.”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

She wanted to say more but Joe was calling her over so she stood, placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, and then walked away. When she returned he was gone. 

.

.

.

Sara went to college and completed her academy training. Her first night on patrol she was near S.T.A.R. Labs when the particle accelerator accident happened. She doesn’t remember much about that night but when she woke up three days later she knew something was different. She was stronger, her reflexes a little faster…

And when she screamed?

Glass shattered. 

She dropped out of the force, not wanting to hurt anyone, and to also be there for her second family. When Barry woke up six months later she found she wasn’t the only one to have gained powers. And so, they decided to use those powers for good. Sara eventually rejoined the force and her and Barry worked the weird cases together during the day… And patrolled the city at night. 

One night in particular, a robbery was in progress, and Sara was the closest to the call. She’d arrived in time to see a familiar man dressed in a blue parka straddle a bike before rushing away from the scene. 

Leonard. 

.

.

.

She never told him who she was, but a part of her felt like he knew. Every time they fought he used his new gun against Barry but never tried to hit her with its cold blast, even made his partner Mick lower his weapon when he had it trained on her. Leonard eventually made a deal with Barry, which Sara thought was a cop-out, but if it meant saving lives then so be it. A small part of her still wanted to reach out to the lost man but there were other, more threatening metas to deal with. The Flash and The Canary were making the papers with their heroics. Sara had been surprised to find that Laurel’s ex had a team of his own in Star City. When she went home she helped them out at night if things got heavy, but she felt a sort of belonging in Central City. 

A calling. 

Then, one day, a man in a brown trench coat took her by surprise… And she woke up on a rooftop with some familiar faces. 

“Leonard?”

“Sara?”

“Sara!” shouted a man who waved enthusiastically. 

“Ray?!”

“Ah… You’re all awake…” said the stranger in a brown coat. “Good.”

**END**


	59. prompt: Body Swap: Smut/PWP

a sequel of sorts to _[**THIS**](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/148969973715/a6f)_

“Fuck,” moaned Leonard, head falling back against the soft pillow and eyes closing as a bolt of pleasure zapped right up his spine from the spot Sara currently had her tongue. 

Only, it wasn’t really _her_ tongue, it was his.

Two weeks ago their bodies had been switched and Leonard thought it would be hell. He’d been worried about her seeing the scars that dotted and slashed across his body. Worried about what she’d think. His worrying had all been for nothing. In fact, she’d taken that time to show him some of hers as well. 

Somehow, along the way, they’d gotten to _this_.

It’d started off as a challenge. Sara had made a joke about being stuck like this forever, which had _not_ been funny, and had wondered out loud if they’d ever be able to enjoy sex again. He’d snapped that it wasn’t something that he wanted to think about but Sara had been persistent. 

“Well,” he’d said. “If I had to practice with someone, might as well be with you, right? Though I think it would be weird to, well, fuck myself.”

“You think so?” she’d asked, and it was then that he’d realized he was no longer freaked out about hearing his voice speaking to him. 

“I _know_ so.”

“Kiss me.”

“ _What_?” he’d asked, almost dropping his cards as she’d leaned over their discard pile, a challenging look in his blue eyes. He hated how breathless his voice sounded and the higher pitch had given him away. She knew, now, that he was nervous and uncomfortable. “Sara… No.”

“Leonard…” she said with a purr he didn’t realize he was capable of producing. Suddenly, he’d been nervous, but he hadn’t moved as she’d closed the gap between them and kissed him. It’d been… Nice. The soft pecks had turned into a battle of tongues. A few days later hands wandered to more… _Sensual_ places. 

Today, though, Sara had been feeling extra adventurous. She’d given him an out but he had to admit he was… Curious. So, he’d come up with a plan. The lights were completely off. He’d demanded it and she’d been fine with it. There was still a soft glow from the tablet on her table and the light that peeked in from the private bathroom. He was naked and Sara had pants on and it’d taken a while but he’d eventually relaxed. The touch of calloused fingers against his hypersensitive skin had made him shiver. The twirl of tongues had an all-too familiar feeling of lust curl near his stomach. She’d prompted him to lay back and he did. 

Now, he was sweaty and needy and finding it hard to breathe. He had to wonder, with the small number of women he had slept with, if they’d felt what he was feeling now. He bit his bottom lip as another wave of pleasure had his hips rolling uncontrollably. Large hands cupped soft, creamy thighs as Sara’s tongue traveled over a clit she was more than comfortable with. The feel of her tongue had that tingle of lust and arousal pulsing and growing. 

“You okay up there?” she murmured. 

His answer was a whimper. A fucking _whimper_. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, and he could hear the smirk in the tone of her voice. Suddenly the glide of her tongue was faster and held more pressure and he gripped the sheets even tighter as his breathing turned into panting and suddenly he _exploded_. His eyes snapped shut and he moaned so loudly he was certain that if anyone was walking past they’d _know_ what they were doing. Even as the orgasm hit, Sara didn’t let up, keeping the pressure constant as his hips twisted and rolled. Finally, he went lax, and she crawled up his form and pressed her lips to his while tremors from his orgasm made his borrowed thighs tremble. 

With her kiss he now knew what she tasted like and he kissed her back roughly, surprising even himself as he pushed her down onto her back to straddle her… Himself?

“You taste good,” he moaned into her mouth as her hands got tangled in his borrowed blonde locks. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” He felt the bulge between his legs and he experimentally rolled his hips. Sara gave a startled grunt, fingers tightening against his scalp. “Oh… What’s this I found?”

“Don’t tease, Leonard,” she said and he bit his bottom lip, debating with himself. 

“I’m not ready,” he admitted, having sex breaking down wall that he hadn’t even begun to take down with Sara. If he was in his own body he’d be more than willing. But this? This he wasn’t ready for. Not yet anyway. “But, maybe I will be…”

“Well, can I ask if I have permission to touch myself?”

Leonard froze at this, suddenly feeling _hot_. He could hear Sara lower the zipper of the jeans, the drag of the zipper ringing loudly in his ears. Then she popped the button of the jeans then stopped, waiting for him to answer her. 

“Yeah,” he said, slipping off her but staying close. “You do.”

“Thank God,” she murmured, hips eagerly lifting and pulling down the jeans. She sighed as she gripped the hard cock and Leonard lay down close. Tentatively he reached out, hand brushing over the flat chest and she murmured her approval. “You’re right… It’s kinda weird but… Good…”

“Drag your thumb over the head a little,” he whispered, still gliding his fingers over her borrowed chest. “It feels good when I do it.”

“You jack off a lot?”

“Not really, no,” he said.

She grunted before quickening her movements. He could hear the slide of palm against cock and the different speeds she was trying. Slow and sensual to fast and jerky. When she found the right pace she let out a moan he more than recognized. 

“Shit, Len, I’m not going to last long. How long has it _been_?”

“A while,” he said with an almost laugh. 

“Yeah,” she said, breathless. “Oh fuck…”  A few quick jerks and soon she was coming, the warm cum hitting her flat stomach and smearing over her hand. “Wow… Oh, that was weird… And messy… But _good_ …”

She got off the bed and went into the private bathroom. He caught a glimpse of his naked form and sighed before closing his eyes and relaxing. He didn’t go in search for clothes. The lights were still off and he was… Comfortable. When she returned the bed dipped and he hesitated for only a moment before shifting closer to her. 

“So that was… Unexpected.”

“But fun,” said Sara. 

“Yeah.” His hand reached out, found her larger one, and his fingers curled around hers. “It was.”

“Going to stay?” she asked. “You can if you want.”

“Okay.”

**END**


	60. prompt: bodyswap-hurt/comfort

prequel to chapter 60

It was a thought that hit him so suddenly he went running to her door, knocking on it furiously while anxiety gnawed in the pit of his stomach. He started biting his (hopefully borrowed) thumbnail in nervousness, a habit he apparently couldn’t kick even after swapping bodies with the Canary. 

It had been a routine mission. Recon in one of Savage’s properties. They’d come upon a room that had markings on the door. Curious, of course, he and Sara had entered it. A bright light had blinded them for a moment and suddenly they’d found themselves with switched bodies. The culprit? Some ancient device that Ray, Stein, and Rip were currently looking over. 

The door was open and it threw him for a second to have to look up at, well, _himself_. Sara, for the most part, had taken the bodyswap in stride. He had, too, until he realized something. 

“What is it, Leonard?” she asked, frowning when once again being weirded out over hearing his voice without the drawl as she talked.

“I…” He sighed. “Can I come in?”

She shrugged, stepping back, and he entered her room. Immediately he started pacing back and forth while she casually leaned against the door watching him. He suddenly stopped and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

“Have you…” He trailed off, trying to think of the best way to approach the topic. Slowly he opened his eyes and she frowned when seeing the worry. “Have you noticed anything about… Me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I…” Leonard sighed, ready to rub the back of his neck, being disorientated for a second when feeling his fingers tangle in long hair instead. “Look I told you what a bastard my old man was.”

“Yeah.”

“And what he did. Some of it.”

“Yeah,” she said, voice softening, and he closed his eyes once again. Hating how soft and open his voice sounded. That wasn’t who he was. He was a cold bastard. A smartass. Not… Not… _That_.

“Well he left behind little gifts here and there to make sure I’d never forget,” said Leonard finally. 

“Scars,” said Sara, finally getting it. 

“Yeah.”

“You don’t want me to see them?”

“Not particularly, but given our situation, it’s inevitable. Who knows how long we’ll be like this. I doubt either of us can keep out of the bathroom for long.”

Sara made a face, as if now realizing how awkward it might get. 

“Oh.”

“…yeah.”

“Leonard… I know it’s not the same but I have scars, too. You’ll be seeing evidence of my time with the League both times… Evidence of how I died. Just know that whatever I see… There won’t be judging of any sort on my end.”

Leonard sighed. “It’s just… No one has seen them. Not even Mick or Lisa. Not _all_ of them anyway. I’m trusting that you’ll be discrete with what you see.”

Sara nodded and then Leonard noticed a sort of determination before Sara shrugged off the leather jacket. His eyes widened when she grabbed the hem of the sweater she was wearing and pulled it over her head. Finally, the undershirt came off, and he was looking at his body without his shirt on. He swallowed and looked away when seeing some of the scars while Sara studied them. From the newest bullet wounds to the oldest cigarette burns. He slowly looked back at her to see that she was studying a jagged scar along the ribs. 

“Old beer bottle. Dad was aiming at Lisa. I got in his way.”

“Damn,” said Sara before her fingers went up to the ones that dotted his shoulders. “Cigarettes?”

“For when the old man was too drunk to find an ashtray.”

She nodded before lifting a brow. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“Take off the shirt.”

“Seriously?” he asked, now suddenly nervous again. 

Sara rolled her eyes. “I can do it for you if you’d like.”

“No, no…” Leonard grabbed the hem of the shirt. “It’s fine…” He hesitated a moment before lifting it up. There was a black bra on and he was having a hard time realizing he had a (very nice) pair of breasts. He jumped when he felt hands on his borrowed skin and Sara laughed. 

“Sorry,” she said before trailing fingertips over a triple set of scars. “The arrows that killed me.”

“You have… A lot more than I thought you would.”

“Most are from my days in the League. But each has a story linked to pain.” Large hands encased small and he looked up at Sara while she looked down at him. “We both have scars, Len.”

“Just a pair of scarred, messed-up anti-heroes looking to make the world a better place.”

Sara laughed at that, backing away and picking up his undershirt before pulling it on. She then hopped up on her bed and help up a deck of cards. He nodded before pulling a shirt back on and joining her on the bed. 

“Just make sure no one sees them is all I ask,” he said. 

“Don’t worry. I got you covered.”

“Thanks, Sara,” he said after she dealt out the first hand of gin. 

“No problem, Leonard.”

**END**


	61. prompt: canonverse, fluff

When she saw him she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. 

A part of her wanted to run into his arms and kiss the hell out of him and hug him tight. Another part of her wanted to punch him in the face for making her care and making her mourn his death. A smaller part wanted to run, because seeing him again had her wanting _more_ , and that still scared her. She waited for the others, first. Ray hugged him and to Sara’s surprise, Leonard hugged him back for a second before pushing him away. Stein and Rip shook his hand and Jax hit him with another hug which lasted maybe a little longer than Ray’s. Mick clapped him on the back and looked at Leonard to let him know that they WERE going to be talking about what happened at the Oculus. The new teammates remained in the background, watching the reactions with piqued curiosity.

Then everyone parted and moved to make way for her. Sara felt like she was staring down a gauntlet as her eyes met his. She felt the tears and she blinked them away and whatever she planned on doing was erased as he walked to her. 

Almost tentatively he reached out, his warm hand gently cupping her cheek as he almost lovingly stared down at her with a rare smile she’d only seen when he talked about his favorite heists. 

“Assassin…”

“Leonard,” she whispered, stepping closer, her hands now resting against his ribs. “How…”

“It’s one hell of a story, but first, I’d like to kiss you.” His thumb grazed her lower lip. “If that’s all right.”

“I’ll allow it,” she said with a smile before rising up on her toes. His arms wrapped around her waist and the kiss was border-line cliche as she felt her feet leave the floor as he lifted her up into the kiss. When they broke apart they ignored the whistles and cheers in favor of smiling at each other. “Wanna get out of here? Find a bar to start a fight in?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said offering her arm. 

“Drinks on Rip!” shouted Mick and the crew cheered. 

“ _What_? Wait a… Oh _fine_! Let’s go!”

**END**


	62. prompt: neighbor au, fluff

Mick squinted as he walked into the kitchen, scratching his stomach while taking in the view of the neighbor girl leaning against the counter drinking _his_ coffee. Reading his paper, too! She was acting like she owned the place. His scowl only deepened when he realized she had his mug again. It was like she knew it pissed him off and did it anyway. Normally, when a hot blonde was in the apartment in nothing but a pair of panties and a thin tank-top he had no complaints. 

But when it came to Sara? Oh, he was complaining. 

“Morning, Mick,” she said cheerfully. A little _too_ cheerfully. 

“Sara. Your coffeemaker broke?” he asked as the toast popped. He snatched one of the two pieces she’d been making for himself. 

“Nope. Got me a clinger,” she said, not looking away from the paper but nodding her head toward their closed door. “Waiting her out.”

Mick rolled his eyes and grabbed a mug, filling it almost to the brim with coffee, the dry toast between his lips. He went to sit on the counter stool and munched on his toast. Sara passed him the sports section and he sighed before taking it. 

“How long will you be here this time?” he asked. 

“No idea. She really isn’t all that smart.” She looked up from the paper, her blue eyes blazing with mischief. “But that wasn’t why I invited her over, anyway.”

“I bet,” he said. 

“Would you look at this?” asked Sara, folding the paper just right to only show the front cover. “Another robbery.” Sara made a tisking noise while dropping the paper. “What is this neighborhood coming to?”

“Let me see that!” 

He took the paper and grinned while reading about the world-class thieves striking again. His eyes fell to Sara who was giving him a knowing look. She’d known for a while about he and Leonard’s night-job. She swore she wouldn’t tell, and despite Mick’s protest, Leonard took her for her word. Sara had only asked for one favor… That she could hide in their place when her one-night stands came to be too much. Hell, one time Mick threatened to beat a guy bloody if he didn’t leave. The smug prick had grabbed her by the arm on her way over and her shout of pain had him and Leonard both charging out of their apartment. 

That night, Mick hadn’t complained about her drinking his alcohol. 

“Why are we making all this noise at nine in the morning?” asked Leonard as he came into the kitchen looking like hell. Leonard never was a morning person. He braced his hands on the counter and Sara chuckled while getting up and pouring him a cup of coffee. He eagerly took it after she added sugar and wrapped an arm around her waist, surprising her slightly as he pressed his lips to her temple before releasing her. Apparently, while sleep deprived, he was more affectionate than usual. That or their score the night before had been huge. 

“Who are we hiding from today, Sara?”

“Uh… Helena. Great legs but a little slow on the idea of one-nighters.”

A knock on their door had all three tensing then sharing a look.

“Ah, shit,” muttered Mick. “She follow you here?”

“There’s no way,” said Sara with wide eyes as Mick went to the door. He tensed even more before looking over his shoulder. 

“It’s the cops.”

“Fuck,” muttered Leonard, now fully awake. 

“Stuff hidden away?” asked Mick. 

“We’re good,” said Leonard. “Let them in.”

“Officers!” said Mick cheerfully as he opened the door. He made a grand gesture as they walked in. “Welcome!”

“What can we do for you?” asked Leonard, leaning on the counter near Sara. 

“We’ve come to search your— _Sara_?”

“Daddy?”

“Daddy?!” asked Mick and Leonard. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” asked Detective Quentin Lance. 

Sara now had a choice to make. She could tell her father, who was working this case, everything she knew. Or, she could have the backs of her new friends, who have helped her more than once. She tilted her head to the side before reaching out and laying her hand on Leonard’s back. 

“Um… Having breakfast with my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” asked  Quentin. “Sara… Do you know who this is?”  Quentin looked at the other officers and gestured around the apartment. “Look around. Now! We have a warrant to search your place. Sara, baby, we need to talk.”

“Fine, Daddy,” said Sara, sliding off the stool, making  Quentin’s face turn red when he realized she had no pants. “Just let me find some pants, first.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, please do!”

“What’s this even about?” asked Sara as she walked to Leonard’s room. He had to hand it to her, she knew her way around. She knew right where his sweats were and she pulled them up, cinching them with the drawstring then rolling up the legs.   

“We have reason to believe Leonard and Mick were involved in that robbery last night.”

“Well that would be weird considering I was here with them last night when the place was robbed,” said Sara, coming to stand beside Leonard once more, wrapping an arm around his waist. He brought his arm up to wrap around her as well. 

“ _Sara_.”

“ _Daddy_ , it isn’t them.”

“Who told you it was us, anyway? Was it Honeycutt? He owes me money and would do anything to try and get out of it.”

“Boss there’s nothing here,” said one of the officers. “We searched everywhere.”

 Quentin scowled before looking from Sara, to Leonard, to Mick, and then back to Sara. He lifted a finger at her and put on his best stern voice. “We’ll be having a discussion later, Baby Girl.”

“I have no doubt about it,” said Sara, walking him to the door. “But honestly, you have the wrong guys. Both of them were with me. I promise.”

“Okay, Sweetie,” said Quentin. 

Sara closed the door and when she turned around Mick was there and wrapping his arms around her waist. She laughed as he spun her around and set her on her feet. 

“Thanks, Blondie.”

“Yeah, thanks,” said Leonard. “You lied for us.”

Sara shrugged a shoulder. “It’s no big deal.”

“It really is,” said Leonard as Sara went back up on the stool to finish her coffee. 

Sara shrugged a shoulder before looking up at Leonard. “Well, my dad is ruthless, so we might have to pretend to be dating for a while. Otherwise he’ll be back and realize I lied.”

“God, I don’t have to go officially meet your dad, do I?”

Sara laughed. “Probably not. Well, I’m sure Helena is gone by now, I’m going back over to my place.”

She slid off the stool and both men watched as she undid Leonard’s sweats and let them drop to the floor. Sara then winked and went up on her toes, pressing her lips to Leonard’s with a quick peck. 

“Later, Boyfriend.”

She opened the door and then was gone. Leonard continued to stare at the now closed door, his lips tingling. He was snapped out of his daze by Mick tossing a balled up page of the paper at him. 

“What?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” said Mick. “Go over there now.”

“Mick…”

“Snart, she was eyeing you. If I had that invitation, no way in _hell_ would I turn it down. You two have been eyeing each other for months so just go do something about it.” 

Leonard sighed, downed the rest of his coffee, then nervously went to his door. He opened it to the empty hall then went to Sara’s door. He hesitated before raising his hand to knock. If all else he could just pretend that they needed to go over details of going out. However, when she opened her door, she grinned before pulling him in for a kiss and closing the door. 

“Just so you know,” murmured Sara, a few minutes later. “I haven’t been with anyone in over a month. There was no Helena.”

“All those times you’ve said you’ve been… What about that blonde with the glasses?”

“A friend of mine who stayed over after too much wine.”

“And the guy with the babyface?”

Sara laughed. “Ray. He broke up with his girlfriend and needed a girls night.”

“Huh…”

“Mad I lied?” she asked seriously, propping her head up on her hand. 

“Not really. I looked forward to the mornings you had to hide out.”

Sara smiled. “Me, too.”

**END**


	63. prompt: canonverse, smut

He wasn’t sure how they ended up here. She’d come to check on him after his “ _talk_ ” with Mick. She’d called him stupid while gently cupping his face, looking at him with concern and he’d been impulsive. He’d been tired of skirting around what he’d felt for her so he’d leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

He’d stolen a kiss and he’d been ready to have another set of bruises but instead he’d been pleasantly surprised with her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

Kissing her hurt like a bitch, but it’d been worth it. He’d ignored the pain of his jaw and the swelling of his eye and instead focused on the feel of her lips against his and her hands clenched in his jacket. His hands tucked under her shirt in question and she’d answered it for him by pulling on the jacket. 

Clothes quickly went to the floor. She’d gentled the kisses solely because the bruises were really starting to show. Neither of them commented on the others scars and she eased him onto his back before straddling his lap. 

“You’re injured… Let me do the heavy lifting,” she’d said with a wink. 

“No complaints here,” he’d said with a low drawl, eyes roaming her body before he shot her a wink that had him barely fighting off the urge to wince. “The best view is from right here.”

So here they were, ready to finally execute on the slow burn of feelings they’ve been having these past few weeks. Her hands were like magic and it didn’t take long for him to get ready. When she slowly eased him inside her both of them were unable to bite back the moans. He was memorized by her. Awed by the hypnotizing way her his would undulate against his. Transfixed by the look of bliss on her face with each movement. When she got close her movements quickened it it took everything in him to not finish early, hands gripping her hips desperately until she came, muscles fluttering against him just right to have him following after her. She didn’t move away after, just rest against him, chest to chest with his dick still inside her: her ear pressed against his still rapidly beating heart. 

“You should put some ice on that,” she said, a little later, fingertips almost lovingly gliding over the tender skin. 

“Maybe later,” he said softly, the harsh lines of his face gone and replaced by something akin to bliss and… Dare he say, happiness? “I’m good where I am right now.”

“Whatever you say, Tough Guy.”

**END**


	64. prompt: stranded, support

_“Assassin? Sara? Sara, wake up!”  
_

Sara slowly opened her eyes, unaware of her surroundings at first, body screaming in pain while it looked as if everything around her was on fire. She gingerly maneuvered herself into a sitting position, hand going to her aching head. Pulling back her hand she saw blood on her fingers and fought down a sudden wave of nausea. She’d been in the jumpship, on her way to pick up Jax and Mick from a recon mission, when something happened. 

She’d been shot down!

The impact had tossed her around and looking around she realized the ship was upside down. Crawling, she made her way to the door while wires sparked and the flames grew. Coughing as she inhaled some smoke she made it to the door but the panels were all fried. She waved her hand a few times before slamming her palm into the unyielding metal. 

“Shit,” she muttered, tapping her comm. “Mick come in.”

 _Silence_. 

“Mick? Jax?”

“They can’t hear you,” said a voice that had her stumbling and whipping around. The movement almost had her fainting. Almost. Her eyes widened when taking in his figure. Everything about him was familiar from his black leather jacket to the blue of his eyes. 

“L-Leonard?”

“Hello Sara.”

She’d hit her head. She’d been in an accident. 

“You’re not real.”

“Probably not, but, I’m all you have.” She closed her eyes, willing her mind to stop. Willing it to not project the image of Leonard during this current crisis. Willing it to not make it seem like she was crazy. When she opened her eyes, however, he was still there. “Are you done with the theatrics, Sara? It’s time we get out of here before we blow up.”

“You’re not real,” she repeated, looking to the door, ignoring the pain her her body to find a way out. 

“ Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I’m just a figment of your imagination. Either way, you’re not going to make it out by messing with that door. The wiring is shot.”

“I know,” she said, shoulders dropping. 

“Remember the kid yapping that day he pissed off Rip by taking the jumpship apart to study it?” he asked, leaning next to a sparking console, it not even making him flinch.

Sara smirked. “I do. I thought that vein in Rip’s head was about to pop.”

“Remember what Jax said?”

Her brows furrowed back to that day. He’d gone on and on about schematics and insane wiring and… Her eyes lit up and he smirked as she moved to the back of the jumpship. She grinned as she found a lever and she pulled, making a panel pop out. She looked over her shoulder and he was still standing there and her grin fell to a frown of worry. 

“Will you be there on the other side?”

“I’m always with you, Sara,” he said, flickering then appearing closer to her. As close as they’d been that day she’d kissed him goodbye. “I’ll _always_ have your back.”

“I…” She closed her eyes and she felt a cool touch at her cheek, a tingling sensation making her skin feel almost numb. She opened her eyes once more and smiled sadly seeing his hand hovering above the area her skin tingled. It was just her and him. No one else. No one else around and _hell_ , with her mind playing tricks on her, she was going to take advantage and exercise some of the demons out of the darkest parts of her closet. “I miss you.”

“I know.” More sparks and he sighed. Did hallucinations sigh? “Go.”

Sara nodded then turned away. She crawled on her belly, escaping the jump ship and digging her nails into the soft earth. She grunted and lay on her back to stare up at the black sky dotted with stars. Soon he was standing over her and she laughed, her breath a large puff in the air before dissipating as she splayed out. She knew she had to get moving soon. Whatever had shot her out of the sky might be coming back. But he was keeping her where she was.  

Until he started flickering again. 

“Please don’t go.”

“Don’t have a choice. Don’t worry, Sara. The team is coming,” he said, now suddenly sitting next to her instead of standing. “They’ll be here soon.”

“When you… Left… I came home to find Laurel was gone, too… I’m so lost, Leonard. Sometimes I feel like I’m going to drown. Like I’m going to fall back into the pit of killing. It’s like Russia all over again.”

“You’re strong, Sara. I’ve always told you that.”

“I don’t believe it anymore.”

His hand touched hers. Actually _touched_. He was suddenly solid and sharp sparks had her skin fizzle with the contact. Suddenly, all her desire to believe he was a hallucination flew out the window as her fingers tightened around his hand. He was _real_. He was _really_ there!

“Len,” she said, almost desperately, sitting up and keeping his hand in hers. He looked at her with sadness and longing and his fingers tightened even more and all she wanted to do was throw herself in his arms but she feared if she did that, everything would be lost. 

“SARA!” shouted someone in the distance, taking her attention for a second… That second long enough to have her finding herself suddenly alone. “SARA WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“H-HERE!” she shouted, scrambling to her feel, twisting around and around to try and find one more glimpse of Leonard Snart. 

As her teammates eventually came crashing through the foliage to get to her, all she could do was stare at her still tingling hand, wondering if Leonard had been real or not.


	65. prompt: neighbors au, pwp

A soft knock had him looking up from his book toward the door. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was after ten and frowned while marking his place. He set the book down on his coffee table before rising, knees cracking as he went to the door. Peeking out through the peephole he smiled softly when seeing who was on the other side. He quickly schooled his features while unbolting his door. He opened it and put on a look of annoyance while leaning against the doorjamb. 

“Sara. It’s late.”

“I know, I’m sorry!” she said with a sheepish look before holding up a stack of mail. “But they mixed our mail up again.”

Leonard sighed. “Of course they did.”

“Did you check yours today?” she asked eagerly. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t get anything of yours,” he said taking his mail. Most of it was junk anyway. He took note of her disappointed frown. “Expecting something?”

“Just… If you get anything of mine can you just slide it under my door? I’m going to be gone for a couple days.”

“No problem.”

“Thanks Leonard,” she said with a smile and he watched her up until she opened her door and let it close behind her. He sighed, closing his door and locking it again. He wasn’t sure why but he looked forward to talking to her when the mailman messed up. Leonard hadn’t cared about a single person in his building. He wasn’t much of a people-person, but something about Sara had him actually wanting to talk to someone. Get to know someone, even. 

He tossed his mail down on the coffee table before picking up his book again to resume his reading, doing his best to focus on the pages and NOT think about the sexy blonde that lived down the hall. 

.

.

.

A few days later he got an envelope addressed to Sara from an art school in Central City. The envelope was thin and he worried his lip as he knocked on her door to see if she was home. She opened the door and he took in her appearance of blonde hair piled up in a bun, the light blue off-the-shoulder top that made her eyes seem brighter, and the tight pair of jean shorts that had him appreciating the view all the more. 

“Hey!” she said, taking a sip of her wine, eyes zeroing in on the envelope in his hand. “Mine?”

“Yep,” he said and she snatched it, turning from the door and putting her glass down on the table before ripping into it. He frowned as her shoulders dropped. The sound of crumpling paper had him wanting to cross the threshold and comfort her. He barely even knew her, though, so he stayed where he was out in the hall. She turned to face him and he saw unshed tears in her eyes as she reached for her glass of wine and took a long drink from it. “Everything okay?”

“It’s fine. Thanks, Leonard,” she said, putting her hand on the door. 

“If you ever want to talk,” he said, making her pause in closing the door. “You can always come over.”

She opened her mouth to answer, stopped, then nodded before closing the door and letting it lock with a loud click. 

.

.

.

He’s working on a security job when there is a knock on his door that Saturday night. He stood from the table, placing his glasses down on the stack of papers before answering. Sara is on the other side holding a bottle of wine and a bag of food. She’s wearing something similar to what she’d had on the other day but her hair was down, curling slightly at the ends. He’s surprised that she’s there and it shows on his face, so much so that she started to worry her lip before speaking. 

“Busy?”

He really was. 

“Not really.”

“Care for some company?” she asked, shaking the bag of food.

“Sure,” he said, stepping aside. 

Cautiously she walked in, taking in the appearance of his apartment. Her eyes traveled over the brown, leather sofa and simple dark wooded accent tables. The flat screen that hung on the wall was off and her eyes drifted over the bookshelf piled with books before following him into the kitchen. She lifted a brow as he moved the papers from his kitchen table and placed them all into the binders they belonged with. 

“Sure you aren’t busy?”

“It’s nothing that can’t wait,” he said, closing the laptop, piling the folders on top of it and slipping his glasses back on to get them out of the way. There was now enough room at the table for them to sit.

 He offered his hand to take the wine bottle and she handed it to him. She opened the bag to pull out cartons of rice, beef and broccoli, and orange chicken. His cabinet doors had glass panels so she had no problem finding plates while he pointed out the silverware drawer.  Soon they were both seated at the table and serving themselves. 

“Thanks for the food,” he said. 

“It’s no problem. I hadn’t eaten much all day and my eyes were larger than my stomach when I ordered the food. I really hope you don’t mind me stopping by.”

“Sara, it’s fine,” he said with a smile that had her smiling back then looking down at her food, shifting her rice around. 

“About the other day…” She sighed, shoulders dropping a little before she stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork a little more viciously than necessary. “I’ve been trying to get into art schools and this is the third one to reject me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Dad says I should just enroll in the Academy. Be like him and be a cop.” Sara sighed. “I don’t want that.”

“What _do_ you want?” he asked, sipping his wine while she shrugged a shoulder. 

“To paint and sculpt and just.. I don’t know. Break out of the Lance Family tradition that requires me to wear a badge or work in a court room.”

“Sounds like a reasonable goal,” he said. 

“What do you do?” she asked, looking back at the stacks of files. 

“Security. Basically people hire me to try and break into their most secure areas. Basically, I help patch up the holes they have in the woodwork.”

“That actually sounds pretty awesome,” said Sara. “Good thing you decided to help people instead of rob them.”

He laughed. “Yeah, good thing.”

They finished eating and neither of them wanted to end their time together. He cleared their dishes and she threw the trash and he refilled their glasses in an invitation for her to stay and she took it. They walked to his living room area and sat on the sofa. They just talked. She talked about her frustration of school again and how she was tired of being a bartender. He spoke about his sister struggling to find her place in the world as well. Soon the topics transitioned to movies and television and before they knew it, it was past midnight. 

Sara could feel the flush in her cheeks from the wine that was making her feel a little brave. During their talk she started subtle touches. Fingertips on his knee while leaning forward and laughing if he said something funny. Resting her head on the back of the couch close to where his arm was sprawled up on the top. 

“I should probably go,” she said, watching his face for a reaction, a little giddy when she saw a flash of disappointment before he schooled it. He stood and grabbed their glasses, going to the kitchen to place them in the sink. When he turned, ready to wish her a goodnight, she was there in his space and looking up at him with blue eyes much darker than they had been before. “Or I could stay?”

 He reached out with a hand, his warm palm making contact with her hip and she smiled before pressing her lips to his. It’s as if something within them both snap and they go from tentative to daring. For Leonard it is because it’s been so long since he’s allowed himself the pleasure of human touch that he was being greedy now that the opportunity was there for him to get it. For Sara it was embracing the idea of being able to think for herself, and that she didn’t have to act how she was expected to act, and that she could take something for herself for ONCE in her life instead of living to please someone else. 

The kiss deepened and she reached up to unbutton the shirt he’d been wearing to reveal a simple white-tee beneath. He shrugged out of the shirt and let it drop to the floor before pulling the tee over his head while she took her shirt off to now be standing in those jean shorts and a silky black bra. He adjusted the glasses perched on his nose for a moment before kissing her again. The fingers that had itched to be in her hair earlier were in it now before gliding down her back, slightly calloused fingertips trailing over soft skin and making her shiver. He sighed as her thumbs hooked in the loops of his jeans to pull him closer, hips rubbing against him. His large hands cupped her bottom before lifting and she eagerly hopped up as he carried her the short distance to his table, the once perfectly stacked files being jostled and sliding to the floor as he placed her on the flat, mahogany surface. 

Sara gasped as he broke the kiss only to kiss at the skin of her neck. His teeth grazed her flesh and her eyes closed in pleasure while her hands slid up his back then back down. This time her hands landed on his ass and she pulled him in, allowing his growing bulge to press between the cradle of her thighs. 

“As much as I’d like to test the durability of this table,” he murmured, fingertips undoing her bra then trailing the fabric down her arms. His eyes darkened as he took in the view of her full breasts, nipples already pebbled before he reached up to cup one. “Maybe we should find a bed.”

“Maybe,” she murmured before kissing him again and this time he was the one to groan as she cupped him through his tightening jeans. “That’s all up to you.”

 _‘Fuck it,_ ’ he thought as he eagerly started undoing his jeans and she laughed impishly while undoing the snap of her shorts. She braced her hands on the surface of his table, lifting her hips enough for him to pull her shorts and panties down her legs before stepping out of his jeans. She reached out, slim fingertips gliding over his cock and making his teeth grit with pleasure as he slanted his mouth over hers, tongues tangling as he reached between her legs to glide his fingers over her clit.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured against her lips, shivering as her hand continued to work his dick, her touch sensual and teasing before guiding him to come closer. The tip of his cock slid over her opening and both bit their bottom lips and let their gazes meet right before he slid inside her. Both trembled as the feel of him entering inside her and she brought one hand up to his lower back to encourage him to enter deeper while she used her other hand to brace against his shoulder. “You feel so good…”

“So do you,” she murmured, kissing him before clenching her muscles against his cock, making him brace both hands against the table as his knees threatened to buckle. “Now fuck me.”

The way she said it, demanding and yet begging at the same time, had him moving. The table rattled slightly and more files fell but he didn’t give a shit as immense feelings of pleasure traveled through his entire body. He was encouraged by the biting of her nails in his skin and the breathless moans that escaped her lips. Her legs moved to tighten around his hips and she leaned back slightly for a better angle and neither of them spoke as he snapped his hips into her. Lips and teeth clashed while her sounds of pleasure egged him on. 

“Just like that,” she said as he shifted his position slightly. “Oh God yes just like that.”

She tilted her head back and he watched as she fell apart, lips parting with a gasp while a flush spread over her cheeks and down her chest. Her orgasm edged him toward his and with a final thrust he was pulling her close, sweaty skin sliding then pressing together as he came inside her. Breathless they both sagged, her resting on her elbows and he bracing his body up with his shaky arms.

“Wow,” she said finally, making him chuckle before slowly stepping away from her. He moved to the sink to get two clean rags to help clean themselves up a little. She slid off the table, thighs trembling slightly as she bent to retrieve her clothing. A part of her wanted to find that bed, but she didn’t want to push it. “That was…”

“Amazing,” he said, still nude, looking at the bundle of clothing in her arms. “Leaving?”

“I thought… I mean…”

“You can leave if you want. Or… I could show you the bedroom.”

She dropped her clothes back onto the floor.

**END**


	66. prompt: mick and len both like sara

Leonard hovered in the doorway to the galley, twisting the ring around his pinky quickly while doing his best to find the words he wanted to say. Mick was sitting at the little island with a bowl of sugary cereal in front of him, happily munching on it and Leonard finally decided to walk forward. He took the seat next to Mick, grabbing at the box mostly to keep his hands busy as he slid it around on the table from hand to hand. 

“Question for you…” he said, slowly turning his head to look at his partner, pushing the box of cereal away now that he was ready to talk. 

“Yeah?” asked Mick before shoveling another large bite of cereal in his mouth, the loud crunch the only sound in the room. 

“Sara,” started Leonard, making Mick pause in his motions before resuming eating his cereal. Leonard had caught it. Caught how Mick tensed for a moment before relaxing and eating more of his breakfast. “You like her.”

Mick shrugged. “She’s all right.”

“Mick.” Leonard sighed, now drumming his fingers on the surface of the table, turning his head away for a moment to stare at his hands instead of at his old friend. “I know things with us still aren’t… Good. But I’d like to think we can still be somewhat honest with each other. You like her. I just need to know if you plan on doing something about it.”

“Why? Because you liked her, too?” Mick scoffed as Leonard snapped his head back to look at him. “It’s all over your face, Boss. Hell, I noticed even before you chose her and the team over me and the pirates.”

“Mick…”

“Snart.” Mick lowered his spoon, it clattering in his now empty bowl before he swiveled in his seat. The two men stared each other down for a split second before Mick slid off his stool. “Let me just put it this way. Sara is one badass chick. If it weren’t for the fact that I knew you liked her, and that maybe she liked you a little more than me, I’d be trying a lot harder to get to know her better.”

Leonard didn’t have much of a retort. He furrowed his brow in thought while Mick disposed of his dishes. Leonard really did like her. He’d just been hoping no one else noticed that he did. He looked up as Mick stood beside him, hands tucked in his jacket pockets as he stared Leonard down. 

“You should talk to her.” 

“Don’t really think she’s lookin’ for a relationship, Mick.”

“Says who?” Mick shrugged. “All I’m saying is that the one person she spends the most time with on this hunk of metal is you. If you aren’t drinking, training, or playing cards together—then you’re doing something else.”

“Well, aside from you, she’s the only one that doesn’t get on my nerves.”

“ _Exactly_.” Mick hesitated for a second before clapping Leonard on the back. “Don’t worry about how I feel, Snart. Hell, I just want to get in her pants. You want more than that. I can tell.”

 _‘So do you,’_ thought Leonard, but he didn’t say it out loud. This was Mick, willing to step back, so that his friend could be happy. 

“But…If you take too long. Then… Well…” Mick smirked, winking at Leonard before turning on his heel to head out the door. “Later, Boss!”

At that moment Leonard came to a realization. One, he and Mick had a conversation that didn’t end with fists flying. Two, Mick was once again calling him boss. And three, in a way… He and Mick were GOOD again. 

“Mick?” Leonard wasn’t good at this kind of stuff. So when Mick turned to look at him it took everything in him to swallow down his pride to say: “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Mick looked out into the hall and his face softened for a moment, and his eyes lit up a fraction and Leonard knew who he was seeing. He wondered if his face did that, too, when he saw her. “Hey, Birdie!”

“Mick,” said Sara, strolling into the kitchen, smiling as she saw Leonard. “Crook.”

“Assassin.”

“Ready to find out how we fuck up the timeline today?” she asked, grabbing an apple. 

“Hell yeah. I’ll see you two down at the bridge.”

Sara nodded before looking to Leonard, rolling the apple between her two palms. Her smile fell a little and he saw a little concern in her eyes as she sided up next to him and bumped his knee with her hip. “You two okay?”

“Hm? Oh…” Leonard slid off the stool. “Yeah.”

“Your face still looks awful,” said Sara right before Leonard popped her apple out of her hands and caught it. “Hey!”

“Face feels fine!” he said, taking a bite of her apple. 

“Jerk!” she called out, hands on her hips now as she glared daggers at him. He turned, walking backwards out of the galley with a sneaky smile while still chewing on her apple. He then tossed the fruit back at her and she caught it, scowling while looking at where a large chunk was missing. “I don’t want this _now_!”

“C’mon, Sara, we’ve shared bottles of liquor. One little bite of apple won’t hurt.”

“ _Little_?” she asked, taking a bite herself, licking her lips free of the juice. “You bit off half the apple.”

“Don’t over exaggerate,” he muttered as they walked together, perfectly in-sync, towards the bridge. 

“You know, if you are caught stealing from an assassin, the assassin is well within their right to cut off your hand.”

Leonard made a face. “I’ve already lost ONE hand. I don’t need to lose another.”

“Good thing we have the technology to replace it.”

“Not funny,” muttered Leonard. 

“A _little_ funny,” she argued before taking another bite, somehow having managed to get closer to him, their bodies brushing as they walked. 

“Okay, _fine_ , maybe a _little_ ,” he said, hand going to her lower back, guiding her into the bridge. 

 _‘Later,’_ he thought as his eyes met Mick’s from across the room.  _‘Later I’ll tell her…’_

However, as always when it came to him and Sara, things didn’t go according to plan. So when he watched her go, carrying Mick over her shoulder while he held the trigger down, all he could do was think about what MIGHT have happened between them had they had more time. 

**END**


	67. prompt: harry potter AU

“Well if it isn’t the muggle.”

Sara looked over to see Tommy Merlyn cornering the new kid. She rolled her eyes before standing. She couldn’t stand the asshole who was dating her older sister. Tommy and Laurel were the “ _it couple_ ” and Sara didn’t know what her sister saw in him. He was a bully. A jerk. Just like his best friend Oliver Queen, who also liked her sister. Sara scowled while shouldering through a group of people. There, in the front, was Tommy. In the corner was the new kid looking like he was about to take a swing. Tommy wasn’t that great of fighter, but he had his friends with him to help him, and so the odds weren’t in the new kid’s favor. 

“Back off, Tommy!” shouted Sara. 

“Well, if it isn’t the disappointment.” It hurt. It really did. Sara was the first in her family to be sorted into Wampus instead of Horned Serpent. Her father had demanded the sorting to be changed, but Sara had stubbornly refused. She still wasn’t living it down and when she got home there was always a sharp remark around the comer. “Leave, Sara, this doesn’t concern you.”

“Is this how you treat people in your own house, Tommy?” asked Sara. “What would the Headmaster think?”

“So you’re a snitch, too?” asked Tommy as Sara crossed her arms over her chest. “Your sister isn’t here to protect you.”

“Don’t need it. Should I offer you another black eye like last month?”

Tommy had a retort but the bell rang, signaling that they had to go to class. He pointed to Sara, insisting that it wasn’t over, before leaving with his group. Sara slowly turned around to see a teen with a shaved head and a thin frame. He had a scowl on his face while he bent down to grab his books. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said, his tone snappy but not mean. As if he was more mad at himself than her. 

“I know,” she said, picking up some of his things and handing them to him. 

He took the worn books and held them to his chest. He sighed before offering his hand. “Leonard.”

“Sara,” she said with a smile, taking his offered hand. “Where are you off to?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“What a coincidence, that’s where I’m heading,” she said with a tilt of her head and a soft smile. “Walk together?”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she said, leaving no room for argument. “Besides, who knows when those idiots will pop up. And us sticking together is a smarter idea, right?”

“I…” He frowned, as if thinking her words over, before nodding slowly. “Right.”

They walked to class together, and from that day on, Sara Lance and Leonard Snart were inseparable. If they weren’t in class together then they were in detention together after a scuffle with Tommy or someone else with a smart mouth. Soon, people started taking THEIR side instead of Tommy’s or Oliver’s. Soon… The kids were getting between them and Tommy and threatening to curse him and his posse into next week instead of being scared over what he could do to them. The best had been the day Mick Rory had set Tommy and Oliver’s dorms on fire, earning the friendship of Sara and Leonard immediately. It didn’t matter that they were all in different houses… Sara and Leonard started something. That you didn’t ONLY have to defend someone who  was wearing your house colors… That you could be friends with someone and show allegiance with someone outside of your house colors.

It wasn’t until their sixth year that Leonard got the courage to ask Sara out. 

Years later, when their children each got separated into different houses… 

They couldn’t be more proud. 


	68. prompt: neighbors au: pwp

Sara let herself into Leonard’s apartment with a bundle of mail in her hands. She closed the door behind her and locked it out of habit before venturing into his domain. He’d asked her to get his mail for him while he was out of town for two weeks. She also took it upon herself to water his plants. She just really liked his place. Hers was cluttered with clothes, over-sized furniture, and knick-knacks. His was bare… She felt like she could really stretch in here.  She set his mail on the table and grabbed a pitcher before going around plant to plant. She ventured into his bedroom to grab the one by the window there, telling herself that the deep inhale she took to take in his scent didn’t mean she missed him. When really, she did. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she pulled it out while watering the plant and looked at her screen. She smiled before answering, walking with the now empty watering can to the sink. 

“Hey. How’s your trip?”

“Dull,” answered Leonard. “I was checking my cam and saw you there and wanted to make sure things were okay.”

“Yeah. It’s all junk mail today,” she said, not bothered by the fact that he had cameras. He’d let her know a long time ago he had cameras after having his place broken into once. She stilled by the one in the corner by the door and stared up toward it as she talked. “You leave Tokyo in three days?”

“Those three days can’t come fast enough…” He paused and she bit her lower lip as his voice transitioned to a seductive drawl. “I miss you.”

“Do you now?” she asked, wandering through the apartment, fingers brushing over the top of the couch. She’d just done everything in her power to tell herself that she didn’t miss him. That she didn’t need him. But hearing his voice… hearing him say he missed her. Hell, that just threw all her plans out of the window. “Maybe I kinda miss you, too. Where are you now?”

“Hotel room.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

She stilled, looking up at his second camera in the other corner, then winked before cradling the phone against her cheek and shoulder. She toed off her shoes then slowly started unsnapping her shorts. She heard his quick intake of breath and she let the shorts fall to the floor. He groaned as she disposed of her tank top as well, leaving her in a matching set of dark blue silk panties and bra. 

“Do you like them?” she asked, the hand not holding the phone drifting over the curves of her body. Over a breast then down her sides. 

“I do,” he murmured. “Are they new?”

“Mmmhmm… Wish you were here to take them off of me.”

“Me, too,” he said, eyes now fused to his laptop computer screen as he watched her casually stroll around his place. She grabbed a chair from the kitchen table then sit it on the floor near the camera. She sat on it, keeping her legs parted as she leaned back then looked up at the camera. 

“I know how you like to watch,” she purred, cupping a breast again through the blue silk.  He stood from where he’d been at the desk and walked to the bed, setting the laptop beside him while keeping his phone clutched tightly to his ear. 

“I do,” he said, loosening his tie. He toed off the loafers he’d just put on then slipped off his slacks. He had a meeting in two hours, so he definitely had the time. He watched Sara slide her hand over her body, before putting it near her mouth. He groaned as she sucked on two of her fingers before sliding them beneath the blue silk of her panties. “You should take your bra off.”

“No,” she answered. 

“No?”

“You can do it when you get here,” she said, voice filled with a filthy promise. 

“God seeing you like that is torture. If I was there I’d have you naked and in my bed in a heartbeat.”

“Yeah?” she asked, sounding breathless, biting her bottom lip as her fingertips brushed over her clit.

“Oh yeah,” he said, hand now on his cock. 

For ten minutes they talked dirty, talked about all the things they wanted to do to each other. Sara’s breathless moans kept him on the edge the whole time and when she finally came, arching in the chair and moaning his name, it was all he needed to follow. After, she dragged the chair to the corner then stood on it so her face was right in front of the camera. 

“See you when you get home,” she said, her cheeks still flushed for her orgasm and her blue eyes brighter than normal. She delivered an air kiss before gathering her clothes.

“Yeah,” he said, closing the laptop. “Three days. Talk to you soon.”

Three days later, when he arrived at his apartment, he found her in his bed wearing the same bra and panties… And they were finally able to act on some of the promises they’d made during that “booty-call”.

**END**


	69. prompt: crossover au, pwp

Note: A LOT/SPN crossover (in a way)

The Lance sisters were well-known in the demon community. The pair of hunters that never went away. Even when you killed them, they always ended up coming back. Then again, perhaps that was the demons fault after all, since they were still willing to make deals with the Lance sisters. It was sort of a fun entertainment, in a way, to see them squirm and beg to save the other’s life. 

Or well it _had_ been. Until one of them had him starting to feel his humanity again. Leonard had thought he’d had that last bit of good beaten and whipped out of him in hell, but when he looked at the younger Lance… Something in him softened. 

And he hated it. 

He hated it so much that he’d followed her to the motel room her and Laurel were currently staying in while taking a job. They were in southern Louisiana looking for the werewolf that had killed a family that lived in the bayou. He’d let her get to the door then clicked back the hammer of the gun he’d brought with him. There would be no magical death this night. No loopholes that could bring her back. A bullet in the heart was as dead as one could get. She’d tensed then slowly turned to face him, motel keys still in her hand. Her beautiful blue eyes widened slightly in betrayal before hardening. She took on a bored stance but he could tell she was scared. He could see it. _Smell_ it. It made the demon part of him excited and giddy. It made the small part of him that was still human almost weep. 

“So, you finally going to kill me, Leonard?” she asked in an amused tone.

“Yes,” he said. He was determined despite the tremor in his hand. 

“Then do it,” she said, stepping forward, the barrel of the gun pressed against her heart. “Kill me, and I’ll see you in hell.”

His finger was on the trigger, the meat he was wearing sweating at the palm. Then, surprisingly, he beat down his demonic urge to draw blood and tossed the gun aside only to launch forward and cage her against the door. Her body softened to him as he slanted his mouth over hers. Her lips were pliant, parting to his attack. Desperate hands went to the button of his jeans and he groaned, tongue twisting with hers as he pushed her hands away to lower his fly while she shoved down her jeans. She kicked off one leg, keeping her boots on while he hauled her up and slammed her against the door. Both moaned as she ground against him. Neither of them cared that they were in open view of the parking lot, the neon sign glowing a bright pink. The overhang above the door gave them some semblance of privacy because she refused to invite him in. Especially with Laurel arriving at any minute. 

He was a demon. She was a hunter. It was far from romantic. Other than her jeans, their clothes stayed on. He brought his hand between her legs to move the scrap of silk aside before plunging into her. She moaned loudly, hiking a leg up and over his waist, her jeans dangling from her ankle as he fucked her against the door, making it rattle. Lips and teeth fought for dominance while his fingers pressed into the skin of her hips, threatening to bruise her while her hands snuck under his leather jacket and shirt to dig her nails into almost smooth skin. 

When she came she bit into the skin of his neck, as if marking him. The demon raged at the weak hunter trying to assert dominance over him so when he came he thrust a little rougher than planned. Her eyes flashed when he did that, as if she enjoyed the rougher nature, and her nails raked his back as she kissing him again. It softened by the end, their lips parting as they fought to get their breath back. 

“You taste like sulfur,” she muttered against his mouth as he pulled out of her, redoing his pants as she struggled to stand on her legs then pull her jeans back on right. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” he said back, denying the feelings he had for her once more. “You got that?”

“Fine,” she said, pulling on her jeans, but leaving them unbuttoned. 

“Fine,” he said before turning his back on her. He took two steps before she called his name. He turned then jumped as she fired a shot from the gun at him, barely missing him as the bullet hit the dirt. “What the _fuck_?!”

“You _ever_ aim a gun at me again you better use it or else I’ll kill you,” she said, the look on her face dark and scary as hell. Scarier than the King of Hell himself. A complete turn on to Leonard. Then the dark mask fell and back was the bubbly blonde, waving at him with the fingers of the hand not holding a weapon. “Goodnight!”

She entered the motel room, taking his gun with her, leaving the demon in the parking lot completely stunned. 

**END**


	70. prompt: post-apocalypse au, angst

warning: character death

The door was shoved open, it slamming into the wall as a woman entered the small storage shed while supporting a pale man with a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his thigh. She quickly eased him onto a cheap, plastic lawn chair before securing the door. She closed it, latched it, then held her breath while keeping her ears peeled for any sign of life outside. Those _things_ were out there. Things that were no longer people but soulless husks that wanted to rip the flesh from your bones and feed off of it. No horror movie or hit TV series had prepared anyone for this. A bullet to the head didn’t stop them. It only made them angry. Their eyes, which flashed red in the darkness, were like staring into the pits of hell. She turned to look at the man. They’d lost so much together, but they’d also survived together. He looked even weaker than he did a few minutes ago and she rushed to his side, taking off her pack before delicately pulling at the makeshift bandage. 

“Let me see,” she murmured. 

“Sara… Stop,” he said. 

“Just let me see,” she said. “Maybe it wasn’t a bite. Maybe…” She stopped, face falling as she took in the bleeding wound. His blood was already darker than normal. Soon it would be black, and smell of sulfur. Soon, he would be one of _them_. “No…”

“Sara, look at me.”

“No,” she said again, face falling as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Tears collected then started to fall freely as she broke, falling into him. “I can’t do this without you. Please…”

“Babygirl…”

“Daddy,” she begged. “Please don’t die. Please don’t leave me. _Please_.”

“You gotta stay strong, Sara,” said her father, holding her face in his hands now, giving her a gentle shake. “You gotta live. For me. For Laurel. For _all_ of us.”

“But where do I go?” she asked. “I don’t know what to do. Daddy, I _can’t_.”

“You can and you will,” he said, as if giving an order to one of his bed. He groaned as he slouched back in the chair, a look of pain now on his face as his hands went to his leg. Sara quickly bandaged it back up as the sounds of hissing whispers hit her ears. They were outside. She reached for her gun at her thigh but her father put his hand over hers. “I have a plan. It’s risky… But it might work.”

“What?”

“I’ll distract them. You run.”

“What?!”

“Sara, it’s the only way. I’m…” He took a deep breath. “I’m already dead.”

“No… NO.”

“Yes.” He stood then hugged his daughter tightly. She started crying once more, clinging to his shirt which she was staining with her tears. “I love you. Promise me you will run. Promise me.”

“I… I promise.”

“Okay…” He placed a kiss atop her head then pulled out his own gun. He would die protecting her. He was fine with that. “Come on.”

“I love you, Daddy,” whispered Sara and he smiled at her before opening the door and running. She jumped as the first shot was heard, covering her mouth with her hands to stop the scream that wanted to come out as another shot rang out. She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulders as her father shouted at her to run before firing another shot. 

She ran, as fast as she could, even when the shots stopped coming. Her feet pounded the pavement as she sobbed, vision blurring as she cried harder. There was a rock she hadn’t seen and she stumbled, landing harshly on her hands and knees, skin scraping as she allowed herself to fall apart. 

Only when the hissing started, did she snap her head up to look and find that they’d found her. She picked herself up and started running. She knew she was about to die. When coming upon an intersection she came to a halt when a large, black van came around the corner. Whoever was driving slammed on its brakes right before hitting her and she shielded her eyes as the sounds of doors opening distracted her. 

“Come on!” shouted someone, taking her hand and pulling her around. “Get in!”

She was on auto-pilot. She stumbled into the van as a flash of fire happened to her left. Those things screamed in protest, as if the fire was killing them. The doors closed behind her and the van jolted, driving down the street. Thumps at the side doors had her whimpering and wrapping her arms around whoever had pulled her into the van. She started trembling and tentative hands slowly started to rub up and down her back. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“M-My dad. He… He…” 

“She gunna puke?” asked a different voice. Rougher and deeper than the man holding her. 

“Mick,” snapped a female from the front seat. 

“What? I just cleaned it,” complained the man and Sara finally looked up to see that he had a shaved head. The woman in the passenger seat scowled before looking back at her with a soft smile. Sara liked her better, and not just because she was pretty and had nice hair. 

“I’m Lisa. The jerk is Mick and the guy you’re hanging onto like a lifeline is Leonard. What’s your name?”

“Sara.”

“Some place we can take you, Sara?” asked Leonard and she looked up at him. He must’ve seen something in her eyes because his face softened slightly. “No?”

“No,” she whispered. “I’m alone.”

“Not anymore,” he assured. 

“We taking in strays now?” asked Mick. 

“Shut up, Mick!” shouted Leonard and Lisa. 

Sara was so tired. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept. Slowly, she faded away into the land of dreams. Dreams filled with blood and screams… Of one of those THINGS with her father’s face. She woke with a start only to find herself in bed. She sat up and saw that her hands were bandaged as were her knees. She winced when she stood and walked out of the makeshift bedroom toward a larger room. 

“You’re awake.” She turned to see the man, Leonard, standing by a table that had various weapons on it. She nodded, slowly limping her way toward him. “Sleep well?”

“Better than expected,” she answered honestly. 

“So. Why were you out there alone?”

“I wasn’t…” She looked down. “Not at first. I was with my dad. He got bit.”

“I’m sorry,” he said after a while. “You… You’re more than welcome to stay here.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked, making him shrug. 

“No idea. Look. You don’t have to stay. The door is right there.”

She thought of her father. Of how he pleaded with her to run. To fight. To live. Was this her chance, right here? These people had found her just in time. If not she’d have ended up like her father. She shivered, eyes closing as she thought about his death. How she hoped he’d put the last bullet to his head so that he wasn’t eaten alive…

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

She would take it day by day. She would fight. She would live. For her family… And she would do everything in her power to figure out a way to kill those things for good. 

**END**


	71. prompt: adopt a kid

note: i made it lighter than what the prompt asked for…

“Has he said anything?”

“No. Give him time.”

Sara frowned, slowly crossing her arms over her chest while looking at her son sitting on the floor of his room. The young four-year-old currently had a red car in his hands and was twisting it around in his grip. His shoulders were tense, and he still had the single red backpack he came with sitting on his bed zipped up. His name was Earl. He’d been in a few foster homes before Sara and Leonard had decided to adopt. It was something they’d discussed shortly after getting married. They still wanted to try for one together, but the desire to adopt had also been strong.

“How _much_ time?” she asked. 

“As long as it takes,” said Leonard. “We’ll need to be patient.”

Earl looked up from his toy that Sara had painstakingly picked out to look at the two adults standing at the door. He offered a smile that was a little tight and didn’t quite reach his dark brown eyes. Sara smiled warmly, as did Leonard, as they made their way into the room. They moved slowly and carefully. They found that if they moved too fast and made a lot of noise, Earl tensed even more. Sara took a seat on the floor, hands in her lap, and Leonard sat beside her. 

“Are you hungry?” asked Sara. “I wanted to ask you what you wanted to eat tonight? We have pizza, noodles, and chicken nuggets.”

“I like noodles,” said Earl, rubbing his hand over his closely-shorn hair. Sara had seen pictures of his mother in his file and she wondered if he’d have the same tightly-coiled hair she’d had. He also had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks she found adorable. “And chicken nuggets.”

“Okay,” said Sara. “How about I go make both?”

“Okay,” said Earl, picking up the car again with his small hands, rolling it on the floor. 

Sara met Leonard’s gaze and stood. She hesitated at the door and looked back to see Leonard picking out his own car. A blue one. She smiled as he started driving it on the floor with Earl. Suddenly her heart warmed even more while she left to go make dinner.

“Is red your favorite color?” asked Leonard. 

“Yes,” said Earl. “I love red.”

“So do I. I also like blue.”

“Blue is okay, too,” said Earl, smiling at Leonard, showing a missing tooth in the process. 

“Do you have anything you want to ask me?” asked Leonard. “Or talk about? It’s okay if you have questions.”

Earl shrugged, the neck of the shirt he came in a little too big, exposing the warm, brown skin of his shoulder. Leonard had noticed that, too. That his clothes were all two sizes too big. Luckily, he and Sara had bought some before his arrival. 

“Do I get to stay here? For a long time?”

“Yes,” said Leonard. “This is your room, remember?”

“Only mine?” asked Earl. 

“Only yours.”

“I’ve never had my own room before,” said Earl. “I always had to share.”

“I had to share with my sister, too,” said Leonard.

“You have a sister?” asked Earl. 

“Yes. Her name is Lisa. You’ll meet aunt Lisa tomorrow.”

“Does Sara have a sister?”

“Yes…” Leonard frowned a little. “She… Well we can talk about her another day. I think Sara would love to tell you about her.”

“Want to race?” asked Earl. “You can be the blue car. I will be the red car.”

“Okay,” said Leonard. 

They raced around their cars. Leonard made sure Earl always beat him. He would teach the kid eventually that losing sometimes happened, but not tonight. Tonight, this was just as much about him, as it was Earl. He wanted to prove that he wasn’t his father… A fear that always lingered at the back of his head. He wanted to prove to himself that he was going to be a good dad. Sara had assured him. As did Mick and Lisa. Hell, even Stein sat him down at one point to speak about it.  Leonard was already leaps ahead of his father, sitting down and playing with his son, instead of drinking booze and planning the next job that could land him in jail. 

“How about,” he started after their latest race, “after dinner, we unpack your bag?”

Earl hesitated at that, eyes falling to the bag that had probably been the bag that got him from home to home since he was two. Slowly he nodded his head as Sara called to them that dinner was ready. Leonard stood and followed Earl toward the kitchen. There was a step-stool for Earl to use to wash his hands before sitting at his spot at the table. He ate three plates of noodles and a heaping pile of chicken. Sara let him have a cookie before instructing him to brush his teeth. He had his own bathroom and was shown where he could find his toothbrush and toothpaste. 

“Okay, let’s unpack that bag.”

Earl nodded before grabbing the bag. His little fingers unzipped it and Leonard smiled as he started pulling out some items. A stuffed bear with a missing eye. A toy truck with a missing wheel. A few items of clothing…

And a Flash action figure.

 _Great_.

“You like the Flash, huh?” asked Sara from behind him, making him sigh. 

“I do!” said Earl. “He’s so cool! And Kid Flash! I want to be like both of them!”

“Yeah, I like them, too,” said Sara with a laugh. “You know what I got you?”

“What?” asked Earl who smiled brightly as Sara handed him a pair of Flash pajamas from behind her back. Something Leonard HADN’T known about… The little sneak! “Flash pajamas!”

“How about we leave so that you can put them on?”

“OK!”

Sara and Leonard left the room. Sara was ready to tease Leonard about the Flash pajamas and toy but his lips were on hers before she could say a word. He was hugging her tightly and she reciprocated the kiss while hugging him back. Eventually he broke the kiss and she smiled up at him. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“And I love you,” she answered, taking in his sudden somberness. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect,” said Leonard as Earl’s door opened. Sara and Leonard looked over to Earl who was poking his head out into the hall. “All set, Buddy?”

“Yup!” Earl bit his bottom lip and both adults could tell he wanted to ask them something, but they waited for him to speak before prompting him. “Do you want to race some more cars?”

“Of course,” said Leonard, gripping Sara’s hand. “We’ll both come play.”

“Okay!”

It took some time, but soon Earl stopping calling Sara and Leonard by their names and started calling them Mom and Dad. The red backpack moved from beside the door to the back of the closet. When Earl was five, Sara and Leonard ventured into his room when hearing loud noises and came to see him moving furniture around. 

“What’s going on here, Earl?” asked Leonard as his son did his best to push his toy chest to the other side of the room. 

“Well…” Earl put his hands on his hips, surveying his handiwork while talking. “You and Mommy both said you shared your rooms with Auntie Lisa and Auntie Laurel. So when my sister comes… I want to share a room with her, too.”

“Oh you do, do you,” said Leonard, catching Sara’s eye. She was smiling brightly. They’d been putting off telling him, but after seeing this, they found their fears had been for nothing. Sara’s hands went to her still-flat stomach and she nodded to Leonard to break the news to their son. “Funny you should mention that…”

**END**


	72. prompt: len finds out about the queen

“Snart! My man!” Jax launched forward, hugging Snart tightly. And despite his dislike of being touched, Snart allowed it and actually patted his back before pulling away. “I can’t believe you’re back!”

“Neither can I. The geeks at S.T.A.R. labs explained it to me, but for the most part I wasn’t listening,” he said. “I think I heard the words displacement, time flux, and something to do with transference.”

“Well, we were all going crazy when we heard,” sad Jax. “Especially Mick. He threatened to burn Rip alive if he didn’t let us come get you.”

“Ah, that sounds like Mick.” Leonard looked around the room. Of the whole team, there was one face he’d wanted to see the most, and she was no where to be found. “So… Where’s Sara?”

“Last I saw her she was beating the crap out of the dummy in the training room,” said Jax. “When you see her, you should ask her about the Queen of France.”

“What? Why?”

“Oh, you’ll see, and its _good_ ,” said Jax with a laugh. “Later man, I gotta go tweek the jumpship from the last mission. Good to have you back, though!”

Leonard walked along the familiar halls of the ship. It wasn’t long till he was in the training room and there, stood the woman he’d been wanting to see since waking up on the streets of Central City. Her back was to him and she was wiping away the sweat from her neck with a white towel. Her hair was longer, he could tell, and there was a new scar at the top of her shoulder that looked suspiciously like a bullet wound. 

“Assassin.”

She tensed slightly before whirling around. She smiled, blue eyes taking in his form before meeting his. “Crook.”

“Miss me?” he asked with a tilt of his head, the memory of her kiss making his lips tingle slightly. 

Her lips quirked. “Maybe. How was your stay at Central City.”

“Same ole same ole. Saw my sister, stole some things, and found the Flash and pestered him for a while. Apparently, he was thrown for a loop when he heard Ray say I was dead. It was why I’d reached out to Flash in the first place. I knew he’d let you all know I was alive and well.”

Sara nodded. He’d missed her. A part of him wanted to just… Grab her and kiss her and he was certain he’d end up with a black eye but it’d be worth it. The other part kept his feet firmly on the ground, because she was nervous. She was twisting the towel around in her hands and normally he was a patient man but—

“What is it?”

“What is what?”

“The thing you’re worried about telling me.” He remember Jax’s words from earlier. “Does it have to do with the Queen of France?”

“Who told you about that?” asked Sara. 

“Ah, so it does…”

“I…” She looked down, sighed, then looked back up. “I slept with her.”

“Did you now?” he asked with a quirk of his brow. 

“I’m not going to say sorry for it.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you to.” He sighed as he saw her bite her bottom lip in contemplation. “I was gone for over six months, Sara. Did you really think I’d be upset about you moving on?”

“No…” Sara sighed. She was ready to deny the fact that she moved on. That not a day went by that she didn’t think about him. But she held onto that information, not wanting to share it quite yet. “Maybe.”

“I see.” He stepped closer, keeping his hands clasped behind his back as he regarded her. She, the powerful woman that she was, met his stare and didn’t break it. “You’re a woman who deserves to be loved, Sara. Never forget that. I’m glad you found some happiness with the Queen of France. Kudos, by the way, for setting your standards high and seducing a Queen.”

“Hey. She seduced me,” clarified Sara. 

“Oh really?” he asked, chuckling.

“Yes.”

“Care to tell me about it over a game of gin?” he asked, and suddenly it was like he’d never left. Them playing cards and talking and just… being THEM.

“Yeah, I’d like that… I… Still have the cards in my room.”

“Since you’re providing the cards, I’ll provide the booze.”

“You mean steal it from Rip,” said Sara with a grin, walking toward the doorway, and Leonard fell into step with her easily. 

“Of course.”

**END**


	73. prompt: captain canary find out about canaryfire

thanks for the prompt jael!

 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“What? What is it?”

Sara looked where Leonard was staring and she felt her jaw drop. Her blue eyes widened when taking in the couple standing in the corner of the bar they were in. It was a bar that had loud country music, cracked peanut shells on the floor, and patrons who all owned either a pair of cowboy boots or a cowboy hat. Or even both. 

The couple in question fit in well enough. Both were wearing blue jeans and boots. The woman had on a flannel shirt she’d rolled up to her elbows. Her blonde hair shined despite the darker lighting. The man was leaning back against the wall and had an arm wrapped around the woman, his hand holding a beer which was being ignored at the moment. His other hand was in her hair, guiding her lips to his. Both her hands were clenched in his jacket and Sara’s face scrunched up because she was pretty sure they were using tongue. 

“Ugh. No! Ugh!” She brought her hands up to block the view. “I don’t want to see that! Are you _kidding_ me?”

“Who would have thought,” said Leonard, sounding amused, slowly sipping his own beer. Sara turned her back to the couple to glare up at him. He lifted a brow at her in challenge, as if daring her to complain some more. For it wasn’t long ago HER sister had caught THEM kissing in the cargo bay. 

“She’s getting back at me for the cargo bay,” said Sara, voicing his thoughts. “I just know it. Mick, too, for the time he caught us in your room.”

“Or… They like each other?” asked Leonard, already bored with the topic.

“But… It’s Mick and Laurel!” Sara shook her head. “They hate each other.”

“I seem to remember a time not long ago when you didn’t like me so much either.”

“That was different!” said Sara, trying to make her argument. “You were-”

“I was what?”

“You!” shouted Sara, gesturing toward him, as if that was enough to win her argument. All it earn from him was a not-so-amused look and a half-hearted glare. Sara backtracked a little and sighed. “You know what I mean. Before everything else happened that had me actually liking you.”

“Hey… Hey Guys…” Sara and Leonard both groaned as Ray came to stand beside them, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders, clearly drunk. Leonard did his best to shake him off while Ray looked in the same direction Sara had just been staring. “I don’t know if I’m just _really_ drunk and seeing things, but, Laurel and Mick are totally kissing over there!”

“We know,” said Leonard, finally getting Ray’s arm off of him. 

“Ugh,” said Sara again, crossing her arms over her chest, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout all while fighting the scowl. 

“I mean. Who knew, right? But, it makes sense. Kinda. Maybe…”

“How many of those have you had?” asked Sara, now looking at Ray’s drink. It was something fruity, the scent of pineapple hitting her hard. “Those will sneak up on you.”

“Oh, I dunno… Four… Five…”

“We’ve been here an hour!” argued Sara. “I could handle that, but not you!”

“But they’re so good,” said Ray, sipping more up his straw. 

“Jesus. Let’s go find you a table. And a water,” muttered Sara, stealing his drink despite his protests, turning her head to look back into the corner. Laurel had her leg wrapped around Mick’s waist and his hand that’d been holding his beer was now cupping her ass and rubbing it. Sara made an almost whimper of a sound before guiding Ray to a table. “And some bleach for my eyes!”

.

.

.

“They still looking?” asked Laurel. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was ragged. Her green eyes met his dark brown and all she saw in them was a desire that she was certain her eyes mirrored. Her lips felt slightly swollen from his kisses and she still had one of her legs wrapped around his waist. She shifted slightly, making him hiss in a breath and tighten his grip on her. What had started off as a lesson for Sara and Snart turned into something else. 

Something that had her feeling hot and needy. 

“Nah, they’re helping Haircut. He’s sloshed.”

“Oh,” she said, fingertips loosening their grip on his jacket slightly. 

“Doesn’t mean we have to stop what we’re doing,” he suggested. 

“No?” she asked, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him through her lashes. 

“Hell no.”

“Good,” she said, almost moaning the words, before slanting her mouth back overs his, making him press her against the wall a little more, creating wonderful friction between their bodies. Perhaps this wasn’t a good choice, getting involved with Mick, but at that moment Laurel didn’t really care.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked, nuzzling at her neck after breaking the kiss to breathe, making her eyes droop slightly as his scruff scratched as her skin deliciously. 

“Yeah. I do.”

They untangled themselves but Mick soon brought an arm over her shoulders and she wrapped one around his waist. They moved quickly toward the door, Mick only stumbling slightly from the alcohol he’d consumed, but knowing he was more than ready to function in bed. Both of them smirked and looked at each other when they heard Sara’s shout just as the door closed behind them. 

“C’mon! Seriously?!”


	74. prompt: the wife is always right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this includes some captain canary, as well as atomicwave!

Mick sighed, frustrated as the door to the bedroom he shared with his lover slammed sharply upstairs, the anger behind that slam making the frame rattle. He rolled his eyes, taking a long drink of his beer as he slowly turned his gaze to Snart. Snart looked amused, taking a drink from his own beer to try and hide his smirk. 

Trying and _failing_. 

“ _Ugh_ , how do you deal with that?” asked Mick. “Does Sara give you as much trouble?”

“Honestly? No. Yours is a bit more dramatic.”

“Ugh,” muttered Mick again, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

Snart chuckled, slapping his partner on his back before rising from the stool he’d been sitting on near the kitchen island. He placed the beer bottle in the recycling bin before grabbing his leather coat off the back of a sofa and slipping it on. 

“Word of advice, Mick?” Leonard zipped up his jacket then pulled his leather gloves out of his pockets. “The wife is always right.”

“Ugh,” said Mick again, making Leonard shake his head in mirth while grabbing the helmet to his motorcycle. 

“Go talk to Raymond, tell him your sorry, and everything will be back to normal. Hell, sweeten the deal and get him some flowers. He likes that kind of stuff.”

“Why couldn’t I find someone like Sara?” muttered Mick, chucking his bottle in the recycling bin as well, the glass shattering from the impact. 

“Not everyone can be as lucky as me,” said Leonard with a smirk before heading to the door. “Goodluck, Mick!”

“Piss off, Snart. Go enjoy your pregnant wife and her hormones. Hopefully tonight isn’t the night she stabs you in your sleep.”

“Don’t worry, Mick. Like I said, the wife is always right. If she’s mad, I’ll say sorry, and get her whatever she wants. Lately, in Sara’s case, it’s been Rocky Road ice cream. Actually, I might go pick some up on the way home, just in case.”

Leonard exited the apartment with a salute and Mick sighed while eyeing the stairs that led up to the bedroom in slight distaste. Deciding to bite the bullet he went to the freezer. There, on one of the shelves, was a pint of mint chocolate chip. He grabbed that as well as a spoon, then slowly headed up the stairs. 

“This better work, Snart, or I’m kicking your ass.”

 

**END**


	75. prompt: captain canary + laurel

i'd written this for the  [@ficcingcaptaincanary](https://tmblr.co/mGfAzq_B1cpy27w3gZC-RUw) weekly challenge

.

.

.

“I’m on my way to meet them now.” She pursed her lips, fighting a smile while cradling her phone between her shoulder and ear. She silently thanked the barista who handed her a steaming cup of coffee in the to-go cup. She went to the small condiment area where she lifted off the lid to add a pack of sugar. “Yeah, who knew I’d be an aunt so soon, huh?”

She laughed at was what said on the other side of the phone call while replacing the lid on her coffee and finally just holding her cell with her hand while sipping her coffee with her other. The caffeine made her cheeks flush with life. If it weren’t for coffee, she’d probably still be in bed with the man on the other end of the phone. 

“I’ll see you tonight? Okay, bye.”

Laurel pocketed her phone while exiting the coffee shop. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way down the block. Fall was here, and despite wearing a long coat, the cool air still snuck beneath the collar of her jacket and swirled around her bare legs where the pencil skirt didn’t quite cover. She had a long day at the office ahead of her but she wanted to check in on her sister and boyfriend. They’d only just recently released the news that Sara was pregnant and everyone was excited for them. Within five minutes Laurel was at the brick-stone townhouse. She went up the steps and rang the bell. The door unlocked and opened quickly.

 

“Laurel!”

“Hey, Sis.” Laurel hugged her sister tightly. “How’s it going?”

“Good. Good. Come in.” Sara scowled when seeing the coffee. “Came to rub it in that I couldn’t drink that?”

“You can drink decaf.”

“Ugh.”

Laurel laughed as Sara wrinkled her nose. Sara closed and locked the door behind her and Laurel moved throughout the home. The walls were painted a soft blue and the molding was white. The floors were a dark hardwood and she slipped off her heels so not to scuff it. 

“How are things going?” asked Laurel. 

“Good. Len is still freaking out. I caught him up in the nursery last night checking over labels and researching them online… He didn’t like a rating on one of the wipes brands we got as a gift and went to return them for something else.”

“He’s worried,” said Laurel with a smile. 

“Yeah… You want some breakfast? I’m making eggs before we go pick up the crib.”

“I can’t believe my little sis is having a baby,” said Laurel. “He ask you to marry him yet?”

“Marriage is a big deal,” said Sara. “For the both of us. I mean its already a lot that we’ve moved in together and are having a kid. We don’t talk about it.”

“Hmm…” Laurel watched as Sara cracked eggs into a bowl while the pan heated up on the stove. “I suppose it is. Oh! Before I forget, here’s what you wanted.”

Laurel opened her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. Sara wiped her hands on a towel before taking the papers, studying them all with a smile. Laurel sipped her coffee while Sara finished up the eggs. 

“Thanks, Laurel, it’s one less thing that I have to do.”

“All those women offer the best care and classes in the state,” said Laurel. “Hopefully taking some of those classes will help both of you out.”

“I personally don’t think we need the classes but Leonard insisted that he wanted to at least take a few. And I don’t want him doing that all on his own so… I’ll go. To make him happy.”

“Awe…”

“Shut up,” muttered Sara, scooping the eggs out of the pan onto two plates. She passed one to Laurel and also handed her a fork. “So, how’s the mystery boyfriend?”

“I… What?”

“Oh _please_ , I know you Laurel. You’ve been super happy lately… So someone is getting laid.”

“Sara Lance!” Laurel laughed, shaking her head. “Yes. I’m dating someone. Kinda. It isn’t serious. We aren’t telling anyone yet.”

“Anyone I know?”

“… _Maybe_ …”

“I better be the first person you tell a name to,” said Sara pointing at Laurel with her fork. “I mean it.”

“We’ll tell. Soon. I promise. Just… Enjoying people NOT knowing. You know how that is. You and Leonard dated for almost three months before telling people you were an item. Half of us thought you still hated each other.”

“This is true,” said Sara as the door opened and closed. “Hey babe!”

“Hey,” he said, walking into the kitchen with bags. He nodded to Laurel. “Laurel.”

“Leonard.”

“You two are always so serious around each other,” said Sara, shaking her head. 

“Someone has to be serious with you in the room,” joked Laurel. 

“Hey!”

“I gotta go,” said Laurel. “Thanks for the eggs!”

“Sara brought over a list and info on women who offer classes that her coworkers recommend.”

“Oh?” Leonard eagerly took the papers. “Thanks, Laurel.”

“No problem. I’ll see you two later.”

Laurel smiled on her way to work. She was happy for her sister. After everything they’d gone through, Sara and Leonard both, Laurel was grateful that they could find happiness with each other. Laurel used to think happiness wasn’t in the cards for her. Her first boyfriend cheated on her, more than once, and even made the moves on her sister. Her second boyfriend passed away before they could take things to the next level. On top of that, she’d just felt alone and isolated, especially when Sara went to do studies overseas. 

It wasn’t until recently, she started feeling that spark of life again. The reason being the man she wanted to go home to after her shift. So, when her day was done, she went to his place. He wasn’t home but she still made herself at home, started dinner, and by the time he came home she was comfortable in one of his shirts and her hair tied up on a loose bun. 

“Hey, Babe,” she greeted, much like Sara had Leonard.

“Hey.”  
  
“You’re all dirty,” she said, making a face while reaching up to trail her thumb over a smudge on his face. 

“Yeah. Let me shower. Don’t want to get his on you.”

“Dinner will be ready, soon,” she said while his eyes trailed over her body clad in his shirt and not much else. 

“Dinner might have to wait.”

She laughed while he went to go shower. She grabbed her phone and texted her sister. 

 _-How did you know you were in love with Leonard?_  
-I didn’t want to kill him as much as normal. Laurel, are you in love?  
-Maybe.  
-Awe.  
-Shut up.


	76. prompt: magical transformations of male crew

_Prompt: A magical rift in space turns all the men on the ship into what they fear the most in life... And Leonard turns into Sara._

 

 

Sara was trying to figure out a solution to the current problem they were having. She stood at the main table, palms flat against the monitoring screens, studying the schematics she still couldn’t quite understand. Beside her, Kendra had a tablet. She seemed to be in the same boat. Neither of them knew what to do after what appeared to be a burst of magic transformed the men into someone else. The men were contained to their rooms with orders to not open the doors unless Sara and Kendra ordered it. Rip had relinquished his control of the ship over to Sara. What was weird, was that despite the men being transformed into another person, they still had THEIR voice.

Mick had turned into his father.

Rip had turned into Savage.

Stein refused to say who his person was, but Sara had to think it was bad.

Ray and Jax had been off the ship when the magic had hit them, and Sara had told them they’d needed to stay put until she’d figured it out. Jax complained about being stuck in a village that was mostly filled with children who were always pestering him to play games. Ray didn’t seem to mind, told them all to be careful, and that he’d be on standby if they needed him.

And Leonard? 

Leonard had turned into HER. 

Sara felt a stab of hurt hit her heart at that thought. From the looks of it, the men had been turned into someone that they feared. Someone who hurt them in the past. Sara had to wonder what she had done, to make Leonard fear her. She wanted to ask him, but he’d avoided her since the transformation and honestly? They weren’t all that close for her to demand answers. 

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Ms. Lance.”

“Have you noticed these readings anywhere across the timeline?” asked Sara. “Especially new ones that popped up in the past few hours.”

“No, Ms. Lance.”

“We need help,” said Kendra. “Someone who is keen on the magical arts.”

“You know a magician, Kendra?” asked Sara.

“No. But didn’t you once tell me Oliver had some guy that knew about magic help in resurrecting your spirit? Maybe he could help us?”

“Right… His name was… Constantine! Gideon? Do a search for a man named Constantine in our database. Preferably after 2016.” The screen flashed and Sara frowned. “That can’t be right…”

“It is correct. The next siting of John Constantine is 2103 in south Texas. Shall I plot a course?”

“Yeah,” said Sara, tapping into the comms. “Hang on to something. We’re leaving.”

“To where?” asked Rip over the comms. 

“Texas. 2103. Might have gotten a lead.”

“Bloody—2103? Sara-”

“Trust me, Rip,” said Sara, sitting in the captain’s chair as Kendra strapped in. “I got this.”

“What, pray tell, is this lead?” he asked. 

“Going to see an old friend,” said Sara, cutting off the comms before engaging the ship’s engines. She contacted Jax and Ray, telling them they had to leave, but would be back. Sara cut off the comms when Jax started to protest loudly, before entering the time-stream.

.

.

.

“This is it?”

Sara and Kendra looked at the small shack as tumbleweed blew on by them. Both were dressed casually in jeans, boots, and tank-tops covered with jackets. Sara’s cheeks were already tinged pink from the sun and she was cursing for not putting on sunblock or putting on a hat. Her skin had never been a fan of the sun. Kendra squinted at the dilapidated building and Sara sighed. 

“This is where Gideon said he’d be.”

“Okay,” said Kendra. “Let’s go knock, then.”

They walked together. Sara knocked and when no one answered she opened the door. It swung open with a squeak and they stepped in. The light of the sun leaked in through the slats of the wood that did nothing to really protect the inside from the dirt, a fine layer of dust covering almost everything. There was a cot in the corner. Above the cot hung numerous styles of dream-catchers.  Sara sighed when seeing a half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. A man lay on the cot on his back, mouth open in a snore, and Sara cleared her throat. 

“He isn’t waking up,” said Kendra. 

“Then we wake him up,” said Sara, going outside. There were barrels filled with water there. She filled up a bucket sitting beside it then walked back in. The water sloshed over the sides in her haste but there was still a decent amount in the bucket before she turned it upside down: emptying its contents on the man that sprang awake. 

“Bloody buggering Christ!” he shouted, launching from the bed. Sara deflected an attack from a wicked looking knife and flipped the soaking wet man onto his back. He shook his head and squinted up at her. “Wha—Sara? Sara Lance?”

“Been a long time,” she said, letting him go. He stood, slightly wobbly. 

“It has.” He frowned. “What are you even doing here?! HOW are you here?”

“Have a favor to ask you,” said Sara. “See, my crew had some sort of magic-”

“No. No, no, no, no. I refuse to do anything involving demons or magic ever again,” he said, waving his hands. “NO.”

“But-”

“Are you deaf?” he asked, picking up the discarded whiskey, and taking a long drink. “I _can’t_.”

“Listen, Asshole, I didn’t come all this way just to hear you tell me no. My friends are in trouble and I need your help. If you can’t help us then it could spell tragedy for the entire world.”

“Perhaps it would be for the best,” he said sadly. 

“I don’t have time for this,” muttered Sara, twisted and hitting him upside the head with the hilt of one of her daggers. She then looked at a stunned Kendra. “What?”

“You just knocked him out.”

“Yeah, well, he isn’t going to help us unless…”

“Unless, what?” asked Kendra.

“Unless he’s exposed, too.”

.

.

.

Leonard looked up as Sara walked into his room. He frowned, looking down at the hand of Solitaire he was playing, avoiding her gaze. She had a tray and set it carefully beside him on the bed, not disturbing the cards at all. He forced himself to look at her and barely managed to catch his wince. She was looking at him like… Like he’d HURT her. Perhaps, in a way, he had. It hadn’t taken them long to figure out they’d turned into someone they held an amount of fear for. Leonard had been surprised he hadn’t turned into HIS father. Perhaps it was because he’d faced that fear and killed him. Perhaps it was the feelings Sara brought out of him that had him the most scared he’d been in a long time.

“How’s it going?” he asked.

“It’s going,” said Sara. “Remember the story I told you. About dying? And being brought back?”

“Yes,” he said simply. 

“The guy who helped restore my soul is sleeping it off in the brig.”

“Fighting magic with magic?” he asked, setting the deck down beside him before clasping his hands in his lap.

“Something like that.” Sara nodded toward his tray. “Porkchops and mashed potatoes. Some comfort food to help ease some of the stress…”

“Sara, I-”

“I should get back,” she said, hands going into her back pockets. 

“I feel like we should talk,” he said, now motioning to himself. “About this.”

“What is there to say?” she asked, shrugging her shoulder. His eyes studied her down, from her pink cheeks that looked to have had too much sun, to her blue eyes sparkling with an array of emotions. “You’re scared of me.”

“But not in the way you think,” he confessed. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, as if preparing himself for a long talk. However, Gideon took that time to alert Sara to Constantine awakening. “I better go check on him… Talk later?”

“Yeah. Later.”

Sara left and Leonard sat on his bed, hands clenching into fists. He closed his eyes and took another long, deep breath: but the anger got to him and he picked up the deck of cards in front of him and flung it across the room. The cards that weren’t part of his unfinished game fluttered to the floor, a scattered mess, much like him.

.

.

.

“Well, this proves one thing, that Ray and Jax won’t be effected,” said Kendra, staring at the pacing man. He was going on about something, waving his hands and gesturing wildly while screaming. The sound was blocked in his room, and Sara sighed before pressing a button. 

“…pissing me off!”

“Better?” asked Sara with a quirked brow. 

“ _No_ ,” said John with a sigh, looking around him now. “By the way your ship is pulsating with magic.”

“We know,” said Sara. “Which is why we need your help.”

“Fine,” said John, sounding like a child being forced to do something he didn’t want to do. “Tell me what happened. I’ll do my best to fix it…” He then pulled at his clothes. “A new set of clothes that aren’t drenched would be appreciated!”

Kendra went to get him clothes while Sara explained through the glass what had happened. She didn’t quite trust the man to not try something funny. When she was done with her story he was shaking his head. 

“Well it’s magical all right. You said the men turned into someone they feared?”

“Yes,” said Sara as Kendra came in with the clothes. John accepted them after Sara opened the door. “So what do you think?”

“I’d like to see them, before I make my theory,” he said. 

“All right.”

“But a bit of privacy would be lovely, first,” he said. 

“Of course,” said Sara, leaving so that he could change. When the doors closed behind her and Kendra she spoke. “Gideon, make sure he doesn’t try to escape. Alert me when he’s done changing.”

“Yes, Ms. Lance.”

“You really think he can help?” asked Kendra. 

“Right now, he’s our best shot.”

.

.

.

“I”m starting to understand why you’re so prickly,” said Constantine as they came to Leonard’s room. Leonard stood from his bed, narrowing his eyes at Constantine, his expression matching Sara’s almost identically. 

“Constantine I presume,” said Leonard. 

“Hand,” said Constantine, putting his out for Leonard to place his in. He looked to Sara and at her nod he complied. “Ah, yes… Ripples.”

“Ripples?” asked Leonard. 

“Just… Don’t ask,” said Sara. “Apparently you all have some sort of magical field around you.”

“Hm,” said Leonard, taking his hand back. “So how do we reverse this? How did this even happen?”

“Somewhere, a powerful spell was cast,” said Constantine. “While you were traveling through the timestream, your ship was hit. At least, that is what I gathered. Either way, its a spell that has one facing their biggest fear… Basically, Mr. Snart, you’re stuck like this until you figure out why you are THIS person… And getting over what bothers you about them. In your case… Sara.”

“I see…” said Leonard, jaw tight. 

“Right, well, I’ll leave you all to it. I told you what needed to be done…” John looked to Sara. “I will ward this ship to make it so that this never happens again. Any magical attack on you or your crew will be deflected so long as you are on this ship.”

“Thank you,” said Sara. “I mean it.”

“You are welcome.” He smiled. “I was happy to have been able to restore your soul, Sara, you have come a long way.”

“What happened?” asked Sara. “After you left? How are you still alive in this time?”

“A story for another time. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some wards to put up… Also a very wonderful liquor stash I’d found to raid.”

“Leave the scotch,” ordered Leonard as he left. 

“No promises!”

Constantine left and soon it was just Sara and Leonard. Leonard was looking at her but she was avoiding his gaze. He stepped forward and reluctantly she let her eyes meet with his. 

“I think it’s time for that talk.”

“Okay?” she said. 

“I didn’t turn into you because I fear your being an assassin. Or anything resembling that.”

“Why, then?” she asked. 

“A long time ago I’d promised myself to never get close to someone. To never get attached. Strings… Had a way of getting knotted and tangled. To the point where it was best to just cut them away… Then you came along.”

“What are you saying?” she asked softly, making him step even closer. She looked into her own eyes but all she saw was Leonard. 

“That, since the day I met you, you became a string I wanted to remain attached… and that…” He sighed. “It scares me. Because when I look at you I want more.”

“You do?” she asked. “Why?”

“Because…” It was his turn to look down, to not want to meet her gaze as the confession he’d meant to never utter passed his lips. “Because I’m falling in love with you.”

Sara watched, amazed, as those ripples Constantine spoke of started to show. The ripples were a soft pink color, and slowly fell away from Leonard… Soon, she was looking at HER Leonard. The man who had just confessed his feelings for her. She wanted to deny them and to run. People she cared about and people who cared about her always ended up hurt However, she couldn’t do that to him, so instead she took his hand. He jumped, now realizing that he was back in his old body, and snapped his eyes back to hers. She saw the fear still there. The uncertainty. As if he was expecting her to turn away from him. Instead, she stepped into his arms, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Slowly, his arms came around her as well, and both of them closed their eyes while taking comfort in the simple gesture. 

“We should go help the others,” she said after a while, and he stomped down the disappointment of her not saying anything meaningful back. 

“Right,” he said, slipping his mask back on, ready to step away from her: but her arms only tightened around him and once again he felt his mask gain a crack in it. “Sara…”

“I feel it, too,” she said. “For you… I feel it, too. Okay?”

He sighed, a large weight lifting off his shoulders, as he rest his cheek against the top of her head. 

“Okay.”

“Now,” said Sara after a moment. “Let’s go help our friends. After, we can… Talk more.”

“Sounds like a date,” he teased, making her grin while looking up at him. 

“You supply the cards and I’ll bring the booze,” she said, earning a genuine smile.

“Deal.”

**END**


	77. prompt: Captain Canary, Domestic/Sharing a meal

“Want to go grab something to eat?” asked Sara after tying up the last goon. She grabbed the small chip Rip insisted they steal and pocketed it in her simple, black jacket. “I’m starving.”

“Sure,” said Leonard, digging in the pocket of one of the hired hands jeans and pulling out a wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a wad of cash, holding it between his fingers and waving it at her. “Danny’s treat.”

Leonard flicked the wallet to the floor and pocketed the cash. Sara rolled her eyes at his antics but stepped over Danny’s unconscious form and easily fell into step with Snart. He walked slower to accommodate for her shorter legs, something she’d found out a while back but never commented on, but a small part of her almost appreciated it. She also never commented on how he opened doors for her. He was old fashioned, and though something like that normally irked Sara, it didn’t when HE did it. 

“So what’ll it be?” asked Snart. 

“I could go for some Big Belly Burger,” said Sara. “Or something equally greasy and delicious.”

“Pretty sure I saw one down the block,” said Snart, offering his arm. “Shall we?”

“You’re such a nerd,” said Sara with a laugh, but also taking his arm as they headed down the street. 

“If being a gentleman is being a nerd... Guilty.”

They walked in silence. The only sound was that of passing cars and sirens in the distance as well as the dull _thud_ of their boots hitting the paved sidewalk. They looked like a normal couple out for a nightly stroll. From a distance, no one would think both of them were packing numerous weapons ranging from knives to handguns. They made it to the fast-food chain and ordered their meals. They sat in a booth when the food was ready. Leonard made a face when he saw Sara put the ketchup directly onto her fries. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“What?” she asked.

“You’re putting the ketchup on your fries instead of the side,” he said, creating his own pile of ketchup to dunk his fries into. 

“They’re better this way,” she said.

“Yeah, if you want soggy fries,” said Snart.

“You don’t seem to mind having the ketchup directly on your burger,” said Sara, making a show of grabbing one fry that was drenched in ketchup and popping it into her mouth. “So what’s the difference?

“There’s a _big_ difference,” he said, fiddling with the salt packet, before opening it and sprinkling the salt carefully onto his fries. 

“Whatever you say,” she said with a laugh before picking up her burger and biting into it. She made a moan of pleasure at the back of her throat before chewing. She swallowed the burger then took a long pull from her drink. “Heaven.”

Leonard picked up his burger and bit into it a little less enthusiastically, but still enjoyed the taste. He wasn’t one for fast food normally. Mostly because when he’d grown up he lived off the stuff. He’d take a grilled steak any day over this, but seeing Sara enjoy it had him making the exception. When they were done, Leonard dumped their garbage before ordering two burgers and a large fry for Mick. They were starting to ease back into their partnership once more, but there were still bumps in the road... And yeah, it would be an attempted bribe, but Mick was as much as a glutton for this place as Sara was. 

“Charming,” said Leonard as Sara let out a loud belch as they left the restaurant. 

“Always,” she answered with a grin. “That hit the spot!”

“That it did,” he said, before pointing up to the building they’d stashed the jumpship on. Above them was the fire escape they’d used to get to the street. “After you.”

“Always the gentleman,” she joked before running up the wall and twisting to grab the ladder. She released it after her ascent so that he could climb up easier. Soon, they were on the jumpship, and Sara was piloting it back to the Waverider. “I better hurry so you can get those to Mick... We know how much you hate the idea of soggy fries.”

“Ha-ha.”

**END**


	78. prompt: len jealous of past!len/sara

“Just… Be careful.”

Sara looked up while hiding knives on her person. She offered Leonard, who was leaning against the wall, a quick smile before tucking a blade up inside her jacket sleeve. It was winter in Central City so no one would think twice about her walking into Saints and Sinners wearing a long-sleeved coat. Then again, it was Saints and Sinners, and everyone who was anyone carried a weapon before venturing into that bar. Unless you were stupid. And Sara was far from stupid. 

“You know me.”

“Which is why I’m telling you to be careful.”

“Awe, Crook, you really _do_ care.”

“I’m being serious, Sara,” said Leonard, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. He looked even more threatening than before with his face shadowed by all the bruises Mick had left during their “talk”. Sara had commented that a bruised face wasn’t what she’d had in mind for him when she suggested he and Mick make up. Things were still tense between them, but not violent. At least for now. “He’s dangerous. He’ll kill you if for a second he thinks something is out of place. He’s…”

“You,” she said simply. “I get it, Leonard. You forget who you’re talking to. _Assassin_ , remember? If he makes a move I’ll see it before he even thinks it.”

“Right.”

“It’ll be fine,” she said, raising her leg up on the bench, tugging one last blade into her boot. “The plan is solid. So long as he cooperates.”

There were plans that had been placed in a Monet, plans that held Savage’s compound layouts and other sorts of intel that could really help their cause. Leonard knew exactly where that painting would be in 2002. His safehouse. While Sara made sure to keep the crook occupied, Ray would shrink himself and sneak past the security (and his sister) to get the plans and get out. They’d leave the painting. 

 _‘Oh, he’ll cooperate,’_ thought Leonard, looking Sara over. Her hair was down, the soft curls making her look more alluring. She’d actually asked what he found attractive and he’d said simplicity. No heavy make-up. No over-the-top smelling perfume that’d make his eyes water. And that he also appreciated the view of a woman’s (and man’s) ass in a nice pair of jeans. The top she wore beneath her jacket showed just a hint of her chest. It was perfect. Leonard was a man of mystery. He didn’t want everything revealed to him at once. He got bored too quickly if it was. Sara looked exactly like someone he’d want to get to know better. Hell, he had to admit it was because HE was interested, and so he knew that his younger self would be as well. 

“Let’s get this over with,” he said, straightening from his slouched position against the wall. He hated that he was benched here but Rip made a comment that acquiring new memories would be… Staggering. Sara was supposed to slip a memory pill into his drink but he’d made the argument that he was smarter than that. He’d catch her. And he didn’t want to think about what that version of him would do if he caught her. 

“Don’t worry, Crook,” said Sara, tapping her ear where the earpiece was tucked inside. “I’ll have you and the rest of the team covering my back. It’ll be fine.”

An hour later, Sara is strolling into Saints and Sinners. The music is as loud as the patrons of the bar. Slowly her blue eyes scanned the area. She saw her target sitting at a corner table nursing a beer. Instead of walking to him immediately she went to the bar and signaled the bartender for a beer. Leonard told her some history about this place, that it opened in the 1970′s and despite switching hands when it came to owners, it never lost its appeal to the underbelly of Central City. People could conduct business here without worrying about cops. If a cop did set foot in this place, they didn’t stay long.

She found herself a table. Close enough to Leonard but far enough away to not raise any suspicion. She drank two beers before shrugging off her jacket. Half her weapons were stowed inside it but she wasn’t worried. She let her coat sit on the stool no one was occupying at the time while sliding off her seat. Not too many people were dancing, unless you counted the paid dancers. A slow, alluring song started to play and she smirked while thinking it was perfect. She made her way to where there was more room before she started to dance. She knew she was a good dancer, had been told many times by men and women that they liked how she looked doing it, and so she slowly moved her hips while absently running her hands through her hair. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the song, and when she knew she was facing his table she opened them and offered him a small smile when she saw him watching. She twisted away, giving him a good view of her ass during the final beats of the song, before making her way back to her table. 

 _“Okay. That was weird,”_ said Leonard over the comms. 

 _“What?”_ asked Ray. 

 _“Just got myself a new memory,”_ said Leonard. 

 _“I bet it’s dirty,”_ said Mick. 

Sara held a smile by taking a drink of her beer while collective groans were heard over the channel. 

 _“Can we please focus?”_ asked Rip. _“Ray, have you made it to the safehouse?”  
_

_“Yes! It’s surprisingly homey…”  
_

_“Just get the papers and get out of there Raymond,”_ said Leonard.  _“We didn’t send you there to critique my sister’s decorating skills.”_

Sara turned down the volume of the distracting chatter by acting like she was pulling her hair behind her ear when a drink appeared in front of her. She looked up at the waitress who offered her a tight smile before pointing at a man at the bar. 

“From the Gentleman in the red shirt.”

“What did he do to it?” asked Sara conversationally, eyes trailing over the tense and now suddenly nervous waitress who was gripping her serving tray tightly. “You can tell me.”

“He… He put something in it. I’m sorry. I didn’t want—but—”

Sara cut the woman off with a wave of her hand before turning to the gentleman and offering a smile. The man slid off his seat and came to her as Sara excused the waitress. 

“I’m not sure what you like, but I figured a rum and coke would be the safe choice,” said the mystery man, sitting on the stool with her coat on it.

“I’m more of a whiskey girl,” said Sara, pushing the drink away with the tip of her finger. “And I don’t recall giving you an invitation to sit at my table.”

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be like that,” said the man, actually leaning closer, and in two seconds she had his face down flat against the table and a blade at his throat. The force of her slamming him into the table had knocked her empty beer bottles down as well as his roofied drink. The liquid was soaking into his hair and the collar of his shirt.

“You may think its funny to slip drugs into a woman’s drink but I sure as hell don’t,” said Sara.  Her voice was low, and dangerous, and the man must’ve read something in her tone because he remained still and didn’t try to break from her hold. “You’re lucky I don’t take you around back and slit your throat for all the women you’ve probably hurt. Hell, maybe I _should_ … It’s not like anyone would actually miss you.”

“Please. I’m sorry…”

“Making friends again I see, Harry,” said a very familiar voice that had Sara’s gaze flickering up to meeting that of Leonard Snart. His hair was darker and his face didn’t have as many age lines. He did, however, sport something familiar. That blue parka. 

“Snart! Help me out here man!”

“Mmm… _Nah_.”

“What?!”

“You see, Harry, karma has a way of catching up to you.” Leonard patted the man on the back. “This is what you get for being… Well… _You_.”

“Aw, c’mon, I won’t do it again!”

“That’s what they always say,” said Sara, offering Leonard a wink before pressing her blade more into Harry’s throat. “The only reason I don’t cut you now is because I’d feel bad for that poor waitress who’d have to mop up the blood. So how about this? Leave the drugs on the table, then run. Don’t come back. And if I happen to see you back in here again. Then I’ll drag you kicking and screaming to that earlier promised alley. Got it?” 

“I got it! I got it!”

She pulled her blade free and let him go after he scrambled in his pockets for the drugs Sara grabbed them and pocketed them to dispose of later. If it wasn’t for the mission she’d be making plans to kill him. Hell, maybe after all of this was over, she’d go on the hunt.

Harry tripped over himself to get out of the bar. Those who had been watching turned back to their business as Sara tucked her knife back on her person and scowled while lifting up her jacket from the stool. 

“Aw man, he got it wet!” She looked at Leonard then huffed. “Did you need something?”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” said Jax in the comms. 

“Not particularly,” said Leonard, signaling the waitress. “How about I get you another drink? Unroofied.”

“Why?” she prompted. 

_“Careful, Sara, we need to keep him interested.”  
_

_“Trust me when I say he’s interested,”_ said Leonard over the comms.  _“Keep it up, Assassain.”_

“Why not?” asked Leonard, gesturing toward his table. 

Sara tilted her head to the side, as it contemplating, then nodded before making her way to his table. Leonard signaled the waitress for two more beers and she came with them as Sara settled in her chair. 

“On the house,” said the waitress. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“He come in here often to pull that stunt?” asked Leonard.

“Yeah.”

“Next time he’s in here. Call me,” said Leonard and Sara looked at him with a newfound respect. His chilling eyes were practically boring into the waitresses, making her shift slightly on her feet. There was an edge of danger there that Sara was finding attractive. “The last thing I’d want is for my sister to get one of those drinks.” The waitress nodded and left, leaving Leonard and Sara alone. “So… I haven’t seen you here before.”

“First time,” said Sara, sipping her drink. 

“What brings you here?”

Sara knew he was feeling her out. Wanting to know more about her. More about her intentions for Central City. Probably wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to enter the game he was already in. He was looking at her like she was competition. And Leonard, the Leonard from 2016, confirmed her thoughts as he voiced them in her ear. 

 _“He’s testing the waters,”_ said Leonard in the comms.  _“Making sure you won’t be stepping on his toes or interfering with future plans.”_

“Nothing that will make me want to stay,” she cryptically, slowly moving her eyes over his form before smirking. “At least no more than a night.”

 _“Damn, why can’t she be seducing younger me?”_ asked Mick.

 _“Because at this time you’re still in Iron Heights,”_ said Leonard.

_“Oh... Right.”_

“Oh?” asked the younger Snart on her earlier comment, earning a nod from Sara. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing a little, but not enough to put his guard down. Sara couldn’t remember a time she’d seen him with his guard down. Even when they’d nearly died, he’d still had his walls up. Hell, so had she. “I never caught your name.”

“Claire,” said Sara, not missing a beat, remembering the name on the fake I.D. in her pocket. 

“Really?” he asked, not quite believing her, eyebrow quirking. 

“And you are… Snart?” asked Sara, ignoring his inquiry, licking her lips after a drink from her beer. 

“Leonard Snart.”

“I think I’ve heard your name dropped here and there,” said Sara, slowly twisting her beer back and forth on the scarred wood of the table, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“Oh?” he asked, leaning forward now, blue eyes imploring. “From who?”

“Oh you know… _People_ ,” she said with a grin, finishing her beer just as Ray said he got the papers. She slowly slid out of her chair, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on her person. This mission had been simple, easy even. She’d been a decoy to keep him in place so that they had no sudden surprises at his safehouse. “Thanks for the drink, Leonard.”

“Leaving so soon?”

“People to see,” she said. “Like I said. I won’t be here long.”

“Too bad,” he said, eyes roaming over her more freely. “Something tells me you’d be pleasant company.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong,” said Sara, looking over her shoulder at the sudden commotion. She sighed as Harry and about five more men came in looking to do some damage. 

“Uh oh,” said Leonard, sounding amused while eyeing the group. 

“I got this,” said Sara, lifting a chair as one charged at her, swinging it and landing a solid hit over his head. She kicked him while he was dazed, sending him into her old table just as two more came at her. Sara blocked a swing, twisting his arm and wasted no time in dislocating the elbow. The man screamed just as the other earned a beer bottle over his head. Sara looked to her left and the younger Snart punched the man with the bleeding wound from the bottle as hard as he could, sending him to the floor. 

“What? Like I’d let you have all the fun?” he asked, making Sara roll her eyes before finishing with her guy, slamming his face into a table much like she had Harry, except much harder. The man was alive, just taking a little nap on the floor next to his two friends. It left just Harry and two men (who looked a little more unsure) standing at the bar. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Snart,” said Harry, pulling out a knife. Patrons of the bar moved more toward the walls to watch without the chance of getting stabbed. 

“What can I say? I could never turn down a good brawl,” said Leonard, his theatrical drawl making Sara give a little laugh. She knew he was planning his next move all while feigning indifference to his target. Leonard was slowly moving his fingers over the wood surface of an abandoned table while speaking. “So what was the plan, Harry? Beat on a woman using other people to do it? Once again unable to do the job on your own---And for what?”

“It’s about respect!” shouted Harry.

“Hard to respect a guy who needs to drug women to get them in bed,” said Sara. 

“Stupid bitch,” muttered Harry, stalking forward, and it was all Sara needed to flick her wrist and send a blade flying. It didn’t kill him, but it hit him in the shoulder, enough to distract him due to the pain to launch forward. Sara felt the bloodlust pressing into her skin as she grabbed the hilt of her blade still in Harry and twisted. The man screamed, as did the waitress behind the counter. Sara grabbed his wrist of the hand that still held his blade and slammed it into the bar counter, shattering his bone before flipping him to the floor. She had her blade in her hand, blood dripping on the floor, before eyeing the other goons. They held up their hands, not wanting a fight, and Sara dug into her pocket and put a large wad of cash on the bar. 

“Sorry,” said Sara, not looking at the waitress as she bent to clean off her blade on Harry’s shirt. “Hopefully that covers most of the damage. Better call 9-1-1.”

 _“I’m missing all the fun!”_ whined Mick through the comms as Sara stepped outside. She took in long breaths of cool air to calm her body down. She was aware of others asking if she was okay but she cut off the comms. She didn’t want to talk to them now. Their voices were grating on her already frazzled nerves. When she felt more then heard someone behind her she moved quickly, pressing them back into the wall of the bar, stained blade at the ready. When she saw it was Snart, hands up in a form of surrender, she relaxed. She offered a soft apology while tucking her blade back where she’d gotten it from. 

“That was impressive,” he said, stepping away from the wall. 

“What? Maiming a guy?” 

“Refraining yourself from killing him. I saw you wanted to. But you didn’t. Something I don’t think I’d have been able to do.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t always like that,” said Sara, zipping up her coat now. She looked up at Snart. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, picking at the cuffs of his parka. “Like I said. I’ve always enjoyed a good brawl. You’ve managed to turn a boring night into something... Not-so-boring.”

“Glad to have been at your service,” she snarked. “But I really do need to go.”

“Shame. I’d love to have someone like you.” She lifted a brow. “On my team. I mean. Have a job coming up. Your talents could prove to be useful.”

“Thanks for the offer, but...” Sara shook her head. “I can’t. The people I’m with? This job is long-term.” She smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side while eyeing him. “Though I’m sure I’ll see you again. Some day.”

“You think so?” he asked. 

Sara shrugged. “You never know. Goodbye, Leonard Snart.”

“Goodbye... Claire,” he said, reaching for her hand. She let him bring it up to his lips, doing her best to keep her breathing under control. His lips were soft and pressed against the knuckles of her hand. The bubbling heat from the fight was still in her gut and his touch was making it simmer. He released her hand but instead of dropping it she let her hand rest on his chest. Fingertips curled into the fabric of his parka and her imploring blue eyes met his. She saw the flash of uncertainty before he placed both hands on her hips. He made the first move to lean down and she went up on her toes. Lips pressed, fingertips clenched, and the kiss went from zero to sixty unexpectedly. He was pressed back against that wall and she was molded to his front. She fought for dominance and won, tongue brushing against his in his mouth while her other hand slid up under his parka. Her fingertips barely caressed his skin before his hand wrapped around her wrist like a vice. It didn’t hurt, but it signaled for her to stop. She stepped away, practically panting, raising her hand in the process of which he released. 

“Too much?” she asked, her voice sounding seductive and full of promises. 

“Just not a fan of public displays,” he said, brushing off her question. 

“Hm. I can see that,” she said, noticing how tense he’d gotten. “I really do need to go. Thanks for the good time, Snart.”

“I’ll see you around, Claire,” he said. She looked back and just barely made out seeing him pocket the fake I.D. she’d had in her back pocket along with some cash. She could only laugh because she had his wallet in her jacket pocket. She turned the corner then blended into the shadows as her training taught her, her lips still tingling from Snart’s kiss. She pressed her comm back on. 

“I’m on my way back.”

 _“Dude, what happened?”_ asked Jax. _“Snart just bolted outta here lookin’ like he got his ass kicked.”_

 _“Said something about Claire,”_ said Rip. _“It ring any bells?”_

“No,” said Sara. 

 _“Did you slip him the memory pill?”_ asked Rip. 

“No. But with our Snart still there. I think we’re good. I’ll be there soon. Then we can get the hell out of here.”

Sara found the bike she’d stashed and climbed on. She revved the engine and headed for the outskirts of Central City. The frigid air did nothing to cool her down and by the time she made it back to Waverider she knew she had a date with a punching bag... And perhaps even her fingers, that night. She ditched the bike and walked up the spot she knew the ramp would be and standing at the top of the ramp was Leonard. 

“Well, if it isn’t the mysterious Claire,” said Snart, holding up the fake I.D. she’d had made. It was from the state of Colorado. This one wasn’t shiny and new. This one had the edges slightly worn and Sara lifted up her brow while eyeing it. “You know it drove me crazy. Being unable to find you. Fake name. Fake address. After a few months I stopped looking.”

“Why did you look?” she asked, stopping before him. 

“I was curious. About you.”

“Oh?”

“Imagine my surprise. Well, my now new memory of being surprised, when I saw you up on that rooftop the day Rip recruited us.”

“Well, now you know what happened to Claire,” said Sara. “Mystery solved.”

“Rip was right, it is one hell of a trip to suddenly remember new occurrences in your head. Leaves a slight headache behind.” He motioned to his still bruised face from when Mick and he traded blows. “As if I need any more blows to the head.”

“You’ll live,” said Sara. 

“I always have,” he countered. 

“By the way, just so you know, not once was I put on edge because of you,” said Sara. “Not in the way you were worried about.” Sara wanted to tease him a little so she pressed. “In fact I found you chivalrous.” 

“You’re kidding...”

“Stepping in to fight for me.”

“I was bored,” he argued. 

“Kissing my hand...”

“It was a ploy to pick your pocket.”

“And here I find you kept looking for me after...”

“Ok. We’re done.” He pocketed the I.D. then moved to step away but she reached for his hand. Any other person (save for Lisa) might have earned a punch, shove, or harsh comment for touching him without permission. In fact, he found it amazing that he didn’t even cringe. He’d _wanted_ her to touch him. Much like he had all those years ago (for him) he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss there. He caught the way her breath hitched at the back of her throat as well as the way her eyes sparked with interest so he didn’t hesitate to pull her in. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t make the move. It had to be Sara. “It was driving me crazy, so you know, having younger me do to you what I’ve been wanting to do to you. Since before these new memories came.”

“Oh? You don’t seem like the jealous type.”

“I don’t think one can be jealous of themselves,” he said, bending but stopping right before his lips pressed to hers. “Can they?”

“Maybe,” said Sara, brushing her lips against his, teasing him with the barely-there touch. “Maybe I should go back, find the other you, and test that theory?”

“Don’t you dare,” he murmured before kissing her fully. She tasted just as he remembered and this time when her hands traveled up his coat (his simple leather one instead of the parka) he didn’t stop her. Instead he moved to nuzzle the side of her neck, his own hands mimicking her movements. It made his face twinge a little, kissing her, but it was worth it.

“Careful,” she said. “Don’t want you cutting yourself on all my hidden blades in this coat.”

“I’m willing to take the chance.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” said Rip, making the two of them part before eyeing the frazzled looking Captain standing in the doorway of the cargo bay. He had his hands on his hips but his eyes were closed and Sara was certain his eye was ticking. “Ms. Lance, I trust you are unharmed?”

“I’m just dandy,” said Sara. 

“Right. Good.” Rip sighed. “Do try to keep all those sorts of activities behind locked doors?”

“No promises!” called out Leonard as Rip left. Leonard shook his head. “Leave it to Rip to ruin a perfectly good moment.”

“The look on his face far from ruined the moment,” said Sara, walking toward the cargo bay doors. 

“That is true,” said Leonard. 

“So... Come to my room later?” He smirked and she gave him a playful swat on his arm. “To play cards!”

“Oh,” he said. “Is that what you kids are calling it nowadays?”

“Snart,” she warned, cheeks flushing slightly with her ire. 

“I’m just teasing, Assassin.” He held out his hand. “Though I do believe you still have something of mine.”

“Beat me in cards tonight and you can have it back,” said Sara, speaking of the wallet still in her pocket. 

“You just delay the inevitable,” said Snart motioning for her to walk out of the room first. 

“There’s that chivalry again.”

“Maybe its because I want to stare at your ass,” he countered.

“Well, then, better give you a good show,” she said, giving her hips an extra sway as she headed down the hall. 

All he could do was sigh. 

She would be the death of him.

 

 


	79. Abominations AU (Zombie!Len)

Leonard lay on the med bed, more annoyed than anything, the wound on his neck starting to itch and burn at the same time. He looked at Ray, who was in deep thought over whatever schematics he was reading. He’d heard Mick and Sara arguing earlier. Both were worried. About him. 

Here he was. Leonard Snart. The man who survived the Oculus… Ready to bite it because some freak of nature bit him. Zombies. Friggen zombies. _Unbelievable_. While everyone else was freaking out on the outside, he was doing it more on the inside. He was trying to stay calm while Ray worked out a cure. Though the one who was freaking out the most was Stein. Who knew the old man couldn’t handle the walking dead?! Leonard had to admit seeing the man pale after saying he was hungry would be worth all of this.

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

“Any further insight on how to keep me from wanting to eat brains?”

“Uh, still working on it… How are you feeling?”

“Warm. And I don’t like warm.”

“Right. Okay. Don’t worry. I got this!”

“Okay,” said Leonard, relaxing against the chair once more, picking at the wires attached to his wrist to keep track of his vitals. He looked up as the door opened and offered a small smile to Sara. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said back, reaching out and placing her hand in his. “How are you feeling?”

“As good as one can feel knowing they’re about to go cannibal.”

“You’ll be okay,” she said, a deep frown forming while her hand tightened around his. He returned her squeeze, a message passing through his eyes that he knew she was scared and to not be. That he wasn’t about to leave her again. “Unfortunately, we have to go. Otherwise the North loses the war and we’re all screwed.”

“Can’t have that,” said Leonard. “Otherwise who knows where I’d be.” At Sara’s curious look he clarified. “My great grandmother was a slave.”

“I didn’t know that,” said Sara. 

“I don’t talk about it much. I found out when I was younger from my grandfather, who’d been her son. His name was Earl. It’s my middle name.”

“Look at you, getting all personal,” said Sara, sitting now on the edge of his bed, frowning as her cool hand traveled over his warm and slightly damp forehead. 

“Don’t get used to it,” he said, trying to keep it light. “This zombie virus has me getting all loopy…”

“Can’t have that,” said Sara, pursing her lips in amusement. She looked at Ray. A look that spoke volumes. Save him, _or else_. She then turned back to Leonard, rising from the bed, giving his hand one more squeeze. “We’ll be back.”

“You aren’t supposed to say that,” he teased. “It’s always the ones who say  _‘I’ll be back’_ that bite it in the movies.”

Sara shook her head before, despite Ray being there, leaning down to press a kiss to Leonard’s brow. What they had was still new. They weren’t a fan of PDA on the Waverider but these were special circumstances. She released his hand then left the medbay, leaving Leonard with Ray. Who was staring. 

“What?!” he snapped, his cooler demeanor taking over.

“Nothing!” said Ray, immediately looking down at his tablet. “Nothing at all!”

.

.

.

“So I heard you went all zombie on Ray and Stein.”

“I did,” he said as she settled back on the edge of bed. Despite being cured, he was to remain on a twenty-four hour watch to make sure the cure stuck. “Don’t remember any of it after passing out from the pain after Ray’s first botched attempt at a cure. Woke up to being ready to eat Stein’s brains. The man will probably always be afraid of me now. Not that I mind.”

Sara chuckled at that. “Well, while you had fun playing zombie-”

“I’d hardly call _that_ fun.”

“-I got to meet Ulysses S. Grant.”

“Lucky,” grumbled Leonard. He had to admit he was a little jealous. 

“He was a good man.” Sara lifted up a journal he hadn’t noticed her carrying in before. It looked worn but the leather still had a slight shine to it. She handed it to Leonard who took it and opened it without question. His eyes widened when seeing that it was Grant’s journal and he looked to Sara. “Figured you’d like it.”

“You stole  Ulysses S. Grant’s diary?” he asked.

“Sure did.” Sara tilted her head to the side. “That’ll be worth something.”

“This will probably remain in my private collection,” he said, closing the journal, fingertips gliding over the cover. He felt that unfamiliar warmth again. The warmth that surrounded him due to Sara Lance. A type of warmth he didn’t mind. He reached out and gripped her hand with his, two sets of blue eyes meeting as his thumb grazed over her knuckles. “Thank you.”

Saying that was something he wasn’t used to doing. Thanking someone for doing something for him. Sara was opening new doors and avenues for him. For once he didn’t find himself wondering what she’d want in return. What her angle was. What he’d have to do to earn this. That, for once, he was getting a gift and not an ultimatum. 

“You’re welcome. Now scoot.” He didn’t argue, just shifted to the side as she toed off her boots. She settled against him, an intimate position he’d grown accustomed to in the later hours of the night when Sara wasn’t on watch on the bridge. She placed her hand on his chest and sighed as her body molded into his. He took the moment to reopen the journal and Sara closed her eyes as his voice read the entry out loud. “I awoke to the sound of gunfire…”

**END**


	80. prompt: len in sara's AU world

Sara sighed while pushing down on her suitcase. Maybe she was overdoing it when it came to packing but she wanted to be prepared. Last time she’d gone for a visit Laurel had insisted on going horseback riding and Sara had ruined her favorite pair of jeans because she’d been too stubborn to borrow clothes from Laurel. So now she had clothes for riding, playing tennis, and swimming. On top of that she had her dress for the rehearsal dinner as well as a few other pairs of clothes for emergencies. 

As well as her most comfortable pair of pajamas.

“Aren’t you going a little overboard?” asked a voice from behind her, saying what she’d been thinking. 

“Nope,” she said, grunting as she pushed down on the lid of her suitcase even more, waiting for it to snap into place. 

“Need some help?”

“I got it,” she argued, her stubbornness coming out to play. She sighed when the familiar click sounded and she quickly latched the sides before it exploded on her like the last time. “See?”

She straightened and turned to see her boyfriend looking at her. He was amused, she could tell, with his quirked brow. She offered him a stern glare and he just smirked before straightening from his slouch on the bedroom doorway to come to her. She easily wrapped her arms around him and went up on her toes for a kiss of which he accepted. She reared back as images from a different kiss hit her. Images of a weird place filled with blue light and him shouting at her to GO.

“You okay?” he asked, hand coming up to brush strands of her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Just… Just a small headache.”

“Okay,” he said. “Seriously though. Do you need some help?”

“I wouldn’t say no to you helping me carry this down to the driveway.”

He laughed. “Okay.”

“I wish you could come.”

“World Class Thief, remember?” he asked. “Security would arrest me before I set foot in that place. That, or your dad would shoot me.”

“Why did my boyfriend have to be a criminal?” she complained halfheartedly, hands slowly moving up his sweater-clad chest. 

“Says the woman who reaped the benefits by laying on a beach in Mexico while Mick and I planned out our heist,” he said.

“That’s different,” she argued, pointing a finger up at him.

“Sure it is.”

“You’re impossible,” she said, smiling as she said it though.

“And you love it,” he insisted.

“I really do,” she said. “Now… Help me lug these down the stairs!”

“Where’s Mick when you need him?” asked Leonard, hefting one of her three bags up. “Seriously, how long are you planning on staying?”

“Just a couple days.”

Leonard shook his head and she swatted him on the arm before picking up her own bag. Soon, all of her bags were piled nicely by the front door. Sara checked the clock and upon seeing she had a few minutes turned to Leonard to kiss him again. And again. And again.

“Will you miss me?” she asked, taking in the scent of his soap while her ringed fingers traveled lovingly up and down his back. He was so damn warm and inviting. And the feeling of his fingers threading through her ponytail was almost therapeutic. 

“Of course I will.”

“Don’t let Mick burn the house down while I’m gone.”

“I won’t.”  
  
“Water my plant for me?” she asked, fingertips slowly trailing up his neck to his closely cut graying hair.  
  
“Of course,” he said. “I do it anyway because you always forget.”

Sara hugged him tightly as she that uneasiness his her again. She was with someone who loved her, cherished her, and accepted her for who she was. She got to travel the world and on top of that had an amazing family who was waiting for her at the Queen Mansion… She was living the perfect life. 

So why did she keep feeling like something was wrong?

A horn sounding outside their door broke her from her thoughts. 

“That’s the driver,” she said, grabbing one bag while he took two. After packing the car she hugged him again. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” he said, pressing a kiss on top of her head. “I’ll see you soon.”

As Sara was driven away, that feeling in her chest that something was wrong, kept growing and growing and she didn’t know why. Not until she saw her sister and that damn canary necklace…

END


	81. prompt: rogue canary, len and mick like "captain lance"

It was like coming home in a way. Being back on the Waverider completed the puzzle by inserting the last piece he’d been missing for well over two months. When he’d appeared back in Central City with no memory of who he was or how he’d gotten there Darhk and Thawne had been more than willing to fill him in on how the heroes has screwed him over. Of course, he’d been manipulated, and he hated how easily it’d been done. However he’d known when he’d seen Mick, Sara, and the others that something hadn’t felt right. That he was standing on the wrong side. Especially when Sara and Mick had looked at him with utter betrayal. It’d been Lisa, who the heroes had recruited to help get him back, that’d broken through. Who’d triggered a vast amount of memories he’d been almost unable to handle. In the end, he ended up back on the side of the Legends and now they were hunting down Darhk and Thawne through time. 

Who knew he’d hate a speedster who wasn’t Barry Allen?

“Hey, Boss, what’s going on?”

“Just getting reacquainted with the layout of the ship,” said Leonard, slowing his walk as Mick caught up to him. Both were now headed to the bridge. “Kicked the Captain America wannabe out of my room.”

“Good. Never liked him being there.”

“There are many other quarters he can be comfortable in.” 

He stilled at the doorway when a vision greeted him on the bridge. Sara Lance sat in what used to be Rip’s chair, legs crossed and looking hot as hell. His eyes roamed over her figure. From the ponytail down to the ass-kicking boots. 

“She’s hot.”

“What?”

“Sara,” said Mick. “Leader looks good on her.”

“Agreed,” said Leonard, bridging his hands together, thumbs tapping against each other as he broke his gaze away. “I can’t believe you all let Stein lead you first.”

“Lesson learned. _Trust me_.” Mick walked further into the bridge. “Please tell me I get to set something on fire today!”

“Nothing detected as of yet,” said Sara, her lips then quirked. “But the day is still young. Mind helping me with some calibrating? The shields are a bit wonky after that last attack.”

“Can’t Haircut do that?”

“He could.” Sara’s head tilted to the side. “Though I’d trust your judgement since you had your own ship not so long ago. You like to play dumb, Mick, but I know better. You know a lot more than you let on.”

Mick sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good.” She stood from the chair smoothly, like a cat, and Leonard was watching her as she practically sauntered toward him. “And how are you today?”

“Fine,” he said. 

“No more headaches?” she asked. 

“All good. Gideon scanned me earlier. No residual whats-its scrambling my brains anymore. I’m good to go. Well, I was, till I found out Raymond broke my gun.”

“We'll get you another one,” said Sara, turning away from him to lean against the large holotable. Leonard took a moment to appreciate the view of her retreating form before following, leaning forward against the table to her left. She then looked at him and she frowned a bit before straightening. “Let me show you something.”

“Sure,” he said.

Sara pointed a finger at Mick on their way out. “Get those shields working.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” said Mick, giving her a mock salute before slamming his palm atop the monitor. “Stupid thing…”

Soon, Sara and Leonard were in the Library.

“Gideon? Pull up my private file. The one with the timeline outline.”

“Yes, Captain,” said Gideon. 

“Going to take some time getting used to hearing you being called that,” said Leonard as the screen popped up. 

“Got a problem with it?” asked Sara as she expanded the image. 

“Not at all,” he said. “I like it.”

She smirked, looking at him for a brief moment. “Good.”

“So what do you have here?”

“A timeline of the known places Darhk and Thawne were,” said Sara. “I was hoping you could fill in some blanks. Remember any of their plans. It would help us out a lot. Give us time to prepare.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

.

.

.

Leonard did his best to fill in the pieces of the timeline that he remembered while under the control of Darhk. He remembered a few places he’d been that wasn’t marked on her file and tagged those as well. After three hours he headed toward the mess. He stilled when he heard yelling. He followed the yelling to the medbay. 

“It was just an experiment…”

“Remember the last experiment you did like this? WE ENDED UP IN FEUDAL JAPAN!”

“I liked Japan,” piped in Nate. 

“Shut up!” ordered Sara, pointing a finger at him, making him flinch then look down at his feet. Like a scolded child. 

It was, as Mick would say, kinda hot. 

“If you ever, _ever_ do something stupid like this again,” said Sara, now fixating her glare at Ray. “I’ll leave you at whatever time i see fit. Got it?!”

Ray, with wide eyes, nodded. “G-Got it.”

“Good.” Sara turned to leave the Med Bay and stilled when seeing Leonard. All the stern fell away and her face softened. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He said, gesturing toward the room. “Everything okay here?”

“It is now,” said Sara. 

“Hm.” He’d get the story from her later. “I added some points to that timeline.”

“Oh, good, thanks.” Sara huffed. “I better go check on Mick. See how the shields are coming along.”

.

.

.

“She yelled at Raymond,” said Leonard, sitting next to Mick, watching him clean his gun and missing his. He really needed to get a new one. “It was fun to see him squirm.”

“And kinda hot?”

“And kinda hot,” said Leonard, conceding.

“Hah! I told you!” Mick put his feet up and lounged in his chair before taking a long drink of his beer. “I like it when she yells at me. Too bad she’s only into chicks.”

“What makes you think that?” asked Leonard.

“Well… Since I met her she’s only gone after chicks…”

“I see.” Leonard smirked, taking a long pull of his beer around it. “Interesting.”

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing… Except that she doesn’t only like girls, Mick.”

“Come again?” asked Mick, feet dropping so that he could lean forward in his chair. 

“She might prefer them, but trust me when I say she likes men, too.”

“No shit?” asked Mick. 

“She dated Oliver Queen for a while.”

“She did?!” Mick frowned before slouching back in his chair. “No one tells me shit.”

“Yes, she did,” said Leonard, refraining from telling Mick they’d kissed twice. Once at the Oculus and once again when he’d woken up in medbay. He wasn’t a man who kissed and told… Especially when he wasn’t sure where he stood with Sara at the moment. Instead he picked at the label of his beer with his trimmed fingernail. “Not that its our business.”

“You two ever…” Mick made a crude gesture that had Leonard rolling his eyes.

“No.”

“Did you want to?” Leonard suddenly got a _very_ vivid image of Sara and he doing some very M-rated things in that Captain’s chair. “You _did_ want to! Hell, boss, you always had a dainty look about you. She’d probably go for it!”

“Shut up, Mick.”

**END**


	82. prompt: sara's birthday

“What’s going on?” asked Sara, walking to the jumpship. “Gideon said it was an emergency.”

“Gideon is being over-dramatic,” said Leonard, gesturing toward the jumpship. “Though there is something I’d like to show you.”

Sara crossed her arms over her chest, cocking a hip out to fix him with a slight glare. He continued to wait patiently before she huffed an exhale through her nose that could be mistaken for a snort. 

“I don’t have time for this,” she said, ready to turn on her heel and walk away. 

“Sure you do,” said Leonard. “The crew can man the bridge for a day, Sara.”

“What’s your angle, Snart?” asked Sara. 

Though he didn’t wince on the outside, he did a little on the inside. When it came to the crew, they were still reluctant to trust him after what he’d done. He’d been under the control of the Legion of Doom after they’d found him suspended in space, protected by the energy of the Oculus that’d absorbed into him during its destruction. It’d been Mick that’d gotten through to him, gotten him to remember who he was. Sara still walked with a slight limp from where he’d broken her ankle. Gideon had repaired it but Sara was still recovering. He’d spaced Nate, too, who only survived because of his metallic abilities. He’d been ruthless. A killer. The only ones who truly accepted him back and didn’t flinch every time he entered a room were Mick and Ray.

“No angle.” He shrugged. “If you don’t want to go I’m not going to force you. I just knew it was your birthday today, Sara. And considering I hate Christmas, I wanted to celebrate this instead.”

He could see her ready to deny him, but she surprised him with a slight nod. 

“Let me get changed,” she said. “Then we can go.”

.

.

.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” said Nate worriedly. He’d ran into Sara outside her room and she’d updated him on what was going on. “Maybe you should stay here.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Sara, comforted by the weight of the blades she had with her. She had her knives tucked away so if something were to happen, she’d be safe. Though a part of her knew that the Leonard that was with them now was the Crook she’d known and lov---Cared, for. A part of her, a very _small_ part, still had that fear that he’d turned back into the monster that’d broken her.

And not just her foot. 

“But-”

“Are you questioning the orders of your Captain?” asked Sara, pulling THAT card to get Nate to snap his mouth shut and shake his head in the negative. “Look. You weren’t here, so you don’t know... But he was- _is_ -part of the team. I’m willing to give him another chance... Besides.” Sara pursed her lips. “He’s the only one who remembered my birthday.”

“I- _Wait_. It’s your birthday?” asked Nate. 

“Don’t wait up,” called out Sara as she headed to the jumpship, ponytail swinging with each step. She rounded the corner and saw Leonard leaning against the jumpship, looking down at his feet and looking to be deep in thought. She made her footsteps heavier and he quickly straightened and for a split second she saw a soft, worried look on his face. It’d been quickly replaced with that cocky snark she’d grown accustomed to. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yep,” she answered. They entered the jumpship and she raised a brow at what was inside. She saw his parka draped across the back of his chair and she had a matching one in white waiting for her along with a pair of snow boots. 

“It’s a bit chilly where we’re going,” he said, smoothly taking a seat. Sara sat next to him, watching the coordinates he typed in before launching. They were going to Colorado, December 25, 2017. When he landed she looked out to see a blanket of snow around a flat area. She saw mountains in the distance along with numerous trees. He got up first and pulled on his parka. Sara did the same, toeing out of her leather boots to put on the warm ones meant to walk in snow. Leonard picked up a few bags and she walked with him outside. She pulled up her hood when the cooler air hit her cheeks and ears. She put her hands in her pockets and frowned before pulling out a pair of warm, knit mittens. 

“C’mon, Assassin, we don’t have far.”

“Where are we going?” she asked, catching up to him easily as the jumpship closed then cloaked behind her. He didn’t answer and she huffed, a plume of steam from her breath dissipating in the air. She stopped when he did, putting down his bags. She peered around and still saw nothing but land and the smattering of millions of stars above her head. 

“I own this land,” said Leonard, opening a bag. His hands were still bare and he wasn’t phased by the cold at all. He pulled out what looked to be a tent. He rolled it out then pressed a button and soon it was lit up and heated on the inside. The wonders of future technology. Sara could still be impressed. The material was translucent, and once they entered they could still see outdoors due to the light being muted. Leonard took off his boots and Sara did the same as he pulled out a blanket and laid it out. 

“Never took you for a romantic,” said Sara sitting on the thick blanket. 

“I’m not. Just don’t want my ass on the cold floor of the tent.”

That earned a laugh from Sara as he sat beside her. He placed the other bag he had between them. He didn’t open it, and neither did she, because her eyes were on him and him alone. 

“So you own this land?”

“I do. I brought it, oh... Five, six years ago? Haven’t done anything with it, yet.”

“Why did you bring me here?” she asked. 

“To celebrate your birthday.”

“I haven’t celebrated my birthday since the day of the Gambit,” said Sara.

“Then I better make sure this is memorable,” he said. 

“So far so good,” said Sara, unzipping her coat and pulling it off along with the mittens. She tossed them to the side near her boots. It really did amaze her how warm the tent got so quickly when that short stroll outside had frozen her face.

“Do you remember our last conversation before the Oculus?” he asked softly, eyes finding hers and his stare had her stomach clenching. His eyes were more open than she’d ever seen them. His barriers were completely down and she clenched her hands against her thighs. She nodded, not quite trusting her voice, and he lounged back on his elbows to stare up through the tent to the stars instead of her. For that, she was grateful. “Well, I’d meant it. Thinking about the future I mean. When I retired I was ready to take what I had and move up here and live out the rest of my days comfortably. I’d planned on bringing Lisa with me if she wanted to come. Mick, too. Though, his tendency to light fires had me a bit reluctant to do so---What with all the flammable trees and all.”

“I could see where that would be a problem.”

“Then I started thinking about bringing you here,” he said, slowly looking at her as her breath hitched. He just shrugged a shoulder before looking back up at the stars. “Then I had to go and die and all my plans were shot to hell.”

“Leonard.”

“Open the bag, Sara, it’s for you,” he said. 

Sara, almost reluctantly, opened the bag. Nestled inside were two wrapped plates. She could tell it was Ray’s lasagna. She loved lasagna. She pulled out a bottle of wine with a lift of her brow and he shrugged, straightening to open the wine and pour two glasses after pulling the wine goblets from the side pouch. Sara also pulled out one, single cupcake in a tupperware and she smiled as he opened the wine. 

“Thank you,” she said, pulling out one last thing. An envelope. She felt something inside it so she opened it and emptied it out. There, sitting innocently in her palm, was a metal key. “Leonard...”

“I don’t need an answer. Not today, or tomorrow, or anytime soon.” He handed her a glass of wine and she took it, fingertips only trembling slightly. “After we take down Darhk and Thawne and all the other bastards involved in their little organization I’m going back to Central City.”

“You’re not staying?” she asked, hand closing around the key to stare at him. 

“Sorry if I’m not chomping at the bit to stay on a crew that doesn’t trust me.”

“I trust you.”

“Do you really?” he asked. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the blades on you tonight. I’m a thief, I have an eye for what people are carrying in their pockets.”

“Len-”

“It’s okay, Sara, I understand.” He took a sip of his wine before picking up a plate. He took off the wrap then placed it beside her with a fork. “But when the time comes that you trust being around me without the need to be armed...” He unwrapped his plate then looked back to her. “I’ll be waiting.” He pointed to her food with a fork. “Now, eat up, Raymond worked hard on that.”

“I...” Sara’s pocketed the key, and Leonard felt a little bit of hope seeing her do that instead of tossing it back to him. “Okay... Thank you for this, by the way. No one else knew it was my birthday.”

“Ray did once I told him why I needed the lasagna. Be prepared for an even bigger party when we got back.”

“Really?” complained Sara, but her eyes brightened slightly in excitement. 

“Really.”

“Well, we can take our time here.” Sara looked around while taking a bite of her lasagna. “It’s quiet.” She bit her bottom lip, thinking about her next words before looking back at Leonard, who was staring at her intently. “I like it.”

“Good.”

That was all he said. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. When they packed back up and headed toward the jumpship Sara took one last look over her shoulder, imagining a home with a smoking chimney sitting in the middle of the land. She shook her head at the thought and entered the jumpship, the key in her pocket weighing heavier than any of the knives on her person. 

.

.

.

_**Five Years Later...** _

The fire crackled and warmed the spacious living room with not only its heat but the orange glow of the flames. He sat alone, a glass of scotch on the endtable, and a good book open in his lap. He frowned when there was a knock on his door. He closed the book and set it beside his drink before rising. His knees cracked in slight protest, reminding him of his age. He was turning fifty this upcoming year. Not that he’d ever consider himself old. He could still keep up with the Flash when the world was about to end and the kid needed an extra pair of hands. Despite being a retired thief, he wasn’t a retired hero...

He went to the door and opened it, breath hitching when seeing who was on the other side. She was as beautiful as he remembered. It’d been two years since he’d seen her last. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and her blue eyes were nothing but warm while looking up at him. She had two suitcases at her feet and a pack over her shoulder. She wore the same white parka and boots he’d given her five years ago on her birthday. 

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey.” The wind blew in some of the snow that was falling outside and he bent to pick up her things and motioned her inside. “Come in.”

“Thanks.”

“You had a key.”

“I wasn’t so sure if I was still invited.” She dropped her bag on top of one of the suitcases. “It’s been five years since you offered the invite.”

“Only five?” he teased, taking in her face. He saw a new scar above her eye, a few age lines, and a couple new freckles: and she was as beautiful as the day he’d met her. “I hadn’t noticed.”

She smiled before turning to look at the spacious home that lay on the very spot they’d had her birthday picnic all those years ago. Despite it being Christmas there wasn’t a single decoration up inside. There was a Christmas Cactus in one of the windows. That was about as festive as he got. 

“So, how’s the crew?”

“Good. Jax, Rip, and Ray say hi. Mick will be by tomorrow to visit.”

“How’s he doing? Since Amaya left.”

“...better than what he was,” admitted Sara. “Ready to retire like you.”

“Good. Could use the company.”

“Leonard...” She turned back to him. “Do you still want-”

“I never stopped wanting you. Us.” He stepped closer. “Never.”

“Oh thank god,” she said before rushing forward. Their lips met and instantly parted and her arms wrapped around him tightly while his hands got reacquainted with the body he hadn’t touched in two years. Not since the night after Stein’s funeral two years ago. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.”

“You were busy saving the world,” he said. 

“I meant what I said, that night,” said Sara, reaching up and cupping his face. “I love you.” His eyes widened slightly, not used to hearing those words, and she felt his fingertips tremble against the small of her back. “I wanted to come sooner but... The damn universe was a big mess at the time... but I want what you said. Me and You. Here. Together.”

“I want that, too,” he said. “I love you, too, by the way. I might not say it much. Hell, I’m not used to hearing it but... I do love you, Sara Lance.” 

“Good...” She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him through her lashes, a saucy look coming over her face. “Maybe you could show me the bedroom?”

“Hmm... Good idea,” he said.

He took her hand, leading her toward the bedroom, his heart filling as his inner thief counted no weapons on her person. Then, later that night, laying in bed with her naked form draped over him and looking up at the stars through the skylight he’d put up: he finally got what home felt like. 

 

**END**


	83. prompt: len and mick rescued by team

The sounds of screams and gunfire echoed down the hall lined with jail cells. The underground jail that resembled nothing but a dungeon stunk of piss and mold, the only light that of the lit torches secured in the wall sconces. Two figures who’d been stuck together in a cell straightened slightly then shared a look as a body came flying out from an adjacent hallway and hit a wall before falling and remaining still. A blonde woman armed with dual batons stepped into the hall and she looked over at the two boys and offered a wink before engaging with another guard who’d followed her down the hall. Suddenly, Raymond was there, regular sized instead the size of an ant. He’d snuck past the guards while Sara had barreled through them. A flash of fire had gained Micks attention, letting the two criminals know that Firestorm was there as well. 

“Hey guys! Man am I happy to see you!” Ray lifted his arm and blasted the door. It swung open, the rusted hinges protesting wildly. Leonard and Mick eased out of their cell then headed toward Sara. “What? No thank you! I just saved your lives!”

“Oh, yes Raymond, we’re both well aware of your valiant deed of sneaking past the guards to get to us,” said Leonard. 

“Didn’t pack our guns with you?” asked Mick, waving his empty hands. 

“Well, no, but-”

“GUYS!” shouted Sara. “Quit your bitchin’ and let’s go!”

She reached down toward her thighs and pulled out a matching pair of Glock 26s and handed one to each of the men. Leonard’s eyes lit up and she once again winked up at him before charging forward toward another group of guards. 

“See, Raymond?” Leonard aimed and fired a shot, hitting a guard in the shoulder and incapacitating him so that Sara could finish him off. “If anyone in this story is a hero it’s Sara.”

“But…” Ray glowered as Mick and Leonard walked down the hall with Sara, leaving him alone with many unconscious bodies. “Yeah. Ok. Fine. No thanks needed, guys. Happy to help!”

.

.

.

“For what it’s worth I _am_ happy to see that you two came out of this in one piece,” said Sara, placing a bottle of whiskey between the two men she considered her friends on this mission. 

“Thanks to you, Blondie,” said Mick, pouring his shot and passing the bottle to Leonard. He saluted her with the shot before taking it. “Ah… Good stuff.”

“Well, it was Ray who managed to track you two,” said Sara. 

“Yeah, he told us, many times,” said Leonard. “Doesn’t mean we’ll thank he. He’s too eager to please. Like a puppy.”

“Well, he resembled a kicked puppy,” said Sara, pouring her own shot. 

“He’ll get over it,” said Leonard, brushing her comment off. He looked around, making sure no one else was near or listening, before lowering his voice. A fingertip found a patch of skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her black jeans, the calloused digit traveling over her soft skin. “Come to our room later? I do believe a proper thank you is in order. Wouldn’t you say, Mick?”

“Oh yeah,” said Mick, eyes warming, and not just because of the alcohol. 

“Tempting,” said Sara, lips pursing. “Especially when we had so much fun last time.”

“We did, didn’t we?” asked Leonard. 

“C’mon, Blondie, it’ll be great,” said Mick, being less conspicuous and reaching out to run his hand over her ass. Though the sound of someone coming toward the mess had him and Leonard pulling their hands away. 

“Sure,” said Sara softly. “I’ll come over tonight.” Just then Jax and Ray entered the mess. “Hey, guys.”

“Jackson, just the man I was looking for, I wanted to thank you for helping rescue us today!” said Leonard, his voice filled with cheer. Mick and Sara shared a looked. They knew exactly what Leonard was up to.

“Aw, man, it was nothin’,” said Jax, patting Leonard on the back before grabbing an apple. Standing there, with his jaw dropped and his left eye slightly twitching, was a miffed Ray: who had yet to be thanked. 

“Close your mouth, Raymond, you’ll let all the flies in,” said Leonard. 

**END**


	84. prompt: meta mind control

“You underestimated the goodness in Mr. Rory,” said an elder woman wearing a hijab made of a soft, dark purple fabric. Her wrinkled hands held numerous tokens and trinkets each with a language written on it that had been lost to time. Her eyes, which were the window into the oldest soul that walked to Earth, looked up to the man known as Damian Darhk. His normally calm and collected presence was hindered by his slightly skewed tie and out-of-place hair. “For us to finish what we started, the Legends need to be out of the way. Mick Rory had been the key.” She placed an orange stone which almost blazed in the light of the fire down onto the table. She waved her hand over it, the bangles on her wrist clattering against one another, and the stone vanished. “He was immune to my charms.”

“Perhaps you didn’t try hard enough.” Her brown eyes snapped to his and he took a timid step back before straightening. He cleared his throat while the woman’s whole body stilled, reminding him of the calm before the storm. “I apologize, I only meant-” 

“I know what you meant,” said the woman, her voice as sharp as a whip. “Do not insult my intelligence, Mr. Darhk.”

“Of course not, Esmeralda.”

“Now…” She looked to the man sleeping on the cot. His brow was furrowed, as if he was having a nightmare. Perhaps he was. She had him trapped in his dream world, oblivious to the fact that he was captured by the Legion of Doom. He was special. Touched by the light of the ancestors. Once they had the Spear of Destiny they would wake him and he would be a powerful ally to their cause. The one problem was the people he left behind. A soul, no matter the tampering, never forgot those they cared for most. They’d been hoping to get Mick to quit the Legends for if he would leave, it would be one less to worry about that could break her spell. However, he’d fought against her… Which meant that they’d have to try extra hard to kill him in their next encounter. “We need to move on. To our next target.”

Her hand placed down a white feather stained in blood. The blood of her sister, provided by Darhk who raised a brow as she waved her hand over the feather. She reached out with her other hand and a magical mist traveled from Leonard Snart to the feather, making it glow. 

“Perhaps we will have more luck with the White Canary.”

“Sara Lance was trained by the League of Assassins. Her mind is strong and not easily bent to someone’s will.”

“We shall see.”

.

.

.

“Sara.”

Sara whipped around, her mouth dropping slightly and eyes widening as she took in the two figures leaning against the doorway of her room. 

“L-Laurel? Leonard?”

“What’s happened to you, Sara?” asked Laurel, shaking her head, her blonde hair swaying with the movement. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here because of the mission,” said Sara.

“The same mission that killed me,” said Leonard, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t be here. You should go back to Star City and be safe.”

Sara frowned before turning her back to the both of them. 

“You’re not real. Amaya hit me hard in the head today. This isn’t real.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She exhaled and closed her eyes. She tentatively looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief. They were gone. “Gideon?”

“Yes, Ms. Lance?”

“I’m on my way down to the Med Bay. I might have a concussion.”

.

.

.

“Sara, please.” Sara ignored Laurel and Leonard as she looked at the screens. They had the amulet, and Sara needed to figure out what that amulet was going to be used for. She wondered if seeing these two were because of it. It was no surprise that they suddenly popped up after Merlyn made off with it. “Listen to me.”

“Go away,” she said to them, but not looking at them. “You’re not real.”

“You’re right,” said Laurel.

“We aren’t real,” added Leonard. 

“We’re dead,” said Laurel, her voice flat, and Sara turned to look at them both. She gasped, back hitting the wall as blood formed on Laurel’s stomach. She turned to Leonard, who was turning an odd shade of blue. “We’re dead because being a hero killed us, Sara.”

“We want to protect you.”

“NO!” she shouted, bringing her hands up to her head. “STOP! STOP IT!”

“Sara?” Shaking, Sara slowly lowered her hands to her sides. Standing in the doorway was Amaya with a look on her face that read that she was worried. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“But-”

“I said I’m fine!”

.

.

.

“It was really weird, Mick. It was like she was talking to someone… And there wasn’t anyone there.”

“You don’t say… Hm. Interesting.”

.

.

.

“You know you’re beautiful when you bite your lip like that.”

Sara sighed, looking over at Leonard. It was just him. Laurel was gone. She’d just faded away. She’d almost screamed at her to come back… But whatever was happening to her. Whatever was making her see these things… It was weakening. 

“Shut up,” she muttered, looking back down at the schematics.

“I’m here to warn you, Sara. You _will_ die. Being a hero kills you. I should know.” He stood next to her, right by where she sat in the chair looking down at the texts. Nate had just been here and had offered to get coffee. As soon as she was alone her mind started playing tricks. “Please.”

Sara looked up at him just as Mick entered them room. In a blink, he was gone, leaving her alone with Mick. She sighed in relief, rubbing a hand over her eyes before staring at the arsonist. 

“What is it, Mick?”

“You seein’ Leonard?” Sara opened her mouth the lie. “Because I did.”

“You did?” she asked, closing the book and pushing it aside as he nodded.

“When we were in Chicago.”

“Before they got the amulet?” she asked. 

“Yeah.”

Sara sighed, nodding. “Yeah. I’ve been seeing him. And…” She bit her bottom lip before looking up at Mick. “And Laurel.”

“Someone is fucking with our heads,” said Mick, pacing. “I don’t like it!”

“But who?” asked Sara. “And why did we both see Leonard?”

“Maybe because we both lost him. Because he was the last person close to us to die. You saw Laurel, cause her death was around the same time.”

“Yeah,” said Sara, nodding. “Yeah, that makes sense. Good thinking, Mick.”

“I’m known to do that from time to time.”

“We have to warn the others,” said Sara, standing. “Before someone else sees him, too.”

.

.

.

“My hold on her is waning. She is lost to me.” Esmeralda sighed, looking over at the slumbering man. “Your friends are strong. Perhaps I was wrong to go after the stronger ones first.” She waved her hand over the white feather and it vanished. She, instead, placed down a blue stone that looked like a roughened shape of a star. “Perhaps I should have gone a different route…”

.

.

.

“Hello, Raymond.”

**END**


	85. prompt: sequel to Sara's Birthday

as requested, by larielromeniel the follow up to _[this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6096787/chapters/20199538)_

It was sunny. A perfect day in Central City without a cloud in the sky. Sara felt the heat of the sun’s rays against her shoulders as she stood at the freshly dug grave of Martin Stein. She sighed, her tired eyes taking in the glossy marble already surrounded by flowers and mementos. His death had shaken the team. Especially Jax. Shown them that they weren’t as invincible as they’d like to think they were. It’d been natural causes. In his sleep. In his home with his wife and daughter at his side. It was the same home everyone was at to be there for Clarissa and Lily. Sara had needed to leave. One thing she wasn’t great at was coping with was loss. She liked pressing it down in front of others and dealing on her own. She’d done it with Leonard when she’d thought he’d died. She’d done it with Laurel. That scare with her father and his heart had her finding a rooftop and centering herself while her friends surrounded his bedside with the comfort he’d deserved. Now, with Martin, being around everyone was just too much. Even Mick was handling the emotional baggage better than she was. Then again he had Amaya. Nate and Ray had each other. Jax had Clarissa and Lily. 

She was alone. Though, she supposed that was her own fault. She liked keeping everyone at arms length. It made days like this a little easier. Or so she kept telling herself. She knelt, knees cracking from the action, and placed a perfect bouquet of lilies near his marker and sighed. It was only now she allowed herself a few tears, calloused fingertips coming up to wipe them away at the underside of her eyes. 

 _“'Ann taeish fi salamin, ya sadiqi,”_ she said softly before rising, smoothing down the skirt of the black dress she’d worn to the service. Sara looked over her shoulder when she heard quiet footfalls coming from her left. Her eyes narrowed then softened when seeing who it was. It’d been three years since he’d left the ship. Three years since he’d left the team to return to his life in Central City. She’d tried looking him up, not long ago, but he’d been gone. No where to be found at any of his old haunts Mick had given her addresses to. She’d been too proud to track down Lisa and ask her where Leonard had gone. A part of her had known that he’d probably went to that land he’d taken her on her birthday. 

“Hey,” he said, stopping at her side and looking at the polished stone that held his old friend’s name. 

“Hello,” she said softly, her voice sounding softer and smaller than she’d like.

“It was a beautiful service.”

“You were there?” she asked, making him turn his head to finally look at her. There were more lines on his face. More grey hairs. He was still handsome though. If not more-so. “I didn’t see you.”

“I kept to the back.”

“Why?”

He shrugged before looking back down to the stone. “How’s the kid doing?”

“Better.”

“Can he still… You know… Shoot fire?”

“No.”

“Shame.” Leonard put his leather covered hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. Despite the warmer weather, he still looked like he was preparing for a damn blizzard. Sara watched as a look of hesitance came to him and before she could press he spoke. “And everyone else? How are they?”

“Fine. Jax and Ray took it the hardest. Mick drank a whole bottle of bourbon to honor his memory. Amaya and Nate have done their best to be there for all of us.” Sara shrugged. “We’ll move on. Like we always do.”

“And how are you, Sara?”

“I’m fine.”

“Uh huh.” 

“What? I am.” Sara sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m Captain, Leonard, I have to be fine. I can’t just mope around. I have to be there for my crew.”

“But then who is there for you?”

She didn’t answer him. Just bit her bottom lip while shaking her head. Leonard knew not to push, so he just stood near her. He nearly jumped when her hand wrapped around the crook of his arm. He pulled the hand out of his pocket to rest over her hand, the warm and smooth leather contrasting her cool and calloused skin. They remained there until the sun was starting to set. 

“I should get back to the ship.”

“Leaving tonight?” he asked, walking with her, her hand still on his arm. 

“No. Tomorrow. Giving everyone a day.”

“A good move. A day of rest.”

“I thought so.”

“Where are you going?” asked Leonard. 

Sara shrugged. “Back to the ship, probably.”

He tilted his head toward her. “Come to the hotel I’m staying at instead. Have a drink at the bar with me. We’ll toast the Professor.”

She doesn’t deny his request. She goes with them to the hotel and they find a quiet table in the corner of the bar. It isn’t their usual scene. There’s no loud music. No peanut shells and spilled beer on the floor. No threats of violence or a brawl. The scotch is good instead of watered down. Sara drinks her first one quickly after the toast and starts her second drink while Leonard still nursed his first. 

“I’ve missed you,” she admitted, not looking at him but up at the television where a golf game played on mute. She then looked down at her half-gone drink, twisting the glass to and fro on the smooth, wooden surface of the table. 

“Have you?” he asked. 

“I know we haven’t spoken in years, but yes. I have.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Sara.”

“Where have you been?” she asked, looking at him. She saw the questions swimming in his eyes.   _Why do you want to know? Did you look for me? Do you still care?_

“Colorado,” he answered, making her nod. 

“Cold this time of year. Though I suppose you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” he said with a soft smile as she finished her second drink then ordered a third by signaling the bartender behind the bar. “Easy there, Assassin.”

Sara scoffed. “Takes more than three scotches to get me buzzed, Snart.”

“That is true,” he said, handing the waitress who brought the drink a twenty, waving her away when she fumbled for change. 

“I can pay for my drinks,” she insisted.

“I know.”

They drank in comfortable silence and when Sara was done with her third drink and Snart his first she straightened in her seat to look at him. To _really_ look at him. She studied his profile while he pretended to watch the game and she found that small bit of her that’d hardened over the past few years start to soften. She missed him. She _really_ missed him.

“See something you like?” he asked with a smirk, turning toward her, meaning to be mirthful and maybe a little coy. She watched as his face softened and she wondered if she was looking at him the same way he was now looking at her. He reached up over the table, cool fingertips gliding over her warm cheek and she shivered. “Come to my room tonight, Sara.”

She nodded, rising from her seat. He followed, draping an arm over her shoulders. They remained close in the elevator, not wanting their first kiss in years to be in the small space filled with strangers. They walked in silence to his room and it wasn’t until the door closed behind them that she made her move.The heels she’d worn made it so that she didn’t have to lean up that far and she pressed her lips to his. She didn’t deepen the kiss, keeping it light as their mouths familiarized themselves with each other. His hands went to her hair and she shivered as _he_ deepened the kiss, the coat he’d been carrying falling to the floor. 

“Wait,” she whispered, breaking the kiss, looking up at him with flushed cheeks. “I need… I need to tell you something.”

“It can’t wait?” he asked, fingertips gliding down her bare arms. 

“No,” she said, but instead of stepping away she remained close, looking up at him with eyes so open he could swear he’d seen her soul. “I need to say this.”

“Tell me.”

“I miss you. I think about you. All the time. About us. About… Everything,” she said, shaking her head as he went to say something. “Let me finish. Please.” He gestured for her to continue. “I think about that night. My birthday. And you inviting me to Colorado. And I’m still not ready… but I want you to know I… I care about you. I…”

“Me, too,” he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Sara had so many regrets in her life. She didn’t want not saying what she really wanted to say being one of them. Martin’s death let her know that death was waiting just around the corner for her. She’d cheated it enough times to know it could happen in the blink of an eye. So she cupped his face, looking deeply in his eyes. 

“I love you,” she said, making his breath hitch and his eyes widen. He opened his mouth to respond and she shook her head. She knew if she heard it she’d stay. She’d run with him to Colorado and never look back. She still had too much to do, so she pressed her fingertips to his lips. “Make love to me tonight, Leonard. Make me forget everything but me, and you, and me and you.”

.

.

.

They lay on the king-sized bed after. Naked and sated, sweat still clinging to their skin between their shoulder blades and in the dips of their hips. Both are warm and keep the forgotten sheet at the corner of the bed, basking in the feel of nothing but skin against skin. His ringed fingers trail through her loose, blonde hair as she dozed against his scarred chest. Neither want to leave but both knew that as soon as the sun rose over the horizon, she’d need to go. It’s on the tip of his tongue. The question he’d been wanting to ask since she declared her love for him. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to be selfish and drag her to Colorado, but it was something he wanted her to do on her own. So, he bit back his words, instead choosing to bask in the moment. 

Neither of them sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night they make love again. Her on her back, him looking down at her, finally returning her declaration of love with his own against the skin of her neck right before he came undone. When the sun finally rose she rolled out of the bed and he watched as she dressed, the light of the sun that’d pressed through the curtains making her skin glow. They don’t say goodbye. When she’s dressed and has her bag in her hands he’s before her, wrapping her up in a hug that had her slightly damp cheek pressed against the bare skin of his chest that his robe hadn’t quiet covered in his haste to put it on. 

“Be safe,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I will,” she answered, hugging him tighter before letting him go, offering him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ll be seeing you.”

He nodded. He didn’t trust his voice. He watched as she went to the door, opened it, then walked out. 

He wouldn’t see her again for another two years… but that was okay. 

Sara Lance had been more than worth the wait.

**END**


	86. prompt: amaya meets leonard

note: not really CC or RC, but still a prompt I got that I'll share on here. Amaya meets Leonard.  
.  
.  
.  
“So that’s Snart?”

“Yep,” answered Ray, sticking his screwdriver into the console he was working on. Something popped and Amaya watched as he yanked his hand away before sucking on the end of a finger to soothe the zap he’d gotten for being careless. She’d told him to wait for Jax, but he’d been adamant about doing it himself. “That’s him.”

“Hm.” Amaya crossed her arms over her chest, the leather of her jacket squeaking in the process, before looking toward the cell that housed their newest addition to the Waverider. Leonard Snart wasn’t a part of the team. No. He was their prisoner. Something had happened to him. Something that had the man not knowing who any of them were. She felt a weird energy when it came to him. Like a dark magic. Something she’d informed Sara of. The woman had agreed. “Weird to put a face to a name. Mick talked about him sometimes.”

“Oh?” asked Ray. “Yeah. Though that guy over there isn’t the Snart we all knew. I mean, okay, they were both kinda mean… But our Snart was nicer. He cared. Deep, deep, deep… _Deep_ down.”

“Right.”

“You know I can hear you two,” drawled Leonard Snart from his cell. He was sitting on the bench, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, looking far from put out over being in a containment cell. Ray sighed and went to the door before hitting a button, making the criminal smirk as Ray continued to speak, Leonard couldn’t hear him.

“I thought I muted that,” said Ray. “Anyway, yeah, that’s him.”

“And he’d been working with the Legion of Doom.”

“Against his will!” insisted Ray. “Or, at least, forced to.”

“From what I’ve read up on him he fits the bill when it comes to bad guys. So what makes you think he didn’t flip?” asked Amaya.

“Because he hurt Mick,” said Ray, making Amaya frown. She remembered. She remembered hearing her friend cry out in pain and turning around in time to see Mick’s whole arm encased in ice. Leonard had shattered that arm but before Amaya could avenge her friend Sara had been there, knocking Leonard out with a single strike from her baton to his temple. Even now, his brow swelled and had a smattering of bruises along the ridge of his eye area. “Leonard and Mick were partners. Leonard saved Mick’s life more than once. He’d never hurt him. Not like that.”

“I believe you,” said Amaya. “As I said. I feel a dark energy around him. My guess is Darhk did something to him. To make him like this.”

“Well, Nate is looking into it. I’m sure he’ll find something.”

“In the meantime,” said Amaya, head turning to stare at the criminal who was staring at the both of them. When she looked at him she saw a soulless killer. He looked smug, sitting in that cell. Like he knew something they didn’t. It sent a chill up her spine. “I’ll be watching him.”

That chill only grew as Leonard winked at her.

.

.

.

She made sure everyone was occupied before entering the containment cell area. She slowly walked the perimeter, aware of the eyes that followed her, before stopping at the panel. Pressing a few buttons she made sure he could hear her. He looked the same as he had hours ago. Unbothered about his predicament. She brought her hands behind her back, standing tall before she spoke.

“The others may be weak when it comes to you, Leonard. But I am not. I did not know you before. You may be thinking of how you can manipulate these people due to the Snart they knew. But I didn’t know this Snart. All I know is you. Trust me, when I say, if I so much as think you’re about to hurt one of my friends… I’ll slit your throat.”

“That doesn’t sound very heroic of you,” he said, smirking while settling against the wall more comfortably, closing his eyes as if ready to take a nap.

“Haven’t you heard? We don’t call ourselves heroes on this ship.”

“Noted,” he said. “Anything else?”

She didn’t answer him. Just reached back up to press that button so that he was isolated once more to just his cell, before turning on the heel of her boot and walking away.

.

.

. 


	87. prompt: wet and freezing

“I’m s-sensing a p-pattern when it comes to us.”

Sara Lance was freezing. Her teeth were chattering and her legs were threatening to give out from the numbness. On top of that they felt weighted down due to the situation they’d found themselves in. Her blonde hair was frozen in place and even with Leonard’s jacket (which was mostly wet itself) she was far from warm. She looked over at her partner and noticed that he was in the same boat as her. He couldn’t even muster a response. Just nodded, shivering himself, trying to blow warm air into his hands to ward off frostbite. The jumpship they’d been in had taken a direct hit. They’d crash landed into a river. After wading ashore, they then had to trudge through snow with Savage’s people all around them. Comms were down. They had no idea where the others were. If they were safe. All they could do now was rely on each other and try not to freeze to death for the second time in just a few weeks. Sara stopped when she saw a building. She reached out to gain his attention then nodded toward it. He just followed her lead. Gone was the snark and quips. Gone was the sass. In their place was determination. The power of will. Apparently, the last thing he wanted to die of, was the cold. 

Despite their situation, he was still able to work his freezing hands to pick the lock. They left the lights off. They didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention. It looked to be a Ranger station. Immediately they sought out warmth, searching for blankets as the wind started to pick up outside. A few moments later, snow started to fall. 

“At least our tracks will be covered,” said Sara. “F-Fuck I’m cold. We gotta get out of these wet clothes.”

“S-Suit yourself,” said Leonard, speaking for the first time as he pulled a blanket over his body. 

“We’re probably in the early s-stages of h-hypothermia…” Sara draped his jacket over a chair giving him as stern of a look as she could muster. “Strip.”

“Assssssssassin….”

“Just do it,” she said, barely able to work her fingers to undo the corset of her suit. He sighed before finally toeing off his boots. She was right. They needed heat. Considering they had no fire… This was their best bet. He leaned his coldgun by the wall. She placed all her weapons on the table. Soon, both were naked, and slowly inching toward each other. He settled first and she followed. Both hissed at the contact of skin, each freezing. Leonard tucked two blankets over them before placing one beneath his head. The only sound was that of their breathing and the wind outside. Both tensed as the heat clicked on, then relaxed.

“Luck seems to be on our side,” he said, still trembling. “At least we have heat.”

“Hopefully the power doesn’t go out with this storm,” she said softly, fighting to keep her eyes open. She was suddenly very tired. She repeated again and again in her head to stay awake all while the sound of his heartbeat could be heard where she rested her head.

“Here’s hoping Savage’s men are too stupid to look for us in here,” he said, eyeing his coldgun. He had it within reach. Just as Sara kept a few daggers near where they rested. 

“Hmm…”

“Stay awake, Sara,” he said, his voice sounding just as tired as she felt.

“I am,” she said, her trembling slowing slightly. She was more aware of how they were situated. He on his back. She settled on top of him. Her hips pressed against his… Chest to chest. She didn’t fight the urge to tangle her legs with his, the coarse hair on his scratching the smooth skin of her calves. “For now.”

“Your hair thawed out,” he said with a sigh bordering annoyance. “It’s dripping.” 

“Sorry,” she said as he pulled the blanket more over her, almost covering her head, the fabric absorbing some of the water. “Warming up?”

“A little.”

“Me, too.”

“Here’s hoping we don’t have to spend too much time here.”

“You sure know how to charm a girl,” she said with a laugh. 

“You know what I mean. Besides, I had other plans for when I got you naked.”

“Oh, you had plans, huh?” she asked, a slow smiling spreading across her face. She looked up and he looked down, that cocky grin of his back in place.

“Many plans. Back-ups to my back-ups.”

“Hm, sounds kinky,” she said, waggling her eyebrows, making him toss his head back and laugh. Actually _laugh_.

“I think its safe to say we’ll be alright,” he said, slowly trailing his hands up and down her back. Not once pausing over the scars she had there despite the healing waters of the pit. “Go ahead and rest. I got first watch.”

She didn’t argue.

.

.

.

Sara woke up warm. She slowly blinked her eyes open, memories of the night before washing over her. She shifted slightly, hyperaware of the contact between her and Leonard. Some of the blanket had fallen away during her nap, revealing her bare shoulder. Her hair felt dry. She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed, dark lashes resting on sharp cheek bones. 

“Snart?”

“Hm?” he asked, eyes slowly opening. He looked tired. 

“Get some rest,” she said, shifting once more, moving more against his side instead of laying right on top of him. 

“We should get moving soon,” he said tiredly. 

“Rest first. Besides, our clothes don’t look too dry, yet. And it’s still snowing.”

.

.

.

When Leonard woke up he was alone. He frowned slightly, opening his eyes and sitting up. Sara was wrapped in a blanket, rummaging cupboards, her bare toes curled against the wooden floor. She heard him moving and turned to look at him and for a split second he was in awe of her beauty. 

“Found some trail mix. And stale chips. Some water, too.” She brought her findings to him and settled beside him. She offered a water and he took it almost greedily. “Took a peek outside… Still snowing but the wind died down. Morning will be here in an hour. I think we can venture out then.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They ate their makeshift breakfast then reluctantly got ready to move. Their clothes were damp, taking some effort to put back on. Both struggled with their inner desires to strip back down and find the warmth of the blankets and each other once more. When Sara strapped on her last knife and Leonard holstered his weapon, they were ready. The door opened, both fought the urge to shiver, then headed back out into the cold morning.

**END**


	88. prompt: len finds out about rip killing sara

“It’s nothing,” she said, softly. A little _too_ softly. Like a scared little girl instead of the strong, fearsome warrior that she was. He looked at her with an open concern, reminding her once again that this was HER Leonard, and not the one from 2013 who showed her just how dark her Crook had been before he turned hero. 

“Seems more than nothing,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft as he studied her slight form from his leaned position in the doorway to the mess. She was making tea, something he found she did after one of her nightmares. For him, it was always cocoa. He  shifted and started a cup now, topping it with whipped cream before joining her at the breakfast bar on the ship. “Tell me.”

Sara sighed, taking her moment to compose herself, looking inside the cup of her tea as if it held all the answers in the world instead of just tea leaves. “Remember we told you about the Legion of Doom?”

“Yes,” he said, his eyes reflecting the guilt he felt in having once teamed up with the very men who had made her life a living hell. 

“And how Rip had... Joined them. For a time. But it wasn’t his fault?”

“I know this,” he said. 

“I was dreaming about the time he killed me. Or, almost killed me. When he snapped my neck, though, I was dead for real.” She looked up and she frowned when she saw the look on his face. Cold fury. “Leonard?”

“No one told me he killed you,” he said, hands gripping his mug tightly.

“It’s no big-”

“Sara,” he said, reaching out, squeezing her fingers as if to comfort himself. Something she often did when thinking about the Oculus. His fingers trembled slightly so she held his hand a little tighter. A part of him wanted to go find Rip and snap HIS neck. It took a few breaths to calm down. Apparently Leonard hadn’t been the only one to go darkside on the team. He’d been told that when their future selves met them... They’d let it slip that HE had killed Amaya. The woman, thankfully, didn’t hold any ill-will toward him. She trusted him a little TOO easily, in his opinion. Even though they changed time so that the event never occurred, he still hated himself for it.

“Hey... I’m here...” She shook her head. “I should’t let these nightmares get to me like this. All these bad memories... I thought I was past them.”

“Doesn’t make you weak,” he said, reading between the lines. 

She frowned, then nodded before taking a long sip of her tea, ignoring the scalding temperature against her tongue and the way it burned down her throat after she swallowed. 

“How... How did it happen?”

“I’d been shot,” said Sara. “Gideon was offline at the moment. Rip had taken control. This was when Reverse Flash had scrambled his brain. Well, I was in Med Bay. Weak... And he used me as leverage to get Jax to tell him where the piece of the spear was. After Jax told him...”

“He snapped your neck,” finished Leonard. “Sara...”

“Then I was brought back. _Again_.” Sara sighed. “I’m getting past it.”

“How many times have you died and come back, now?” he asked with a drawl and a smirk, making light of the conversation now. Much to her appreciation. 

“You’re one to talk,” she said with a grin, reaching up to cup his face. They were alone. When they were alone they were more open. He leaned into her touch and drifted closer. They never were a fan of PDA in front of the crew, so they took advantage of moments like this. 

“Finish your tea,” he said, pressing a kiss to her palm before focusing on his cocoa. “Then we can get back to bed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said. “Also... Don’t give Rip a hard time about this. He felt so guilty once he regained his memories...”

“I’ll try not to,” said Leonard. “No promises, though.”

“Please? For me?” she asked, blue eyes pleading. 

“And here I thought only my sister could get her way with a look like that directed at me.” Sara grinned and he scoffed, hiding a smile by sipping his cocoa. “Drink your tea.”

**END**


	89. prompt: you cheated in my dream, now i'm mad

A big thanks to flabbergabst for the prompt!

prompt: " _You cheated on me in my dream and now I'm mad at you."  
_ setting: late S3

.

.

.

Sara woke up knowing immediately that something was different. The space beside her was empty and cold. Frowning she looked over at the small digital clock and saw it was barely past six in the morning. She debated rolling over and going back to sleep, but she knew since Leonard was brought back from being lost in time that he at times found himself restless and wandering the ship. Deciding to instead find him she tossed aside the single blanket and sat up. She reached for the hair-tie she left beside their bed and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She yawned, pressing the back of her hand against her lips to stifle the sound as much as she could, before doing a little hop out of bed. Her bare feet curled against the cold surface of the floor. She made a mental note, once again, to get a small rug to place beside her bed. She padded over to the small dresser drawers that were built into the wall and pulled out a pair of thick socks and slipped them on before putting on a pair of white sneakers. She kept on her black yoga pants she slept in and slipped on a white hoodie over her black tank-top. She rubbed at her eyes once more and headed out of the room she shared with her lover. She went to the bathroom the women shared first. She brushed away her morning breath, washed away the remnants of make-up from the day before, and put on some deodorant. She would work out later that day so she didn’t bother with make-up at all, just pumped some of that face cream that Zari had brought on the ship (the stuff was amazing) and put that on before heading toward the galley after relieving her bladder. She smiled when seeing Leonard hunched over the small table with a cup of steaming coffee.

“Morning.”

He tensed, looked up at her, and was that anger she saw in his gaze? _The hell_?

“Hey,” he said, looking back down to his black coffee, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sara, pausing in the pouring of her own coffee to study him. The thing about Leonard and Sara was that they didn’t play games with each other. They were always straight forward. They always said what they meant. So when he held back, refusing to answer her question, she knew whatever it was that was bothering him was bad. 

“Len?” she prompted, once more, pouring her coffee and putting the pot back before walking to his side.

“Nothing,” he said, shrugging a single shoulder. Sara noticed he was in full Captain Cold gear. From the goggles dangling from his neck to his parka. His walls were up, and it pissed her off more than anything. 

“Don’t,” she said, tone slightly harsh, making his blue eyes dart up to meet hers. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not…” He closed his eyes, sighing deeply, collecting himself before opening his eyes again. He ran a bare hand over his salt-and-peppered hair, the absence of his gloves somewhat reassuring, before reaching down to take another drink of his coffee. “It’s stupid, Sara. So let it rest.”

She frowned sitting next to him at the table and putting a hand on his back. He tensed. She couldn’t remember the last time he tensed when she touched him. As if he slapped her in the face she reared back, her eyes filled with hurt as she slid out of her seat. 

“Sara,” he started, reaching for her, but she shied away while shaking her head. She needed space and when she was far enough away she put her hands on her hips and started demanding answers more like a Captain than a lover. 

“What the hell is wrong, Snart?”

She called him Snart. Not Leonard. Not the teasing Lenny she’d learned from Lisa. Not Len… The name that was hers and hers only… but Snart. It had his heart hurt, just a little, and he decided to come clean because he didn’t want to hurt her further. 

“It was a dream. Nightmare, really.”

“About?” she prompted.

“You…” He looked away. “You being happy… Without me. With someone else.”

Sara bit her bottom lip, contemplating, before: “Ava?”

Ava Sharpe was still a sore subject for Sara Lance. They’d gotten together. Shared hopes, dreams, and fears. Had fallen into bed together. Sara had been ready to tell her that she loved her. Then, she’d found out her secret. That she had been a plant by the Time Bureau. By  _Rip_. That Ava’s job had been to infiltrate the Legends and keep tabs on Sara by any means necessary. Ava had insisted, around tears, that things had changed. That her feelings for Sara had been genuine, but…

Ava hadn’t told her. She hadn’t admitted to her secret. Sara had found out… By a damn demon, no less, that she’d been played. She had known that Ava had been telling the truth. That her feelings for her had been real, but… The lie had her taking a small step back. Then came the news that Leonard was alive, lost in time, and all those old feelings she’d stuffed away had come back to the surface. 

She was still on somewhat friendly terms with Ava. They even went on missions together from time to time but… That door to her past was firmly closed. Leonard had to know that… Didn’t he?”

“No, not Ava.”

“Then who?” asked Sara. Oliver? Nyssa?

“Ray.”

There was a full three seconds of silence before Sara busted out in laughter. She doubled over, hands on her knees as the laughing continued. Tears of mirth fell from her eyes as she did her best to catch her breath. She straightened, saw the scowl on Leonard’s face, and laughed even harder. After a good minute she heard him mutter something and turn his back to her only to rest his head on his hand, braced by his elbow on the table, and start to brood. Sara got some control of herself, still a slight chuckle slipping out as she rubbed at her eyes. 

“Ray?!” she breathed. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.  _Ray_. You cheated on me in my dream and now I’m mad at you.”

It sounded so…  _Dumb_. Elementary. When he said it out loud.

“First of all. If I cheated on you, it wouldn’t be with  _Ray_. Now Zari or Amaya on the other hand…  _They_ would be your best competition…”

Leonard frowned. Despite her not fully seeing his face she knew he frowned. Then his shoulders dropped. “Bad joke, Assassin.” 

“Leonard… Len…” She walked up to him, pressed her front to his back, and wrapped her arms around him the best she could. Her cheek pressed into the fabric of his parka and his furred hood tickled the skin at her forehead. Where her hands linked around his waist he placed a hand over them and sighed once more. “I’d  _never_ cheat on you.”

“I know that… I  _do_. Like I said, this is all childish. On my part. I’ll get over it.”

He turned and shifted so that they were facing one another. She hugged him tighter and he reciprocated. They stayed like that for a good long time. When Sara started to laugh again, lightly this time, he rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not  _that_ funny.”

“No, it really is, it would be like me worried you’d cheat on me with Nate.”

Leonard frowned. “Yeah, that does sound unlikely… He isn’t my type at all.”

Sara grinned, going up on her toes to press her lips to his. He wasn’t a fan of PDA, but no one but Gideon was around to witness this. She was caught by surprise when he kissed her back with some vigor, lips pushing deep while his bare hands traveled down her sides to rest at her waist. 

“I  _am_ sorry,” he admitted, breaking the kiss but not pulling away from her. Not anymore. Not ever again. “For… Being  _dramatic_.”

Sara grinned. “We’re all allowed to be dramatic from time to time. I’m sure if I had the same dream about you I’d be a little miffed. But Leonard… Seriously… Ray?!”

“Ray what?” asked Wally West, Kid Flash, the newest member from the team aside from Leonard being put back on the roster. He did a quick zip around the kitchen and soon had a plate full of fruit, a cup of his own coffee, and was waiting for the toast to finish. 

“Ray…” Sara pursed her lips, trying to think of the best answer. “And… Shooting a gun. Yeah, we were talking about who had the best targeting skills. Leonard said Ray, but that suit does all his aiming for him, so… I don’t think he’d be that good of a shot.”

Wally seemed to seriously contemplate this. “Yeah, I agree with you Sara. And despite my Dad being a cop I’m not a fan of guns either. I think the best shot on here aside from Snart and Rory… Would be Zari.”

“Just what I said!” said Sara with a grin.

“Fine. I relent,” said Snart. “He did, after all, break my gun when he had it.”

Sara leaned into Snart, her back now to his front as he sat in the stool. His one arm stayed secured around her waist and when Wally left, after insisting he needed to get some things done before the next mission, they relaxed. 

“Close one,” said Sara. 

“A little  _too_ close. The last thing I want going around the ship is that I was jealous of Raymond Palmer because of some stupid dream.”

Sara grinned, turning back in his embrace, and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “How about… You come back to my room… And I’ll show you just how much I want you. And  _only_ you?”

“Hm… Sounds like a plan…”

**END**


	90. prompt: meta!len with mind-reading powers

a prompt by @dirty-half-dozen: Meta!Snart with mind-reading powers

 

“You’re annoyed.”

Sara sighed. 

“Oh. That’s  _so_ violent, Assassin. I like it.”

“Get out of my head, Snart!” demanded Sara, slamming both of her hands against the console. Something that had Gideon humming at her in annoyance. If Rip had been there she was certain he’d nag at her for damaging his ship. However, he wasn’t. He, along with the others, were off to try and find the cure for whatever the hell had happened to Leonard during their last mission.

“Would love to...” He shrugged, tapping at his temple with an index finger. “Can’t. Trust me when I say the  _last_ place I want to be is in any of your heads. Which is why  _you_ are the only one in here. The last thing I need to know is what Raymond or the Professor are thinking.”

“I’m here because Rip wanted you to have a babysitter and didn’t trust Mick to do it.”

Leonard rolled his eyes then settled more easily into the chair he was sitting in. The brace to strap him in was up and Sara was tempted to lock him in there, keep him in place. The fact that he suddenly smirked let her know he’d read her thought. Loud and clear. Damn Savage! The mission her and Leonard had been on was supposed to have been a simple in and out reconnaissance. Rip had, once again, dropped the ball when it came to intel and they’d been set in a trap carefully placed by Savage. Sara was certain the blast Leonard had been caught up in was supposed to have killed him...

Instead. It’d given him powers.

The fact that he’d pushed her out of the way to take the full brunt of the impact still had her feeling guilty in a way.

“You shouldn’t be. Guilty that is.”

“Snart,” warned Sara.

“Listen, Sara, I pushed you out of the way. I’m the one who got myself in this mess. So don’t worry about it.” He shrugged. “My choice, my consequence.”

“Still should have been me.”

“I didn’t know you cared,” he said with a smirk, going for their usual banter. When she didn’t answer. When, instead, he got a thought in between the rendition of the ABC’s in her head--- He paused for a moment then was surprised. His lips parted in disbelief for a moment and her eyes turned hard as she turned away from him, her shoulders tense. “Sara...”

“Drop it.”

“Afraid I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both,” he admitted, rising from the chair, the leather from his coat and boots creaking with the movement. “Look, Sara-”

“Snart!” shouted Mick, making Sara sigh in relief. The last thing she wanted was a heart-to-heart with the Crook. “We got the cure! Or what we hope is the cure. Rip says Gideon has to look it over. On our way back.”

“Thank God,” muttered Sara. “Get here as fast as you can.”

“Trying! Savage is here! Getting dicey.”

“Mick...” Now it was Leonard’s turn to be worried about his partner. “No unnecessary risks. Just get back here with the prize.”

“Got it, Boss.”

.

.

.

Sara avoided him for three days. The cure hadn’t taken right away. After two days Leonard was in the clear. But Sara still couldn’t look at him. Still couldn’t handle the fact that he knew what she thought of him. That she cared. That she’d been scared when he’d been hit by that damn beam. 

She huffed out a breath and tossed another dagger toward the wall. It landed on target. She moved to yank them out of the wall when he walked in. Damn it. She wasn’t ready. He was supposed to be on mission for another hour. And yes, she was willing to admit that she’d been ready to hide before he’d come back. 

“Assassin.”

“Crook.”

“Taking your feelings out on the wall again I see.”

“Better than someone’s face,” she said, yanking out the last dagger.

“Well, that depends on the face,” he said. 

“What do you want?” she asked lamely, with a tired shrug of her shoulders.

“To talk.”

“What if I don’t want to talk?”

“Then listen.”

Sara huffed, got back to her line, then tossed the first knife. She then chanced a look at him, to show that she was listening. He cleared his throat, eyed the dagger in her hand, then spoke.

“About what I heard, in your head. I know you didn’t want me to know. And... Since it makes you uncomfortable... I won’t mention it. So long as you stop avoiding me like the plague.”

“I’m not...” Sara cut herself off when he gave her a knowing glare. “Ok. Fine. I’ve been avoiding you.” She tossed a knife with her right and then left hand. When satisfied she’d hit her targets she squared off to face him. Her hands went to her hips and her fingers dig into the material of her pants and shirt. “I just didn’t want things to be weird.”

“They only turned weird when I saw you duck into the closet where the mop is that no one uses,” said Leonard, and Sara blushed bright red. “Yeah. I saw that.”

“Oh God...” Her hands went to hide her face. “Look, let’s just forget all of it.”

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked. At her look he continued. “Perhaps I, too, enjoy your company more than I should.”

“Really?” she asked, skeptical.

“Really.” He reached into the pocket of his jacket and held up a deck of cards. “Whaddaya say? Gin?”

Sara pursed her lips then nodded. “Sure. So long as we can get some alcohol. I’m dying for a drink.”

“Hm...” His eyes moved down to her lips and she licked them... Was it her imagination or did lust flash in his eyes? “Me, too.”

Oh, boy... She was in trouble.

 

**END**


	91. prompt: sara dies at oculus, len meets earth x sara

prompt from the amazing agentmarymargaretskitz!!!

.

.

. 

Seeing her again was a swift punch to the gut. Nothing his father had ever done to him could prepare him for the pain he felt when he saw her standing there next to his doppelganger and saving them all from the firing squad. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her hair was shorter and fell just beneath her chin. She was skinnier than his Sara and carried more visible scars. Like the slash across her face that looked like it hurt like a bitch and nearly took her left eye.

He was more surprised to see her than his carbon copy. 

Then, they were running. Away from the Natzi’s. Away from the stench of death that’d been in that camp. Thinking about those they left behind made him angry and feel helpless. Damn the Legends for making him soft… but he wanted to kill every last guard in that place and make them pay for what they’d done…

Ok. So not too soft.

When they got to the HQ there was just a whirlwind of questions between both sides. He just stayed in the back, arms crossed and leaning against a rusted table while taking in the scene. Everyone was making plans on how to get back and he was just studying the entire group. He tensed, slightly, when his eyes met hers and he looked away before pushing off the table.

“While I hate to interrupt getting to know what another and who likes who…” He chanced a look at Leo and Ray, eyebrow raised slightly before looking to Oliver. “We need to get back to our Earth… If the only way to do that is to get to that gateway… Then we go.”

“Agreed,” said Oliver and Barry. 

Only to be interrupted, again, by someone Alex apparently knew on her earth. So the tug of war started. While Alex did her best to get her plan approved he started his own plan. If push came to shove they could all just go there. All battle their way to the breach without the help of the others.

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there,” said Sara. No,  _not_ Sara. 

“I do my best thinking when everyone is yelling,” he said with a smirk. 

“So you really are from another Earth? I never believed Ray when he told us that.” Her head tilted. “What’s it like?”

“Well I would love to say there aren’t Natzi’s but that isn’t true… But the world still functions around good people. And people have freedoms. For the most part you are only put behind bars for a good reason.” His eyes drifted toward Leo and Ray. “Not because you loved the wrong person or have the wrong eye color.”

“That sounds like a great place.”

“It is…”  _Except you aren’t there._  “For the most part.”

He wanted to talk more but then the plan was put into action. 

.

.

.

“I am sorry. About your friend.”

He looked up to Sara. She had wanted to come along. To battle against those on their world. They had won, in the end, and the bodies of those awful people lay dead in the streets. They were now back on the Waverider. Upon her request to join their team. She said she had nothing there on Earth-X. Her father was dead to her… Her sister was dead for protecting her against her father’s blade, the scar on her face from that moment a painful reminder that he was all-too-aware of. Her side had won and they were going to pick up the pieces of their world the best they could by liberating everyone there. But she hadn’t wanted to stay. She had hugged her friend Leo goodbye. Had kissed Ray on the cheek and told him to be careful. Of which he’d returned her sentiment. Then when the portal closed the team had welcomed her on. They didn’t know what it was like. Most of them hadn’t known Sara the way he had. Or even Mick and Ray. Both of whom felt guilt because she’d saved them by sacrificing herself. Hell, she’d saved Leonard, too. 

“The Professor will be missed. As will Jax.”

“Jax?” asked Sara. 

“I know the look of someone wanting to run.” Leonard sighed, reaching for a bottle of booze in the library he’d snuck in for some privacy. “Not sure when it will happen. But it will.”

“I can see why they made you their leader. You can read people.”

“There isn’t just one leader,” argued Leonard. “We all have a say here.”

“But they follow you.”

“Not blindly,” he said and she smirked, arms crossing over her chest. 

“But it was you who gave the final word about me staying.”

“True.”

“Though you said it with some hesitation,” she prompted, with a quirked brow.

“Did I?”

“You did,” she said, reaching for a glass to pour a drink of her own. Upon the first sip she sighed and closed her eyes. “Heaven.”

“No good booze where you’re from?”

“Not where I could easily get some,” she said, swirling her drink.

“Well, if you need a drink, you’re welcome to raid the stash in here. Everyone else does. Did the Kid show you your room?”

“He did. He said it belonged to the other Sara.”

“It did,” he said, looking away.

“Did you love her?”

He blinked, startled, before looking at Sara. “What?”

“I see it all over your face. When you look at me. Despite your attempts to hide it.” His face turned even colder and she nodded, as if he answered her question. Perhaps he had. “If you didn’t love her you at least cared for her. A lot.”

“She was an integral part of this team.” He sighed. “It’s late. You should get some sleep. Then we can get you caught up on what we’ve been working on before we were attacked at Allen’s wedding.”

“Ok, Leonard,” she said. The way she said his name had his hand clenching on the glass, threatening to break it. “I can take a hint. Goodnight.”

He didn’t look at her as she left. He just let that dark cloud he’d been fighting all this time settle over his shoulders and around his head. He was angry. Hurt. Confused. He was feeling so much and wasn’t sure how to handle it. When it came to be too much he threw his half-full glass, the shattering of it somewhat satisfying. 

_“Mr. Snart… Are you okay?”  
_

“Just peachy, Gideon.”

_“Seeing one who has been gone for so long can be jarring. Are you-”  
_

“Stop trying to be a therapist and find out where we need to go next, instead.”

_“…very well, Mr. Snart. Tho I would suggest picking up that glass before someone gets hurt.”_

Leonard sighed, and then did just that, unaware that Sara had turned back to apologize and had seen the spectacle. She frowned now, heading back to the borrowed room that still had some of the things that belonged to the Sara of this world. It was untouched. Almost like a tomb. She was surprised that they even let her in here. There were weapons of such great variety that it almost scared her. The Sara of this world did not mess around. There was also a bottle of booze nestled on a shelf with a deck of cards. She picked up the cards now, running her fingers over them absently while taking in the rest of the room. She wanted to get to know this Sara Lance.  _Needed_ to get to know her. So she sat at the desk, placed the cards on its surface, then lifted up the little tablet thing to do a little digging on the deceased, but far from forgotten, Legend. 

Hoping, that one day, she’d be able to live up to the person who shared her face.

**END**


	92. prompt: len's hidden talent (Rogue Canary AU)

Pairing: Rogue Canary (AU)

prompt: Mick writes, Sara is an artist (at least in fanon), but what is Leonard's artistic/creative talent that only his partners know about? (per dragonydreams)

.

.

.

Sara smiled as the beautiful notes traveled down the hall, drawing her toward the spacious living room as she tied the belt of her black, silk robe. Her feet were bare and silent on the wooden floor, the scent of sandalwood intoxicating and relaxing her as she searched out the man who hadn’t been in bed with her. She trailed her fingertips along the plain, white walls that were decorated with her sketches and canvas paintings, emerging from the darkened hallway into the dimly lit living room. There, in the corner sitting at the polished, black grand piano: was Leonard. He didn’t see her yet. He had his eyes closed, feeling the music as he played, his long and slender digits traveling over the keys with precise and skilled movements that had tingles going down her spine. His music was always hauntingly beautiful. She could see the picture he was trying to draw with his notes so clearly in her mind. She could feel his pain. The sorrow of his past ghosts that still haunted him to this day. The anguish was almost tangible, and it took everything in Sara not to rush forward and engulf him with a hug and kiss away his pain. He’d once admitted to her that his music was his therapy. Whatever demons needed to be exorcised from his mind had her keeping her distance. She took a seat on the oversized leather chair Mick favored, tucking her feet beneath her and resting her elbow on the arm of the furniture.  Her loose hair tickled her wrist and forearm as she relaxed, blue eyes taking in her lover as his piece hit the crescendo.

When the last bars were played and the final notes faded away in the room Sara waited a breath before rising. He’d opened his eyes and he’d seen her long before he’d finished playing. He just watched until she made her way to the bench. She saw that he was still in the clothes he’d been in when they’d gone to sleep earlier that night. He hadn’t even bothered to slip on a robe or his slippers. The white shirt was snug and the gray pajama bottoms loose. 

“Did I wake you?”

“Only because you weren’t in bed. Not because of the music.”

“I had to play,” he said softly, looking down to the keys now, fingertips running over them but not pressing to make a sound. “Had to get it out.”

“Nightmare?” He didn’t verbally answer, but she saw the answer in his eyes. Saw those ghosts she’d heard earlier. She reached out, hesitated, then placed a hand on his shoulder. It stiffened slightly, which broke her heart, but then relaxed as her soothing caress calmed him. “You don’t have to talk about it. Just know I’m here. So is Mick, even though he’s sleeping in the other room.”

“Lisa called. Said she was pregnant. She’s worried that she’d be like our parents. That she’ll be a horrible mother. I told her that her fears were unwarranted. That she would be a wonderful mother. She is still scared. Worried that she’ll end up like our mother… Or  _worse_. Our father.”

Sara shifted closer. Both arms wrapped around his middle, trapping his right arm as she rest her head just below his shoulder. He sighed, raising his free hand and placing it on the spot where her elbow bent near his stomach. They stayed like that for a long time. Neither moved, the only sound their mingled breathing and the ticking clock sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. They shifted when they heard a door open, the heavy footfalls down the hall signalling that Mick was awake as well. 

Mick wasn’t silent like Sara. They could track him up until he turned the corner. He’d been naked when Sara left him. Due to the frigid winter, and the fact that he hated the cold, he’d slipped on his favorite robe and slippers to ward off the chill since his two lovers weren’t in bed with him to retain his heat. 

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked, his eyes squinting slightly because he didn’t have his glasses. He hated his glasses. He only wore them when he absolutely needed to. Mostly when he did his reading. And his writing. He shuffled to the other side of the bench and plopped down, his hand grazing the lower keys of the piano and making them wail, and Leonard wince. “I woke up. You both were gone. You out here getting busy without me?”

He said it as a joke. He could read his partner since the first day he’d met him. He was spooked. Something got into his head. Sara was holding him tight but it was something that needed both of them. He reached over, his scarred hand resting on Leonard’s thigh, warming it through the material of his pants. 

“Oh please, like you ever give us the chance to do that,” teased Sara.

“You should be sleeping, Mick. You have a signing tomorrow.”

“Bah... I’m fine. Besides, my fans love it when I’m out of it.”

“He did have them cheering when he overturned the table at the last place.”

“Damn crooks were trying to charge my fans extra for my autograph instead of just charging them for the book! They got what they had coming to them!”

Leonard felt put out. His inability to cope had gotten the two people he cared most about aside from Lisa out of bed and worrying about him. He hated how his head got sometimes. He wanted to blame his abusive father. His alcoholic mother. But something sick and twisted in his head blamed himself. It seeped into his thoughts and wouldn’t go away. Hadn’t budged in over forty years. 

“Let’s just all go back to bed.”

He’d lay there, wide-awake, but  _they_ would be safe and warm.

“Mick, apparently we’re going to be an aunt and uncle.”

“Is that so?” Mick hummed. “Haircut knocked up your sister, huh?”

Leonard scowled. Mick howled with laughter. He’d always liked Ray. Leonard, on the other hand, hadn’t. Hell, even Sara liked the boy scout. Then again, Len was always protective of his sister. Had even squared up to Mick and asked about his intentions at one time because he’d thought he’d been hanging around for HER instead of HIM. Boy had he shocked the hell out of Leonard when he’d just grabbed him and kissed him instead. 

They’d been together ever since. 

Sara had been a surprise. Someone they’d met at the bar. Someone who had proposed a fling and they’d all been drunk and willing. Well, Mick had been willing. Leonard had taken some convincing... But had warmed up to Sara very quickly. She’d been reluctant to call it anything but a fling. Like them, she had her own demons, but one night she’d confessed to liking it with them. So... She stayed. Had inserted herself into their lives and had flourished. They all had. Shortly after Mick’s first book had been published. Sara had some art pieces bought before but after some time and some pushing from her lovers she’d really gone out there. She still did defensive training as her main project for at-risk women. But art was her other passion... And also what helped pay the bills.

Then Leonard, who had always been hesitant to go out there and showcase his talent, still liked to only play at home. He ran a security business, something that an ex-thief would flourish at, but at home he played. Mick always thought he had what it took to get famous from it. But he knew, deep down, that this was private. Something he only shared with those close to him. Music was something Leonard clung to when his past reared it’s ugly head.

“He did,” said Sara, pressing a kiss to Leonard’s shoulder. “Had him worried about what might happen if it were to happen to him.”

Leonard tensed. Ah hell, Mick felt that change right before Leonard scrambled off the piano bench away from the both of them, hands slamming against the keys and making a chaotic mess of a sound. He had that trapped look on his face as he started pacing, both hands rubbing over his closely shaven head. Sara merely shifted on the bench, crossed her arms and legs, and waited. She was so damn patient. Mick wasn’t, but hell, he didn’t know how to handle this.

The thought of kids had him all panicked, too.

Leonard should have known Sara would have picked up on the reason for his panic. She was too damn smart for her own good. Yeah, perhaps that was why he played. That the panic that Lisa felt about her unborn child transferred to him. Had him wondering what the hell he’d do if Sara were to suddenly tell him she was pregnant. Had him wondering if it was Mick’s, if he would be left alone in the dark while they built their little family. 

“Leonard. Len!” Sara was suddenly there, cupping his heated cheeks with her cooler palms. “Hey, baby, breathe for me... Okay? Breathe...”

He had no idea he’d been holding his breath. He struggled to inhale, the exhale shaky.. His eyes met Sara’s and that calm hit him. His hands went over hers and he felt Mick at his back and he breathed. There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and at the back of his neck. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, struggling with the simple word. 

“I’m not pregnant so hold off on the panic attack,” teased Sara, making him give a slightly broken laugh. “Talk to us, Len...”

“It’s just my head,” he whispered. “Stupid stuff... Lisa made a comment about worrying about being like our parents. Of course, it had me worried, too...”

“You’re nothin’ like that asshole,” said Mick, meaning Leonard’s dad. 

“I know... But it doesn’t mean those thoughts don’t come.”

“Remember Abby?” asked Sara.

Abby was the daughter of Sara’s sister Laurel and her husband Tommy.

“Yeah.”

“You were so gentle with her. So kind. There was nothing malicious about you when we all watched her that first night. Or any of the other nights. And Lisa... Remember Lisa? You said you practically raised her. You didn’t harm her, did you?”

“No...”

“You’re nothing like him, Len,” said Mick. “You gotta believe that.”

“I do... I do...” His eyes closed. “Just... I don’t know. It’s ridiculous.”

Mick pulled at Leonard and he easily turned into his embrace. Mick, the rock of the three, held him tight while Sara turned off the lights. Slowly they made their way back to the bedroom. They lay with Leonard in the middle. He was locked with Mick still, so Sara pressed to his back. 

“I love you,” she whispered, making his fear abate some more. 

“We both do,” murmured Mick. 

“And we’ll always be here for you,” said Sara, pressing her lips to the back of his neck. “Always.”

“What if I can’t go there?” he asked. “What if I can’t give you a family, Sara?”

“You two  _are_ my family.”

Leonard relaxed, the last dark thought dissipating, for now. 

“Go back to sleep,” said Mick. “You gotta make me an omelette in the morning.”

All three laughed.

All three held on to one another. 

And when the sun finally rose over the horizon and awakened the city to the new day... They were still tangled together, ready to take on any threat that be-felled them.

Together.

**END**


	93. prompt: secret relationship + team finds out

**note: each scenario doesn’t necessarily correlate with the same story. some are au, some are canon divergent... enjoy!**

_prompt:  Secret relationship + being caught kissing by family members_

_._

_._

_._

**Lisa**

“Argh,  _Lenny_ , c’mon!”

Lisa held up her hands to shield her eyes from the sight of her brother kissing a woman who looked to be  _way_ too good for him. She heard a chuckle and she chanced a look to see the blonde smirking, a happy flush on her face, and her brother looking annoyed. Lisa huffed out a breath as she lowered her hands.

“Sorry, Lisa,” said the woman. 

“Do I know you?” asked Lisa, eyes narrowed at her. She didn’t know her. Not a Rogue--- For sure not a member of Team Flash because Leonard wouldn’t be caught dead with a hero like that. 

“I’m Sara. Sara Lance. I’m, uh, a teammate of your brothers.”

Lisa snorted. So a Legend? Made sense...Lenny, however, was looking put out. Her brother always was such a private person. Come to think of it she’d never really met anyone he’d been interested in before since... Since Alexa, actually. And if Lisa ever saw that bitch again she’d turn her into a statue and drop her into the middle of the ocean. Or maybe put her on display in her apartment...

 “Something you’d like to say, Lenny?” asked Lisa when she saw her brother’s glower.

“No... Though I think it’s about time I change the locks to my safe house.”  
.  
.  
.

**Dinah (Earth-2)**

“Well, well, well... What do we have here?” Leonard and Sara broke apart and Dinah Lance smirked. She cocked out her hip and tilted her head to the side to study the doppelganger of her sister from Earth-1 and the man who led the mutant resistance on Earth-2. Leonard Snart had started a movement against his tyrannous father, who also happened to be mayor, and had been winning before Zoom had come into the picture to shatter his chances of being seen as an equal. Dinah never knew Leonard Snart to be soft. Hell, the mutant she’d grown to respect had been ruthless in his mission to gain equal footing between metas and humans. Dinah remembered the hands, which were now settled at Sara’s hips, that once froze the heart of a corrupt Police Captain then shattered it. This Leonard Snart looked...  _Different_. Not as cold.

Pardon the pun.

“Dinah!” 

Sara’s eyes flashed annoyance. It only made Dinah smirk even more. Things with Sara were complicated. They didn’t view themselves as sisters. Both of their sisters were dead. They were... Teammates. Sara had extended her hand and offered a spot on her team. Dinah had taken it. Mostly to piss off Oliver and Felicity--- Both of whom would rather see her in a cell than on a time ship. Dinah felt different here. For the first time she felt like she actually belonged somewhere. That she had... Friends. Ugh, not that she’d admit it! Sara wasn’t her sister---but she respected her more than she ever did Zoom, Prometheus, or James. Plus, it helped that she allowed a little violence and petty theft.

And here she was macking on Citizen Cold, who has killed more people than Dinah for sure. But, then again, Sara’s body count was high, too.

“Sara,  _Leo_... What a surprise.”

“Dinah, slinking around as usual I see,” said Cold, eyes just as cold as his tone. Oh, but he couldn’t fool her... She’d seen the warmth in there. She’d rub it in his face later. “Now go away.”

“Hmm, but I have to ask...” Dinah leaned against a console on the bridge. “What do I get for keeping this secret? This  _is_ a secret, right? I do believe if it wasn’t that annoying one named Ray would have told us all by now.”

“Look,” said Sara. “I would appreciate it if you did keep it between us. For now.”

“I wonder how robot girl will take this?” asked Dinah, pursing her lips.

“Ava isn’t a robot. And she broke up with me! So... So I... I don’t have to explain myself to you,” argued Sara, face flushing red with anger. Dinah could taste her frustration and anger. But she decided not to push her buttons about it. Not  _yet_ anyway. She’d save this later. For a rainy day so to speak.

“I’ll keep your little secret, don’t get your panties in a bunch...” Dinah owed her. Not that she’d say it out loud. “Though I  _do_ ask that next mission you don’t pair me with Rory. Because if he checks out my ass one more time I may just kill him out of principle.”

“Deal,” said Sara.

“Now get out,” added Leonard. Dinah saw his fingers twitch. She wasn’t sure why. Did he want to freeze her? Or perhaps those hands were wanted to warm themselves on Sara? Either way, Dinah was amused.

Dinah raised her hands then left them to the bridge. It wasn’t until they were out of hearing range when she said: “Good for them.”

.

.

.

**Mick**

“It’s about time!”

“Mick-”

“Oh c’mon, Snart, everyone has seen the sex eyes. I’m pretty sure half the crew think you’re banging anyway...”

“Rory!” snapped Sara.

“Sorry, Boss, but it’s true.”

Mick had come for a beer, only to see Sara pressed up against the same fridge he’d needed to get into. They’d sprung apart like someone had lit a firecracker between them. But really, Mick didn’t care. So long as he still got paid he didn’t care what his boss or Snart did on the side. Though this hadn’t been part of the plan. Sara had said she needed another set of hands. Mick had told her he knew a guy that could get the job done. Snart had gone straight years ago after a near-death experience that left him in a coma for almost a year, but the score had been too much for him to ignore. So Leonard had gone in on the plan and when he met Sara---Well, needless to say Mick had known from the start that his old friend started wanting her for more than a paycheck.

“Just keep it to yourself, Rory,” ordered Sara, her blue eyes deathly. Damn she was scary when she got into her moods. Mick liked it though. So he acknowledged with a salute before grabbing a beer. 

“Just a thought. If you want to keep this thing a secret? Don’t have sex in the kitchen.” Sara gave a warning growl. “What. Boss? Just trying to help out!”

.  
.  
.  


**Zari and Nate**

“What the hell?” asked a confused Zari. “What is happening?”

“What?” asked Nate before looking down at the console she’d been staring out. “Oh my God!”

“What is happening?!” asked Zari again, slightly panicked. 

“They’re kissing!” said Nate, pointing at the screen. Zari smacked him on the shoulder. “Ow!”

“I know  _that_. But why?!” asked Zari. 

“I don’t know! I didn’t even know Sara liked the guy!” argued Nate. “Besides, I thought her and Ava were a thing!”

“Well apparently they broke up again.”

“But they just got back together,” said Nate, saddened by the news.

“Obviously not,” said Zari, gesturing toward the monitors. 

“Gideon, can we get sound?” asked Nate.

“ _What_? I don’t want to hear them! Seeing is hard enough!” said Zari. “Gideon,  _no_ sound! Okay?  _No_ sound!”

_“As you wish. Though might I add that Mr. Snart was a valued member of this team before the both of you arrived on the ship, and had a friendship with Miss. Lance that not many currently on this ship know about. Aside from Mr. Rory and Mr. Palmer.”_

“Wasn’t he a bad guy that tried killing you all a while back?” asked Zari.

“Uh, yeah,” said Nate. “He was!”

_“That was not the same Mr. Snart. From my scans from his visit in the brigg there was something off about him. However, without a proper medical scan I couldn’t deduce what.”_

Nate gasped, a bit dramatically. “Mind control. Like Rip?”

“Perhaps.”

“Still,” said Zari. “This... Is a lot to take in. Like... A lot!”

“Yeah, I mean, Sara and Snart? That’s so weird. He’s like her Dad’s age!”

“And a criminal,” added Zari.

“Well, Sara was an assassin, so... They cancel each other out there.”

Zari pouted. “But I liked Ava.”

“Snart is cool though,” said Nate. “He makes Mick less scary.”

“I don’t think Mick can ever be less scary,” argued Zari. 

“Point taken,” said Nate. 

“Oh, and there goes their clothes...” Zari pushed the button to cut the feed. “We don’t need to see that.”

“Look at the captain getting some action in the cargo bay.” Nate grinned. “ _Nice_.”

“Hey! I thought you were team Ava!”

“I’m team:  _whoever makes Sara happy_.” Nate shrugged. “Happy Captain, happy ship. Right?”

“I guess,” said Zari. “I still think its weird.”

“Yeah, well, since when have we decided normal is the way to go?”

“True... So... Do we keep this a secret?”

“Oh hell no... I’m going to tell everyone,” said Nate.

**END**


	94. prompt: western au, 'this is your fault!'

prompt sent by firesoulstuff on tumblr!  
prompt: western au, "this is your fault!"

 

Sara watched, helpless, as her horse raced off without her on it. She’d been spooked by the sound of a gunshot and had Sara been on the horse at the time she would have been bucked off. She’d stopped so her horse could get some water. She’d been on the road for a while, on her way to find the men responsible for killing her sister months ago. The gunshot had sent her to her belly but had sent her horse, Ness, into a panic. Now she was alone, in the middle of nowhere, with a man who had yet to get off his own horse. He was dressed in all black, his hat riding low over his brow. Even his horse was all black. He still held his smoking pistol and Sara chose that time to rise from the ground. An angry flush spread across her face and it took everything in her to not reach for her own pistol to shoot him. 

“What the hell?” she shouted instead, bending to pick up her hat to dust it off. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, putting the pistol back in his holster.

“For what? Scaring my horse?”

“No. For saving your life.” He nodded to the bushes. Right by where she’d been ready to rest, and laying there dead from a bullet to the head, was a rattler. Something she hadn’t seen upon her dismount. “You’d be dead had I not shown up. So… You’re welcome.”

“Or I’d have rolled away when hearing the snake and still had my horse. Now my horse and supplies are gone!”

“Well, I’m not the one to blame for that,” he said. “You should have secured your horse.”

“This is your fault!”

The man sighed before dismounting. Sara tensed, taking a step back as he led his horse to the same pond hers had been using. He wrapped his reigns around a large rock on the shore then turned to her. He looked dangerous. Like someone her Daddy would have put into a jail cell. He had a bandanna covering the lower part of his face and he reached up with his gloved hands to remove it. He was… Handsome. Older, but that did nothing to curb his appeal.  He stuffed the cloth in his pocket then shot her an amused look. She was certain she was a sight. Her hair was a mess having fallen out of its pins. She’d been tempted to cut it to look more like a man on the road so she wasn’t hassled as much but hadn’t gotten to it yet. Her clothing was covered in grass and dust. However, she kept her shoulders squared and her body ready for a fight. 

“Let me get my horse rested and I will help you find yours.”

“Why would you want to help me?” she asked, suspicious of his favor.

“Can’t a gentleman help a lady in distress?”

“I’m far from being a lady… And you don’t look like a gentleman.”

He hummed a sound of amusement and mirth. His blue eyes almost twinkled with mischief and Sara knew then and there that this man was trouble. However, she couldn’t help but to smirk because she knew he was thinking the same thing about her. So she put her hat on her head, ignoring the falling blonde strands. 

“Fine. I’ll take you up on your deal. What’ll it cost me?”

“Just your company while I rest here a while.”

“That’s it?” she asked, not quite believing him. 

“That’s it,” he said, leaning back against the same rock he’d tied his horse off on.

“Okay.” She took a seat across from him, the grass a soft cushion on her sore behind. Riding a horse was fun, sure, but doing it for days really did a number on your rear end. “That seems fair, I guess.” 

She watched as he dug into his pockets. He pulled out a flask and took a long drink before offering it to her. It’d been a long day and so she took it. As she drank he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a deck of cards that’d seen better days. Sara was pretty sure she saw a bullet hole in one of the cards. 

“Do you play?” he asked. 

“My sister taught me. A long time ago,” she answered, a hint of sadness in her tone. “Only some games, though.”

“Gin?”

Sara nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll deal.”

**END**


	95. prompt: neighbor au-tell me again why you're naked?

prompt by flabbergabst on tumblr!  
prompt: Neighbors AU, "Tell Me Again Why You're Naked?"

.

.

.

Leonard Snart woke up to his neighbor, naked as the day she was born, sprawled out on his sofa. The shock upon seeing her had worn off into worry. Had something happened? Was she hurt? So he’d rushed to her, snagging a blanket off the back of his sofa, and covering her with it before kneeling down to check her over. Her eyeliner and mascara were smeared from the night before, having rubbed off in her sleep. She looked peaceful and he saw no signs on her face or arms that she’d been harmed. He had decided to let her sleep. Upon further inspection of his place he found her dress pooled on the floor, her purse tossed onto his table, and her keys and shoes by his door. 

At least she managed to lock the door before passing out.

Oh yeah, when he went to check on her a second time, he finally smelled the whiskey. He’d been so damn worried before that he hadn’t smelled it. He sure did now. Which was why he placed a tall glass of water and some Tylenol on the coffee table near her. When she woke up he knew she’d have a hell of a hangover. 

He waited an extra two hours before trying to wake her up. He’d been quietly reading his book on the chair, his Sunday mornings reserved for his hobby. But it was also his cleaning day. He liked a clean space. He needed to do laundry, vacuum, and clear away the dust on his shelves. If his neighbor wanted to sleep the day away she could go to  _her_ apartment across the hall to do so.

He reached over and gave her shoulder a slight nudge. She didn’t move so he did it again, calling her name. She mumbled something in her sleep, rolling over in the process, and he once again had to advert his eyes. Finally, he got louder, and she winced slightly. She groaned as if she were in pain and brought her hand up to her head. She opened her eyes, doing her best to focus. When her eyes caught his she had a look of confusion on her face.

“Leonard?” Her voice was soft and sleepy. Vulnerable. And he wanted to wrap himself up in it. However, he kept his walls in place, and instead gave her an unamused look. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

“This is  _my_ apartment. You know, when I gave you my key to water my plants a few weeks ago, I didn’t think you’d then use it to stumble into my place in the middle of the night and pass out on my couch.”

“I… I…” She sat up, looking around, her eyes getting bigger as she started realizing that it was indeed  _his_ apartment and not hers. The blanket that threatened to fall was suddenly clutched to her tightly as she took in the feel of warmed leather against her bare skin. “Where… Where are my clothes?”

Leonard moved to pick up her dress. He handed it to her with a quirked brow and she snatched it back, putting it on underneath the blanket. He decided to turn to give her some semblance of privacy, something she was thankful for. 

“Tell me again why you’re naked?”

“Because some people like to sleep naked, Leonard. We can’t  _all_ be prudes.”

He chuckled at that, chancing a look over his shoulder at her. Her hair was wildly framing her face. She had her dress back on but her bare toes curled against the area rug on the sofa. She saw the Tylenol and glass of water and looked up at him. When he nodded for her to take it she did so, greedily drinking the water until it was gone. 

“Thanks,” she said, breathless. “I needed that.”

“Rough night?”

“I…” She blushed slightly. “Look. I’m sorry. I was super drunk and stumbled into the wrong apartment. I do vaguely remember thinking that the room smelled different and that the sofa felt different before passing out.”

“Well… At least you didn’t come into the bedroom.” His eyes took that time to travel over her. “Though I wouldn’t have minded the view in the morning.”

This time, instead of a slight blush, it was a full one. However, her blue eyes warmed despite the hangover and she put on a playful smile.

“Leonard Snart are you flirting with me?”

“Perhaps.” 

“Hm…” She moved to retrieve her clutch and shoes. He noticed she kept the back of her dress open. He could see the skin he’d been wanting to touch since the moment he met her. He refrained, instead jamming his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. He followed her to his door, making sure she grabbed her keys on the way out. She opened the door then paused, turning around to face him. “Thanks, by the way, for taking care of me this morning.”

“It was no problem,” he said. “Trust me. Though from now on try finding your place instead.”

“I’ll try,” she said with a laugh. She padded across the hall, put the key in her lock and then opened the door. The smell of citrus hit his nose and he found himself wanting to go inside with her. Instead, he kept his feet firmly planted. “Goodbye, Leonard. Thanks again!”

She closed the door before he could say anything else.

**END**


	96. prompt: Neighbors AU— “I need your help.”

**Captain Canary—Neighbors AU— “I need your help.”**

_thanks to agentmarymargaretskitz for the prompt!_

_._

_._

_._

Sara opened the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side. Leonard Snart was a private man. No one in the building knew much about him. He’d gotten the persona “Captain Cold” because he never even cracked a smile when the always super friendly neighbors greeted him. Most people gave up trying. Barry and Kara still insist on greeting him if they saw him, at the amusement of their significant others.

“Yes?”

“You’re a doctor, right?” he asked.

“Nurse,” said Sara, taking in his appearance. He was shaky. Pale. Sweat was forming on his brow and immediately her instincts kicked in. “What’s wrong?”

“I need your help,” he said, looking down. Her gaze followed and her eyebrows shot up as he moved his hand to reveal a bleeding wound. 

“Is that a bullet hole?”

“Yeah,” he said, sagging against her doorway. 

“We need to get you to the hospital!”

“No hospitals,” he said, reaching out with the hand that didn’t have blood all over it and grabbing her arm with steely look on his face. 

“Why not?” Sara took her arm back. “You in some trouble?”

“Yeah, but not with the cops,” he said, before chuckling. “Not  _yet_ anyway. Look, it’s a simple through-and-through. Just need to stitch it up. Don’t think anything important was hit.”

“Leonard…” Sara shook her head then opened her door. “Get in before you bleed all over the place. Bathroom is down the hall on the right.”

He slowly moved at her direction. As a nurse she was always prepared so while she ushered him to sit she rummaged in her cabinets. She found her medical kit and quickly put on the gloves. 

“Take off your jacket and shirt,” she said. “I need to look at the extent of the damage.”

His coat came off with a wince, the black leather looking undamaged. He pulled off his shirt, going paler with the movement. She motioned for him to toss it in the tub. He did so. She got a washcloth and ran it over water. She then got on her knees so that she could see the wound better and started cleaning it with the cloth. He was right. It was a through-and-through. And it was in a spot that wasn’t too critical. 

“You really should go to the hospital,” she said.

“Too many questions.”

“Did you rob a bank or something?” she asked.

“The less you know the better.”

“Well I need to know something!” she insisted, looking up at him from her knelt position on the floor. She tossed the rag away so that she could work on stitching him up, it hitting the tub with a wet plop next to his ruined shirt. 

He sighed, then started to stand. “This was a bad idea.”

“Hey!”

“I’ll go do it myself!”

“Just… Stop, okay!” said Sara, standing with him. “I can’t let you leave like this. I’ll stop asking questions. Okay? Now sit down before you start bleeding even more on my floor!”

He sat and she worked in silence. He didn’t even wince when she started using the needle and medical thread to stitch him up. When she was satisfied with her work she dressed the wound. 

“You need to keep these clean. You don’t want to get an infection. Come by now and again so I can check on them and take the stitches out.”

“I’m going out of town for a while. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

She bit her bottom lip to keep from asking, once more, just what the hell it was that he did. Why he came to her instead of a hospital. Why he had a fucking bullet hole in his stomach. When she bandaged him she’d noticed other scars. She recognized the patterns. Different calibers of bullets and different sizes of blades. Even faded cigarette burns. 

“You’re all set,” she said, rising and pulling her gloves off.

“Thanks.”

“You’re okay, though?” she asked. “Or you’ll be, okay?”

“Don’t worry, Sara,” he murmured and she was surprised he actually knew her name. “I’m fine.”

She let him leave. She cleaned up the mess he’d made, tossing his shirt along with everything else in a bag. When she went to go bring it to the trash bin she noticed that his apartment door was open. Unease filled her as two men exited the apartment. They made eye contact as she took a step back. 

“Excuse me, Miss?”

“Yes?” asked Sara, going over all her self-defense training. 

“We’re looking for our friend. Invited us over for the game but he didn’t show. Happen to know where he is?”

“Sorry, if you’re talking about the guy that lives there, I don’t know much about him. Sort of a loner.”

“That he is,” said one of the men with a smile. “Well, if you do happen to see him, tell him that Sam was looking for him.”

“Will do,” said Sara with a smile before waving her bag. “Excuse me.”

It wasn’t until she was back in her apartment that she allowed herself to breathe. She sagged against the door, hand going to her heart to try her best to calm its erratic beating.

“What the hell did you get yourself into, Leonard?”

.

.

.

It wasn’t until six months later that she saw him again. Someone new was living in his old apartment. She’d had no contact with him and had figured he’d moved on. Imagine her surprise when she came home from work one day to see him leaning against her door.

“What, no bullet holes this time?” she asked.

“Not this time,” he said with a smile, taking her bag of groceries while she fumbled with her keys. She wasn’t sure why she let him follow her into her apartment. She should be kicking him out. Or calling her father. This guy was bad news. She’d seen Sam two other times before he’d moved on, figuring that Leonard had indeed skipped town. 

“So what brings you by?”

“Wanted to thank you. The heat finally fell off of me so I’m able to somewhat show my face again.”

“By heat do you mean Sam?”

Leonard’s eyes darkened and he stepped closer. It took everything in her not to step back. She held her ground as his eyes traveled over her face, as if looking to see if she was lying. 

“What about Sam?” he asked. 

“Came looking for you.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No… He didn’t.”

“Good.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“In danger from who?”

“Bad people. Bad people I used to know and work with. Bad people I’m helping bring down and who aren’t liking it. Sam was one of them.” 

“Was?” asked Sara.

“He’s been taken care of.”

Sara nodded, blue eyes widening. She would be lying if she didn’t admit she wasn’t a little scared. This man just basically admitted to killing someone. But, for some odd and perhaps demented reason: she wasn’t scared. 

“I better go,” said Leonard.

“Wait!” Sara reached out, hand going to his shoulder. She felt it tense, then relax as he turned to her. “Just… Wait a second. You can’t just show up here on my doorstep then leave and expect me to be okay with that.”

“Like I said,” he said with a low drawl. “I shouldn’t have come.”

“Why did you? You could have sent a note thanking me. So why did you come here?” His eyes met hers, burning with an emotion she couldn’t quite read. Was it concern? For her? “Leonard…”

“Take care of yourself, Sara,” he murmured before breaking away from her. “You won’t see me again.”

.

.

.

Two years later Sara is sitting at a bar in Aruba. She has a drink in hand and sips it as the wind blows in from the beach and offers relief inside the small cabana. Her long, blonde hair tumbles down her back and that is how he first sees her. When he sits beside her she tips down the green-rimmed sunglasses she’d been wearing to study him. His hair is grayer. He has a new scar near his eyebrow. His eyes are still as blue as she remembered. 

“I got your note,” she said simply, taking another sip of her drink as she pushes the sunglasses back up her nose. He takes in the sight of her in her red bikini, the sheer wrap around her waist doing nothing to hide those legs of hers. 

“So I see,” he drawled, signaling the bartender for a beer before leaning against the bar, his lean muscles bunching beneath the white shirt he wore. “Along with the plane ticket.”

“I must admit I was surprised. You  _did_ say I’d never see you again.”

“Change of plans,” he said with a smirk. 

Her brow quirked as his beer was set in front of him. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their drinks before she spoke again.

“I take it whatever you had to do is over with?”

“It is. Hence the invitation.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Would it be corny of me to say it’s because I’ve been thinking about you? Since that day in the bathroom. That I can’t… Stop thinking about you?”

“Maybe a little,” she said, earning a lazy, but true smile from him. “But then would it be cliche of me to then counter by saying I, too, have been thinking about you?”

“Hm… And so here we are,” he murmured, leaning closer to her.

“Here we are,” she said, leaning in herself. “So I heard a rumor from a friend of mine whose father works for the police in Central City. That a man who was a known thief  decided to go all Raymond Reddington and bring down the worst of the worst in the town.”

“Oh you did, did you?”

“Mhm… Only, the police realized too late that he was pulling a con on all of them. That with every person he took down he gained their assets one by one.”

“Seems smart,” said Leonard. 

“Hmmm it does,” said Sara. “Finally, when he took down the last woman standing, he skipped town… With all the money he’d managed to hack out of their accounts. Which then lead police to believe he had an accomplice, but, they never did find out who.”

“Hey! Leonard! Mick and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the beach with us! Lisa is already down there.” The man who walked up to them was holding a fruity drink. He had wavy brown hair and a kind smile. Leonard groaned as the man turned to Sara and waved. “Hey! I’m Ray!”

Sara laughed, offering a hand. “Hello, Ray.”

“So, is this the girl you’ve been pining over for the past three years?”

“I don’t pine,” muttered Leonard.

“He does,” argued Ray with a shrug. “Anyway. We’ll be by the beach!”

He walked away and Sara shared an amused look with Leonard, who looked put out. “So… The hacker?”

“Jesus,” muttered Leonard. “I’m surprised we even got away with it. I still don’t know why we keep him around.”

Sara laughed, then slid off her chair. He watched her every move as she pulled out some bills and placed them on the surface of the bar. Enough to cover both their drinks. 

“What do you say, Leonard? Want to go lay out on the beach?”

“I don’t do well in the sun,” he said with a grin, also getting out of his seat and following her out onto the sand.

“If you need me to, I’ll rub some sunblock on that delicate skin of yours.”

“Only if I get to return the favor.”

“Deal,” she said with a grin. They walked until he motioned her toward who she deemed his crew. There was Ray, and the man named Mick, and then one other woman. Her features matched Leonard’s. Sister, maybe? She had to be Lisa.

“Hey guys! That’s Sara!” said Ray.

“You sure like them young, Lenny,” teased Lisa.

“Shut up, Trainwreck.”

“Jerk!” she said, sticking out her tongue. “I’m Lisa, by the way. This is Mick. From what we both heard you already met Ray.” 

“Hello,” said Sara.

“Too much talking,” grumbled the one named Mick. He was overly dressed for a day at the beach, but looked to be enjoying the sun away. 

Sara settled on a lounger, Leonard beside her. He held up the lotion and she grinned, offering him her back. When his hands met her warm shoulders she shivered from the cool touch. She didn’t ask anymore questions as to why she was there. She was just enjoying the moment. It was an adventure. A spontaneous and perhaps slightly dangerous adventure. She hadn’t even given this trip a second thought, knowing exactly who had sent her that ticket. 

“So what now?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, slick hands going down her arms. 

She turned her head to look at him. She was so close she could smell the mint in his breath. Was she crazy? The man was a criminal!

“After this trip. When it’s time to leave. Where does that leave me?” she asked.

“Let’s take it one day at a time. If, when the time comes to go, you decide to stay… Stay. If not…” He shrugged. “That will be okay, too?”

“What do you want?” asked Sara. 

“I think I’ve done my best to make that clear…”

That night they fell into bed together in her hotel room. 

The following morning, when the sun lightened the room, and she opened her eyes to see him still there: she’d decided that she wanted to stay.

 

**END**


	97. prompt: Western AU, "tell me again why you're naked"

**prompt (by locitarose on tumblr) Western AU---“Tell me again why you’re naked?”**

“So… Tell me again why you’re naked?”

Sara and Mick shared a look before returning their gaze to Leonard, who was calmly leaning over a banister while taking in the sight of his wife and his best friend who were both naked as the day they were born. 

“You see, Boss… We were enjoying a drink down at the saloon…” started Mick.

“When Sheriff Hunter and his crew came in, saw us, and started a brawl,” continued Sara. 

“We managed to take most of them out with a few punches and bottles to the head,” said Mick, who then grunted in amusement. “Threw Hunter right out the swinging doors and into a big pile of horse shit.”

“Go on,” said Leonard, already amused by the story. He had on a black duster, something he could easily offer Sara, but he knew she’d have some sort of offense at the gesture. If she were cold or uncomfortable, she’d have asked for his jacket. Instead, she seemed to be enjoying being bare to the elements… And Leonard had to admit he was surprised Mick’s gaze didn’t wander more than it had already. Mick was doing his best to be loyal to him and respectful to Sara.

“Well he got right prickly after being tossed in the dung,” said Sara, eyes sparkling with glee as she tossed back her wet, muddy hair over her shoulder. “So he decided to cheat by bringing out his gun.”

“Always needing his toys to feel manly,” muttered Mick. “His gun jammed and we got the hell out. Decided to cut through the marsh...”

“Damn skirts weighed me down so I got rid of them,” said Sara with a shrug.

“And  _your_ excuse?” asked Leonard, looking to Mick.

“Well,  _hell_ , if she was gettin’ naked then so was I!” Mick let out a belch. “Wouldn’t be right to let her be the only one standing out if someone were to catch us.”

“You’re both filthy,” commented Leonard.

“Well, it was basically a swamp we just trod through,” said Sara, who cocked out her hip and placed her hand on it. “As if you don’t enjoy the view!”  
  
“Oh,  _I do_ ,” said Leonard, his voice a low purr. He then turned his attention to Mick. “Go clean yourself up!”

Mick gave Leonard a salute then headed to the small part of their hideaway that was his and his alone. Leonard wasn’t sure if he’d actually go wash himself up, but he wanted Sara’s full attention. He straightened from his lean on the banister and moved down the porch. His boots thunked against the wood as he traveled down the steps. He grinned as he got to Sara, tipping up his hat slightly before reaching out with his gloved hand to trail a finger down her arm. She shivered at the contact. His blue eyes watched with keen interest as the cool air and her excitement worked together to pebble her nipples.

“Sara...” Another shiver. “Someone’s been bad...”

“You like it when I’m bad,” she said, stepping into his space, absorbing some of his warmth. 

“True... But I like it more when you don’t smell like a swamp.”

“Well,  _hell_ , did you want me to get caught instead?” asked asked, giving him a swat on the chest. Her hand was dirty and it left some residue on his shirt. He ignored it, instead pulling her in closer to him, making her squirm. “Leonard!”

“Yes?”

“Let me go!”

“Say pretty please,” he murmured into her ear and she sighed.

“You  _cheat_. You know I’m a sucker for your drawl,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his.

“Not all of us... Can be... Proper folk,” he said between each kiss, his voice more breathless with each passed word.

“I’m not proper,” she said, biting his lower lip.

“Not anymore,” he countered, hauling her up flush against him. “How about we make ourselves a bath and continue this inside?”

“Yeah, good idea, the mud is starting to set.”

They took their bath. Took extra time to make sure each spot on their bodies was squeaky clean. They then settled on the sheets in the bed they called theirs for now, knowing it was only temporary because Hunter and his men could find their location at any time. When and if they did, the trio would move on as they always did. 

Because the only thing they  _really_ needed was each other.

Oh, and the money they kept stealing and stashing away throughout the county.

That, too.


	98. prompt: rogue canary---superhero au

**Rogue Canary— Superhero AU—  “Let me remind you that I had said no.”**

“For someone who claims to be a hero you sure like to do the wrong thing.”

Leonard Snart froze then slowly turned around to face the  _last_ two people he wanted to see. The two were a constant pain in his ass and if he wasn’t the hero and more like them he’d probably have killed them by now. She was in her typical black leather, her purple hair loose around her shoulders. Her mask hid her eyes but he could still see the stunning blue. Her lips weren’t purple tonight though. They usually matched her hair. Tonight they were a soft pink and he had to look away only to see the male at her side. He never talked much. Not with his mouth, anyway. He always used his fists to get his point across. And his powers. He had his usual sleeveless red shirt on along with his dark denim jeans with black boots. He always showed the scars he got the day he acquired his powers, as if they were something to be proud of. 

Perhaps he  _was_ proud of them. 

They’d earned the names Crimson and Blaze, due to her ability to draw blood and his to set things on fire. Names that Leonard, for once, didn’t make fun of Cisco for using in his quest to name all the bad guys in Central. They fit.

“Shouldn’t you two be out torturing some innocent soul instead of here bothering me?” asked Leonard, his signature drawl earning a smirk from Crimson.

“Oh, now,  _Cold_ … You and I both know people are never that innocent,” she said with a mock pout, spinning a lock of her purple hair in her fingers before letting it drop. She had dubbed him Captain Cold a long time ago. An inside joke between the two of them because he was ‘ _too serious_ ’. Cisco and all of Central knew him only as Absolute Zero because of his powers. A name he wasn’t all that fond of but it had stuck. He’d be damned if he’d admit he liked the name Crimson gave him instead.  “Seriously though, what are you doing here? This isn’t your usual stomping ground.”

“Been spying on me?” he asked.

“Always,” she answered with a grin. “Need to know all your secrets, Cold.”

“Look. I’m not in the mood tonight. So how about instead of our usual-”

“Ah, Leonard, you came…” A man’s voice had Leonard stiffening. Not because the man had just given out his name to the two people who he considered his enemies. No, because the man was the reason why he was here. “…though I distinctly remember telling you to come alone.”

“Ah, Dad, now you and I both know you didn’t come alone either,” said Leonard, his drawl cold and emotionless. Crimson and Blaze shared a look, as if debating on leaving, before deciding with a shrug to stay. “I got what you wanted. But first you need to hold up your end of the deal.”

“Your sister is home and safe,” said Lewis. 

“Thinking she had a fun day with good ole Dad, too, huh?”

“Of course,” he said with a grin. “She had no idea about this.”

Lewis held up a remote. Leonard stepped forward to take it.

“Nuh uh!” said Lewis, wagging his finger. “Step back. Or the deal is off and I press this button and your sisters brains are splattered all over that new sofa she just bought and wouldn’t shut up about.”

“Jesus,” muttered Crimson.

“I count five,” muttered Blaze.

“Easy pickings. Stay sharp,” murmured Crimson.

“Got it, Boss.”

“Here!” shouted Leonard, pulling out a small velvet sack. He tossed it forward and it landed at the feet of his father. Lewis picked it up and opened the bag. He hummed in satisfaction. “Not give me the-”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” said Lewis. “There is a lot more I’d like for you to do. You hurt my feelings when you decided to play hero instead of partake in the family business. We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“We had a deal!” shouted Leonard, angry.

“Plans change, Son. Now, don’t disappoint your sister by-”

It all happened in a flash. Leonard extended his hand. A large shard of ice shot forward and embedded itself into the heart of Lewis Snart. Lewis dropped to his knees, the remote and the large diamonds falling from his hands. Chaos erupted but Leonard was oblivious to Crimson and Blaze killing the men his father had brought with them. He was deaf to the screams. Blind to the flying blood. All he could see was his father, dead at his feet. 

“Cold?” Who was talking to him? They sounded so far away. “Leonard?”

He snapped out of it when a hand went to his shoulder. He twisted and pushed the person back, a wild look in his eyes as he brought up his hands to defend himself. It wasn’t until a ball of fire formed in his face that he snapped out of it, stepping back so he didn’t loose all the hair on his eyebrows. 

“Back off, Cold!” snarled Blaze. 

“Get out of here,” muttered Leonard.

“A thank you would be nice,” said Crimson, a hand on her hip while she twisted a blood-stained dagger in the other. 

“What…” Leonard looked around. His father wasn’t the only dead man. “Shit…”

“Them or us. Easy decision,” said Crimson with a shrug. 

“You two need to leave.” 

“You’re staying?” asked Crimson.

“I just killed my father. I need to…”

“What?” she asked. “Turn yourself in?” She laughed. “You’re serious? He deserved it! At least, from what we could see.”

“No— I… I need to…”

Crimson rolled her eyes. Leonard turned his back to her. A mistake. She lashed out quickly. A quick strike to the back of his head. She then turned to her partner. They spoke without words, as they normally did, and soon he was bending to pick up the unconscious meta. 

.

.

.

“Let me remind you that I had said no to him coming here.”

“Shut up, Mick.”

“Seriously, Boss… He could blow our whole hideout,” said Mick, aka Blaze.

“We have many hideouts. Losing this one won’t hurt us at all,” said Sara, aka Crimson. She tapped a few keys on a keyboard and watched the monitor. Leonard was awake and pacing the small room they were keeping him in. She grinned. He looked pissed. She always liked it when his feathers were ruffled. “So, shall we go talk to our guest?”

“Hm… I guess.”

Sara and Mick walked to the door. Sara gave it a rap with her knuckles.

“Knock, knock!” she called out cheerfully.

“Get me the hell out of here!” shouted Leonard. 

“Say pretty please!” she said in a sing-song voice. He was silent and she once again rolled her eyes before opening the door. She saw the punch coming and deflected, twisting her body so that she could throw him over her shoulder. He struggled as she kept his arm in a hold, her foot planted at his back. When he ceased his struggles she released him. He rose to his feet, looking around the room and taking everything in. It wasn’t much. It was one of the shittier holes her and Mick had picked out. As soon as they let him go they were going to burn it down and move on. “You should be thanking us.”

“For what? Kidnapping me? Assault?”

“You were about to make the biggest mistake of your life by turning yourself in.”

“I didn’t know you cared,” he said.

“We don’t,” inserted Mick. 

“Deny it all you want, Leonard,” said Sara. “But you’re just like us. You try and try to be good but there is that little monster buried deep that wants to come out and play. You push it down again and again but we saw it tonight. You should let it out more.”

“Or maybe you should think you could be more than a killer,” said Leonard seriously before looking to Mick. “Or a pyromaniac.”

“Doesn’t pay well,” said Mick.

“Well, this has been fun, but I’m leaving,” said Leonard. He put his hands up as Sara moved forward. “Don’t try to stop me.”

“We won’t,” said Sara.

Sara and Mick watched as Leonard left their safehouse. 

“He’ll come around,” she said. 

“Fifty bucks says he’ll turn himself in.”

“You’re on.”

.

.

.

Leonard never turned himself in. He paid for a funeral. Pretended to care that his father was dead. The world was better without Lewis Snart in it. Lisa was the only person to truly mourn him. He told her to keep the ashes. He would have just flushed them down the toilet. Those he worked with in the hero circle noticed a change. That he was a little darker. Took things a little further than he should. He was still a hero, just not by the book like the rest of them. They all asked questions and he deflected them. He’d go home after each night and drink and plan his next move. He hadn’t seen Crimson or Blaze in weeks. Then, one night, he got a call about a robbery in progress and that the first responders were busy containing a fire set miles away. It stunk of those two and so he took it. He cut through traffic with his bike and when he saw two other bikes, one with an occupant with bright purple hair, he took chase. He could’ve easily shot out some ice to make them skid to a stop… But he wanted this tonight. Street after street whirred by as the speeds increased. When they hit a dirt road he put on the brakes as they slowed. 

“That was fun!” shouted Crimson.

“Just hand over the money you stole and we’ll call it even.”

“Oh, that’s no fun,” teased Crimson. “Besides, we have a proposal.”

“And what is that?” he asked, arms crossing over his chest, amused. 

“Join us,” prompted Crimson, making Leonard snort. 

“No.”

“But why not? I’ve been hearing through the grapevine that you’ve changed. Now, we both know why that is… C’mon, Leonard, straight and narrow is boring. Besides, we know you like us. Our hideout has yet to be compromised. And so we returned the favor by not telling anyone who you really are.”

“Why do you want me so bad?” asked Leonard. 

Crimson bit her bottom lip, white teeth digging into purple stained flesh as she looked him over from head to toe. She was clearly checking him out and he felt the collar of his coat get a little warm. 

“That’s a question to answer for another day.”

They left. And he didn’t stop them.

.

.

.

A fire broke out in an apartment complex. It was nasty. People were trapped inside. Leonard was doing his best to get to them. He was at the top floor holding a child when he realized he was in a bad spot. He had the child covered with his coat and she clung to his neck as he used his powers the best he could to escape the flames. When he realized he was stuck he went out the window. He fought to stay conscious as the child screamed from the fall. He shot ice at his feet, looping and swirling to slow his fall until he landed with a slide to the ground below. People cheered, but they sounded muffled to him. He barely managed to hand the child to a firefighter before he passed out. When he opened his eyes he was in a hospital room alone. His chest hurt and his eyes felt gritty. He felt a pressure at his hand and he turned to see Lisa sitting in a chair beside him holding his hand. 

“You’re one tough sonuvabitch,” murmured a familiar voice. Leonard turned to see Crimson and Blaze standing there. He knew it was them, but they were different. Blaze looked normal in his jeans and flannel shirt. Crimson had her hair up in a bun and her mask was off. She looked almost innocent without the mask on. 

“Why are you here?” he asked, or tried to. Crimson grabbed a cup of water and offered it. He gave her a skeptical look before taking a sip. “Why…”

“Because everyone knows who you are now. You save the town and they repay you by blasting your name all over the news. You aren’t safe. Lisa isn’t safe. I’ve already heard rumors of the Watchtower Order coming to take you out. You’ve pissed a lot of people off in the past… And they want your blood. And, well, they can’t have it.”

“If anyone is going to kill you,” continued Mick. “It’s gunna be us.”

“How reassuring,” murmured Leonard. 

“Get some rest.” Sara nodded to Lisa. “She’s safe with us. I had a sister once. I know what it’s like to want to protect them.”

For some reason he believed her. So, he went to sleep, knowing in that moment that those two were about to get what they wanted. He was about to become one of them… Because they were right. He’d saved this city again and again—and their repayment had been to put his name out there. He wasn’t safe. Lisa wasn’t safe—And he had no one to turn to because he’d slammed a lot of doors after he’d killed his father. And so, on this day…

Leonard Snart was going rogue. 


	99. prompt: Rogue Canary---Stranded

**prompt by sylvanheather on tumblr: Rogue Canary—Stranded— “Tell me again why you’re naked.”**

Three individuals quickly entered a cave, aware of the shouts behind them. They didn’t know what else could be in this cave with them but in that moment they didn’t care. They were being hunted and this was the only way out. They continued throughout, twisting around the caverns until they hit a dead end. They did their best to contain the sounds of their heavy breathing. 

“Think we lost them?” asked Mick.

“Shh,” hushed Sara. 

The sounds of angry townsfolk had faded, replaced by the dripping sounds of water hitting rock. Mick rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it, casting the three of them in a warm glow. 

“Well  _that_ was fun,” said Leonard, his tone indicating that it  _hadn’t_ been fun. 

“People in this time period were nuts,” muttered Sara. “Everyone is a witch!”

“To be fair, Mick  _did_ use his heatgun. It’s obvious that it would’ve raised some questions,” commented Leonard. 

“Now what?” asked Mick. 

“The Waverider isn’t due back for another five hours. I say we hang out here until then,” said Sara. 

“I ain’t sitting in the dark the whole time,” muttered Mick, clinging to his lighter even tighter.

“If only Rip hadn’t decided to get all soft and take the jumpship to save that idiot kid we wouldn’t be stuck here,” muttered Leonard. But there was no bite to his words. He was glad the kid was saved instead of killed by the father. Those thoughts had him thinking of his own life and wishing someone would’ve come in to save him. 

“Whatever, there isn’t anything we can do now,” said Sara, picking a spot and sitting. The period attire was ridiculous and she was annoyed by the layers of skirts that was deemed appropriate by some wig-wearing old fart. 

Mick took a spot next to her on her right.

Leonard sat on her left. 

She raised a brow when Mick offered her a flask but she took it. 

When Mick’s flask emptied, Leonard took out his own. Sara was surprised he actually carried one. He wasn’t much of a drinker. When his was dry it was then she decided to take out the one she had between the layers of her skirts. Needless to say, the three of them came prepared. However, when the five hours passed and they tried hailing the Waverider, no response came. 

“Well crap,” muttered Sara. 

“This ain’t good, Boss,” said Mick to Leonard. 

“What do you think is holding them up?” asked Sara. 

“Any number of things I imagine,” answered Leonard. 

“I’m not going back in that cave,” argued Mick.

“Agreed,” said Leonard. “We need better digs if we’re going to be here a while.”

Of course, when it came to the three of them, luck never was on their side. Sure, when it came to heists and assassinations they were usually on their game. But when they wanted to be selfish and have something work out for them, it usually never did. It started raining. Not a soft rain, but a downpour that had them squinting through the sheets of water just to make sure they didn’t walk into a tree. Lightning and thunder crashed and the wind picked up. They were in the rain a good two hours before coming upon a small homestead. They did some recon. When they saw that the only person around was one old man well into his fifties they made their move. 

“Sorry,” said Leonard to the man who was bound and gagged and shoved into the closet courtesy of Mick. “We’ll let you out in the morning.”

“ _Mmmph_!” shouted the man through his gag as Leonard closed the door. 

“I’d feel bad if he weren’t one of the assholes who called us witches,” said Sara, doing her best to warm up by the fire. 

“Screw him,” muttered Mick, slinging his wet shirt to the floor and working on his pants. 

“Remind me again why you’re naked?” asked Leonard with a quirked brow as Mick kicked off his remaining clothes to kneel by the fire. 

“Mick has a good point. These clothes are too wet. It’s too cold.” Sara started unbuttoning her dress. She swatted Mick on the shoulder when he started to leer at her. “One wrong look or move and I’m slicing your dick off.”

“If you did it would be the most action it’s seen since 2046.”

They all grew quiet after that. Mick because he missed that time. Leonard because he still felt guilty for taking Mick away from his dreamworld. Sara because she still worried that 2046 could be a future for Star City. Mick and Sara started to warm up quickly. Sara didn’t even say anything when his arm kept brushing up against her. She was too damn cold to care. When a blanket settled over her she sighed. She looked up to see Leonard still in his wet clothes. 

“Get those off.”

“I’m fine,” he said, making Mick scoff.

“Len gets shy around the girls,” teased Mick, earning an eyeroll. 

“We’re all friends here,” said Sara with a smirk. “Besides, you saw mine. Only fair I get to see yours.”

“Pass,” said Leonard with a slight shiver. “I’m going to go change into new clothes instead.”

“Suit yourself,” said Sara with a shrug. 

“It’s cause he doesn’t want you seein’ all his scars,” said Mick, wrapping the blanket around his waist before sitting fulling on his bottom. He kept his arms out though, to capture the heat the best he could. Sara looked to him and he had a real serious look on his face. “Some are from the jobs. Others from Juvie or prison. He doesn’t mind those. It’s the ones from his old man he doesn’t like people to see.”

“Oh,” said Sara softly, turning to look into the fire instead. Her own demons were rearing inside her head. She wanted to find Lewis Snart and tear him apart piece by piece. Leonard entered the room in a pair of pants that were too small and a shirt that was too big. He had other clothes that he dropped behind Sara and Mick. He settled next to Sara, stretching out his bare feet and hands to warm them. Sara thought about what Mick said and she sighed before tightening the blanket around her some more. She was the same with her scars. She acted like they didn’t bother her sometimes, but they did. She knew Leonard had seen them. The slashes at her back. 

“Storm is letting up,” said Leonard, a few minutes later. 

“Hopefully we’ll be out of here soon,” said Sara. 

“I’m gunna go get us some food,” muttered Mick. 

“Always hungry,” teased Sara, making Mick chuckle before venturing out into the makeshift kitchen in the next room. They all ignored the man kicking at the closet door. Sara instead turned her attention to Leonard. He was still shivering slightly. She sighed before shifting closer. He tensed slightly then relaxed. “Wanna share a blanket?”

Leonard smirked. “I’m touched that you care.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Keep it around you,” said Leonard. “Stay warm yourself.”

Sara still pushed. She leaned against him, head pressing against his arm. She sighed, suddenly tired, and she felt his arm go around her. She was aware of Mick coming back, the added warmth to her left welcoming. She opened her eyes when he offered her some jerky and water. She ate her small meal, drank the water, and once again the three sat in silence while watching the fire. The storm carried into the morning, but the rain was lighter. 

“We should go. Can’t stay here long.”

Sara and Mick dressed. Leonard let the man out of the closet, pushing him to sit with his feet still bound while cutting the ties to his hands. The three left quickly, moving on to the next best place. Sara had her hair bundled up under a hat, not wanting to be accused of being a witch while wearing pants. 

“These damn clothes itch,” muttered Mick. “Too bad we can’t get naked again.”

“Maybe later,” said Sara with a laugh. 

“Is that a promise?” 

It was in that moment that Leonard had to tell himself to not be jealous. Mick and Sara were open about their bodies. Their scars. Mick wasn’t ashamed of the ones he got from the flames. Nor Sara from the ones she got from a blade. He’d wanted so badly to share that blanket with her the other night and he wanted to kick himself for hesitating. 

_“Sara...Mick... Come in...”  
_

“Haircut is that you?” asked Mick as they crossed a creek. 

_“Hey, Buddy! How... Doing?”  
_

“Get us the hell outta here!” said Sara. 

_“On... Way... Hour or so... Problems with... Drive... In Range...”  
_

“Ray? Ray?! Dammit...” Sara kicked at a rock. “Comms are shot. Either of you get that?”

“No more than you. Something is broke. They need to fix it. Which means...”

“So who are we tying up tonight?” asked Mick. 

.

.

.

They snuck into town to find a room. Leonard stole some purses until they had enough coin for a meal and some new clothes that didn’t smell like a barn. The room was quaint. Those at the front desk found it odd that three men needed a room together but they said it was because they were miners passing through to California. The staff bought it, even drew three baths for them and delivered them to the room. Sara had eagerly stripped and sunk into the hot water, using a changing screen to hide from two slightly disappointed males. Leonard had hesitated for a moment but decided to do the same, disrobing at an angle that Sara and Mick couldn’t see unless they wanted to damage their necks. 

“This is nice.”

“Hmm... I agree,” said Mick. “The food was good, too.”

“I’m still ready to blow this popsicle stand. Won’t be long until word of three escaped witches hits this town.”

“Hm... True,” said Sara. She went under the water and scrubbed at her hair with the soap. She hid when the staff came to dispose of the tubs and water. Soon the three of them were tired and ready to sleep. “Get up here you two. Won’t make you sleep on the floor.”

“Won’t argue with that,” said Mick with a grin. 

Sara took the middle. Mick fell asleep first. Leonard watched as Mick’s arm snaked around Sara’s waist. She didn’t fight it, just hummed in her sleep. Leonard looked up at the ceiling with a frown. He was almost asleep when he felt a small hand settle into his. 

“Goodnight, Len...”

“Goodnight, Sara.”

.

.

.

Something changed between the three of them that night. They grew closer. They gravitated toward one another. They had each other’s backs, always. Everything between Mick and Leonard had been forgiven. Sara trusted them both more than anyone else on the team. Which was why it was so hard to leave Leonard behind at the Oculus. If she’d had it her way, she’d have gotten there sooner and left Ray behind to die. Now, she stood outside of Mick’s door, hand raised and ready to knock. She wanted the familiar heat she’d had the past month. She wanted that cramped feeling of two men on either side of her body. 

What they’d had, had never transitioned to sexual. 

Not until the moment she’d kissed Leonard goodbye. 

She put her hand down, changing her mind about knocking. Being with Mick and only Mick wouldn’t be the same. Perhaps it was time for her to move on. To move forward from the dependency she’d suddenly had for the klepto and pyro.

She placed her palm on the door, took a steadying breath, and then turned away: saying goodbye to the past and instead pushing on to the future.

 


End file.
